Darkness
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: The Last Part: Sayonara Akira."Aku menunggumu, Naruto," ujarnya lagi. Pendar-pendar cahaya yang melingkupi seluruh entitas transparan itu mulai mengabur, memburam, "di dimensi abadi kita," dan menghilang perlahan tersaput derak sang bayu.S.N/BL/gomen lama
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna, long time no see…

My new fic. *digeplak gara2 nelantarin fic

Yah, ide sich brseliweran. Tapi entah kenapa tiap kali di depan kompie langsung _blank. _Jadi bingung mau nulis apa. Huh… *bilang az males.

Yosh, hope u enjoy it. Maaf klo abal, jelek, gaje, garing, dkk.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom:**

*Naruto*

**Main Pair:**

*SasuNaru*

**Genre:**

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, lime inside in next chapter, MPREG, chara death, typo(s), dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…! *ikut2 senpai…xp

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 0: Prolog

"Te-teme, a-aku… a-aku… um, daisuki."

"Hn."

"Ahh, Sa-sasuke, jangan lakukan ini. A-aku belum siap."

"Hn, tapi tubuhmu berkata lain_._"

"Habisi Pangeran Sasuke! Dia hanya akan menjadi penghalang untukku meraih tahta kerajaan."

"Sesuai titah Pangeran kedua."

"Sebentar lagi tidak ada 'Pangeran Kedua'. Karena akulah satu-satunya yang akan memerintah di kerajaan Uchiha ini. Hahaha…"

"Sa-sasuke, si-siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"En-entahlah, a-aku diserang tiba-tiba. "

"Na-naruto, ma…afkan aku. A…ku tidak bi…sa memenuhi janjiku."

"Untukmu, Naruto. Simpan baik-baik."

"Sasuke, tidaa…aaaakkkkk!"

"Naruto-hime, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Jika itu yang Pangeran inginkan, hamba bersedia."

"Kau ingin membalas dendam, bukan? Datanglah ke gunung di sisi utara kerajaan ini, kau akan dapatkan yang kau inginkan… di sana."

"Tidak mudah memberikan setengah kekuatanku, apalagi untuk manusia biasa sepertimu."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku akan mengambil setengah jiwamu sebagai pertukaran. Kau paham 'kan? Berarti setengah dari usiamu akan berkurang… dan satu lagi, kau harus bersedia menyumbangkan darah segar untukku setiap malam bulan purnama. Kau sanggup?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi membalas kematian Sasuke?"

"Bagus."

"Dia bukan keturunanku! Kau tidur dengan siapa saja selama aku tidak ada, heh pelacur?"

"Dia memang bukan anakmu. Dia anak Sasuke. Kau pikir aku bersedia mengandung benih seorang pembunuh sepertimu, hah!"

"Kurang ajar."

Yosh!

* * *

Pendek yach? Namanya juga masih prolog. xp. Gimana reader, menarikkah atau cukup sampai di sini? Um, bilang yak klo ficnya ad yang mirip. Bukan suatu kesengajaan, sungguh…

Mind to ripiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna, thank's tas semua reviewnya. Maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan, namanya juga agi sibuk…*gampared

Btw, keaknya chapter kemarin bukan prolog ya, lebih mirip ma kerangka cerita…==". Mana bocorannya banyak banget agi. Nggak jadi misteri dund klo semuanya diungkapin gitu ajah... hhh,…

Yosh, segitu ajah curhat gaje saia! Lain kali saia curhat agi… *plak

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, lemon, MPREG, chara death, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….! *ikut2 senpai…xp

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 1: Love is Raven

"Gaaraaaa… _ohayou,_" sapa seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun berambut pirang keemasan disertai dengan suara langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan beberapa anak tangga.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, Naruto?" sahut pemuda lain yang berumuran sama dengan pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan tanda kanji "ai" di dahinya itu hanya melirik sebentar pemuda yang sudah berada di sampingnya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya membersihkan kaca etalase.

"Ahaha,… _gomen ne_, Gaara. Semalam aku tak bisa tidur, aku jadi bangun kesiangan deh," jawab pemuda bernama Naruto itu seraya mengambil serbet dan mulai mengelap beberapa pinggan.

"Seperti bukan kau saja,"

"Hei, aku tak sedang mengejekmu, Gaara," Naruto menonjok pelan pundak Gaara.

"Lalu," Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh? Sa-sama sekali tidak," jawab Naruto agak gugup karena Gaara tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap safirnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Naruto. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan," sahut Gaara masih dalam posisinya hingga Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Gaara menerpa wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Gaara," Naruto sampai harus mengambil satu langkah ke belakang demi menghindari tatapan introgasi Gaara yang berusaha mencari kebenaran dalam safirnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda, Naruto."

"He-hei, Gaara, aku 'kan tidak berubah wujud menjadi makhluk aneh atau sejenisnya. Apanya yang berbeda dariku? Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Gaara," Naruto tertawa hambar. Safirnya bergerak menghindari jade milik Gaara. Sesekali melirik hanya untuk memastikan perubahan ekspresi Gaara.

Hah, kau bodoh Naruto. Gaara 'kan memang minim ekspresi. Lihat saja, walaupun jadenya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja, datar.

"…" Gaara diam menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, Gaara, aku lupa. A-ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Tolong katakan pada Ero-jiisan, aku pergi sebentar. _Jaa, ittekimasu,_" Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan serbet dan pinggan yang masih ia pegang, dan tanpa menunggu lama pemuda pirang itupun pergi menjauh kemudian lenyap setelah bunyi pintu tertutup.

"Menghindar," Gaara kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang pintu yang telah menutup, "Walau kau tak bicara…aku sudah tau, Naruto," gumamnya pelan.

**Naruto PoV**

Ah, hampir saja. Gaara selalu begitu kalau ada yang sedikit saja berbeda dari sikap dan kebiasaanku. Berteman sejak kecil bisa membuatmu mengerti satu sama lain. Begitupun antara aku dan Gaara. Kami memiliki perasaan yang sama, kehilangan. Orangtua, kerabat, tempat tinggal dan segalanya karena peperangan besar yang terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu. Perang pengambil alihan kekuasaan. Kerajaan yang kuat menjajah kerajaan yang lemah dan sekarang tersisalah satu-satunya kerajaan besar itu, Kerajaan Uchiha. Termasuk desa yang kami tempati ini berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

Perang itu membawa dampak yang besar terhadap kehidupan kami selanjutnya. Kami hidup terlunta-lunta, terancam mati karena kelaparan dan tak punya tempat tinggal. Hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dengan seorang kakek bernama Jiraiya, seorang penulis novel dan pengusaha toko kue, yang sudi mengangkat kami sebagai anak angkatnya.

Sejak saat itu, kutanamkan dalam diriku benih-benih kebencian yang pada akhirnya berbuah dendam. Dendam pada pemimpin yang hanya memikirkan perluasan wilayahnya tanpa peduli pada penderitaan kaum-kaum lemah seperti kami. Dendam yang akan terus meningkat intensitasnya jika saja Gaara…

"Lupakan dendammu, Naruto. Karena yang kau dapat bukan apa-apa, hanyalah kehampaan." Itulah yang diucapkan Gaara, pemuda yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orangtuanya dibunuh dengan sadis. Pemuda yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk orang-orang anarkis dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Pemuda yang akhirnya menderita insomnia parah karena tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, mimpi buruk itu terus berputar-putar bagai video rekaman yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Lalu, setelah keinginanmu itu terwujud, bukankah kau hanya akan menciptakan rantai kebencian yang baru," ujarnya lagi karena pandanganku yang tetap kukuh.

Aku tak bisa membalas lagi perkataannya waktu itu. Karena dia benar. Dia selalu benar. Dialah yang mengajariku segalanya. Mungkin tanpa dia aku sudah melangkah ke arah yang salah, menjadi pimpinan pemberontak misalnya.

.

.

.

Aku pasti akan terus melangkahkan kakiku tanpa melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku sampai sebuah suara menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata…

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Dobe! Kalau tidak ingin mendapat benturan gratis,"

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang 'eh'? Lihat ke depan baik-baik."

Aku memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk pemuda berambut raven mencuat dengan kulit seputih susu.

Pohon sakura… tempat pertemuanku dengan dia. Dan dia yang ingin kutemui berada di hadapanku sekarang, melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu, mencegah dahiku 'berciuman' dengan 'sakura'.

"Kau lama sekali, Dobe,"

"_Gomen ne, _Teme. Aku 'kan harus membantu membereskan toko dulu,"

"Hn, sudahlah. Ayo pergi," ajaknya sambil meraih tanganku dan menggengamnya, dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahku.

Pemuda yang menggenggam tanganku ini terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa peduli efek apa yang sudah ditimbulkan oleh sentuhannya. Oh, Kami-sama, jangan biarkan ia mendengar debar jantungku yang mulai tak menentu.

Sasuke, sebut saja begitu, pemuda berambut raven yang sedang bersamaku ini. Aku tak tahu apa nama marganya karena dia tak pernah sekalipun menyebutkannya. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering bermain dalam anganku, membuyarkan konsentrasiku dan mengusik tidurku. Entah sihir apa yang dia tanamkan padaku, hingga semenitpun tak lepas dari bayangannya. Dan di sinilah pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia.

**Flashback**

1 bulan yang lalu…

Ku biarkan semilir angin lembut membelai tubuhku ketika ku jejakkan lagi langkahku ke tempat ini. Membuang letih dan penat akan kehidupan yang telah kujalani. Begitu damai dan menyejukkan hati. Ku pejamkan mata dan ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang menguar dari beribu bunga Lily dan Chrysan yang tersebar di sekelilingku ini.

Ku langkahkan kaki pada satu-satunya pohon yang ada di tempat ini, pohon sakura yang tengah memekarkan mahkotanya. Ku rebahkan tubuhku pada salah satu akar besarnya yang menonjol keluar. Bisa ku rasakan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela ranting yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Aku akan terbuai dengan suasana menenangkan ini, jika tak ada gumaman atau erangan atau –ah, apalah namanya. Ku tegakkan tubuhku dan ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sumber suara itu.

Ku temukan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat dengan kulit seputih susu, tengah menyamankan dirinya pada sisi lain pohon sakura. Ku pandangi wajah tidurnya. Wajah tampan dan mempesona layaknya seorang _angel_. Tapi, _angel _yang satu ini seperti kehilangan sayapnya. Entah, tapi perasaanku berkata demikian.

"Nggh,…" Dia mengerang ketika tanganku bergerak ingin menyentuhnya. Mata yang tadinya akan menutup itu mengerjap-ngerjap.

Dia sedikit membuka mata dan menatapku sejenak, "Pergi! Jangan ganggu ketenanganku, Dobe!" dan itulah kata sapaan perkenalannya untukku.

Aku yang terkejut, hanya bisa memutar kembali deskripsiku tentang pemuda yang kembali menutup matanya ini.

'Tampan' seperti 'angel'?

Aku benar-benar ingin memaki kebodohanku yang memujinya berlebihan. Mana ada _angel _bermulut _demon_.

"Heh, Teme, kau itu yang menganggu ketenanganku. Kau yang seharusnya pergi. Tempat ini milikku," aku membentaknya. Seenaknya saja mengataiku 'Dobe'.

Pemuda itu membuka mata seutuhnya, mata oniks kelamnya menatapku tajam, "Milikmu? Kau punya bukti? Yang ku tahu, semuanya ini milik kerajaan," ujarnya sinis.

"I-itu,… ah, masa bodoh. Pokoknya kau yang harus pergi. Tempat ini aku yang menemukan pertama kali,"

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Akan ku paksa,"

"Hn, coba saja," sahutnya seraya memberiku pandangan meremehkan.

"Hhh, Teme, kau menyebalkan sekali," pemuda ini benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati, "baiklah. Kalau begitu kita selesaikan dengan _fight_. Yang kalah harus pergi."

"Aku setuju," Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Sikapnya yang tenang membuatku merasa diremehkan, aku benci itu.

Aku langsung menyerangnya menggunakan tinju kananku untuk menghapus seringai di bibirnya. Dia menghindar. Kesempatan itu tak kusia-siakan, ku tarik tinjuku dan ku layangkan tendangan kaki kiri, dia merendahkan tubuh untuk menghindarinya. Cih, dengan bertopang pada kaki kiriku, aku melakukan roll ke samping dan melayangkan kaki kananku. Dia berhasil menghindar lagi dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

Sial, seranganku tak ada yang kena satupun. Akhirnya, aku yang _lost control _menyerang membabi-buta. Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku harus mengalahkannya.

"Hhh, aku bosan. Sepertinya kau harus berhenti main-main, bodoh," cemoohnya.

"Sial,…"

Aku menyerangnya lagi, kali ini dia tidak menghindar. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan kiriku dan memuntir ke belakang. Sementara kakinya melumpuhkan lututku hingga posisiku jatuh bersimpuh, dan sentuhan terakhir dia mendorong tubuhku memaksaku berbaring tengkurap lalu menindih tubuhku dengan berat tubuhnya.

Nafasku terengah-engah sementara dia tetap tenang seakan tak pernah melakukan apapun.

"Le-lepaskan! Lepaskan, brengsek! Akh,…" Ku rasakan sendi-sendiku bergemeretak memprotes saat dia menambah tekanan pada tubuhku.

"Dasar bodoh. Senimu dalam bertarung sungguh buruk, Dobe. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku,"

"Cih, aku tak butuh kritikanmu. Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau berteriak layaknya perempuan,"

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, TEME!"

"Oh ya? Bisa kau buktikan?"

"Eh? Hei, di mana kau letakkan tanganmu? Singkirkan!" Tangan pucat itu berusaha meraih ikat pinggangku. Aku yang menyadari kelengahan itu, memutar badanku dan berdiri secepatnya, waspada.

"Ahaha,… kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" aku tertegun. Kami-sama, dia tertawa. Entah sihir apa yang dipancarkannya sampai membuatku terpesona. Tak kusadari semburat merah merambati wajahku.

"Ah, sudahlah," dia bangkit dari posisinya,"tempat ini milikmu karena kau sudah menghiburku dengan kebodohanmu, _usuratonkachi,_" Dia membalik tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Aku yang seharusnya senang karena dia pergi malah berkata,"Berhenti mengataiku 'bodoh', memangnya kau pikir kau pintar, hah?" seolah-olah menahannya agar tetap di sini. Aneh.

"Menurutmu?" Dia memutar tubuhnya dan memasang seringai.

"Ho, jadi kau pikir kau itu pintar dan menganggapku bodoh? Lalu, orang yang menanggapi perkataan dan tantangan orang bodoh disebut apa?"

"Hn, kau pikir saja sendiri," Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun pergi menuju hutan yang menjadi jalan dan perbatasan antara desa dan kerajaan.

Entah karena apa, sejak pertemuan itu kami jadi sering bertemu di tempat ini. Kami baru saling memberitahu nama di saat pertemuan kami yang ketiga. Tapi, tetap saja panggilan 'Dobe' tak pernah luntur dari mulutnya. Tak banyak yang ku ketahui dari dia karena dia tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirinya atau keluarganya, dan aku tak pernah memaksakan dia untuk menceritakannya. Selanjutnya, kalian sudah pasti tau apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Dan siapa yang memulainya, coba saja tanyakan pada dia kalau dia mau menjawab.

"Dobe, sudah puas memandangiku?" suara ini lagi yang menyeretku ke alam nyata.

"Eh? Siapa juga yang memandangimu, aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Otakmu itu jangan dipakai untuk memikirkan hal yang berat-berat. Kalau semakin Dobe, bagaimana?"

"Temeeeee…"

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi permukaan tanah tempat kami berpijak. Kami berdua segera mencari tempat berteduh. Untunglah ada sebuah bangunan kosong tak jauh dari tempat kami berdua. Hujan yang lebat membuat baju kami basah kuyub.

"Buka bajumu, Dobe. Nanti kau masuk angin," perintahnya seraya membuka bajunya sendiri kemudian membuat perapian.

Melihat tubuh atasnya yang terbuka, pikiran aneh sudah menelusup di otakku.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena aku tak kunjung jua membuka bajuku, "Atau kau mau aku yang membukanya," seringai tampak tersungging manis di bibirnya. Oh _shit_, dalam keadaan seperti itu masih juga dia menggodaku.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Teme," aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menyembunyikan noda merah di masing-masing pipiku.

Udara dingin yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu langsung menyergap tubuhku ketika semua pakaianku terlepas dan menyiksakan boxerku. Membuat tubuhku bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Kemarilah, Dobe. Tadahkan kedua tanganmu di sini,"

Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan sementara dia menggantung pakaianku di sebuah cabang kayu dan menjemurnya di atas perapian.

"Aku bersihkan ranjang itu dulu, nanti kau istirahat di sana sambil menunggu baju kita kering," Sasuke membersihkan satu-satunya benda yang ada di tempat ini selain perapian dan setumpuk kayu kering.

Udara semakin dingin, walaupun berada di depan perapian tetap saja tidak mengurangi suhunya. Aku memeluk tubuhku lebih erat lagi.

"Sa-sasuke, a-aku kedinginan," aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada bahu Sasuke yang sudah berada di sampingku lagi setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"…" Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya memelukku erat, sangat erat malah hingga aku tak bisa bernapas.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami hipotermia, Dobe. Lebih baik kau istirahat," Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecilku kemudian merebahkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati di ranjang. Tak lupa menyelimutiku dengan sprei sampai sebatas dagu. Tapi, tak jua menghangatkan tubuhku. Dengan gerak refleks, aku meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Tak peduli pada berat tubuh Sasuke yang menimpaku.

"Dobe,…"

"Di…ngin, Teme," Oniks Sasuke memperhatikan bibirku yang menggigil dan mulai memucat.

**Sex Scene : action**

Wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah ku, memperpendek jarak di antara kami hingga sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirku. Bibir Sasuke. Ciuman itu terasa lembut, seolah-olah dengan ciuman itu bisa membagi kehangatan di antara kami. Aku pun berusaha mengimbangi Sasuke, tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang tercipta kini. Karena tuntutan oksigen, kami melepaskan hubungan itu untuk memasok udara.

"Sudah hangat 'kan?"

Aku membalas dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum kecil.

Sasuke menaikkan seluruh badannya ke atas ranjang dan kembali melancarkan aksinya, kali ini ada sesuatu yang _wild_ yang sepertinya baru saja ku bangunkan. Sasuke melumat bibirku dengan kasar dan ganas dan terkadang sesekali menggigit kecil bibirku hingga berdarah. Dan aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang menerima perlakuannya.

"Sshh,… mmhh,… shh,…" tangan kananku bergerak ke belakang lehernya dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Kami saling bertaut dan bertarung lidah hingga pada akhirnya rongga mulutku didominasi lidah Sasuke.

Mulutku mendesah hebat di kala kesejatian kami saling bertemu dan bergesekkan, tapi tak bertahan lama karena mulutku kembali dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Kemudian bibir itu berpindah menggigit daun telingaku, bisa kurasakan deru nafas Sasuke menggelitik titik tersensitifku. Kemudian turun lagi menggigit leherku dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk meredam desahanku.

"Jangan ditahan, Dobe. Keluarkan saja,"

"Ahh, Sass-sassukeehh,…" aku spontan mengeluarkan desahanku karena ulah Sasuke yang mencubit dua tonjolan di dadaku kemudian menggigitnya bergantian, "Begitu lebih baik," sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menyingkap seprai yang sudah awut-awutan sekaligus boxer yang berada dibaliknya.

"Sa-sasuke, jangan!" Aku menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang hendak melepas boxerku.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku malu, Sasuke," sahutku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kan hanya ada aku?"

"Justru karena itu kau,"

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan,"

"Akhh,…Sas…_ittai,_" Sasuke mengenggam kesejatianku lumayan keras.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membukanya,"

"Ter-terserah,"

Sasuke menyingkap pertahanan terakhirku, dan kini aku polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"A-apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Milikmu tak seberapa besar dengan milikku. Tergolong kecil malah,"

"Temeee,… kau membuka boxerku hanya untuk mengomentari apa yang ada di baliknya, begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mau melakukan ini," secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke meraup seluruh kesejatianku ke dalam mulutnya membuatku kembali mendesah kencang. Menghisap dan menjilat membuatku serasa melayang di awang-awang.

"Te-teme, a-aku ma-mau,…"

"Tidak secepat itu, Dobe," Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya membuatku kesal tak bisa mengeluarkan hasrat.

"Ka-kau ja-jahat, Teme,"

"Bersabarlah, Dobe," Aku membelalak ngeri ketika Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan mulai melepaskan celana panjang dan boxernya,"kau mau apa, Teme?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku secepat kilat setelah melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke.

"Hei, lihat aku, Dobe. Nanti aku tersinggung lho,"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan sengatan di bagian bawah tubuhku membuatku memekik nyaring, "aw, apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?"

Bukannya menjawab malah bertambah lagi benda kedua yang menusuk-nusuk bagian bawah tubuhku yang ku sadari itu adalah jari-jari tangan Sasuke, "Sa..sasuke, sakiii…iit,"

Kali ini kurasakan jari ketiga menyusul teman-temannya,"Sasuke,…hiks,…hentikan. Saki..itt,…hiks," Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku yang berusaha menggapai jari-jari tangannya yang bermain-main dengan bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Ini belum seberapa, Dobe," Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya dan menyodorkan kesejatiannya di depan wajahku,"Basahi dengan liurmu," Aku mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Cukup," Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya di depan selangkanganku dan menopang kedua kakiku di bahunya, "Tapi teme, a-aku belum siap," sekarang tubuhku gemetar karena ketakutan, ditambah lagi dengan ukuran Sasuke yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari-jarinya tadi.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Kau siap?" aku mengangguk lemah.

"Nggh…" perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar mulai berusaha memasukiku, mungkin itu baru permulaan karena sakitnya belum begitu terasa tapi berikutnya tubuhku rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua,"Akh… Sas… Sakiii…iit, Ahh…hen-hentikaaan… Sas…sasukeeee…! Aku mencengkeram kuat kain kasur hingga tak berbentuk. Peluh dingin mulai membanjiri dahiku. Oh, Kami-sama ini sakit sekali.

"Ini be-belum sampai setengahnya, Do-Dobe," jawab Sasuke yang masih saja memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi,"Ta-tapi, i-ini sa…sakiiit se…kali, Teme, hiks."

"Tahan sedikit ya, Dobe," dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke berhasil menanamkan seluruh miliknya dalam tubuhku. "Aaaarrrghhh,…" Aku melesakkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal dan merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari dalam tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Sas-sasuke, hiks…sakiit,…hiks," Rasa perih dan sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhku terutama di bagian bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," Sasuke mengecup pelan dahiku,"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kemudian melumat bibirku dalam ciuman panas untuk membangkitkan birahiku, sesekali tangannya memijat kesejatianku membuatku sedikit rileks. Diapun mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu menghilang sempurna dan berganti menjadi kenikmatan seutuhnya.

Mulutku tak henti-hentinya mendesah dan sesekali meneriakkan nama Sasuke ketika miliknya menghantam _sweetpot_-ku di bawah sana. Tubuhku semakin hilang kendali karena refleks mengimbangi setiap pergerakan Sasuke yang semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Tak berapa lama kamipun menuju klimaks, cairanku membasahi perutku sendiri dan dada bidang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku. Rasanya penuh sekali.

Sasuke ambruk menindih tubuhku dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuh proporsionalnya, sedangkan keadaanku sendiri tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari dalam tubuhku. Rasa perih itu mulai merayap lagi. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya lagi kemudian mengatakan, "Terima kasih, Dobe," dan mengecup dahiku, sayang.

**Sex scene : Break**

Sasuke berbaring di samping kananku dan meletakkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, "Tidurlah, Dobe. Kau pasti lelah," ujarnya sambil memainkan helaian pirangku.

"Hu-uh,…Ne, Teme, kau mengeluarkannya banyak sekali di dalam, kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendudukkan dirinya secara mendadak, membuatku terkesiap.

Aku menunggu apa reaksi dan jawabannya, tapi dia hanya tertunduk dan tak bicara apapun.

"Te-teme, kau mau lari dari tanggungjawab, hah?"

Aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, "Te-teme, ka-kau kenapa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan, "Ahaha,…" tertawa. Membuatku semakin takut dan berpikir kalau dia sedang kerasukan.

"_Aho ka, omae wa? _Mana ada lelaki hamil? Kau ini suka sekali melucu ya, Dobe, ahaha…" Dia tertawa lebih keras lagi kali ini.

Aku yang baru saja menyadari kebodohanku, menundukkan wajahku karena malu. Tapi sepertinya hal ini malah semakin memancing tawanya, "berhenti menertawaiku, Teme," dan sebuah bantal ku layangkan mulus ke kepala ayamnya, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat gurat kekesalan di wajahku, menghentikan tawanya dan mendekatiku,"Kalaupun itu terjadi, tentu aku akan bahagia sekali. Karena di sini," Sasuke mengecup pelan perutku,"akan tumbuh calon penerusku," aku terkesiap dengan nada keseriusan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Hn, sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti. Kenakan pakaianmu. Kita pulang," Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

"Uhh,…" Aku hendak berdiri tapi rasa sakit menyergap bagian bawah tubuhku, membuatku duduk kembali, "_ittai, _Teme. Sepertinya aku tak kan bisa berjalan sampai rumah,"

"Kau manja sekali, Dobe,"

"Hei, lagipula ini gara-gara siapa?"

"Iya iya, aku gendong kau sampai rumah. Tapi kenakan dulu pakaianmu,"

Begitulah, Sasuke menggendongku sampai ke rumah. Tak terpikirkan olehku jika hal ini sampai diketahui Gaara. Entah bagaimana reaksinya nanti, jika dia tau aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki dan sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Hhh, mungkin Gaara akan mengurungku di rumah atau lebih parahnya lagi dia akan memutilasi Sasuke jika tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada sahabat dari kecilnya ini. Jangan sampai…

**To be continue…**

Fiuh, *ngelap keringet. Zura berjuang keras menulis chap ini sampai nggak tidur selama dua hari satu malam. Beginilah author, kalau 'rajinnya' kumat bisa lupa ama segalanya. Tapi, kalau udah nge-stuck, no comment dah,…= ="

Yosh, Zura tunggu pendapat kawan sama chap ini? Trus soal lemonnya juga. Udah asem banget atau kurang asemkah? Zura masih belajar.../

Zura sangat berterimakasih atas kesudiannya membaca n review fic aneh Zura ini. N maaf kali ni Zura lum bisa ngebales review kalian. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya…^^

So, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Minna, maaf apdetnya lama agi… *dilempar sandal berjama'ah

Zura abis pulkam nih n kompie-chan g dibawa. *g nanya

Bales-bales ripiw yang g login dulu dech:

**MEKO MEOW** : Makasih tas ripiwnya yach. Soal lemon yang panjang –eh, bukannya lemon itu bulet ya… *dtabok um, g janji dech. Itu az bkinnya sambil bergubrak-ria.

**Rosanaru** : thank's. ni dh diapdet, dtunggu ripiwnya yawh! ^^

**Delta Alpha** : hehe… gomen ne. doain az authornya g kesambet setan "males".

**Micon** : ^^… ni apdetannya.

N thank's for ripiw di chap 1 kemrin, gomen ru sempet balez…

**-Ox69**

**-Dallet no Hebi**

**-SaNaru Lovelike**

**-mik**

N buat semua yang udh ngebca (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu…^^

Yosh, kita langsung aje ke penpiknye!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, chara death, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….! *ikut2 senpai…xp

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 2: True Identity

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven jabrik dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang berada di punggungnya, tengah memasuki sebuah toko kue kecil di pinggiran desa. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang pemuda dengan jas hujan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, langsung mempercepat laju langkahnya ketika jade-nya menangkap siluet salah satu pemuda yang memasuki toko kue tadi. Ya, pemuda yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tak menampakkan lagi batang hidungnya setelah meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar.

Tanpa melepas jas hujan yang dikenakannya, pemuda dengan nama panggilan Gaara itu langsung menuju lantai dua begitu sampai di toko kue itu. Tak peduli pada air yang menetes dari jasnya dan jejak lumpur yang ditinggalkannya, pemuda berambut merah itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Brakk!

Suara daun pintu yang didorong secara paksa, membuat dua sosok pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, Gaara. Kenapa pakai lari-lari begitu? Kau sedang latihan marathon ya?" sapa pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan konyol ataupun sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di samping Naruto, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sisi ranjang Naruto,"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanyanya. Ada nada kekhawatiran yang sangat, walaupun pengucapannya tetap saja dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Gaara," jawabnya ketika Gaara menyingkap selimut Naruto dan memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh Naruto. Berharap tidak menemukan luka atau goresan kecil di tubuh ramping itu.

"Benar?"

"I-iya,"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau digendong?"

"Eh, ett, ano…um, ah, kakiku tadi terkilir. Iyah, terkilir. Tadi 'kan hujan, makanya kakiku terpeleset. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya dan dia mengantarku pulang," ujarnya salah tingkah.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tipis, kurang percaya atas penjelasan itu.

"A-aku tak bohong, Gaara. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir begitu," ujarnya lagi sambil melirik Sasuke untuk meminta pembenaran, yang masih setia dengan tampang stoic-nya.

Jenuh dengan drama bertema _brother complex_ itu, Sasuke angkat bicara,"Aku pulang dulu, Dobe. Cepet sembuh," Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"I-iya, terima kasih, Teme,"

"Teme? Dobe?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi, merasa aneh dengan kedua panggilan itu.

"Bu-bukan, namanya Sasuke tapi aku tak tahu nama marganya. Aku memanggilnya 'Teme' karena dia sering memanggilku 'Dobe'. Aneh ya?" jelasnya sambil nyengir lebar.

'Bahkan mereka sudah memakai panggilan sayang, ku rasa mereka sudah terlampau jauh dalam berhubungan,' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Gaara yang sepertinya sedang di alam lain.

"Istirahatlah, nanti q obati kakimu," Gaara berdiri dari posisinya dan menuju pintu hendak keluar.

"Ya,"

'Gaara kok jadi aneh gitu?'

.

.

"Tunggu," ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah halus yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu kepada pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memegang handle pintu.

"Hn," tanggapnya kemudian melepaskan handle pintu dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara _to the point_.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu membalikkan badan dan menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya,"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sinis.

"Akan jadi urusanku, jika itu menyangkut masalah Naruto," jawabnya tak kalah sinis,"kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku, seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Naruto dan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" timpalnya lagi.

"Aku merasa tak pernah berhutang penjelasan padamu, jadi aku tak kan menjawabnya," ucapnya santai kemudian memutar badan hendak pergi,"dan… urusi urusanmu sendiri!" Nada penuh ancaman yang terdengar kentara.

Tak sampai tiga langkah, pemuda Sabaku itu angkat bicara lagi.

"Anda pintar sekali bermain kata, ya? Tak mengherankan jika itu keluar dari mulut titisan seorang bangsawan seperti anda," jeda sejenak,"bukan begitu, _Your Honour_, Uchiha Sasuke-oujisama?" lanjutnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Sukses membuat langkah yang disebut namanya, berhenti.

Beberapa detik hening melingkupi ruangan itu.

"Hn, aku merasa tersanjung, anda bisa mengetahui identitasku yang kusembunyikan rapat-rapat, Tuan Sabaku no Gaara," senyum miris terpasung di bibir tipisnya.

"Dengar! Saya tak peduli dengan anda yang berstatus sebagai Pangeran. Saya hanya ingin anda menjauhi Naruto karena saya tahu anda hanya mempermainkan dia."

"Kau begitu peduli padanya. Memang kau siapanya?" Ada sedikit nada kecemburuan terselip saat kalimat tanya itu terucap dari mulutnya.

"Tak peduli apa arti hadirku baginya. Tapi, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Jadi, ku mohon anda jauhi dia. Anda hanya akan menyakitinya."

"Menyakitinya? Tahu apa kau soal hubungan kami, hm? Tentang perasaan ini, tentang hati ini? Kau ingin pisahkan kami berdua? Silakan. Tapi, katakan itu juga padanya." Tangan putih itu terkepal menahan gejolak yang mulai meluap-luap di dada,"bisakah dia jauh dariku? Bisakah dia hidup tanpaku? Karena aku tahu dia mencintaiku dan akupun sebaliknya."

"Tapi, kalian sesama lelaki. Tuhan bahkan masyarakat tak mengijinkan hubungan ini," sambung Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak peduli apa pandangan masyarakat. Lalu Tuhan? Kenapa Dia tanamkan rasa itu di sini, kenapa? Kalau Dia melarangnya," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri, menunjukkan kalau dia tak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Tapi,…"

"Cukup! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun hari ini, termasuk kau, Sabaku no Gaara. Hentikan sapaan formalmu dan kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan. Aku mulai muak dengan semua itu. Naruto sudah dewasa. Dia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri," intonasi itu berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti selama beberapa detik.

Sebuah helaan napas berat keluar dari pemuda bertanda "ai" di dahinya, mengaburkan keheningan dan ketegangan yang memuncak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Hanya satu pintaku," jeda sejenak,"jaga Naruto baik-baik dan jangan pernah sakiti dia. Kalau itu terjadi aku tidak akan tinggal diam, sekalipun kau seorang Pangeran," ancamnya penuh ketegasan.

"Hn," Setelah melafalkan dua huruf konsonan tapi bervocal itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan juga seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di balik pintu menyaksikan dan mendengarkan perdebatan seru antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" dan sebutir aliran bening menetes dari mata safirnya.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Matahari bertengger sempurna di ufuk Barat menimbulkan semburat jingga kemerah-merahan di belahan langit. Sinar-sinar yang tersisa menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kastil.

Di salah satu ruang yang mewah, tampak sesosok pemuda berambut raven jabrik, berkulit putih susu, dan bermata oniks kelam –ah, sebut saja Sasuke, sedang memakai jubah kebesarannya dan mematut diri di depan cermin. Di sampingnya seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahunan, berambut perak dan tak lupa sebuah masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menunggu dengan setia apa yang akan diperintahkan tuannya.

"Pangeran, ke mana saja anda hari ini?"

"Aku tak melihat sedikitpun hal yang menjadi urusanmu," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin di depannya.

"Anda menemui bocah pirang itu lagi?"

"Kau dipekerjakan bukan untuk menguntit privacy-ku, Kakashi," Oniks itu kini menatap tajam pada si penanya.

"Bukan begitu maksud hamba. Hamba hanya khawatir, bagaimana reaksi Baginda Raja nantinya kalau mengetahui hubungan anda dengan bocah itu? Terlebih lagi dia itu laki-laki dan hanya dari kalangan rakyat biasa, Pangeran?"

"…"Mata sekelam malam itu jauh menerawang. Pertanyaan yang sama pernah terlintas di pikirannya jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya dan ia tahu tak mudah menjalani hubungan dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Perbedaan status-lah, gender-lah, atau masih banyak lagi perbedaan mencolok lain di antara mereka berdua dan hal itu mengancam reputasinya sebagai seorang calon raja.

Ia begitu tahu tabiat Ayahandanya. Keras dan angkuh. Tak mungkin jika ia menyetujui hubungannya dengan pemuda itu begitu saja. Tentu, ia akan ber-OOC-ria jika sampai hal khayal itu terjadi.

Tapi toh, ia tak kan peduli jika pada akhirnya ia harus melepaskan marganya sebagai Uchiha dan ditendang keluar oleh Ayahandanya sendiri, demi untuk bersama mataharinya, belahan jiwanya.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya, Kakashi. Apapun yang terjadi," jawabnya tenang sarat kemantapan.

Tak berapa lama suara pintu diketuk.

"Hn,"

"Pangeran Sasuke, Baginda Raja ingin bertemu anda di istana utama," jawab seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Aku ke sana sekarang,"

"Hamba permisi, Pangeran,"

.

.

"Aku dengar kau bolos latihan dan tidak berada di tempatmu lagi hari ini, Sasuke. Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah penguasa kerajaan Uchiha ini kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Pemuda yang ditanyai itu melirik tajam sekilas pada pengawal pribadinya –Kakashi- baru kemudian menjawab,"Hamba hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, Ayahanda. Melihat dunia luar. Bukankah seorang calon raja harus mengetahui wilayah kekuasaannya?"

"Setiap hari?"

"…" tak menemukan alasan yang tepat, pemuda itu terdiam.

"Ayah harap kau paham dengan posisimu saat ini, Sasuke," ada nada ketegasan dan keangkuhan di dalamnya.

"Tapi Ayahanda, _nanda_ bosan harus selalu tinggal di istana,"

"Itukah jawaban dari seorang calon penerus Ayah, hm? Kau bukan lagi anak-anak, Sasuke. Bersikap dewasalah dan berhenti main-main. Seharusnya kau lebih bijak dalam segala hal, termasuk mempergunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya,"

"Tapi, Ayahanda…"

"Aku tidak menerima pertentangan, terlebih dari darah dagingku sendiri," Mata oniks itu terpejam sejenak,"Aku harap kau mengerti tugasmu, Sasuke. Jangan pudarkan reputasi klan terkuat kita hanya karena tingkah polahmu di luar sana. Tunjukkan kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang Uchiha,"

Rahang pemuda itu sedikit mengeras, mendengar kata "reputasi" dan "kebanggaan". Ia sudah muak dengan dua hal yang sering disinggung-singgung ayahnya itu. Tanpa diingatkan pun ia tahu, ia sedikit _berbeda_ dengan Uchiha lainnya. Tapi, perlukah dia mendengar dua kata itu setiap kali ayahnya berceramah?

"_Nanda_ tak kan lupakan hal itu, Ayahanda," kepalan tangan putih itu mengencang.

"Bagus. Aku harapkan perkembangan yang baik darimu. Kau boleh pergi, Sasuke,"

"Baik, Ayahanda,"

Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya dan segera meninggalkan istana utama –yang menurut Sasuke sebagai ruang sidang- dengan perasaan campur aduk diiringi pengawal pribadinya.

Sementara itu, tatapan penuh kebencian tersorot dari sesosok siluet di balik tirai, menyaksikan pemandangan yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Gelas yang berada di tangannya pecah berhamburan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Cih, sial," umpatnya dan segera beranjak pergi. Tak peduli pada cairan merah pekat yang mulai mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

.

.

Brakk!

Sasuke menendang pintu kamarnya dan meraih apapun yang bisa meredam emosinya.

"Kau lihat itu, Kakashi," katanya pada pengawal pribadi yang tengah menutup pintu kamar agar keributan yang terjadi di dalam tak terdengar keluar. Kakashi tahu betul watak tuannya. Pemuda berumur lebih muda yang menjadi tuannya ini pasti kehilangan ke-stay-cool-annya setelah berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Ia tak lagi heran, ketika tuannya masuk ke kamar dengan mendobrak pintu dan mulai mengacak-acak isi seluruh kamar.

Ia maklum dengan kondisi tuannya saat ini. Memikul tanggung jawab besar dan menerima banyak tekanan dari lingkungan sekitar di usianya yang tergolong masih muda.

"Dia mengatakannya _lagi_," Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan meremas rambut, frustasi.

"Orangtua kolot itu mengatakannya lagi,"

"Tenanglah, Pangeran. Hamba yakin, Baginda Raja melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan Pangeran sendiri," Kakashi mendekati tuannya dan menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Kebaikan? Dalam hal apa? Mengurung putranya sendiri, mencekokinya dengan berbagai peraturan, dan menceramahinya tentang 'reputasi' dan 'kebanggaan'. Itu yang kau sebut kebaikan?"

Kakashi menghela napas pelan,"Dengar, Pangeran! Baginda itu sangat menyayangi anda. Beliau selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk anda. Semuanya itu beliau lakukan karena rasa sayangnya yang berlebihan kepada anda. Sejak ibunda anda mangkat, beliau berjanji untuk selalu menjaga anda,"

"Kau tak perlu menghiburku, Kakashi. Kau tahu, aku tak ubahnya burung dalam sangkar emas. Tampak indah tapi menyedihkan,"

"Anda tak boleh bicara seperti itu,…"

"Cukup! Aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tak mempedulikan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Kakashi yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Pemandangan yang tak asing baginya.

"Istirahatlah, tuan. Hamba permisi dulu,"

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya…**

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara,"

"Kau sedang bicara, Dobe,"

"Seriuslah, Teme," Naruto menggeplak dahi pemuda yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya. Mereka sedang berada di tempat mereka sering bertemu.

"Hn, aku dengarkan,"

"Ini soal statusmu, Sasuke,"

"Kenapa dengan statusku? Bukankah sudah jelas," Sasuke mengedip nakal membuat semburat merah merambat di pipi tan Naruto.

"Bu-bukan yang itu. Tapi, statusmu sebagai Pangeran? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?"

"Kau mencuri dengar percakapanku dengan Gaara kemarin?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan,"Maaf…"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Pentingkah?"

"Ini bukan masalah penting atau tidaknya, Sasuke. Tapi menyangkut kepercayaan. Kalau kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, seharusnya kau jujur padaku,"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Sasuke bangun dari tidur ayamnya.

"Semuanya,"

Melihat air muka dan tatapan sungguh-sungguh Naruto, kekeraskepalaan Sasuke luruh sudah.

"Hhh, baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai bercerita.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku adalah seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha. Ayahku bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan Ibuku Uchiha Anko yang dulunya bermarga Mitarashi. Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur satu tahun,"

"Maaf. Aku turut berduka,"

"Kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya."

"Memang kau tak menyimpan satupun potret dirinya?"

"Ada. Tapi, aku tak pernah lagi memandangnya sejak usiaku 4 tahun."

"Kenapa?"

"Memandangnya hanya akan membuatku menjadi lelaki cengeng yang rindu akan kasih sayang seorang ibu,"

"Eh? Kok berkata seperti itu?"

"Itu yang diajarkan ayahku. Hn, sudahlah." Sasuke meneruskan ceritanya lagi,"Tak beberapa lama ayahku menikah lagi dengan wanita berdarah murni Uchiha bernama Uchiha Mikoto, dan setahun kemudian lahirlah adik tiriku, Uchiha Sai."

"Kau tahu, hidup di lingkungan istana tak semudah seperti orang-orang kebanyakan pikirkan. Peraturan dan tatakrama sudah menjadi makanan yang tak bisa dilewatkan. Apalagi posisiku sebagai Pangeran dan sekaligus sebagai penerus kerajaan, _kebanggaan _sebagai seorang Uchiha sangatlah diutamakan. Tapi ironisnya, kebanggaan itu tak melekat pada diriku,..." Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya lagi. Mata oniks itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan dua magatama di pupilnya.

"I-itu…"

"Ya, _Sharingan_. Inilah bukti kebanggaan seorang Uchiha, kebanggaan yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang. Teknik _doujutsu_ terkuat yang membuat klan kami selalu memenangkan peperangan. Tapi, _Sharingan_ milikku tidaklah sempurna karena ibuku bukan seorang keturunan Uchiha. Kau lihat, hanya ada dua magatama. _Sharingan_ akan mencapai kesempurnaan jika pemiliknya mempunyai tiga magatama dan akan terus berevolusi sehingga meningkatkan kekuatan bagi pemiliknya,"

Sasuke menutup matanya lagi, dan ketika membuka, mata itu berubah menjadi oniks kembali,"Sharingan milikku tak bisa bertahan lama karena akan mengurangi intensitas chakra yang kumiliki, membuatku cepat lelah dan terkadang pingsan di tengah latihan. Ya, ayahku yang mengetahui ketidaksempurnaanku, menyuruhku untuk terus menerus melatih diriku agar bisa mempunyai mata itu. Walaupun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak berubah sedikitpun karena darah ibuku. "

"Hn, aku mau tahu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang itu kalau mengetahui calon rajanya berdarah setengah sepertiku. Ku rasa terjadinya pemberontakan tak terelakkan lagi," tawa hambar mengiringi kalimat penyelesaian itu.

"Sa-sasuke,..."

Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto,"cukupkah atau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Maafkan aku yang memaksamu menceritakannya padaku."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Seharusnya aku jujur padamu."

"Tapi, Teme... Setelah mengetahui ini, aku tak merasa ada perubahan sedikitpun. Malah terasa semakin rumit. Seperti ada jurang yang terlampau dalam yang memisahkan kita berdua,"

Sasuke menatap safir Naruto penuh arti,"Itulah alasan kenapa aku tak mau bilang padamu. Aku tak mau kau pergi dariku karena statusku. Aku tak mau kau memandangku sebagai seorang Pangeran ataupun dari golongan bangsawan. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto.

"Teme, _daisuki_,"

"_Ore mo, ore no baka_ Dobe,"

"Temee… berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Coba saja hentikan aku, Dobe…"

Dan akhirnya sore itu menjadi saksi atas tingkah konyol yang dilakukan kedua insan yang tengah mengarungi samudra cinta.

Fuahhh!

Yiha, satu hari penuh menyelesaikan chap ini. um, untuk marganya Gaara, zura pakai julukannya az, habis g da ide. /plak

Owh ya, maaf kalau setelah mmbca chap ini kalian jadi berpkiran "Ini Sasuke apa bukan sich?". Authornya az g mudheng knpa Sasuke jadi super ramah dan cerewet gitu. *dgetok

Yosh! Mind to ripiw?


	4. Chapter 4

Minna, yieyy, kali ini zura apdet cepet. agi rajin nih... xp

.

.

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**N.h** : thank's ripiwx…ni dh apdet…

**Rosanaru** : thank's. g pp. ni dh diapdet, dtunggu ripiwx yawh! ^^

**MEKO MEOW** : hehe, gomen, klo g angst. Nti hrus putar haluan dund dari plot sblumx…thank's dh fave…*hug Meko ^^

**Delta Alpha** : haihai, ni lemonx tp dkit az yah. Nti mabok klo kbnykan… *plak

um, liat az part slnjutnya yach!

**Dallet no Hebi : **Biarkan Itachi 'tidur' dengn tenang. Doi satu2x chara yg g brani zura nistakan. Liat di fic zura yg lain dech, psti g da chara Itachi (promosi xp)… cz I love Itachi. *mata lope lope.

Um, sbg gntix zura msukkin dkit siftx Itachi ke Sasuke. Liat kn, Sasuke g stoic2 amit… eh, amat…x)

.

N special thank's to:

**-Ox69**

**-SaNaru Lovelike**

**-mik**

N buat semua yang udh ngebca (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu…^^

Yosh, kita langsung aje ke penpiknye!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, lime inside, chara death, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….! *ikut2 senpai…xp

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 2: Gone

Matahari baru muncul sepenggalah ketika semilir angin musim gugur berhembus, menerbangkan helai demi helai kelopak sakura yang mulai jatuh berguguran. Ranting-ranting berderak dan rumput-rumput bergoyang menciptakan untaian nada harmoni yang menghanyutkan. Menghanyutkan dua sosok insan kasmaran di balik rerimbunan bunga Lily dan Chrysan.

"Dobe,…" Sapaan halus meluncur dari bibir ranum pemuda bernama Sasuke kepada pemuda yang sejak beberapa menit lalu menyandarkan diri pada bahunya sembari memejamkan mata. Merasakan hembus sang bayu memainkan surai pirangnya.

"Hm?" gumamnya tanpa menampilkan kilau safirnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat pemuda dengan nama panggilan Naruto bergeser dari posisinya dan menatap oniks pemuda di sampingnya,"Kau bicara apa, Teme? _Tada anata o aishiteru, zutto zutto itsumademo_," sahutnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Hn," Sasuke mengulum senyum.

"Kau meragukanku, Teme?"

"Tak setitikpun pikiran itu terlintas di benakku,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"_Iie, betsuni_. Hanya saja…" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Kedua tangan pucatnya membingkai wajah Naruto,"…maukah kau menungguku untuk beberapa waktu?"

Safir itu menatap nanar oniks di depannya,"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Sasuke?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. _It's not suited for you_, Dobe," ujarnya lembut.

Tak melihat perubahan air muka Naruto, Sasuke mendesah dan berkata lagi,"Hanya sebentar," sambil menyibakkan sedikit poni yang menutupi kilau safir yang telah menenggelamkannya.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Dengar Dobe! Ku rasa ini saatnya. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi," ujarnya ambigu.

"Aku tak mengerti,"

Mendengar jawaban polos itu, Sasuke mendengus geli,"Ada saatnya kau akan tahu,"

"Tapi, Teme, janji kau harus kembali," Naruto menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Sasuke memandang jari kelingking Naruto di hadapannya,"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Dobe…" Kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dalam pelukan,"…pasti."

Merasakan setetes cairan hangat yang jatuh di kulit putihnya, Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya,"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji, hm?"

"Ada sebagian diriku, tak rela kau pergi,"

Butir-butir kristal bening itu terus saja menetes hingga membentuk sebuah aliran, membasahi pipi tan Naruto.

"_Don't cry_, Dobe. _It'll be hard to me to go_. _I'll be back soon_," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir mungil Naruto dalam ciuman panjang. Berharap apa yang dirasakannya bisa tersampaikan. Bahwa ia pun sama. Tak ingin jauh ataupun pergi sedetikpun dari pemuda yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Tapi ia harus bisa. Toh ini dilakukannya untuk pemuda yang dicintainya juga.

"_Tomatta_," Sasuke memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Naruto yang bersemu, entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas atas ulahnya tadi.

"Aku pasti kembali, Dobe."

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Teme,"

"Hn," senyum itu terkembang lagi.

"Sa-sasu…mhh…nggh…" Belum selesai Naruto bicara, bibir Sasuke kembali menguncinya dengan lumatan panas dan menuntut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh proporsional Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ahh, Sas… ja-jangan la-lakukan…nghh…la…lagi…" ucap Naruto tersengal saat Sasuke bermain-main dengan daerah selatannya.

"Hn, tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, _anata_," Seringai khas Uchiha terpampang manis di bibirnya.

"Te-teme,… ahh, ja-jangan… nggh,…meng-godaku…" Suara-suara desah itu layaknya pemicu bagi Sasuke untuk meneruskan invasinya pada tubuh yang terselimuti air keringat itu.

"Ahh, Sasukehhh,..." Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat kembali merasuk sampai ke sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Terus menghujamnya hingga tak ada hal lain lagi yang mampu untuk diutarakan kecuali sebuah nama, nama pemuda yang sudah meng-claim dirinya seutuhnya.

"Na-naruto,… ugh…"

"Sas…ahh…a-aku…ma-mau…"

"A-aku…ju-juga…"

Serasa burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa, ketika puncak surga itu diraih oleh mereka. Mereka yang terombang-ambing dalam candu memabukkan yang dinamakan asmara.

.

.

.

"Teme, kau harus kembali,"

"Hhmp, iya Dobe. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali," Sasuke mendengus sebal. Rupanya penyakit _brother complex_ yang ditularkan oleh pemuda berambut merah dan bertanda "ai" di dahinya, kepada kekasih pirangnya itu mulai menampakkan _gejalanya_.

"_Ki o tsukete_,"

"Hn," Sasuke mengembangkan seulas senyum sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

**Naruto PoV**

_It's so sad_, hanya bisa melihat punggungnya seperti saat ini, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jauh di dalam hatiku tersimpan keraguan dan ketidak relaan yang sangat. Entah apa sebabnya? Semoga saja ini bukan suatu firasat atau pertanda. Kami-sama, ku mohon jaga dia. Dia yang kucinta. Sungguh, aku tak mau kehilangannya.

Seperti kutub magnet yang berlawanan, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, aku berlari dan menghambur ke arahnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya, seakan aku tak kan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melakukannya. Aku tak peduli kalau dia menganggapku cengeng seperti kebanyakan perempuan. Aku tak peduli asalkan aku bisa bersamanya selamanya.

"Dobe,…"

"Biarkan seperti ini…sebentar saja, _onegai_!"

Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi, tak peduli jika organ pernapasanku mulai memprotes tindakanku. Biarkan seperti ini. Ya, seperti ini selamanya…

.

.

.

**Hari berikutnya…**

"Fu, Torune, kita berburu hari ini. Siapkan busur dan panahku!" perintah seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dan bermata oniks kelam kepada kedua pria yang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Disiapkan, Pangeran Kedua," dan kedua orang itu pun menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Seorang pemuda tampak duduk termenung di salah satu akar pohon sakura. Tak risau akan hawa dingin yang menusuk dan hembusan angin kencang yang membuat surai pirangnya berantakan.

Sendiri.

Sama seperti saat pertama kali dia datang ke tempat ini.

Kesepian dan kesunyian adalah temannya, sebelum kedatangan dia. Dia yang sekarang tak berada di sisinya. Dia yang pergi entah ke mana? Membuat pemuda itu harus berteman kembali dengan yang namanya kesepian dan kesunyian.

Suara gemeresak dari rerumputan membuyarkan lamunannya. Safir itu menoleh dan mencari dari arah mana suara itu berasal.

"Ah, u_sagi_," Suara pekikan yang berasal Naruto sepertinya mengejutkan seekor kelinci berwarna putih bersih yang sedang mencari makan. Tak ayal jika kelinci itu melarikan diri karena menganggap hal itu ancaman baginya.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana?" Naruto berusaha terus mengejar kelinci itu hingga masuk ke dalam hutan, sampai sebuah panah melesat mengenai bahu kirinya.

"Argggghhhh…"

.

.

Suara derap langkah kuda semakin terdengar jelas menuju arah teriakan tadi. Kemudian dari balik rerimbunan, muncul dua pria berpakaian pengawal dengan lambang _uchiwa_ di punggungnya, khas kerajaan Uchiha. Selang beberapa detik muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hitam berpakaian bangsawan.

Dua pria itu turun dari kuda yang ditungganginya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang bersimbah darah dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sepertinya anda salah sasaran, Pangeran,"

"Cih, kau meragukan keakuratanku, Fuu?"

"Hm, hamba rasa, pemuda ini tak sengaja menghalangi rusa yang hendak Pangeran panah. Karena hamba tahu, anak panah Pangeran tak pernah meleset,"

"Hhh, sudah, sudah. Lihat bagaimana keadaannya?"

Salah satu pria itu memeriksa keadaan Naruto

"Dia terluka parah, Pangeran. Apa sebaiknya kita bawa ke istana?"

"Mustahil, dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Kita tak mungkin sempat membawanya,"

"Obati dulu dengan obat perbekalan kita, setelah itu baru bawa ke istana!" perintah pemuda berambut hitam kepada kedua pengawalnya.

"Baik, Pangeran,"

"Hei, Fuu. Tarik dulu panahnya,"

"Ughh,…"

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

**Naruto PoV**

Akh, bahu kiriku sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Ah ya, tadi aku mengejar kelinci kemudian ada anak panah yang melesat ke arahku. Aku coba menghindar tapi panah itu terlalu cepat dan mengenai bahu kiriku. Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi.

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku. Samar-samar aku bisa melihatnya,

Rambut hitam…

Mata oniks kelam…

Sa-sasuke?

.

.

"Ukkh,…"

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga," Seorang pria berambut orange sebahu mendekati Naruto sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi air berwarna hijau kehitaman yang sepertinya adalah ramuan, di meja dekat tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Di…mana aku?"

"Kau di tenda kami," jawabnya sambil meraih kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Tenda?"

"Ya, kau tadi terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang minumlah, akan mempercepat kesembuhan lukamu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan cangkir yang dibawanya tadi.

"Terima kasih," Naruto mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan padanya dan segera meneguk habis isinya, tak mempedulikan rasa pahit yang menyiksa lidah dan tenggorokannya.

"Kami tadinya berencana membawamu ke istana jika kau tak sadar juga…"

"Memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?" potongnya sembari meletakkan kembali cangkir yang telah kosong di meja.

"Kira-kira 3 jam,"

"Hah? A-aku harus segera pulang. Kakek dan Gaara pasti mencariku," Naruto berdiri mendadak.

"Hei, tubuhmu masih lemah," seru pria yang berada di samping Naruto.

Gara-gara gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat ia harus merasakan ngilu di bahu kirinya lagi dan menyebabkan badannya terhuyung ke depan.

Beruntung sepasang tangan kekar namun pucat meraih tubuhnya sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai karpet.

"Keras kepala."

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa penolongnya. Rambut hitam dan mata kelam, identik dengan Sasuke-nya. Tapi bedanya pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini mempunyai kulit pucat yang lebih pucat dari Sasuke, juga model rambutnya yang tak sama dengan model rambut Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Bola mata Naruto memancarkan ekpresi tanya yang besar.

"Beliau ini Uchiha Sai-oujisama. Beliau yang membawamu kemari dan…"

"…yang memberi luka di bahu kirimu." Potong pemuda yang dikenalkan tadi, cepat.

"Pa-ngeran Sai?" ujarnya terbata.

'Diakah adik tiri Sasuke yang pernah diceritakan itu?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hn, berbaringlah beberapa jam lagi untuk memulihkan kondisimu!"

'Bahkan 'hn'nya pun sama,'

"Atau kalau memang kau bersikukuh, kami antar kau sampai rumahmu," Melihat tak ada respon dari pemuda yang ia ajak bicara, Sai mendengus, "Hei, kau masih hidup 'kan?"

"Ah, iya…eh, tidak… hamba bisa pulang sendiri, Pangeran,"

"Tapi, kondisimu masih lemah,"

"Hamba sedikit lebih baik sekarang dan akan jadi lebih baik lagi kalau Pangeran melepaskan hamba. Hamba tidak bisa bernapas,"

"Ah, maaf," Sai buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran dan perawatan Pangeran. Hamba permisi," Naruto membungkuk hormat.

Belum sempat Sai membalas perkataan Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Pria berambut orange yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan, bergeser dari tempatnya dan mendekati tuannya, "Pemuda yang menarik 'kan Pangeran?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang cenderung seperti pernyataan.

"Hn, cari tau siapa dia, Fuu," ucapnya kemudian setelah terdiam sekian detik.

"Baik Pangeran," Fuu tersenyum. Baru kali ini, pemuda yang menjadi tuannya ini menunjukkan ekspresi 'hidup' setelah bertemu pemuda tadi. Tak heran jika ajaran dan tekanan yang diberikan ayahnya membuatnya menjelma menjadi Uchiha Fugaku kedua. Keras dan angkuh. Sungguh ajaib, pemuda yang baru ditemui dan bahkan namanya pun belum diketahui, sanggup meruntuhkan sedikit kedua sifat itu.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Hm, sesudahnya maafkan zura yang mengubah karakter Naru jadi 'girly' gitu. Maklum, tuntutan peran… *digeplak

Eh ya, ada yang mau nebak Suke-kun mau ke mana? Zura g ada ide nich… *dikeroyok massa. Haihai, becanda...xp. yang pasti rahasia dech. Xixixi…

Yosh, author butuh asupan ripiw nich yar smangad publish cepet part lanjutnya!

Saa, mata au hi made…^.~


	5. Chapter 5

Minna,

Zura's come back!

Zujou kazoe yubiori **countdown**

Ikuzee

three

two

one

**MAKE SOME NOISE!**

*dilempar

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**SizunT hanabi** :

Zura : um, iya tuh, Suke-kun jgn lama2 prginya, nti uke-mu diembat lho!

Sasuke : Hn…Naruku tak kan berpaling dariku. Y kn Dobe? *pede mode + evil smirk

Naru : tak ada rotan akarpun jadi. tak ada kakakx, adikx boleh lah…xp

Sasuke : *pundung

Zura n Naru : *tos –seneng liat orang mnderita…khukhukhu *chidoried

**Dako Chan :** hehe…Sai=menace? Setujuuu!… *di chouju giga

**N.h** :

Z : ckckck,… Sai, gmn nih? Pada g ngedukung u ma Naru tuch?

Sai : Sabodo teuing…pokokx akang teh kudu ngedapetin neng geulis Naru.

Z : ==' ntu knp Sai jd ngomong sunda gtu? *pdhl authorx g bs bhs sunda. Lha?

**Rosanaru** : haihai…iyah. kmren zura lupa mau masukkin translate-anx. Um, rosa-chan, ju2r zura g ngerti bhasax. Bs mnta ditransletin balik…xp

**Micon** : yosh! Ni dh apdet…^^

**ChyaCloud Hanaan** : ripiwx dgbung az yawh! xp… *plak

Iyah, scene yg ntu emg trinspirasi dari drama Mandarin Putri Huan Zhu. Pling suka ma adegan ntu. X)

**MEKO MEOW** : hehe, g tw juga dech…x) liat chap lnjutx yakkk!

**Dallet no Hebi : **ni apdetanx…eh ya lupa g dicantumin umur masing2 yah. ^^a -ni author dh pikun kali ya?lupa mulu...

**Delta Alpha** : um, iya yah. Hbs nti klo dua2x jd 'gentle', yg dbwh sapa dund? o.O

Zura az yach, g nolak ko, klo semex mreka brdua…xp *hug sasunaru *digebuk sasunaru Fc

**Naru3** : arigatou…^^ Um, fic itu sbnrx kira2 2 chap agi dh slesai. Tp ngliat hsil ketikan zura, jd g mood wat publish. Abaaalllll saangaaadddddd! _ nti zura prbaiki agi dech! *nyari wangsit di kolong meja

N special thank's to:

**-Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**-Ox69**

**-SaNaru Lovelike**

**-mik**

**-Namikaze linchan**

**-Ao Mido**

**-Neo Naruru Ryuu**

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung aje ke penpiknye!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…! *ikut2 senpai…xp

* * *

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto dan Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 21 thn**

**Sai hampir 20 thn (**alasannya nanti yah *plak**)**

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 4: Nightmare

Dari kaca estalase, sepasang mata jade memperhatikan dengan seksama seorang pemuda berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari memegangi lengan kiri atasnya. Sesekali tampak terhuyung ke depan. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh dan merasakan daya gravitasi bumi.

Rambut pirang mencolok nan berantakan sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempat pemuda berambut merah bertanda ai itu berada.

"Na-naruto!" pekiknya tertahan.

Gaara meletakkan kain serbet yang dipegangnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ketika badan ringkih itu mencapai batasnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Gaara meraih tubuh Naruto, tepat ketika tubuh itu hendak bersentuhan dengan permukaan tanah.

Dengan kesadaran yang hampir minim, Naruto melihat sama-samar jade yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar, "Gaa...ra…ugh," hanya rintihan yang bisa ia katakan. Peluh tampak membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan berjalan kaki disertai bahu kiri yang terluka sudah cukup menguras energinya.

Gaara terbelalak ngeri tatkala iris jadenya melihat bahu kiri Naruto berbalut perban yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Naruto?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. Safir itu menutup sempurna. Tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk diajak kompromi. Menyisakan hembusan nafas yang terengah-engah, menandakan sang pemilik tengah mengalami kelelahan yang sangat.

"Naruto?"

Gaara segera mengangkat tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengobatinya.

.

.

.

Malam menjemput. Sang pemberi cahaya telah kembali ke singgasananya digantikan kerlip canda jutaan konstelasi di langit kelam sana.

Di sebuah kamar, sesosok pemuda berambut merah tampak duduk diam menunggu dengan setia pemuda berambut pirang yang sejak beberapa jam lalu masih belum membuka mata. Tak sedetikpun jade itu berpaling dari sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya, berharap ada gerakan berarti yang menandakan kesadaran dari pemuda yang ditungguinya.

"Nghh…" sebuah erangan halus tercipta dari bibir Naruto. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?"

"Gaara," Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memastikan kalau dia benar sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri dan kembali melayangkan pandang ke arah Gaara.

"_Mou yoku nattan desu ka?" _

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pingsan lama sekali, kami jadi khawatir," sembari membantu Naruto yang sedang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Maaf. Aku jadi sering menyusahkan," Safir itu menatap jade Gaara sekilas kemudian merunduk.

Tangan pucat Gaara terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang keemasan di depannya.

"Bodoh," Gaara menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya,"…kami ini keluargamu. Sudah seharusnya kalau kita saling membantu," ucap Gaara menenangkan.

"Hm, _sankyuu na~,_ Gaara," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hn, sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa yang telah melukaimu?" Gaara memulai introgasinya.

"I-itu…"

"Jangan katakan kalau ini ulah dari Pangeran sombong _kekasihmu_ itu," sergah Gaara.

"Bu-bukan dia, Gaara," jawabnya cepat disertai kemunculan semburat merah yang berani mencoret-coret pipi tan-nya.

"Tak peduli walaupun dia itu _pacarmu_, aku tak kan segan-segan membuat perhitungan dengannya kalau sampai dia berani menyakitimu," tambahnya lagi masih dengan ekspresi datar. Tak memedulikan wajah Naruto yang semakin memanas akibat kata 'kekasih' dan 'pacar' yang disebutkannya tadi.

Hei, lagipula adakah orang di dunia ini yang mengeluarkan semua emosinya tapi masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya? Jawabnya ada. Ya, makhluk itu sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jangan coba membelanya Naruto, aku-"

"Gaara, dengar!" sela Naruto sembari memegang bahu Gaara. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat ini. Pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya ini sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaannya walaupun terkadang sampai berlebihan,"…ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kau tak perlu khawatir begitu. Lihat 'kan, setidaknya aku masih hidup,"

"Kecelakaan kecil?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahi,"…seperti _terpeleset_ di jalan yang licin, begitu?" lanjutnya.

"Err, ya, seperti itulah…" jawab Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Ingat betul tentang kebohongannya tempo hari, tentang kenapa ia tidak bisa berjalan sampai harus diantar pulang Sasuke.

"Sampai membuat luka dalam di bahu?" Gaara melirik bahu Naruto yang sudah berganti perban.

"I-iyah, habis terpeleset aku jatuh ke jurang. Tapi jurangnya tidak terlalu dalam, -um, begitulah, ahaha… " Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Hhh, pembohong yang buruk. Mana ada jatuh ke jurang tapi pakaiannya bersih dari noda lumpur atau tanah?' Gaara menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kau jadi sering _jatuh_ dan _terpeleset_ akhir-akhir ini, Naruto. Apa perlu aku mengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi?"

"Ah, tidak…tidak… aku tidak apa-apa. Ini karena aku juga yang ceroboh," sahutnya cepat.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam obrolan seputar kecelakaannya ini, Naruto coba mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Um, Gaara…"

"Hm?"

"…aku lapar," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Gaara menghela napas panjang,"Dasar kau ini…selalu saja menghindar," tak heran jika akhirnya selalu seperti ini. "Ya sudah, aku ambilkan dulu."

.

.

"Makanlah! Setelah itu minum obat dan langsung istirahat," sembari menyerahkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu kepada Naruto.

"Makasih, Gaara. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Tak apa. Oh ya, Jiraiya-jiisan keluar lagi hari ini. Beliau sedang ada urusan. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan aku saja, atau… apa perlu ku temani malam ini?" tawar Gaara.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," tolak Naruto sopan,

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal menutup toko dulu,"

"Hu-uh,.."

.

.

.

**Naruto PoV**

Aku berjalan sendirian di ruangan tanpa batas ini. Hanya gema dari dentuman kaki yang bertumbukan dengan permukaan yang aku jejaki inilah, yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di dimensi yang tak ku kenal ini. Begitu sunyi, kelam dan menakutkan. Bahkan suara nafas dan detak jantungku tertangkap jelas di indera pendengaranku saat ini.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di benakku.

Di mana aku?...dan di mana yang lain? Kenapa aku sendiri?

Ku edarkan samudra biruku menjelajahi seluruh penjuru ruang ini.

Nihil. Tak ada makhluk lain yang menampakkan wujudnya selain entitasku.

Mulutku membuka dan menutup mencoba mengeluarkan kata dari tali pita suaraku, tapi aneh tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat ku ucapkan.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku takut…

Aku takut sendirian…

"_Gaara, Ero-jiisan, kalian di mana?"_

Aku mencoba berteriak sekencang mungkin, tapi tetap tak ada hasilnya. Seakan kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Aku berlari ke sana kemari. Berharap ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang membebaskanku dari kepekatan ini.

Langkahku melemah. Aku mulai putus asa. Tak ada harapan.

Sampai setitik cahaya menarik perhatianku di kejauhan sana. Perlahan-lahan aku melangkah mendekatinya.

Siapa? Siapa di sana?

Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga aku bisa melihat sepenuhnya wujud cahaya itu sekarang.

Tak jauh dari hadapanku, berdiri seorang pemuda.

Walaupun wajahnya tak bisa ku lihat karena posisinya yang membelakangiku, tapi rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat itu cukup membuat safirku mengetahui dengan jelas siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

Sosok itu…

Sosok yang ku rindukan kehadirannya.

Sosok yang ku nanti kedatangannya.

Sosok yang mendominasi pikiranku dengan bayangnya.

Sosok yang membawa sebagian jiwaku, entah ke mana.

Ya, sosok itu…

"_Sasuke_…" ku serukan namanya tertahan. Berharap dia akan berbalik dan mempertemukan onikx malamnya dengan safir samudraku.

Namun setelah sekian detik lamanya, ia tak juga memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan seperti apa yang ku harapkan.

"_Sasuke…"_ ku seru lagi namanya, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi, seperti tak mendengar dan menyadari keberadaanku, Sasuke malah melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku terkejut.

Kenapa?

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

Kenapa menjauh?

Kau tahu, seharusnya tak begini 'kan?

Tak kau rasakankah rindu yang meluap-luap ingin segera tersalurkan ini?

Tak pedulikah engkau pada pemuda yang setengah napasnya kau bawa pergi?

Tak pedulikah?

Jawab aku, Sasuke?

"_Sasuke…"_

Aku mempercepat langkahku sampai setengah berlari, namun jarak yang tercipta bukan semakin dekat malah terasa semakin jauh.

"_Sasuke…ini aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke…"_ Tangan tan-ku mencoba meraihnya.

Tak bisa…

Sia-sia…

Hanya dapat melihat punggungnya dan tak berbuat apa-apa, sama seperti saat dia pergi meninggalkanku…waktu itu.

Aku tak mampu...

Sosok itu terlalu jauh dari gapaian tanganku.

"_Sasuke. Kau dengar aku?_

"_Jangan pergi, ku mohon!" _

"_Jangan pergi, Sasuke!"_

Kami-sama, kenapa dia tak mendengarku?

Kaki jenjang itu masih melangkah dan terus saja melangkah.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut sendiri."_

"_Sasukeeeee…"_

dan akhirnya menghilang.

"_Tidaaa…kkkkkk,"_

.

"Naruto, bangun! Ada apa?"

Aku tersadar dari mimpi burukku karena merasakan nyeri di kedua pipiku. Ku layangkan pandang pada sosok Gaara yang menatapku cemas.

"Hah…Gaara…hah…Sasuke…dia…hah," Nafasku tersengal dan sesak. Entah, apa selama di alam bawah sadar, aku menahan nafas hingga dadaku terasa sesak begini. Dapat ku rasakan kerja jantungku yang memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya dan butir-butir air yang menetesi wajahku yang ku duga sebagai peluhku.

**End Naruto Pov**

"Tenang, Naruto. Kau sedang mimpi buruk," Gaara meraih Naruto ke dalam dekapan lalu mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Gaara…hiks…Sasuke. Dia tidak mengenaliku. Dia meninggalkanku. Dia pergi meninggalkanku, Gaara…" ucapnya sesenggukkan sembari meremas kemeja yang dipakai Gaara.

"Naruto, itu hanya mimpi… bunga tidur. Jangan biarkan ia merenggut pikiran rasionalmu," Pemuda berambut merah itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak mempedulikan jika kemeja yang dipakainya terasa basah.

"Gaara, mimpi itu terlihat nyata," Naruto melepaskan diri dari dekapan Gaara dan menatap Gaara. Butir-butir bening masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Miris. Itulah yang dirasakan Gaara ketika melihat iris safir yang selalu memancarkan cahaya itu sedang tersaput kabut tak lupa dengan sorot kekalutan yang kentara tersirat dari sana.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu mungkin efek samping dari obat yang kau minum hingga kau berhalusinasi seperti ini," ujarnya halus sambil menyeka tetesan air yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Tapi,…"

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, cukup itu yang kau percaya. Sekarang, kembalilah istirahat," Gaara membaringkan tubuh Naruto dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dagu.

"Uhh,"

"_Oyasumi_,"

"_Oyasumi_, Gaara,"

Gaara beranjak dari sisi ranjang Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring di sana. Setelah peristiwa tadi, ia tidak yakin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamarnya.

Merasakan keheningan yang tercipta, Naruto membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Ia tak mungkin bisa kembali terpejam setelah gangguan mimpi buruk tadi. Entah kenapa pikirannya jadi tak tenang seperti ini. Hatinya dilanda ketakutan yang sangat. Mimpi itu seolah memberi pesan khusus untuknya.

Safir samudra itu menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya,"Sasuke, _I hope, there's nothing bad happened. I'll always wait for you until my heart couldn't beat anymore_," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

**Hari berikutnya…**

Di salah satu ruang istana…

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan beriris kelam sekelam malam tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar balkon kamar pribadinya. Menikmati sisa-sisa mentari pagi serta keindahan alam dari atas kastilnya. Merasakan hilir mudik sang bayu yang membawa kesejukkan di jiwa.

Dibawanya pandangannya ke langit angkasa. Warna biru cerah, membuatnya mengenang kembali sosok pemuda yang baru kemarin ditemuinya. Entah rasa apa yang berusaha menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya itu. Begitu hangat dan terasa _aneh_. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia ingin memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya -ah, bukan ingin tapi _harus_.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengaburkan lamunannya.

"Masuk,"

Pintu yang terbuat dari pohon _ek_ dengan ukiran-ukiran unik di setiap sisinya itu membuka perlahan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang empunya.

"Fuu menghadap Pangeran," ujar si pengetuk tadi sembari menyilangkan tangan kanan di dada dan membungkuk hormat.

"Hn, apa kau sudah dapatkan yang aku minta?" tanya pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai Pangeran Kedua itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit biru di atasnya.

Pria berambut orange mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Usia 18 tahun. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Lalu dia dipungut seorang kakek yang berprofesi sebagai penulis dan pemilik toko kue,"

"Hn, Jiraiya maksudmu? Seorang pria tua berumur tak lebih dari 60 tahun dan sering menerbitkan novel _ero_ itu?" cemoohnya. Pemuda yang hampir berusia 20 tahun itu bergerak perlahan dari posisinya dan menduduki kursi mewah kebanggaannya. Tangan pucatnya meraih segelas _wine_ merah yang sudah disediakan para pelayan istana tanpa langsung menyesapnya.

"Iya, Pangeran,"

"Ada hal lain lagi?" tanyanya lagi, kemudian menyesap sedikit _wine_ yang dipegangnya.

"Selain mereka berdua, ada seorang pemuda lagi, bernama Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Naruto?" tukasnya cepat tanpa bertatap muka dengan pria yang menjadi pengawal pribadinya itu sambil sesekali memainkan gelas wine di tangan kanannya.

"Dia sahabat pemuda itu dari kecil -err, setidaknya begitulah informasi yang saya dapat, Pangeran,"

"Owh,…pemuda biasa seperti dia bukan halangan yang berarti," sahutnya enteng sarat keangkuhan.

"Ah ya, Pangeran. Ada satu hal lagi yang saya sampaikan dan…mungkin ini adalah hal terpenting,"

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Ada desas desus yang mengatakan kalau saat ini pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu petinggi kerajaan. Entah hal itu be-"

"Siapa?" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya menatap pria berambut orange sebahu di depannya, intens, dan menghentikan acara main-mainnya dengan gelas wine yang ada di tangan kanannya. Oniks kelamnya menyiratkan keingintahuan dan ketidaksabaran yang besar.

"Anda mengenalnya dengan baik, Pangeran," seperti memberi kesan dramatis, Fuu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak," Orang itu kakak tiri anda sendiri …Uchiha Sasuke-oujisama."

Mata oniks malam itu kini berkilat tajam. Entah apa yang sedang bercokol di pikirannya saat ini. Hanya pemuda berambut hitam legam dan berkulit pucat sepucat mayat itu yang tahu. Tapi, kalau kau bisa menelusuri lebih dalam lagi oniks kelam itu, maka akan kau temukan sebuah tekad kuat yang tak mudah terpatahkan begitu saja, bernama ambisi.

"Hn, sangat menarik," ucapnya kemudian setelah terdiam cukup lama. Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela besar yang tertutup tirai.

"Permainan baru akan dimulai," Seringai iblis tersungging di bibir tipisnya,"_soshite subete wa…boku no katsu da_." Kemudian menghabiskan seluruh wine-nya dalam satu tegukan.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

Akuuuu… kan jadiiii… juaranyaaaa…-nyanyi2 gaje

yihaa, satu part terselesaikan agi. *joged2

eh ya kmrin ad yg nanyain translate-annya:

***Mou yoku nattan desu ka? **: bagaimana sudah baikan?

***Tada anata o aishiteru, zutto zutto itsumademo **: aku cuma cinta sama kamu. Selalu selalu selamanya.

***iie, betsuni **: g, bukan apa2

***Tomatta **: berhenti (tears)

***onegai **: plissss!

***anata **: 'kamu' tapi kalo yg kmrin artinya 'sayang' (yang diucapin Sasuke itu lho wktu ehemehem! XD)

***oyasumi **: met tidur

***soshite subete wa…boku no katsu da **: lalu semuanya…menjadi kemenanganku.

Kira-kira begitulah…^^'. Hm, bukan mksud zura untuk sok. Zura cm mw practice az ko, yar g lupa. Itupun hanya sedikit yg zura tw. Zura agi trgila2 ama nihongo nih. *g nanya

Serius, kalo ada yang mw bnerin kosakata zura di atas n kasih ajar ke zura, zura g nolak kok. *di(h)ajar bneran… *lari ngibrit

Um, jangn ada yang nanya yach, kenapa ntu Naru bisa ngomong nggombal pke bhs inggris gitu. Authorx az kgak tw… *plak

Eh ya, keakx dari part 1 smp part ni, diskripx agak monotone yah. ==' Um, ada yang mw nyumbangin diskrip wat zura? *kitten eyes no jutsu

Yosh, dtunggu kritik dan saranx, onegai?


	6. Chapter 6

Minna,

Zura's come back!

Zujou kazoe yubiori **countdown**

Ikuzee

three

two

one

**MAKE SOME NOISE!**

*dilempar

yiey, akhirx bs apdet chap baru agi. pokox zura akan ushain apdet cepet sblum masa 'penantian' berakhir.

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Dako Chan :** arigatou…^^. Ni dh apdet agi…

**MEKO MEOW** : hehe, Sasu muncul di chap ni…klo chap lnjutnya g tw dech…x)

**Ox69 : **betsuni,…sm zura juga pngen bged lngung ke scene ntu. Xp

**ChyaCloud Hanaan **: ^^…ni apdetannya.

**Micon** : yosh, ganbarimasu! Ni dh apdet…^^

**Rosanaru **: eh, artix ntu yah! Arigatou. Um, bukan ninggalin tp 'trpksa' ninggalin…hihi.

**N.h** : Sasux dibekep zura…xD. Di part ni ad tp dkit…

**SizunT hanabi** : hehe… sama, zura sbnrx pngen bged lngsng loncat ke bag ntu. Um, soal plot, zura emg lemah dgn yg nmx time skip n selain ntu zura pngn nekanin ke feelx Naru buat Sasu ntu dalem bged, ad smcam bnang pnghubung gtu *ceileee... So jdx gtu dech plotx udah keak siput…jgn bosen yawh…^^v

**Namikaze linchan **: hehe, iyah gomen. Wah, klo soal pnyiksaan…hm…*no comment soalx otak pshyco agi kumat *dirajam sasunaru

**Delta Alpha **: hm, soal rape ntu dh ad di otak Zura jauh2 hari sblumx so tunggu tggl mainx ya… *pshyco+mesum mode

**Dallet no Hebi **: Sai mw ngapain yah, hm?... *ko balik nanya. Tunggu part lanjutnya yah.

**Arale Ryuzaki** : eh? Trnyata artix emg ntu ya, cm penempatanx kblik…gomen. Xp. Klo soal Neji, bs dpertimbngin…^^a

N special thank's to:

**-Naru3**

**-SaNaru Lovelike**

**-mik**

**-Ao Mido**

**-Neo Naruru Ryuu**

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung aje ke penpiknye!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….! *ikut2 senpai…xp

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto hampir 18 thn (**diedit ulang xp**)**

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 21 thn**

**Sai hampir 20 thn (**alasannya ada di sini *plak**)**

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 5: Invitation

Riang kicau burung sebagai penanda pagi, tiba. Matahari beranjak secara perlahan dari peraduan memberikan kehangatan bagi seluruh makhluk di dunia. Seberkas sinarnya menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah sisi jendela dan jatuh menimpa wajah tan kecoklatan dengan tiga garis luka di masing-masing pipinya itu.

Pemuda yang masih terbungkus selimut itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali karena merasakan kehangatan yang menerpa pipinya sebelum menampilkan samudra biru dibaliknya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun bergerak menyingkap selimut dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang.

Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan untuk menyentuh bahu kirinya, tepat di mana bekas anak panah itu tertancap. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menggerakkan lengan kirinya.

"Ugh…" desisnya menahan sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" sapa pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar si pemuda berambut pirang berada.

Perhatian pemuda pemilik iris safir itu teralihkan sejenak untuk membalas sapaan sosok yang mengambil tempat di sisi ranjangnya kemudian duduk di sana, "Ah, Gaara, _ohayou_." Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakitkah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tak seburuk hari kemarin. _Sankyu na_~… Gaara,"

Pemuda bertanda "ai" itu melempar senyum tipis.

"Hn, kau mau sarapan di bawah atau ku bawakan kemari?" tawar Gaara.

"Di bawah saja. Lagipula aku belum mandi…dari kemarin lagi," jawabnya disertai tawa ringan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di bawah," Gaara bergerak dari posisinya dan melangkah keluar.

Naruto menatap pintu yang tertutup itu sebelum beranjak berdiri meraih handuk kemudian menjejakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Gaara, Ero-jiisan belum pulang ya?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang mengenakan apron merah yang identik dengan warna rambutnya itu setibanya di ruang makan kemudian menggeser kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Tadi pulang sebentar hanya untuk menyerahkan kartu undangan itu," jawabnya seraya menghidangkan dua piring roti isi telur, segelas susu, dan segelas jus orange kesukaan Naruto di meja.

"Undangan?" Mata safir itu tertumbuk pada kertas berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna krem yang baru saja ditunjuk Gaara dengan kerlingannya.

Naruto segera meraih benda yang tak jauh dari hadapannya itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk mengambil roti telur buatan Gaara.

"Iya, undangan dari kerajaan. Mereka memesan kue dari toko kita untuk jamuan di acara ulang tahun Pangeran Kedua," jelas Gaara.

"Aneh. Tak biasanya mereka melibatkan kaum kecil seperti kita," ucapnya sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Mata sebiru samudra itu masih memperhatikan _cover_ depan benda krem berlambang _uchiwa _itu_. _

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Jiraiya-jiisan hanya menyerahkan itu dan mengatakan seperlunya," balasnya lagi seraya melepas apron yang dipakainya kemudian menggeser kursi dan duduk sejajar dengan Naruto.

Hening menyelimuti beberapa detik.

Jawabannya baru didapatkan ketika Naruto membuka apa yang tercetak di balik _cover_ kertas berwarna krem yang dipegangnya dan hal itu sukses membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"U-uchiha Sai?" pekiknya setelah menelan susah payah kunyahan roti yang belum sempurna di dalam mulutnya.

"Hn, jangan bilang kalau kau _juga_ tak tahu siapa dia, Naruto," ujar Gaara penuh penekanan pada kata 'juga'.

"Err, i-itu…" Pemuda pirang itu menjawab bimbang. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau baru kemarin ia bertatap muka bahkan bersentuhan langsung dengan orang yang baru saja ia sebut, dan akan terus berlanjut dengan Gaara yang menanyainya bermacam-macam hingga berujung pada luka di bahunya akibat panah salah sasaran. Entah bagaimana reaksi Gaara nantinya.

Gaara mengerling Naruto yang menggantung kalimatnya. Jangan sampai kejadian yang sama terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena kepolosan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik ini, itulah yang ada di pikiran Gaara.

Ya, sama seperti saat pengungkapan jati diri kekasihnya dulu. Seharusnya ia curiga pada perawakan sang Putra Mahkota yang sedikit berbeda dari perawakan orang biasa lainnya. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu, mana yang anggota kerajaan dan mana yang bukan. Sebenarnya Naruto itu type yang mana, bodoh atau polos, hhh.

Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto, karena putra-putra Uchiha itu memang jarang sekali menampakkan diri di muka umum apalagi di desa berpenduduk jarang seperti desa tempat mereka tinggal ini.

Lain persoalan dengan Putra Mahkota yang merangkap sebagai kekasih Naruto itu. Lelaki berumur 21 tahun itu malah lebih sering terlihat di depan umum walaupun dalam wujud penyamaran sebagai rakyat biasa pada umumnya, hingga terkadang orang yang belum pernah melihatnya pasti tidak akan menduga kalau pemuda bermata oniks bermodel rambut emo itu adalah sang Pewaris Tahta kerajaan Uchiha. Ya, contohnya pemuda berkulit tan kecoklatan yang ada di hadapan Gaara saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Pangeran Sai yang bergelar Pangeran Kedua itu. Sang Putra Uchiha satu ini selalu mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya dan tak lupa dua pengawal pribadi -yang tak diragukan kemampuannya- yang selalu mengikutinya ke manapun dia pergi.

"Hn, lupakan," ujar Gaara pada akhirnya karena Naruto yang masih tak membuka suaranya,"…kau mau ikut atau tidak? Tapi…lebih baik kau di rumah saja mengingat lukamu yang belum sembuh benar." Gaara mengambil roti isi bagiannya, mengigitnya dan mulai mengunyah,"Jii-san tidak ikut jadi ia bisa menemanimu di rumah," tambahnya kemudian.

"Eh, Ero-jiisan tidak ikut?"

"Dia ada urusan lagi katanya,"

"Hhh, Dasar kakek _sukebe_ tak bertanggungjawab. Kalau begitu aku ikut,"

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Di sana banyak pelayan yang akan membantuku,"

"Aku sudah baikan, Gaara. Hei, lagipula ini 'kan toko kita, jadi aku harus ikut andil dong dalam mengembangkan usaha kita,"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak langsung membalas, namun pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah,"Hn, terserahlah," sahut Gaara lalu segera menghabiskan sisa rotinya dan meminum susunya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali mengalihkan safir samudranya pada benda berlambang _uchiwa_ yang masih dipegangnya itu seraya memakan sisa roti isi telurnya -yang sempat tertunda- secara perlahan.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berjejal di benaknya.

Kalau soal dari mana pemuda Uchiha itu tahu siapa dia dan alamat rumahnya, bukan sesuatu yang ia risaukan lagi, tapi… apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu sebenarnya? Kenapa setelah kejadian kemarin, ia malah mengirimkan undangan yang tak biasanya ini? Apa maksudnya? Apa tujuannya?'

.

.

Seorang pria berambut perak tengah berkutat dengan beberapa perkamen di ruang kerja tuannya ketika pintu ruangan tersebut diketuk pelan.

"Masuk,"

Daun pintu membuka perlahan menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam legam dan bermata oniks kelam –sebut saja Uchiha Fugaku.

Melihat siapa yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan itu, pria berambut perak langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memberi salam hormat.

"Ah, Yang Mulia, kenapa anda kemari?" ujar pria bermasker itu agak tergagap karena kunjungan tiba-tiba dari sang Raja.

"Apakah ada larangan bagi orangtua untuk mengunjungi anaknya sendiri, Kakashi?" tanya balik pria pemegang kuasa tertinggi di kerajaan Uchiha itu seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksud hamba. Seharusnya hamba yang menghadap Yang Mulia bila Yang Mulia memerlukan sesuatu,"

"Hn… _Sasuke wa doko da_?"

"Bukankah beliau sedang berada di Oto saat ini untuk misi diplomatic sekaligus menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama ekonomi dengan negara tersebut, Yang Mulia?"

"Siapa yang menitahkannya pergi?"

"Yang Mulia sendiri… setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan Pangeran,"

Sang Raja mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Aku tidak pernah merasa memberi perintah itu padanya, lagipula… seperti biasanya aku akan memberitahumu dahulu jika ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu,"

"…" Pria berambut perak itu terdiam menyadari adanya ketimpangan di sini.

"Hhh, anak itu tidak pernah berubah. Padahal besok hari ulang tahun adiknya, malah keluyuran seenaknya. Sudahlah, nanti kalau dia kembali suruh dia menghadapku," Sang Raja bergerak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baik, Yang Mulia,"

Pintu ruangan itu menutup menandakan seseorang yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aneh. Kalau Pangeran tidak pergi ke Oto lalu ke…" Seperti mendapat pencerahan, pria bermasker itu teringat kembali pada percakapannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota kira-kira 3 hari yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

Malam itu…

Sebelah mata Kakashi tak berhenti mengikuti aktifitas tak biasa dari pemuda berambut raven jabrik bermata oniks malam di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda yang berumur lebih muda dari dirinya itu tak jua menghentikan kegiatannya yang mondar mandir seperti setrikaan. Sebentar duduk di sofa kemudian berbaring, kemudian duduk lagi, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut mencuatnya, seolah frustasi. Lalu berdiri lagi dan berjalan ke sana kemari. Kegiatan itu terus berulang-ulang seakan tak ada waktu untuk mengistirahatkan anggota geraknya barang sejenak.

Kakashi yang menyaksikan hal yang jarang terjadi itu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Moshiwake arimasen. Nanika itashimasho ka, Sasuke-sama? Oshiete kudasai_," tanya Kakashi akhirnya.

Pemuda raven itu pun menghentikan aksinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Kedua sikunya terangkat bertumpu di kaki bagian pahanya, jari-jarinya ia tautkan dan ia tangkupkan di depan wajah. Oniks hitamnya sesekali melirik ke arah sebelah mata Kakashi yang tak tertutup masker, seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dikatakan atau tidak, sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya. Sementara Kakashi diam menunggu jawaban tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang Putra Mahkota.

Setelah bertarung jawaban di dalam hatinya, antara "ya" atau "tidak", akhirnya pemuda itu membuka suara,"Kakashi, menurutmu… hadiah apa yang paling special untuk seseorang yang special?" tanyanya kemudian, seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari Kakashi agar sesuatu yang mulai menjalar di wajah putihnya tak terlihat.

Kakashi tersenyum paham di balik masker hitamnya,"Hm, menurut hamba berikan saja sesuatu yang paling dia sukai…"

'Hal yang paling disukai Naruto…Ramen. Hhh, aku tak mau Dobe-ku makan makanan tak sehat seperti itu.' Pemuda berambut raven itu menggeleng pelan.

"…seperti bunga misalnya,"

"Bunga?"

'Naruto 'kan bukan cewek. Coret yang itu,'

"…atau emas dan perhiasan,"

'Naruto bukan type cowok materialistis. Ini juga,'

"…bangunkan istana,"

'Hal itu sudah pasti ku lakukan, tapi belum saatnya.'

"…atau-"

"…_mou ii_, Kakashi! Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda," sergahnya tak sabar.

"Sesuatu yang beda…" Kakashi menyubit dagu, berpikir,"…bagaimana kalau benda magic seperti jimat?" sahutnya setelah hening beberapa detik.

Sasuke mendengus,"Apalagi yang seperti itu…"

"Benda langka dan benar-benar memiliki kekuatan sihir, Pangeran,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, skeptic.

"Ya, benda yang memberi perlindungan bagi pemiliknya bahkan ada yang mempercayai kalau benda tersebut bisa melanggengkan hubungan sepasang kekasih,"

"Hn?" Wajah putih itu menyiratkan ketertarikan.

"Benda berwarna aquamarine dan berbentuk Kristal segienam panjang. Kristal ini ditemukan di sekitar kuil Kiyomizu sehingga orang-orang sering menyebutnya Kristal Kiyomizu atau Kristal Air Suci dan… konon katanya benda itu sekarang tersimpan di goa Akuma yang letaknya tak jauh dari kuil itu."

Kakashi melirik sekilas pemuda yang sejak tadi bergeming tanpa membuka suara itu lalu meneruskan penjelasannya,"…tapi, ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Kristal itu dijaga oleh seekor naga sihir yang jahat dan sampai saat ini belum ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkannya,"

"…"

"Ah, _sumimasen_, hamba jadi terlalu banyak bicara. Yang hamba katakan tadi lupakan saja. Sebaiknya anda memberikan hadiah yang lain saja. Perjalanan ke sana tidaklah mudah karena anda harus melalui areal hutan yang panjang, belum lagi kalau sampai harus berhadapan dengan hewan buas yang berkeliaran di sana," wantinya.

"…" Pemuda itu masih terbungkam.

"Baiklah, Pangeran. Hari sudah larut, Pangeran harus istirahat…" Kakashi mengerling jam dinding kuno namun terkesan _luxurious_ di seberang ruangan ini yang jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka 11 sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka 9. 11.45."…_shitsurei itashimasu_," pamitnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan pergi.

"Hn," gumamnya pelan.

Pemuda berambut raven yang sejak tadi tak berkata apapun dan tak beranjak sesenti pun dari posisinya itu mengulas senyum tipis,"Kristal Kiyoumizu…"

**Flashback off**

"Jangan-jangan…Ah, pantas saja saat itu beliau bersi keras tidak mau dikawal olehku maupun prajurit kerajaan yang lain." Kakashi mendesah berat,"…aku harus segera menyusulnya…jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa."

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam sempurna, meninggalkan semburat jingga kemerahan di bagian barat dunia. Mengakibatkan kevakuman cahaya di sebuah kawasan hijau yang jarang terjamah manusia tersebut. Namun, keadaan ini tak menyurutkan pemuda berambut raven bermodel emo yang tengah menunggangi kuda putihnya itu. Malah semakin mempercepat derap langkah sang kuda dan terus menerobos rerimbunan daun yang berkali-kali menghadang lajunya. Beruntung dia tak bertemu satu hewan buas pun yang bisa memperlambat perjalanannya untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Suara ketepak kuda yang memelan menandakan ia telah sampai di ujung hutan itu dan menuju sebuah bukit. Mata oniksnya ia edarkan ke sekeliling dan akhirnya tertumbuk pada sebuah kuil sederhana yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, namun terpisah oleh jurang terjal nan curam hingga untuk mencapai ke sana ia harus memutar jalan.

"Kristal Kiyomizu… Aku pasti mendapatkanmu," ucap pemuda yang menjadi Putra Mahkota kerajaan Uchiha itu kemudian disusul tarikan kendali dan ringkikan kuda, maka berlanjutlah perjalanan ini.

.

.

**Sementara itu di arena panah di dalam istana…**

"Hn, sudah kau kirimkan undangannya?" tanya sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kepada kedua pengawalnya. Kedua tangan pucatnya bergelut menalikan obi kimono yang sedang dipakainya kini.

"Sesuai yang Pangeran perintahkan," balas pria berambut orange sebahu sembari mengangguk.

"Bagus," Putra bungsu Uchiha itu menyunggingkan senyum yang hampir tak terlihat. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan untuk mengambil busur yang tertata rapi di sisi ruangan.

"Pangeran, besok adalah hari ulang tahun anda, jika ada yang Pangeran inginkan sebagai hadiah hamba bersedia mengabulkan," ujar lagi pria yang mempunyai panggilan Fuu itu kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang beberapa jam lagi genap berusia 20 tahun.

"Hamba pun begitu, titahkan pada hamba apa yang Pangeran inginkan," timpal pria yang memakai masker hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu hingga cuma sepasang matanya yang terlihat –sebut saja Torune, tak mau ketinggalan.

"Hn, kalian tahu aku sudah sangat menanti akan tibanya saat-saat ini," Pemilik mata oniks itu mengambil salah satu anak panah kemudian menempatkan pangkalnya di tali busur yang dipegangnya di tangan kiri dan memposisikannya ke arah papan sasaran yang berbentuk anagram,"… dan aku punya satu permintaan khusus untuk kalian." Anak panah itu terlepas dari busurnya, melesat dan tepat mengenai bagian pusat lingkaran.

"_Sore wa nan desu ka, Ouji-sama_?" ucap kedua pria itu serentak.

Pemuda bergelar Pangeran Kedua itu mengambil satu anak panah lagi sembari menyeringai tipis,"…berita kematian kakak tiriku tercinta…Uchiha Sasuke-oujisama,"

Kedua pria itu tersentak, terkejut mendengar penuturan sang bungsu Uchiha. Namun detik berikutnya kedua pria itu menjawab _doktrin_ tersebut dengan lantang,"Sesuai titah Pangeran Kedua," Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah anak panah melesat lagi dan kali ini tepat membelah horisontal panah yang sudah tertancap sebelumnya.

'Sebentar lagi tidak ada 'Pangeran Kedua'. Karena akulah satu-satunya yang akan memerintah di kerajaan Uchiha ini, hn.'

.

.

.

Malam semakin beranjak larut. Sang putri malam menggantung sempurna di angkasa sana. Memberikan cahayanya ke seluruh penjuru alam. Tak terkecuali di tempat yang sedang dituju pemuda berambut kelam seindah malam ini. Kedua tangan kekar nan putih itu menarik tali kendali sang kuda, menghentikan deru langkahnya. Sepasang mata oniknya menatap sebuah goa berbentuk wajah iblis –yang sering dipertontonkan dalam pertunjukan _Kabuki_- yang terpampang jelas di depannya saat ini.

"Goa Akuma…" lirihnya.

Pemuda itupun turun dari tunggangannya kemudian menambatkan tali pengekang sang kuda di batang pohon pinus terdekat.

"Shiroii, kau tunggu di sini," ucapnya dan mengusap lembut kepala kuda kesayangannya.

Sebuah ringkikan di keheningan malam sebagai balasan bahwa sang kuda mengerti maksud tuannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, putra sulung Uchiha itu telah berada di mulut sang gua, tak risau akan hawa dingin dan suram yang begitu pekat menghantam seluruh indranya. Sesekali suara lolongan serigala terdengar jelas membelah kesunyian menambah aura menyeramkan di sekitar tempat ia berada.

Mengandalkan indra perabanya karena kondisi gua yang minim cahaya, pemuda itu menjejakkan kakinya perlahan. Bau lembap dari lumut yang tumbuh liar segera menyergap hidungnya ketika kakinya melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam gua, dan tak jarang juga kakinya hampir terpeleset karena adanya sekelompok vegetasi kecil itu. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika ribuan kepakkan sayap menerjang ke arahnya, yang ia duga sebagai kawanan kelelawar yang mulanya bergelantungan di atap gua dan terusik karena kedatangannya.

Setelah gangguan itu berakhir, pemilik rambut raven itu meneruskan langkahnya dan mendapati sebuah tanah lapang dan sebuah benda yang berpendar-pendar menyita perhatiannya. Ia pun menghampiri benda yang terletak di atas meja batu berukuran kecil kira-kira setinggi 1 meter di tengah-tengah tanah lapang itu dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat ia berada.

Benda berbentuk Kristal segienam panjang dan berwarna aquamarine. Benda yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Kristal Kiyomizu…" gumamnya lirih. Tangan pucat itu bergerak untuk meraih benda tersebut. Namun terhenti ketika sebuah lecutan dari pendaran cahaya yang melingkupi kristal itu mengenai telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu mengaduh pelan karena panas yang menyengat kulit putihnya hingga menimbulkan luka melintang seperti kena bakar.

Tak menyerah, pemuda itu mencobanya lagi, namun pendaran cahaya itu melecutnya lagi menandakan penolakan terhadap sentuhan tangan si pemuda.

"Cih, sial," umpat si pemuda kesal. Ia memegangi telapak tangannya yang tertoreh dua luka memanjang.

Belum menyerah, pemuda itu melakukannya lagi dan lagi, hingga berulang-ulang kali, namun hal yang sama selalu terjadi.

Kini tangan putih nan mulus itu penuh torehan luka dan berubah menjadi agak kehitaman karena lecutan. Mata oniks itu memicing, menahan sakit.

"Benda sial, kau pikir aku akan menyerah, hah?" geramnya.

"Akan aku lakukan jika aku menjadi kau, anak muda," Suara –ah, bukan, malah terdengar seperti geraman binatang buas menggema di udara menyahut perkataan sang pemuda. Tapi –hei, binatang buas tidak bisa berbicara.

"Siapa kau?" Iris kelam itu memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mendapati asal suara. Namun nihil, bukan jawaban yang diterima, tapi pendar-pendar dari Kristal yang ada di hadapannya tadi mulai membesar dan membesar hingga menyentuh langit gua. Sasuke sampai harus mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari pendar-pendar cahaya itu.

Oniks Sasuke menyipit karena silau yang dipancarkan pendar-pendar yang telah berubah menjadi besar itu. Perlahan-lahan pendar cahaya itu menampakkan wujud aslinya, dari kepala, kemudian leher, kaki, cakar dan berakhir di ekor, dan tak lupa sisik-sisik berwarna hijau membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Seekor naga.

Bola mata Sasuke membeliak lebar melihat seekor naga di hadapannya, namun hanya sekilas karena pemuda penyandang Putra Mahkota itu sudah memprediksikan ancaman apa yang akan dihadapinya.

"Aku Ryuu, penjaga Kristal Kiyomizu…" Naga berukuran setinggi beberapa kaki itu memandang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan mata merahnya yang menyala-nyala,"…apa keperluanmu hingga berani mengusik tidur panjangku, anak muda?" lagi, suara itu seperti terpantul-pantul di udara.

"Aku menginginkan Kristal Kiyomizu," jawab Sasuke lantang tanpa gentar sedikitpun menghadapi naga itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, serahkan saja Kristal itu padaku!"

"Anak muda yang sombong… kalau begitu kau harus berhadapan denganku, anak muda," Naga itu menggeram, emosi.

Sasuke mencabut katana yang sudah dipersiapkannya dan menyeringai angkuh,"Aku tak akan gentar, Ryuu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

***Moshiwake arimasen. Nanika itashimasho ka, Sasuke-sama? Oshiete kudasai : **maaf. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, (tuan) Sasuke? Katakan saja

***Sore wa nan desu ka, Ouji-sama : **apa itu, pangeran?

***Sasuke wa doko da : **Sasuke mana?

***mou ii** : cukup

***ohayou** : pagi

***sumimasen** : maaf

***shitsurei itashimasu** : permisi.

***sukebe** : mesum

Yosh, hari penyiksaan my honey bunny Suke-kun datang juga…hahaha *ketawa laknat *chidoried

N ada yang mau nebak kenapa si Sai pake acara ngasih undangan ke Naru?

Yosh, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, minna!


	7. Chapter 7

Minna, gomen apdetx lama. zura agi masa 'transisi' nih...xp

*dilempar

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**N.h** : Say, tebakanmu bener... arigatou na...^^

**Delta Alpha **: ckckck... sm ma zura dund. *plak...

**Dallet no Hebi **: sai=psiko? hm, bner bged tuh... *dichouju giga

**Rosanaru **: hu-uh, bener2 seme idaman uke wet dr...*dirasen... bkin ngiri dech.*tepar

**Micon** : yosh! Ni dh apdet…^^

N special thank's to:

**Dako Chan**

**MEKO MEOW**

**Ox69**

**ChyaCloud Hanaan**

**SizunT hanabi**

**Namikaze linchan**

**Arale Ryuzaki**

**Naru3**

**SaNaru Lovelike**

**mik**

**Ao Mido**

**Neo Naruru Ryuu**

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…! *ikut2 senpai…xp

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 21 thn**

**Sai hampir 20 thn (**alasannya ada di sini *plak**)**

.

.

* * *

Part sebelumnya…

Bola mata Sasuke membeliak lebar melihat seekor naga di hadapannya, namun hanya sekilas karena pemuda penyandang Putra Mahkota itu sudah memprediksikan ancaman apa yang akan dihadapinya.

"Aku Ryuu, penjaga Kristal Kiyomizu…" Naga berukuran setinggi beberapa kaki itu memandang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan mata merahnya yang menyala-nyala,"…apa keperluanmu hingga berani mengusik tidur panjangku, anak muda?" lagi, suara itu seperti terpantul-pantul di udara.

"Aku menginginkan Kristal Kiyomizu," jawab Sasuke lantang tanpa gentar sedikitpun menghadapi naga itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, serahkan saja Kristal itu padaku!"

"Anak muda yang sombong… kalau begitu kau harus berhadapan denganku," Naga itu menggeram, emosi.

Sasuke mencabut katana yang sudah dipersiapkannya dan menyeringai angkuh,"Aku tak akan gentar, Ryuu…"

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 5: Wish and Ambition

Dua iris mata yang kontras itu saling berhadapan sejenak sebelum sang pemuda bermata oniks menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya -mengawali penyerangan- dan berlari ke arah sang naga dengan posisi katana siap untuk ditebaskan. Sang Naga menyambut penyerangan awal itu dengan mengarahkan moncong panjangnya yang mempunyai gigi taring tajam yang menyembul keluar dari kedua sisinya dan membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, hendak memangsa pemuda yang melesat mendekatinya.

Sasuke melompat ke atas dan menyerang bagian wajah sang naga, menimbulkan suara seperti besi bertumbukkan dengan besi.

'Kkh,…'

Mata oniks itu melebar, terkejut. Tak ada sayatan maupun luka kecil di bagian yang diserangnya tadi.

"Kau tak kan bisa melukaiku, anak muda, " disertai dengan geraman, moncong besar itu melakukan serangan balik. Sasuke menghindar tepat pada saat moncong sang naga menubruk permukaan tanah tempat Sasuke berpijak sebelumnya. Membuat permukaan tanah tempat jatuhnya moncong itu hancur berantakan dan bergetar karena guncangan barusan.

Sementara Sasuke mendarat dengan aman di sisi yang lain. Oniks kelamnya menatap waspada sang naga yang perlahan-lahan menarik moncongnya dari tanah. Tampak serpihan-serpihan tanah berjatuhan ketika moncong itu terangkat sempurna.

"Grrr,…" Ryuu menggeram lagi. Kali ini ia membuka lebar-lebar rahangnya disertai bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengarah tepat ke tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke yang melihat ancaman datang padanya refleks menghindar. Berpijak dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Namun bola-bola api itu terus saja mengejarnya layaknya peluru yang ditembakkan berkali-kali. Mengakibatkan kerusakan parah pada dinding gua yang telah dilaluinya dan guncangan yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang sibuk mengelak, tak menyadari sebuah cakar yang terarah padanya dan telak mengenai kemeja bagian depan yang dikenakannya dan mungkin juga kulit rusuknya. Membuat tubuh atletis itu terpental sejauh 5 meter dan akhirnya bertabrakan dengan dinding gua yang langsung hancur seketika.

_Scarlet_ sang naga mengamati sosok pemuda yang menjadi lawan tandingnya kini tertimbun reruntuhan, tak jauh di hadapannya sembari menggeram.

Hening. Sepertinya sang pemuda telah berhasil dikalahkan, begitu pikir sang naga. Namun tak berapa lama, sebuah tangan muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik reruntuhan kemudian disusul bagian tubuh yang lain. Kini, tubuh itu terlihat sepenuhnya walaupun dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan dan napas tersengal. Kemeja putihnya hampir terkoyak seluruhnya dan tak lupa dengan cairan merah pekat yang terus merembes dari kulit yang terkelupas dari dagingnya itu. Memberi warna baru pada tubuh putihnya.

"Uhuk…" Sasuke terbatuk dan cairan merah pekat itu kini juga menodai tangan pucatnya. Kedua kakinya akhirnya tertekuk, merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Meskipun dalam keadaan begitu, oniks kelam nan tajam itu tetap tertuju pada sosok naga yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Hm, kau tangguh juga, anak muda. Walaupun dalam keadaan begitu, kau masih sanggup berdiri."

"Hmph… kau pikir aku selemah itu," Sasuke mendengus angkuh dan menegakkan tubuhnya,"…kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tak menyerah. Baiklah… aku hadapi tantanganmu!"

'Rupanya hanya dengan itu aku bisa mengalahkannya. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi nanti padaku. Yang penting aku harus menang dan dapatkan yang ku inginkan.' Tekad sang penyandang Putra Mahkota.

Kedua mata Sasuke terpejam sejenak, dan oniks itu berubah warna menjadi merah dengan dua magatama ketika kelopak mata itu membuka.

"Sharingan, eh?" Ada nada keterkejutan ketika kata itu meluncur dari mulut bertaring sang naga,"…hm, jadi kau dari klan Uchiha? Tapi… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan Sharingan tak sempurna itu, hm?" ujar lagi sang naga meremehkan.

Sasuke membentuk beberapa segel dan terakhir mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan lainnya. Kilat-kilat seperti aliran listrik mulai terbentuk di tangan kirinya.

"Kau akan tahu… segera." Sasuke menapakkan kakinya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sang naga. Ryuu tak tinggal diam, ia mengibaskan ekor bertanduknya ke arah Sasuke yang berjarak 2 meter di depannya, dan dengan mudah dihindari oleh kecepatan sang pemuda yang berbeda 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Malah ekor itu, Sasuke jadikan tumpuan untuk meloncat lebih tinggi. Tak berhasil dengan ekor, sang naga mengerahkan cakarnya yang berkuku tajam. Namun, dengan gesit Sasuke bisa menghindarinya lagi dan sekarang ia tepat berada di depan mata scarlet sang naga.

'Serang dulu bagian terlemah dan tak terlindungi kulit untuk melumpuhkannya.'

Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya tepat di mata bagian kanan sang naga. Darah kehitaman menyembur kencang dari luka yang ditorehkannya. Sang naga menggeram dan merintih kesakitan.

"Uaghhh…grrr."

Seperti tak memberi jeda bagi sang naga. Sasuke kembali menapak di tanah kemudian mengambil katana yang tadi sempat terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sang Naga terus meraung-meraung merasakan kesakitan pada mata sebelah kanannya dan menyerang apapun yang bisa diraihnya.

Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu mengalirkan chakra pada katana yang dipegangnya, hingga katana itu sekarang berkilat-kilat seperti halilintar.

'Kelemahan naga yang lain adalah urat naga. Kalau aku bisa memotongnya, maka _kekkai_ yang melindungi tubuhnya akan hancur.'

Sasuke kembali merangsek maju dan kali ini sasarannya adalah dua sungut panjang sang naga. Tanpa menunggu lama, katana yang teraliri chakra tadi ia tebaskan dan terpotonglah dua urat naga itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengayunkan pedangnya lagi untuk membuat dua sayatan dalam menyilang tepat di kepala sang naga. Mengakibatkan darah berwarna merah kehitaman menyembur lagi dan sebagian muncrat ke tubuhnya dan mengucur deras.

Sang naga kembali meraung-raung kesakitan dan tak lama tubuh raksasa itupun ambruk tak berkutik.

Sasuke mengamati pemandangan itu dengan mata oniksnya yang telah kembali seperti semula tanpa ekspresi. Tangan putihnya bergerak untuk melemparkan _katana_ yang berlumuran darah ke atas, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping dan _katana_ itu pun meluncur mulus tepat kembali ke sarungnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang lawan yang terbaring lemah dengan luka –terutama- dari kepala yang terus menerus mengucurkan darah.

"Ughh… kau memang hebat, anak muda," ujar sang naga ketika Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya,"…sebagai imbalan karena telah mengalahkanku, kau boleh minta apapun dariku."

"Aku tak butuh apapun darimu. Aku hanya mau Kristal Kiyomizu," balas Sasuke masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hm, aku akan melindungi orang yang kau kasihi… Itu kan tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Pemuda bermata oniks itu sedikit terkesiap mendengar penuturan itu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari kedua mata kelammu…" Ryuu memandang pemuda di depannya yang tak menyahut sepatah katapun itu dengan mata scarletnya yang tak cedera,"…sejak kedatanganmu pun aku sudah merasakan bahwa tak ada niat jahat di dalam hatimu. Berbeda dengan orang-orang pendahulumu yang hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat duniawinya."

Sasuke terdiam sebelum menggumam,"Hn,"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'… Tapi, aku harus memulihkan kekuatanku dahulu. Apalagi kau telah memusnahkan urat nagaku, yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber kekuatanku…"

"Hn, terserah,"

"Aku pasti tepati janjiku, anak muda."

Naga itu pun perlahan-lahan mengubah wujudnya menjadi pendar-pendar cahaya kembali dan secara perlahan-lahan pula pendar-pendar itu merasuk ke dalam Kristal Kiyomizu.

Sasuke menghampiri Kristal yang berpendar-pendar tak jauh di hadapannya. Meraihnya kemudian menggenggamnya,"Dengan ini aku akan melamarmu, Dobe," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah mendapatkan kristal yang dicarinya, Sasuke segera menapakkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sinar mentari pagi menyambutnya, ketika kakinya sudah menjejak di luar gua. Ia pun menghampiri kuda putihnya yang masih setia menunggu kedatangannya.

"Shiroii, kita pu-" Belum selesai kata-kata itu terucapkan, tubuhnya mendadak menegang, kedua kakinya melemas dan ia pun akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh. Sesuatu yang menyumbat kerongkongannya mendesak ingin keluar,"…uhuk." Cairan merah kental itu termuntahkan lagi dari mulutnya. Lebih pekat dan lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tangan pucatnya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Tulang rusuknya seakan-akan menghimpit dan menusuk-nusuk paru-parunya.

'Efeknya sudah terasa. Aku terlalu memaksakan diriku menggunakan chakra sebesar itu…belum lagi karena luka akibat pertarungan tadi, ugh.'

Sang kuda bergerak gelisah melihat tuannya yang kelihatan sekarat, seakan ia ingin mengutarakan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan sang tuan.

"Aku tak apa, Shiroii," Sasuke mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan segera berdiri dengan susah payah. Walaupun agak sedikit terhuyung akhirnya ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaiki punggung sang kuda. "Kita pulang. Aku tak mau membuat Dobe menunggu lama."

.

.

.

Terik mentari sungguh terasa menyengat hari itu. Apalagi di daerah _savana_ yang dilalui pemuda bermata oniks dan berambut raven itu. Tak ada aling-aling ataupun tudung untuk melindungi kulit putihnya dari terpaan sinar ultraviolet sang mentari. Namun suasana seperti ini bukan halangan berarti baginya dan menghentikan perjalanannya barang sesaat.

Terus melaju dan tak peduli akan rasa letih yang terus melanda tubuhnya karena perjalanan jauh yang telah ditempuhnya. Hanya satu yang menjadi alasan perbuatan nekatnya ini. Ya, ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui sang pujaan hati yang selama ini dirindukannya. Melihat tawanya, senyumnya, dan semua tentang dirinya.

Tak berapa lama, ia telah memasuki kawasan yang dikenalnya: hutan perbatasan wilayah kerajaan Uchiha. Sekitar 5 atau 6 km lagi, pemuda itu akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Membayangkan pertemuan yang dinantinya, senyum terulas di bibir tipis si pemuda.

"Tunggu aku, Dobe," lirihnya kemudian memacu sang kuda agar lebih mempercepat derap langkahnya demi mewujudkan angan-angannya tersebut.

Namun sepertinya Kami-sama belum memberkahi harapannya.

Insting sang kuda yang menyadari adanya bahaya menghentikan lajunya secara tiba-tiba dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua kakinya disertai dengan ringkikan keras. Sasuke yang terlatih dengan kudanya itupun hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika ia tak memiliki gerak refleks yang cepat.

"Ada apa, Shiroii?"

Sang kuda kembali meringkik keras, sebagai jawaban.

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat beberapa _kunai_ dari segala penjuru melesat cepat ke arah sang pemuda berada. Sasuke menghindar dengan cara melompat menggunakan punggung kuda sebagai tumpuan dan mendarat di cabang pohon terdekat. Ia berkelit ke samping ketika 5 buah _shuriken_ kembali menyerangnya dan menancap tepat di batang pohon yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Tak membiarkan Sasuke istirahat, kembali 3 buah _kunai_ disertai kertas peledak dilayangkan ke arahnya, menyebabkan dentuman besar di tempat si pemuda berpijak sebelumnya.

Sasuke bersalto sekali di udara sebelum mendarat pelan di permukaan tanah. Oniks kelamnya memicing waspada, memperhatikan dari arah mana saja serangan-serangan itu berasal.

Syuut…

Kali ini Sasuke melakukan salto ke belakang demi menghindari serangan tombak-tombak tajam yang diarahkan beruntun kepadanya.

"Cih, keluar kalian, pengecut!"

Satu persatu orang-orang itu menampakkan dirinya dalam balutan seragam ninja berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menatap tajam kelima orang ninja yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Apa mau kalian hingga berani mengganggu perjalananku?"

Salah seorang dari mereka bergerak maju –mungkin sang ketua- dan berhenti sekitar dua meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Kematianmu."

Kalimat singkat itu seperti aba-aba, karena detik berikutnya keempat ninja yang lain bergerak mengepung sang sulung Uchiha.

"Serang dia!" Kelima ninja itu menghunuskan pedang dari punggungnya dan bergerak bersamaan menyerang Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Sementara di istana…**

Siang itu _Ballroom_ istana tampak begitu ramai dari hari biasanya. Beberapa tamu undangan berbalut pakaian rapi dan mewah tentunya, terlihat berdatangan sembari membawa bingkisan-bingkisan special sebagai kado ulang tahun sang putra bungsu Uchiha.

Para pelayanpun tampak sibuk hilir mudik menyiapkan hidangan hingga minuman yang diletakkan khusus di meja persegi panjang di sisi ruangan untuk para tamu undangan.

Dari lantai dua, sepasang mata oniks terlihat bergerak mengamati suasana hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di lantai satu istananya. Tidak semua, karena iris hitam itu sebenarnya tengah memperhatikan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang terlihat berlalu lalang di antara tamu sembari menyangga senampan minuman di tangan kanannya.

Bibir pucat itu terkadang melengkung ke bawah tatkala oniksnya mendapati sang obyek sesekali menabrak tamu yang dilewatinya dan segera membungkuk cepat untuk minta maaf. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu canggung dengan keadaan yang berbeda sekali dengan kesehariannya.

Sebuah suara lembut menghentikan kegiatan statis sang pemuda,"Kenapa masih di sini? Para tamu sudah menunggumu di bawah," tutur seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan gaun berkain sutra. "…dan mungkin nanda bisa menjatuhkan pilihan nanda pada salah seorang dari mereka," tambahnya.

Sang pemuda mengalihkan tatapannya ke sumber suara sebelum membalas,"…sebentar lagi nanda turun, Bunda."

"Ya sudah. Bunda turun dahulu. Tak baik mengabaikan para tamu."

Kemudian wanita yang diketahui sebagai Permaisuri itupun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan meniti anak tangga satu demi satu dengan anggunnya.

Pemuda bergelar Pangeran Kedua itu menarik napas sekali sebelum menyusul jejak sang bunda –menuruni tangga- diiringi tatapan kagum dari para tamu yang hadir, terutama dari kaum wanitanya.

Memuji betapa rupawan perawakan sang bungsu Uchiha. Tubuh atletis khas lelaki _manly_, ketampanan –yang tak kalah dari kakaknya- yang membingkai parasnya, kulit seputih susu tak bercacat yang dimilikinya dan harta kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah, merupakan anugrah yang membuatnya banyak digilai para kaum hawa. Namun tak secuilpun oniks hitam itu melirik pada kaum-kaum hawa yang sudah berjejer rapi hendak menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya dilengkapi tatapan memuja –walaupun bibir ranumnya terus saja menyunggingkan senyum -yang bisa dibilang- _ramah_.

Belum sampai kaki jenjang itu menyentuh anak tangga terakhir, seorang gadis bergaun merah sebatas dada yang identik dengan warna rambutnya, berjalan menghampiri sang Uchiha.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pangeran. Semoga panjang umur dan makin…tampan," ucap sang gadis disertai senyum _flirting_ di saat tubuh suburnya menghadap sang pangeran, sembari mengulurkan bingkisan berbentuk kotak persegi panjang dililit pita berwarna merah juga. Sai tersenyum kecil,"Dasar _Red holic,_" pikirnya dan menerima bingkisan dari tangan sang gadis.

Sai mengulurkan tangannya, "Terima ka-" kalimat itu menggantung di bibirnya, karena kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu membeku di tempat. Tak hanya pemuda itu saja yang menjadi korban keterkejutan mendadak tapi juga seluruh tamu yang hadir.

Jeritan tertahan terdengar dari gadis-gadis yang lain, menjadi _background_ atas peristiwa ekstrim yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sang gadis berambut merah menarik tangan pucat yang terulur padanya dan secara frontal mencium pipi kanan kiri sang Pangeran Uchiha bergantian dan terakhir mendaratkan bibir merahnya tepat di bibir sang pemuda.

Hening melingkupi entah berapa waktu.

"…-sih," sambungnya meneruskan perkataan yang sempat tertunda, memecahkan kebisuan yang terjadi. Sedangkan sang pelaku sudah melenggang pergi entah ke mana, tak peduli akan atmosfir yang sudah diciptakannya.

"Hm, gadis yang sedikit ekstrim ya?" komentar sang Permaisuri yang entah sejak kapan juga sudah berada di dekatnya. Kejadian tadi benar-benar menghentikan kinerja syarafnya walaupun hanya sejenak."Lumayan cantik," tambahnya lagi."…bagaimana menurutmu?" Mata oniks sang bunda melirik ekspresi yang tergambar di paras sang putra yang masih setia dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Hn," jawaban singkat itu cukup menegaskan sang Permaisuri bahwa sang pemuda tak sedikitpun merasa tertarik pada gadis berambut merah tadi. Bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menemui sekali lagi gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu untuk diberi _persembahan khusus_ karena telah berani mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Kini giliran seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata biru mengenakan gaun berwarna violet dengan sebuah pita berwarna ungu muda menghias dada kirinya berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga _rose _warna merah,"Selamat ulang tahun, Pangeran. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu," ujarnya sopan lalu memberi salam hormat.

"Terima kasih," balas Sai.

"Kau ini Ino 'kan? Anak gadis Yamanaka-san, panglima kerajaan?" tanya sang pendamping Raja kepada gadis yang tertunduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Wah, tidak disangka sudah sebesar ini dan bertambah cantik pula."

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan, hamba bisa mendapat pujian yang begitu luar biasa dari Yang Mulia."

"Ah, kamu ini terlalu merendah." Sang Ratu kemudian beralih kepada putranya yang sedari tadi bergeming menyaksikan,"…kamu masih ingat dia 'kan, Sai? Dia teman sepermainanmu waktu kalian masih kanak-kanak."

"Hn, iya Bunda. Mana mungkin nanda lupa pada gadis kecil tomboy tapi cengeng seperti dia,"

Sebuah kedutan tak nampak bertengger indah di balik poni pirang sang gadis mendengar komentar sang pemuda berambut hitam. Mungkin kalau hari ini bukan pesta ulang tahunnya ataupun tak memandang kedudukannya sebagai pangeran istana, tentu dengan senang hati sang gadis akan memberi _hadiah plus_ atas pujian yang dilontarkan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Sai, jangan bicara tak sopan begitu! Dia ini putri panglima Yamanaka Inoichi, yang sudah banyak memberikan dedikasi terbaik untuk kepentingan kerajaan," hardik sang Bunda."Bicaralah yang manis pada gadis secantik dia."

"Hn,"

Sang gadis terlihat salah tingkah melihat sang ibunda Ratu begitu membela dirinya. Hingga ia pun akhirnya memutuskan,"Maaf, pangeran, Yang Mulia. Hamba permisi dahulu, tak enak dengan para gadis yang lain." Gadis itu membungkuk cepat dan bergegas pergi.

"Ah, ya. Silakan nikmati hidangan yang tersedia," balas sang Ratu lalu kembali melemparkan oniks hitamnya pada sang putra dan mendesah pelan,"Sai, dia gadis yang baik. Tahu tata karma, berpendidikan, cantik pula. Bunda rasa dia pilihan yang cocok untukmu."

Sai tak langsung menyahut perkataan sang bunda. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan siluet pemuda berambut pirang, kedua belah bibir yang terkatup itupun membuka,"Nanda sudah dapatkan yang nanda cari, Bunda."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Hn, Bunda akan segera tahu…nanti."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh tanda tanya bagi sang bunda, pemuda itu pun bergegas melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya berada, tak menghiraukan desah kecewa dari gadis-gadis yang ingin mendapatkan gilirannya.

.

.

.

Sai menghampiri pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang menata gelas-gelas yang telah kosong di meja kemudian mengisi kembali nampan yang dibawanya dengan gelas-gelas yang sudah berisi wine. Tak memperhatikan pemuda bermata oniks yang sudah berada di sampingnya, Naruto segera mengangkat nampan dan akhirnya menabrak pemuda itu.

Prangg!

Beberapa gelas terguling dari posisinya, bahkan beberapa di antaranya jatuh pecah berserakan mengotori lantai linoleum tempat mereka berpijak. Dan paling sialnya wine merah itu tertumpah mulus di kemeja putih yang dipakai sang Pangeran Uchiha.

Bola mata Naruto membelalak ngeri melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kedua katup bibirnya membuka mendapati sang pangeran berdiri di hadapannya dengan kemeja yang sudah berganti warna,"Aaaa,… Ma-maafkan hamba, Pangeran. Hamba tidak sengaja." Naruto segera membungkuk cepat beberapa kali. Sangat cepat malah, membuat sang pangeran segera maju untuk menghentikan aksi berlebihan yang dilakukan si surai pirang.

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang mengejutkanmu ti-", ujar Sai sambil menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto untuk berdiri tegak. Namun terpotong karena Naruto menyelanya,"Ah, tissue… pangeran, hamba cari tissue dulu. Tissue…"

Sebuah pegangan tangan menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hendak bergerak pergi. Naruto menoleh cepat, tatkala pegangan itu disusul dengan sebuah tarikan, mengambil alih kendali atas ruang geraknya. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus beradu muka dan bertatap mata dengan pemuda berambut kelam di hadapannya.

"Ti-tissue… Hamba harus…" bibir Naruto bergetar kalut menyadari posisi yang menurutnya tak nyaman ini, posisi yang sama persis seperti tempo hari. Apalagi tatapan oniks tajam itu yang seakan tengah menyelami setiap sisi di balik samudra biru miliknya. Ya, sebuah tatapan identik yang selalu dilontarkan oniks kekasihnya, dan hal ini sungguh-sungguh membuatnya jatuh terpuruk dalam ruang yang bernama kegelisahan.

"Lupakan soal tissue. Aku kemari ingin bicara denganmu… hm, lebih tepatnya ingin bertanya padamu," bibir pucat itu akhirnya bersuara setelah vakum untuk beberapa saat.

"A-apa yang ingin pangeran tanyakan?" safir Naruto bergerak gelisah sedari tadi karena iris kelam itu tak jua melepaskan pandangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang kau miliki hingga sanggup menjerat perhatianku? Mantra dan sihir apa yang telah kau lafalkan padaku hingga membuatku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hm? Katakan padaku."

"I-itu… hamba…" Naruto semakin gusar diberondong berbagai pertanyaan yang sama sekali di luar penalarannya,"…maaf, pangeran, hamba tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu, aku mengirimkan undangan itu bukan tanpa alasan apa-apa."

"Ma-maksud, Pangeran. Hamba benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Hmph, aku tidak akan bertele-tele lagi," Sai mendengus tak sabar. "Aku…mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan maksudku mengundangmu karena aku ingin kau me-"

"Naruto, cepat bawa minumannya," bersamaan dengan suara itu seorang pemuda berambut merah bertanda "ai" di dahi, memasuki ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh dua sosok manusia itu. Iris jadenya bergerak memperhatikan dua sosok pemuda yang sepertinya terganggu privasinya –bagi Sai- dan terselamatkan raganya –bagi Naruto-, tak lupa dengan background pecahan-pecahan gelas dan cairan merah yang membentuk kubangan di sekitar mereka berdua.

Naruto yang menyadari posisinya pun buru-buru melepaskan diri dari dekapan kuat sang pangeran Uchiha, sedangkan sang pangeran sendiri melirik sinis pada sang pengintrupsi.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar. Maaf, tadi ada sedikit insiden kecil. Biar ku bereskan dulu kekacauan ini." Naruto berjongkok mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan dengan hati-hati.

"Tinggalkan saja, Naruto. Biar aku yang membereskan. Kau isi saja nampanmu dan layani para tamu," Gaara berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Uh," Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri dan mengambil nampan lalu segera mengisinya dengan gelas wine. Setelah itu ia pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan dua sosok lelaki yang masih setia berdiri pada posisinya dan terperangkap dalam kesunyian suara.

"Hm, hamba rasa tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk disinggahi seorang petinggi kerajaan seperti anda, Pangeran," Gaara membuka mulutnya setelah keberadaan Naruto tak ada lagi."Apalagi hari ini adalah ulang tahun anda. Semua orang pasti ingin mengucapkan selamat pada anda. Apa yang akan mereka katakan jika sang pangeran tengah berada di dapur kerajaan dan tertangkap basah sedang merayu seorang pelayan."

Oniks kelam itu menyipit tajam,"Che, aku berhak melakukan apapun semauku." Sai memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi.

"Jika ada yang Pangeran perlukan, tak usah ragu menyuruh hamba," ujar Gaara datar seraya memberi salam hormat ketika sang pangeran berjalan melewatinya.

"Hhmphh," Sebuah dengusan angkuh meluncur mulus sebagai balasan.

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya setelah punggung sang bungsu Uchiha tak terlihat lagi jade miliknya."Hn…kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Hiyaaatt…" Satu tebasan pedang dilayangkan vertical ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi satu-satunya pusat penyerangan. Namun dengan cepat ditangkis sang pemuda, menimbulkan suara nyaring di udara. Kedua sosok itu saling menekan untuk mendominasi pergerakan lawan.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang kita sebut saja Sasuke, menumpukan semua energinya pada kedua tangan untuk melakukan dorongan dan _counter attack _dengan melukai tangan kanan sang lawan. Sosok berpakaian ninja di hadapannya jatuh terjengkang dengan luka menganga di tangan sedangkan pedang yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh dari jangkauan.

Menyusul ke empat temannya yang sudah terkapar meringis kesakitan memegangi luka yang dirasakan tubuh masing-masing akibat pertempuran.

"Hmph, sudah selesai. Ternyata cuma segini kemampuan kalian." Mata obsidian itu melihat satu-persatu sang lawan yang tergeletak tak berdaya."Mengecewakan." Sasuke menyarungkan kembali katananya ke dalam _Shaya(sheat)_ dan beranjak pergi menuju sang kuda yang tak berapa jauh dari tempat pertempuran itu.

Namun belum beberapa langkah, rasa sesak dan nyeri itu menghantam dadanya lagi dan membuatnya terbatuk hebat disertai gumpalan berwarna merah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk…" Kedua kakinya seperti kehilangan tenaga dan oniks hitamnya tak mampu melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitarnya. Tubuh itupun jatuh berlutut disertai batuk yang tak kunjung reda. Cairan merah terus saja termuntahkan keluar, sampai-sampai tangan putih yang ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat dan sebagian yang lolos jatuh memberi warna baru untuk rumput-rumput hijau tempatnya berpijak.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh salah satu lawan yang mengalami luka ringan dibanding teman-temannya. Sosok itu meraih pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya, kemudian merangsek maju dan melayangkan sang pedang ke arah Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Sasuke yang masih waspada menghunuskan pedangnya kembali dan menangkis serangan dengan cepat, membuat sang lawan membeku di tempat karena pedangnya terbelah menjadi dua. Namun hanya beberapa detik katana itu menempel erat di tangan Sasuke karena berikutnya katana itu terjatuh disebabkan rasa sakit yang dahsyat kembali menerjang dada kirinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak memegangi dada kirinya, sementara tangan yang lain membekap mulut yang tak kunjung berhenti menyemburkan darah yang lolos dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sekarat, hm," Sang lawan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya membuang pedang yang dianggapnya sudah tak berguna. "Bagaimana kalau kau ijinkan aku untuk mengakhiri penderitaanmu?"

"…" Sasuke tak menyahut apa-apa, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan sosok yang tak kelihatan jelas di matanya.

"Heaaa…" Satu tendangan kaki kanan diluncurkan menyamping, kali ini tepat mengenai pelipis kiri Sasuke. Membuat tubuh payah itu terguling beberapa meter dan berakhir menabrak batang pohon. Ia ingin melawan namun tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai batas ketahanan tertinggi manusia itu tak mau diajak kompromi.

Sang lawan berjalan lagi menghampirinya dan kembali melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan secara bertubi-tubi ke tubuh pemuda yang sudah tak sanggup menegakkan dirinya itu lagi.

Krak!

"Ahhhkkk…" Bunyi tulang retak disertai darah yang kembali melontar keluar bagai lahar, ketika kaki besar itu tepat menginjak dada kiri Sasuke yang terluka. Tubuh putih itu hampir diselimuti oleh darahnya sendiri ditambah luka-luka lebam yang menghias paras tampannya kini. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, terkecuali kelima orang yang berpakaian ninja tersebut.

Sang lawan tersenyum angkuh dari balik kedok yang dipakainya,"Sebenarnya aku tak perlu repot-repot menghabisimu. Toh, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kau tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi, sesuai titah tuanku, aku harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri tentang kematianmu." Sosok itu berjalan menjauh beberapa meter untuk mengambil pedang temannya yang terlempar tadi."…dan dengan ini aku bisa menuntaskan misi yang kuterima dari pangeran." Sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda yang sudah tak bisa bicara bahkan bergerak dari posisinya.

.

.

.

Sai segera menyeret Naruto yang sedari tadi dicarinya menuju podium utama, tak mempedulikan rontaan dan teriakan dari sang objek tarikkan serta seluruh hadirin yang menyaksikan hal itu melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Mulai hari ini, saya umumkan bahwa tuan Uzumaki Naruto sudah resmi menjadi menjadi tunangan saya. Dan mungkin beberapa minggu ke depan kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan." Sebuah deklarasi tanpa persetujuan menggema di seluruh ruang _ballroom_ istana. Berbagai ekspresi mikro melintas di setiap wajah para hadirin dari kaget, aneh, dan ada juga yang memasang ekspresi jijik.

Sang Ratu Mikoto membekap mulutnya yang hampir membuka walau tak lebar, sedangkan sang Raja Fugaku menyaksikan tingkah bar-bar yang dilakukan putra bungsunya dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi. Pemuda itu mengalami _heavy shocked_. Seperti patung yang terbuat dari batu, tubuhnya benar-benar membeku dan terasa sangat berat hingga tak sedikitpun ia sanggup menggeser tubuhnya dari posisi yang mengundang ribuan pasang mata menyorot langsung ke arahnya itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup ia lontarkan menghadapi situasi ini walau sekedar untuk mengucapkan kata penolakan "tidak" atau lebih jauhnya klarifikasi atas deklarasi yang diucapkan sang pangeran sendiri.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu…

Sebuah pedang meluncur cepat dan tepat menghujam di bagian jantung sang sulung Uchiha. Darah menyembur berlomba-lomba hendak melompat keluar dari tusukan yang dihasilkan.

'Naruto…' sebuah nama terakhir yang hendak ia ucapkan -namun tak bisa, sebelum sebuah hembusan panjang tercipta sebagai bentuk pengakhiran akan kepenatan perjalanan hidupnya di dunia

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

jangan tanya actionx ya! zura emg g bs diskripsiannx. gomen...

tp Zura mw ngibrit dulu, sebelum dikeroyok reader n digentayangin ma arwah si teme.

Jaa… kali ini g ad nihongo nya…^^

Yosh! Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Akhirnya bisa publish fic uga setelah berjuang mati-matian... *halah

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**neKoYashaluvKY : **ah, slm kenal uga ^^ n arigatou neko-san udh suka ma fic yang plotnya keak siput ni...x) um, soal umurnya Sasu ma Sai. waktu sasu umurnya belum genap 1 thn (9 bln) ibunya dh ninggal, 4 bulan stlah itu Fugaku merit lgi-, trs 9 bln kmudian sai lahir. jd, sasu umurx dh 1 thn lebih 10bln, sai baru lahir. jd sbnerx itungan umur sasu skrg dh masuk 21 lbh 10 bln (22)thn, n sai 20 tahun... *gomen, emg author lbih suka angka yg lbih muda...xp *inget umur sndiri.

**Ox69 : **wah, **O-**san (bingng manggil ap) pdhal chap kmrin ntu trmasuk ringan. rncanax mw dbkin gore az...*senyum2 psiko... #skizo kumat... xD

**Rosanaru ** : yosh! ni apdetanx... arigatou ^^

**kitsune haru hachi** :sasu masih hidup ko...xp tp liat az lnjutanx... ^^. doumo

**Dallet no Hebi** : hmhm... ayo dgn smgat masa muda qt mutilasi sai berjama'ah... *smirk + psiko mode

** Vii no Kitsune **: silakeun baca chap ni yah! n soal khamilan Naru, um... udh 'jadi' sbnerx tp nunggu wktu yg tepat tuk nunjukkin 'gejalax'... *gaje banget si

** ClaireTanpopo : **wah, arigatou Claire-san. zura sneng bged fic zura ad yg suka. si teme dead or alive, silakeun liat chap ni yah... ^^

.

.

N special thank's to:

**Micon**

**N.h**

**Dako Chan**

**MEKO MEOW**

**Ox69**

**ChyaCloud Hanaan**

**SizunT hanabi**

**Namikaze linchan**

**Arale Ryuzaki**

**Naru3**

**SaNaru Lovelike**

**mik**

**Ao Mido**

**Neo Naruru Ryuu**

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…! *ikut2 senpai…xp

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn (**zura genepin dech. xp**)  
**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Part sebelumnya…

"Mulai hari ini, saya umumkan bahwa tuan Uzumaki Naruto sudah resmi menjadi tunangan saya. Dan mungkin beberapa minggu ke depan kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan." Sebuah deklarasi tanpa persetujuan menggema di seluruh ruang _ballroom_ istana. Berbagai ekspresi mikro melintas di setiap wajah para hadirin dari kaget, aneh, dan bahkan ada di antaranya yang memasang ekspresi jijik.

Sang Ratu Mikoto membekap mulutnya yang hampir membuka walau tak lebar, sedangkan sang Raja Fugaku menyaksikan tingkah bar-bar yang dilakukan putra bungsunya dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi. Pemuda itu mengalami _heavy shocked_. Seperti patung yang terbuat dari batu, tubuhnya benar-benar membeku dan terasa sangat berat hingga tak sedikitpun ia sanggup menggeser tubuhnya dari posisi yang mengundang ribuan pasang mata menyorot langsung ke arahnya itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup ia lontarkan menghadapi situasi ini, walau sekedar untuk mengucapkan kata penolakan "tidak" atau lebih jauhnya klarifikasi atas deklarasi yang diucapkan sang pangeran sendiri.

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

Part 7: My heart's still in here

Dari balik rerimbunan pepohonan, tampak siluet berambut perak dalam gerakan cepat menunggangi seekor kuda jantan hitam. Sesekali kedua tangan kekar itu melecut tali pengekang sang kuda, menaikkan frekuensi langkah agar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama, pria berpredikat sebagai tangan kanan sang Putra Mahkota itu kembali menormalkan laju sang kuda, ketika iris sebelah mata yang tak tertutup maskernya menangkap seekor kuda putih bersih tak seberapa jauh dari hadapannya. Seekor kuda putih yang terlihat berdiri gelisah di tengah-tengah jalan yang akan dilaluinya sekaligus jalur yang memisahkan dua areal kawasan hijau yang lebat akan pepohonan tersebut. Seekor kuda putih yang ia kenali dan yakini persis sebagai tunggangan sekaligus binatang kesayangan sang tuan.

Pria itu pun segera turun dari tunggangannya, tatkala sang kuda hitam telah sampai membawanya ke tempat sang kuda putih berada. Sepasang kaki yang terbungkus celana hitam itu mulai melangkah mendekati obyek tujuannya. Tangan kokohnya terulur untuk meraih tali kendali yang tak tertambat serta merta mengelus puncak kepala sang kuda, membuatnya bertingkah tenang.

"Shiroii, di mana Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada gelisah. Mengingat tuannya tersebut tak pernah meninggalkan kuda kesayangannya tanpa ditambatkan terlebih dahulu dan dibiarkan bergerak liar seperti sekarang ini, walaupun sang kuda sendiri tak pernah sekalipun beranjak pergi dan tetap setia menunggu layaknya seorang butler yang tetap mengemban loyalitas penuh terhadap sang majikan.

Sebuah ringkikan pelan bak tangisan tak terdengar seperti halnya seorang anak manusia, membalas pertanyaan si pria berambut perak _a.k.a_ Kakashi. Dari situ ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi pada tuannya. Dan karena hal itu, sedikit juga ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, seperti firasat buruk yang menikam dadanya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke sana ke mari, mencoba mencari keberadaan sang tuan yang memang sedang dicarinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain cuap-cuap burung yang bernyanyi riang. Namun ketika sebelah matanya menengok ke tanah lapang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, bola mata hitam itu membesar.

Buru-buru ia langkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menuju ke tanah lapang itu. Sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan menyambutnya ketika tubuhnya telah sampai di tempat tersebut.

Cabang-cabang pohon yang tertebas, juga batang-batang pepohonan yang mengalami kerusakan parah ditambah lagi berbagai jenis senjata yang hanya dimiliki oleh para ninja, terlihat berserakan di tempat itu tak lupa dengan bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di setiap sisi tajamnya, cukup memberi indikasi pada Kakashi bahwa telah terjadi pertempuran hebat di areal tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Membuat firasat buruk semakin dahsyat menghantam intuisinya. Dan sebentuk sosok tergeletak dengan pedang tertancap di tubuhnya, menjawab firasat buruk yang sedari tadi menderanya.

Kakashi segera berlari mendekati sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya berada. Sebuah panorama mengerikan kembali menghantamnya.

Sosok itu terbujur kaku dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan karena lebam-lebam di paras putihnya juga cairan berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari luka-luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya hampir menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Terutama di bagian dada kirinya, tempat di mana sang pedang menusuk vertical sampai menembus tanah tempat sosok itu berbaring tak bergerak.

Kakashi pun hampir tak mengenali sosok itu jika tak melihat tanda lahir berbentuk _magatama_ di bahu kirinya juga kalung rosario berbentuk _uchiwa_ pemberian sang bunda menggantung lunglai di lehernya.

"Sasuke-sama!" pekik Kakashi pada sosok yang memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya tersebut.

Kakashi mencabut pedang tersebut secara hati-hati kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia lalu berjongkok dan langsung memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu beralih menempelkan alat dengarnya di dada sang tuan.

Sebuah detakan halus dan lemah terdengar dari sana.

"Masih hidup. Mata pisau itu tak berhasil menghujam tepat di jantungnya," kata Kakashi kemudian bergerak dari posisinya. "Tapi, aku harus segera menghentikan pendarahannya. Kalau tidak, akan berakibat fatal." Kakashi segera membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya dan selang sedetik kemudian cakra biru tampak menyelubungi tangan kanannya. Ia pun menempelkan tangan terselubung cakra tersebut tepat di depan dada Sasuke lalu menggerakkannya menelusuri seluruh tubuh yang terluka.

"Sial," umpatnya. "Semua organ tubuh vital bagian dalamnya juga terluka karena tergores tulang dada yang patah. Kalau seperti ini, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" teriaknya parau. Sebelah matanya menyorot prihatin keadaan sang Putra Mahkota.

"Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan anda, Sasuke-sama," ujarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Kedua tangan itu kembali membentuk segel dan terlihat cakra biru yang lebih besar _range_-nya dari semula, namun kali ini melingkupi kedua telapak tangannya. Ia pun segera menempelkannya ke bagian tubuh yang terluka parah lebih dahulu.

Sebuah gumaman halus terdengar dari bibir pucat yang terkatup sebelumnya itu menghentikan pergerakan Kakashi, "Hen…ti…kan, Kakashi!" Disusul terbukanya dua kelopak mata yang terkena bercak darah. Kedua mata oniks itu menatap redup pria berambut perak yang sedang berusaha keras mengobatinya.

"Pa-pangeran," Sebuah nada kelegaan terlontar dari mulut Kakashi yang sebelumnya bergetar hebat karena sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya tak memberi perubahan banyak pada jasad sekarat itu.

"Tu-buhku… su-dah ma…ti rasa, Ka-kashi. Ja-ngan…bu-ang…te-nagamu!" ucap Sasuke perlahan. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda bermata obsidian itu mengerahkan seluruh energinya hanya untuk mengucapkan dua kalimat sederhana tersebut.

"Tapi, Pangeran. Anda harus segera diobati…"

Sasuke menutup oniksnya sejenak kemudian menggeleng dalam gerakan lamban.

"Ba-wa…a…ku ke Na-ru…to!"

"Tapi…"

"I-ni pe…rin-tah Kaka-shi,"

Kakashi memandang nanar pada sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya menyanggah kekeraskepalaan tuannya itu tapi mau apa lagi jika tuannya sudah mengatakan kata itu, tak ada kata "tidak" untuk menolaknya. Itulah janji seorang abdi setia kepada tuannya, sekalipun perjanjian itu bertentangan dengan pergolakan batin yang tengah dialaminya seperti situasi sekarang ini.

Kakashi mengeluarkan napas berat, "Sesuai titah, Pangeran," jawabnya mantap namun dibumbui keterpaksaan.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tampak jatuh terpekur di salah satu akar pohon sakura. Kinerja napas yang tak teratur juga bulir-bulir air bening yang kian menetes dari dahi sang pemuda, cukup membuktikan bahwa tubuh itu diporsir untuk bekerja lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sel-sel syarafnya memberontak karena impuls berlebihan yang dibawa oleh sensor motoriknya.

Ia baru saja berlari, menghindari beribu ekspresi yang menusuk ke dalam safir samudranya. Terlebih menghindari deklarasi yang mengatasnamakan cinta yang tak ia harapkan eksistensinya.

Ia jatuh. Terpuruk dalam pusaran enigma yang bercokol di hatinya juga pikirannya. Ia tak inginkan ini. Ia sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke…" Kalimat berulang itu bak mantra yang menegaskan dirinya bahwa ia hanya butuh satu cinta, satu hati yang tak lain tak bukan adalah belahan jiwanya yang akan terus dinantinya. Tak ingin ada yang lain dan memang tak perlu, karena hatinya sudah tertambat untuk dia.

"**Kimi o aitai…aitai, Sasuke. Kimi o aitai," **ucapnya berkali-kali. Seakan dengan begitu, sosok yang ia sebut namanya akan segera hadir di hadapannya. Mendekapnya dengan seluruh entitasnya, dan ia berjanji tak kan terlepas lagi. Tak akan, itu ikrarnya.

Sebentuk suara _baritone_ mengaburkan kegundahan sang pemuda bermata safir tersebut, "Anda, Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil namanya, mengusap butir bening yang bertengger di pelupuk matanya sebelum berbalik untuk melihat si penanya.

"Ya, saya. Ada… perlu apa?"

"Mari ikut saya," kata pria berambut perak bermasker hitam yang menutupi wajah dan sebelah matanya, sopan. Tanpa mengucap basa basi seperti salam perkenalan –menyebut nama, misalnya-, pria itu langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat tersebut.

Sekelebat pandangan sayu tertangkap sepasang iris samudranya sebelum pria itu memalingkan mukanya. Pria ini… membuatku gusar. Aku takut. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Apa… Ada apa sebenarnya? Begitu pikirnya.

Naruto menatap pria yang belum dikenalnya tersebut, sangsi. Namun intuisinya mengatakan ia mempercayai pria ini, dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi ia mengikuti pria berambut perak itu untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka memasuki hutan, hening tanpa bahan pembicaraan, menerobos rimbunan dedaunan, sampailah mereka atau lebih tepatnya pria itu mengajak Naruto. Terbukti dengan berakhirnya langkah-langkah jenjang itu di depan sebuah pohon _ek_ berbatang besar.

"Kita sampai," ucap pria yang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto ini, tanpa berbalik memandang yang diajak bicara.

Naruto menaikkan alis, bingung. Untuk apa pria ini membawanya ke tempat ini dan menunjukkan…

Tidak perlu pertanyaan itu terlontarkan dari mulutnya, karena jawabannya sudah ada di depan matanya saat ini juga, ketika tubuh proporsional pria berambut perak itu bergeser dari tempatnya.

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

Di sana, di salah satu akar pohon yang menonjol keluar, tergolek lemah dengan tubuh penuh darah sesosok pemuda yang dikenalnya. Ya, sangat dikenalnya bahkan dinantikannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menyeret tubuhnya untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut. Derai air mata tak sanggup ia bendung lagi, di kala sepasang samudra birunya menangkap jelas kondisi memprihatinkan pada tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya. Luka dan lebam di sana sini. Kalau saja tak ada gerakan _diafragma_ yang naik turun, Naruto pasti mengira kalau sosok di depannya ini telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Segera saja ia menghambur memeluk pemuda yang tetap bergeming di posisinya itu, "Sa-sasuke… apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau disertai dengan isakan kecil.

Sebuah senyum samar tergambar di wajah penuh bercak darah itu mendengar suara pemuda yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, "Do-be? Ka-u…kah i…tu?" Mata oniks itu membuka hanya untuk mendapati paras tan berhiaskan airmata.

"Bo-doh… A-ku…me…ne-mui-mu bu-kan un…tuk mem-bu…at…mu me-na-ngis, Do-be," Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya untuk menarik napas sejenak. Sungguh bicara seperti ini membuatnya harus mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, "…a-ku... i-ngin me-la-mar-mu… Ber-se-di-a…kah, Do-be?"

Naruto terperangah di sela-sela tangisnya. Iris birunya semakin banjir dengan cairan bening asin itu mendengar penuturan sang sulung Uchiha.

"Teme bodoh. Tentu saja aku bersedia. Untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi?" teriaknya. Lengkungan samar itu menjadi semakin terlihat jelas mendengar ucapan pemuda yang dikasihinya.

"Tapi, kau harus sembuh dari luka-lukamu dulu, Teme."

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya perlahan, tanda ketidaksetujuan, "Waktu-ku tak ba-nyak, Do-be… Ka-ka-shi," seru Sasuke pelan. Walaupun begitu, suara itu masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengaran Kakashi. Kakashi bergeser dari tempatnya dan mendekati sang tuan.

"Hamba di sini, Pangeran," ucapnya sembari berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

"Ni-kah-kan…ka-mi," pintanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Naruto. Sementara sang obyek sendiri sedang mengalihkan iris birunya menatap Kakashi yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Pangeran," jawabnya kemudian.

Kakashi mengerling ke arah Sasuke dan dimulailah ritual suci tersebut.

"Anda, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah anda menerima Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pendamping anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?" ucap Kakashi perlahan.

"A-ku… se-di-a…" jawab Sasuke lirih.

Setelah itu, Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya memandang Naruto.

"Anda, Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pendamping anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku... bersedia," jawab Naruto mantap disertai butiran-butiran kristal yang berjatuhan dari matanya.

Kakashi kemudian menatap kedua mempelai yang telah mengikrarkan sumpah sucinya tersebut.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan. Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda, Naruto-san."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua dan memejamkan mata ketika bibir mungilnya menyentuh bibir kering penuh cairan merah Sasuke, tak peduli akan bau anyir dan rasa asin dari darah yang menempel di bibir itu.

Hanya sejenak, kemudian Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menangkap sebentuk senyum bahagia terpampang di wajah pucat Sasuke, "Aku ba…ha-gia se-ka…li, Dobe…"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tahu. Ia harusnya juga merasa bahagia. Bukankah moment seperti ini yang selalu dinantikannya.

Sebuah janji suci yang terucap di depan altar –bukannya areal hutan yang lebat akan pepohonan dan satwa liar. Bertabur hiasan merah dan harum dari bermacam-macam bunga –bukannya merah darah dan bau anyir yang begitu menyengat indra pernapasannya. Dentang lonceng pernikahan yang menggema –bukan melody kematian yang begitu kental berdengung merayapi gendang telinga. Melihat wajah tampan kekasihmu dan tubuh atletisnya yang terbungkus _tuxedo_ dengan senyum simpul menatapmu –bukan wajah pucat berselimutkan cairan merah yang menerobos keluar dari luka-luka yang menganga.

Sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang akan berakhir bahagia. Tak muluk 'kan?

Tapi, semuanya itu hanya mimpi belaka dan memaksanya melihat realita. Hatinya kembali teriris perih. Cairan bening itu mengalir lebih deras lagi tanpa disadarinya.

"Bo-doh… Ke-na-pa me-nangis?"

"Bodoh kau bilang? Kau merasa pintar, heh? Lalu orang yang menikahi orang bodoh disebut apa?" Merasa de javu dengan perkataannya barusan, Naruto membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tangis sesenggukan yang mulai terdengar.

Sebelah tangan pucat Sasuke terangkat untuk membingkai sisi wajah Naruto. Naruto menyambutnya dengan menggengamnya dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Hn… a-ku men-cin-tai-mu, Dobe." Naruto terkesiap atas pengakuan itu. Karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memulai mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa dipancing terlebih dahulu, "…ma-afkan a-ku ka-rena i-ni yang per…ta-ma 'kan?"

Naruto kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Sepasang safirnya terus menatap nanar kedua oniks yang meredup itu.

"Bi-ar-kan a…ku ka-ta-kan la-gi. Ka-rena mung-kin tak a-da la-in ka…li."

"Jangan katakan itu, Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," seru Naruto tertahan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"A-ku… men-cin-tai-mu…"

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya gusar, "Tidak, cukup. Kita harus mencari tabib untuk mengobatimu, Teme."

Namun seperti tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto, Sasuke terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat tersebut bagaikan melantunkan _requiem_ tak bernada namun terdengar memilukan.

"Berhenti! Ku mohon berhenti, Sasuke! Cukup!"

"A-ku… men-cin-tai-mu…Do-be…" Lantunan itu kian melemah di akhir baitnya. Dan terlunglailah tangan pucat yang digenggam jemari tan Naruto itu bersamaan dengan kedua bibir yang terkatup rapat. Dada yang bergerak teratur, terhenti. Desah napas tak terasa lagi. Yang tertinggal hanya dingin. Tubuh itu dingin. Sangat dingin untuk cuaca panas yang sedang dirasanya kini.

Naruto memandang sepasang oniks yang setengah terbuka di hadapannya. Tangan tannya bergerak untuk mengguncang pelan lengan yang terkulai lemah itu.

"Sa…suke?" Kemudian beralih pada pertengahan antara mulut dan hidung mancung Sasuke. Tak ada hembusan udara dari sana. Naruto mulai gusar. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang semula berada di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Sasuke? Bangun! Ayo bangun…"

Tak ada reaksi atau tanggapan berarti.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Sasuke. Ku mohon, bangunlah!"

"…"

"Sasuke…tidaaaa…akkkk!" Lengking keputusasaan menggema, bergaung dan berbaur menjadi satu dengan kepak-kepak sayap liar yang terganggu ketenangannya.

Sementara Kakashi membuang pandang ke arah lain asal tidak melihat pemandangan yang sungguh miris baginya ini, hanya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda lain berambut merah maroon dengan tanda kanji "ai" di dahi, tak berapa jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ya, jarak yang tak cukup jauh untuk menyembunyikan genangan bening yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata jade-nya kemudian mengalir perlahan di paras tanpa ekspresinya.

.

.

.

Kepala berambut hitam pendek itu tertunduk. Beberapa helai surai kelamnya menutupi sepasang mata oniks di baliknya sekaligus menutupi ekspresi yang sedang dibuatnya. Kedua kakinya tertekuk. Posisinya saat ini persis seperti seorang terdakwa yang menunggu palu sang hakim untuk menentukan hukuman apa yang pantas dijatuhkan kepadanya.

Pria paruh baya yang identik dengan pemuda yang bersimpuh itu berdiri membelakangi dengan kedua tangan ditautkan di belakang punggungnya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak insiden menggemparkan yang terjadi di _ballroom_ istananya, namun pria itu tetap tak membuka suara atau bahkan bergerak satu sentipun dari posisi memunggungi pemuda di belakangnya. Malah terlihat asyik memandangi tirai balkon yang terbuka berwarna gading yang berjumbai-jumbai dimainkan hembusan sang bayu, mengabaikan sosok pemuda yang –mungkin- cemas akan hukuman yang dilontarkan sang ayah.

"Ayah…" Pemuda itu mendongak lalu membuka suara. Namun secepat kilat dibalas dengan sebuah tamparan keras telak mendarat di pipi kanan pucatnya, membuat kepala sang pemuda meneleng ke kiri. Satu aliran berwarna merah terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Tangan kirinya refleks memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang serasa panas dan mengusap darah dengan punggung tangannya.

Diam. Datar. Tak ada ekspresi kesakitan atau rasa bersalah di wajah yang mulai memerah tersebut.

"Memalukan." Sepasang mata oniks pria itu berkilat nyalang. "Kau… kau pikir masih pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, hah?"

"…"

"Setelah membuang kotoran di depan mukaku… masih pantaskah?" Pria itu menatap murka pemuda yang terpekur tak berani menatap langsung ke arahnya tersebut. "Jawab aku! Jawab pertanyaan **ayahmu** ini, Uchiha Sai!" serunya lagi dengan intonasi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu masih bergeming.

Sunyi menyelimuti ruangan yang begitu luas tersebut namun aura ketegangan yang menguar terasa menghimpit.

"Aku bahkan mulai meragukan bahwa darah yang mengalir dalam nadimu itu adalah darahku…"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan yang menggema di udara. Seakan di ruangan tersebut hanya dihuni sesosok manusia berpredikat pemegang kuasa tertinggi kerajaan Uchiha berdiri angkuh di depan sebuah boneka.

Fugaku menghembuskan napas keras-keras, mencoba menormalkan kembali emosi dan adrenalin yang memuncak hebat. "Katakan kau menyesali dan akui bahwa perbuatan bar-barmu tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon belaka!"

Kali ini pemuda itu membuka suara. "Nanda tidak menyesal dan tidak akan minta maaf… Ayah," sahutnya datar.

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan putra bungsunya, Fugaku kembali naik pitam, "Apa katamu? Coba katakan sekali lagi, anak kurang ajar!"

"Nanda tidak menyesal dan tidak akan minta maaf. Karena **aku**… mencintainya, **Ayah**," sahut pemuda itu masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Menjijikkan. Anak tidak tahu aturan." Kuar amarah menguasai Fugaku. Telapak tangan berotot itu kembali melayang dan tepat menghantam sisi wajah kiri Sai, membuat tubuh Sai terhempas.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa punya anak kurang ajar sepertimu." Sebuah tendangan dilancarkan ke perut pemuda yang mencoba berdiri tertatih. Tubuh itu melayang sejenak sebelum menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Lawan aku! Kau ingin menentang ayahmu ini kan, Uchiha Sai?" Fugaku yang kalap kembali melancarkan pukulan pada wajah tak berekpresi milik Sai. Lagi dan lagi. Tak peduli pada lebam-lebam yang ia hasilkan di tubuh darah dagingnya tersebut. Egonya yang super tinggi telah mengalahkan segalanya dan membutakan rasionalitasnya.

Mendadak pintu menjeblak terbuka. Sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang berlari tergesa memasuki ruangan dan mendapati buah hatinya tengah dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang suami tercinta.

Wanita itu segera menamengi tubuh anaknya untuk menghentikan aksi brutal suaminya, "Yang Mulia, hentikan! Tolong hentikan! Anak kita bisa mati. Tolong jangan diteruskan lagi!" mohonnya seraya memeluk putra kandungnya.

"Minggir! Anak tak tahu adat ini harus diberi pelajaran."

Fugaku berusaha menyeret Mikoto yang tak mau memisahkan diri dari Sai. Sedangkan Sai sendiri tak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan ataupun mengeluarkan rintihan.

"Minggir, Bunda!" perintah Sai pelan sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang Bunda dan memasang seringai angkuh, "Silakan pukul lagi, Fugaku-sama! Anda belum puas 'kan?" tantangnya.

"Sai! Apa yang kau katakan, nak?" Mikoto terperangah.

"Ughh, kau lihat sendiri, Mikoto," geram Fugaku melihat wajah sang putra yang seperti tak gentar sedikitpun menghadapi kemarahannya .

Fugaku mengepalkan tinjunya dan sukses berhenti lima senti di depan muka Sai, ketika salah satu pengawal kerajaan memasuki ruangan menginterupsi ketegangan yang memuncak.

"Yang Mulia, ada berita urgen yang harus hamba sampaikan."

Fugaku melirik pengawal tersebut dengan ekor mata.

Mengerti isyarat itu, sang prajurit melanjutkan laporannya, "Pangeran Sasuke ditemukan tewas terbunuh dan jenazahnya sekarang berada di istana utama."

Deg!

Jantung Fugaku terasa dihantam palu godam menerima kabar mengejutkan itu. Kedua oniks hitam itu membelalak. Tangan yang masih terangkat itu turun perlahan.

Tidak mungkin…

Putra yang paling disayanginya…

Tidak…

Ini mustahil…

Dan sedetik berselang, Fugaku sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan dua sosok yang masih terpaku. Ia bahkan lupa, kalau saat ini ia tengah dikuasai amarah terhadap anak yang dianggap membangkang olehnya itu. Ia lupa karena satu-satunya hal yang mengeksploitasi logikanya saat ini adalah segera pergi dan memastikan kabar yang ia terima itu tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar.

Sementara Sai hanya terdiam melihat punggung sang ayah yang telah lenyap di balik pintu seraya mendekap sang bunda yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Lagi-lagi tak ada ekspresi di sana. Tetap datar dan terkesan… dingin.

Lalu sebuah senyum yang bisa membekukan dan mengerikan mulai terlukis perlahan di wajah penuh memar disertai kilat tajam di mata oniks malam tersebut, 'Kalian bergerak cepat… Fuu, Torune. Hn, Satu penghalang terbesarku... _skak matt_.'

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

***Kimi o aitai…aitai, Sasuke. Kimi o aitai : **I want to see u… see u, Sasuke.

Maaf kalau g angst, hbis zura bkinx smbil senyum2 psiko. Seneng banget liat teme disiksa keak gtu. Hahaha…*ni org emg dah kena skizo akut.

Hm, gimana reader? Zura dah ngabulin permintaan reader wat ngidupin si teme walau ujung2nya zura dead'in uga. *dikeroyok berjama'ah…

Yosh! Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

Minna,

Zura's come back!

Zujou kazoe yubiori **countdown**

Ikuzee

three

two

one

**MAKE SOME NOISE!**

*dilempar

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**BlackLady** : arigatou… ni apdetannya. ^^

**Sasunaru4ever** : hmhm… untuk sementara ini, zura bakal bikin Sai melambung dulu di udara. *grin

**Rosanaru** : hehe… Sai karakterx zura bikin jahat banget ya… *baru nyadar dia.

**Dallet no Hebi** : haha… mari kita mutilasi Sai berjama'ah… *tepar duluan abies dichouju giga.

**Kitsune Haru Hachi** : tenang… Naru pasti balik lagi ma Sasu ko tapi… liat az nanti yah. *plak xp

**Kyu's ane chan** : so pasti. Zura bakal bikin Sai menderita. *psiko mode

**Yuki** : yare yare… Sasu bakal idup lagi ko tp sebgai… masih rahasia. *ditampar

**Vii no Kitsune** : fic ni bakal sad end tpi happy end uga… *gimana sich?* um, vii dh smbuh kh? *udh expi kale nanyax… xp

**Sabishii no Kitsune** : nti masih ada aksi yg lebih dahsyat lagi ko. Tenang aja… *smirk.

**N special thank's to someone yang g mau nyebutin namanya : **

arigatou gozaimasu atas flamex. Dr dulu zura kepengen banget dpet flame tp g prnah dpet. *pundung. Thank's ya udh ngabulin permintaan zura. ^^v. zura jd tw gmn rasax… **but sorry it doesn't bother me so much**.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, MPREG, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu purnama sempurna. Awan-awan hitam berarak menyingkir perlahan memberi keleluasaan bagi sang dewi malam memancarkan pesonanya. Seberkas sinarnya jatuh menimpa sebentuk tempaan besi bertangkai panjang. Membuatnya tampak berkilat dan menunjukkan seberapa tajamnya benda tersebut. Beberapa butiran kristal merah berbau anyir yang kental menetes-netes dari ujungnya ke permukaan lantai.

Hening.

Senyap.

Sampai…

Salah satu sosok yang berdiri atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang memegang pedang tersebut membuka suaranya, "Bereskan mayatnya!... dan ingat! Jangan sampai ada satu orang pun yang tahu hal ini."

Mata oniks yang senada dengan kelamnya malam tersebut bergerak perlahan dari sosok yang terbaring kaku di ranjangnya dengan paras bermandikan darah yang keluar dari kedua lubang di matanya untuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di genggamannya. Dua buah gundukan berbentuk bulat berwarna putih merah lengkap dengan sel-sel syaraf yang melingkupinya disertai aksen _shape_ rumit —yang berwarna merah juga— yang tertera jelas di permukaannya; dua bola mata.

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Eksternal Sharingan… Hn…"

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 8 : **Dark heart

* * *

Suasana nampak berbeda pagi itu. Malam yang terang benderang berganti dengan pagi suram yang begitu menusuk kalbu. Mendung hitam menggelayut manja di belahan angkasa, hendak menumpah ruahkan sesuatu yang semenjak tadi ditahannya. Kilat-kilat kecil terlihat sesekali dan suara guntur tak terelakkan lagi dentumannya.

Namun, peristiwa alam yang merupakan peringatan akan adanya hujan tersebut tak berhasil mengenyahkan eksistensi ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia dalam balutan kain hitam; tanda berkabung. Semakin khidmat untuk menyaksikan prosesi kembalinya penyatuan raga dengan sang bumi. Isak tangis dan runtutan panjatan doa berdengung di areal pemakaman istana, mengiringi kepergian sang roh yang telah berpulang kembali ke pangkuan Sang Tuan.

Satu persatu orang-orang itu mulai melangkah maju untuk memberi persembahan terakhir berupa setangkai _daffodil_ di atas sebuah batu marmer bertuliskan: Uchiha Sasuke, sang putra sulung sekaligus Putra Mahkota kerajaan Uchiha yang kini telah beristirahat selamanya sebelum menjalankan hak dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang yang telah dinobatkan menjadi calon penerus tahta.

Suasana menjadi lebih sunyi ketika berpasang-pasang tapak kaki itu melangkah meninggalkan tanah lapang; tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang pangeran.

Fugaku masih berdiri di sana bersama putra bungsu dan permaisurinya dan tak lupa dengan beberapa pengawal yang setia menjaganya. Diam. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah tegas itu. Namun, jika kau tilik lebih dekat lagi, ada rasa kehilangan dan ketidakpercayaan yang berbaur menjadi satu yang mengancam luruhnya butir-butir bening yang hendak berkumpul dan menggoyahkan topeng stoic yang selalu dipasangnya dan dibanggakannya.

Sedangkan Sai, tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Menatap gundukan tanah merah yang masih baru tersebut dengan ekspresi dingin yang tetap loyal melekat di wajah bak porselennya. Kedua lengan terbentuknya mendekap erat sang bunda yang menangis sesenggukkan di bahunya.

Dalam gerakan lamban, kedua sudut bibir pucat itu tertarik melengkung dan akhirnya membentuk seringai samar. Disertai dengan kilat keji yang tersirat di mata oniks kelamnya.

'Jangan salahkan aku atas kematianmu, Nii-san.'

'Salahkan saja pria tua yang sedang berdiri angkuh di hadapanmu ini. Salahkan saja dia yang telah mengubahku sama sepertinya. Salahkan saja dia karena lebih memperhatikanmu, lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku. Salahkan saja orangtua kolot ini. Salahkan saja dia.'

Sepasang obsidiannya melirik Fugaku yang masih terbungkam di tempatnya.

'Lihat 'kan! Dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih karena kehilanganmu atau menangis di depan nisanmu; anak yang disayanginya. Atau… Jangan-jangan dia malah senang karena aku telah berhasil menyingkirkanmu.'

'Hm… Berarti aku pantas mendapatkan penghargaan atas usahaku ini. Benar 'kan, Nii-san? Penghargaan menduduki kursi singgasana Uchiha menggantikan peranmu.'

'Hhh, sayang ya, kau tak bisa melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri prosesi pelantikanku nanti. Dan yang paling penting…, pernikahanku dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Seseorang yang kau cintai. Seseorang yang sangat kau kasihi. Seseorang yang jauh lebih berharga dibanding nyawamu sendiri.'

'Apa kau bersedih? Apa kau menangis, hm?'

'Hn, menangis sajalah, Nii-san! Menangislah di dalam sana. Ratapilah takdir yang mempermainkanmu. Karena tangisanmu, ratapanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Hahaha…'

Bisikan-bisikan itu bergema mengisi setiap relung hati dan nalarnya dengan kegelapan yang mengikat. Dan ia… ia sadar. Sangat sadar sepenuhnya untuk terus menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam pusaran hitam tak berdasar yang menjerat.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, siluet pirang tampak tersembul dari balik pepohonan. Bunga yang digenggamnya semakin hancur tak berbentuk karena efek tekanan dari remasan. Paras _tan_-nya berkilau karena cairan bening yang terus saja berderai dan membasahi permukaan kulitnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menggenggam kristal berwarna aquamarine dan berbentuk segienam panjang yang ia sematkan di lehernya.

Masih terngiang jelas di ingatannya ketika pria berambut perak itu memberikan kristal tersebut sesaat setelah kepergian orang yang amat dikasihinya.

"_Untukmu, Naruto-san. Sasuke-sama memperjuangkan hidupnya demi benda itu. Jadi, tolong_— _jaga baik-baik."_

"_Kenapa? Aku tidak butuh benda laknat yang telah merebutnya dariku. AKU TIDAK BUTUH. Aku tidak butuh benda seperti ini."_

"_Karena_—_ ia sangat mencintai anda. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi anda, dan benda itu_—_ adalah perwujudan cinta abadinya terhadap anda."_

Gaara yang semenjak tadi berdiri di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan gejolak hati yang mendera sahabatnya. Ia tahu. Tak mudah bagi Naruto untuk menghadapi semua ini. Apalagi ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang amat ia cintai.

"Naruto," panggilnya. "Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

Genggaman tangan yang semakin mengencang dan sebentuk determinasi kuat yang tersirat di mata safirnya cukup memberi jawaban tegas bagi Gaara, "Aku tidak akan menemui Sasuke sebelum ku balaskan dendam pada orang yang telah merenggutnya dariku. Ku pastikan mereka akan menerima hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan."

.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang tercipta dari system pernapasan pria paruh baya berpredikat Raja Uchiha yang terlihat terduduk sendirian di ruangannya saat ini, tanpa adanya kawalan dari para prajurit kepercayaannya. Itupun atas perintahnya sendiri yang tengah menginginkan ketenangan hati.

Tangan kokohnya bergerak menggengam handle laci meja kerjanya lalu menariknya perlahan. Lekas diambilnya sebentuk figura yang dalam keadaan tertelungkup.

Mata sehitam obsidian itu kini terpaku pada sosok yang tercetak di foto itu. Ibu jari tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap permukaan kaca. Di sana, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tengah menggendong sesosok bayi kecil nan tampan berambut identik yang tampak tertidur pulas di dekapan sang wanita.

Sebentuk rekaman imajiner masa lalu mulai berputar di depan matanya. Secuil kisah kenangan manis dan indah yang sempat mengisi memory terdalamnya bersama orang terkasihnya. Kenangan manis sekaligus menyakitkan baginya.

Kelopak mata itu mengatup sendu.

'Anko… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga amanatmu. Menjaga buah cinta kita.'

Dua ketukan di pintu menghapus semua bayangan yang diciptakan maya oleh sel-sel kelabu otaknya.

"Hn."

Pintu perlahan membuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan bermata oniks malam, namun memiliki kulit putih melebihi salju. Sosok itu menutup pintu dengan segera ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah memasuki ruangan.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari figura foto yang dipegangnya kepada sosok yang kini telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang oniksnya menyorot tajam pada pemuda yang menjadi darah dagingnya tersebut.

Hening. Tak ada kalimat yang terlontar keluar ketika dua iris identik itu saling beradu pandang.

Pemuda itu lalu menunduk sejenak sebelum membuka percakapan, "Nanda ingin bicara perihal kemarin."

Fugaku tak langsung membalas. Diamatinya dengan seksama paras pemuda yang tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresi dingin dan datarnya itu.

"Aku harap kabar yang bagus darimu," ujarnya lalu.

Sang pemuda menarik napas, seakan tengah membulatkan tekad.

"Nanda— tetap ingin menikahi pemuda itu."

Fugaku mengembalikan figura itu ke tempat asalnya sebelum kemudian menyahut perkataan sang pemuda. "Ku rasa pelajaran kemarin belum cukup untuk mencuci otakmu…"

"Nanda tidak peduli, jika Ayah tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini," ujarnya cepat. "Nanda akan tetap melakukan apapun keinginan nanda dengan atau tanpa persetujuan ayah," balas Sai masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kumpulan frase yang dikatakan pemuda yang telah genap berusia 20 tahun di hadapannya, "Ho? Jadi, sekarang kau punya keberanian untuk menentangku, hm?"

Sai mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan apa yang ada di baliknya dan segala seluk beluknya. Ia yakin benar jawaban apa saja yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang ayah jika ia persisten dengan keinginannya. Kata-kata penolakan disertai angkuhnya nada, benar-benar tak menyimpang dari prediksinya. Dan ia tak mungkin datang ke hadapan sang ayah tanpa berbekal persiapan yang matang ketika saat-saat seperti ini tiba, "Nanda sudah bicara baik-baik. Jangan salahkan nanda jika nanda berbuat nekad."

Fugaku tersentak mendengar tutur pemuda yang bertitel putra bungsunya tersebut. "Setelah melawanku sekarang kau berani menantangku," geramnya.

"Jika demi mendapatkan pemuda itu, nanda **juga** harus berhadapan dengan ayah— nanda tak kan mundur."

Batas kesabaran Fugaku yang memang pada dasarnya berwatak temperamental, mencapai ambang tertinggi. Keinginannya untuk kembali memberi pelajaran fisik pada anak yang dianggapnya menentang, bagai lahar yang menggelegak keluar.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Sai membuka matanya. Pupil itu bergerak memutar cepat. Iris yang semula oniks itupun berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga magatama yang saling terpisah.

Fugaku mematung. Sepasang bola matanya membulat, lebar. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan membeku. Seakan menolak instruksi otak untuk digerakkan.

"I-ini… Shi-Shisui… ini kemampuan Sharingan Shisui. KAU— Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Sai menyimpulkan senyum angkuh, "Hn, ayah pasti tak kan percaya jika ku bilang Shisui **rela** mendonorkan matanya padaku—"

"DUSTA!"

"…Hm, sudah ku duga; ayah tidak percaya? Jadi, ku jawab jujur— aku telah mencabut nyawanya terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian secara paksa mencongkel kedua matanya lalu— men-tranplantasikan _Sharingan_ miliknya ke dalam mataku."

"BIADAB! Jadi, kau yang telah mencuri _forbidden scroll_ di kuil Uchiha?" Campuran kilat amarah dan rasa tak percaya tersorot jelas menguasai kedua obsidiannya kini.

"Menurut— **ayah**?" jawab Sai dengan entengnya.

"Cih— JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU, **IBLIS**!"

"Hahaha… Apa ayah baru sadar?" Sai tertawa pendek mendengar umpatan sang ayah terhadap dirinya. "Ckckck…, lagipula siapa yang patut disalahkan di sini, hm? Aku yang meniru sifat ayah atau… ayah yang menurunkan sifat ayah kepadaku? Angkuh… Sombong… Egois… Keras… Mau menang sendiri."

"BRENGSEK!"

"Hn, apa ayah juga lupa norma kesopanan dalam berbicara? Sepertinya— ayah telah melanggar aturan yang sudah ayah buat sendiri." Detik berselang, Sai berujar lagi, "Dan sebagai hukumannya—"

Fugaku kembali tersentak. Tangan kanannya secara perlahan bergerak sendiri menarik belati yang selalu ia simpan di dalam celana hitam panjangnya. Dan tanpa ia bisa cegah lagi, secepat kilat ia menghunuskan belati itu tepat di dada kirinya sendiri.

Crashh!

"Ugh…"

Darah segar terpompa dan mengucur keluar, membasahi kemeja hitamnya dan sebagian memercik ke lantai; memberi motif bulatan-bulatan kecil.

Fugaku meringis kesakitan. Iris kelamnya memicing, menatap Sai yang makin melebarkan senyum kejamnya dan merubahnya menjadi tawa mengerikan.

"Hahaha, bagaimana ayah?" Sai memasang ekspresi sedih yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat. "Pasti sakit, ya? Ini juga salah satu pelajaran untuk ayah yang telah menorehkan luka di tubuhku kemarin."

"Hah… hah…a-anak dur-haka!"

"Ah— sedih rasanya mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut ayah kandungku sendiri. Tapi— setidaknya ayah harus berterima kasih padaku. Karena berkatku, ayah akan berkumpul kembali dengan istri dan anak kesayangan ayah— di alam baka."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Fugaku mencabut lagi belati itu dari tubuhnya lalu dihujamkannya lagi tepat di tempat yang terluka. Kali ini luka yang ditorehkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Fugaku menjerit. Darah yang mengaliri setiap nadi di tubuhnya seakan ditransfusikan keluar dengan percuma. Memberi warna yang kian pekat pada kemeja yang sudah berwarna hitam. Dan sebagian telah membuat kubangan merah seperti amuba di lantai _linoleum_ ruangannya.

Sai masih berdiri di sana, menyaksikan raut kesakitan di paras pucat ayahnya seperti tontonan _reality show_ yang disiarkan _live_ di depan matanya. Senyum mengerikan itu masih bertengger manis di sudut bibirnya.

"Hm… Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat wajah dingin ayah yang nampak berbeda saat ini. Tapi… berhubung aku sudah jenuh. Ku akhiri saja ya, ayah."

Fugaku kembali menarik belati yang tertancap di dadanya, lalu menempelkannya dan menekankannya di lehernya sendiri. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, lagi belati bermata tajam itu menjalankan tugasnya; memotong syaraf-syaraf serta pembuluh-pembuluh nadi yang menopang hidup manusia tersebut.

Cairan merah menyembur keluar disusul dengan terpisahnya jiwa dari sang raga. Belati itu jatuh berdenting; seakan menyerukan kemenangan yang telah diraihnya. Lengan pucat berotot itu jatuh lunglai bersamaan dengan kepala berambut hitam yang langsung tertunduk tanpa jeda; fenomena yang tak pernah dilakukannya seumur hidupnya.

Sai menghampiri tubuh yang telah meregang nyawa itu. Disentuhnya pergelangan tangan kanan ayahnya yang berselimutkan darah kental.

Beberapa detik setelahnya tawa keji kembali membahana di udara.

.

.

.

_Kerajaan Uchiha telah kehilangan pemimpin._

Berita itu menjadi topic hangat yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru wilayah saat ini. Desas desus di khalayak umum bergema di sana sini sebagai ungkapan rasa prihatin. Banyak yang menyayangkan penyebab kematian sang Raja dan ada sebagian yang memasang ekspresi tak percaya bahwa; sang Raja mengakhiri hidupnya karena depresi. Sungguh ironis. Namun itulah kabar yang beredar dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lain. Tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahui realita sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika Fugaku mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara konyol seperti itu. Sungguh tak logis." Sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dikuncir dua yang terlihat berumur 30 tahunan —walaupun umur sebenarnya dua kali lipatnya— memecahkan kesunyian yang melanda ruang khusus untuk pertemuan para tetua kerajaan Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku pun begitu. Hal yang di luar nalar. Tapi, kenyataan berkata demikian kan?" Siluet pria berambut hitam lebat berusia lebih tua dua tahun dari umur sebenarnya sang wanita menyambung pernyataan sang lawan bicara. "Dia menghujam jantungnya sendiri sebelum memotong urat nadi di lehernya. Putra kandungnya sendiri yang menemukan jasadnya."

"Sai, maksudmu."

"Siapa lagi?" balas lagi sang pria —Danzo, sebut saja begitu—.

Tsunade —nama wanita itu— menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Hhh… Sudah, tinggalkan saja kontroversi ini. Sebaiknya kita diskusikan untuk pemilihan kandidat yang baru."

"Bukankah sudah jelas; siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Fugaku memegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi kerajaan Uchiha," sahut Danzo retorik.

"Maksudmu?" Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja satu-satunya putra kandungnya yang tersisa, Uchiha Sai."

"Kau bercanda," sahut wanita itu cepat. "Kau mau menyerahkan kursi pemerintahan pada remaja labil yang baru genap berusia 20 tahun itu?"

"Tapi dia memang satu-satunya pewaris yang berhak 'kan? Setelah Sasuke dan Fugaku meninggal." Danzo menghembuskan napas keras mendengar justifikasi terburu-buru Tsunade. "Lagipula dulu Fugaku juga seumuran dengannya ketika ia dinobatkan sebagai Raja."

"Tapi— Aku merasa tak yakin dengan bocah itu."

Lelaki tua itu mengernyitkan dahinya; membuat kerut-kerut di wajah yang telah termakan usia itu tampak jelas, "Apa yang memberatkanmu?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah. Hanya naluri skeptis saja— menurutku."

"Huft, tapi untuk sementara ini tak mungkin kan, kita membiarkan kursi tahta tak _berpenghuni_; membiarkan Uchiha Kingdom _vacuum of power_."

"Tapi—" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ini keputusan terbaik yang bisa kita ambil. Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada bocah itu."

.

.

.

Suara derap-derap langkah kuda membahana di sebuah desa yang berpenduduk jarang tersebut. Beberapa warga terlihat melongok-longok keluar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan sebagian ada yang punya keberanian besar untuk keluar dari kediamannya untuk menyaksikan hal yang jarang terjadi tersebut; rombongan dari kerajaan yang kini tengah berhenti di sebuah toko kue kecil di pinggiran desa.

Sang empunya, pria tua jangkung berambut putih panjang segera menampakkan dirinya untuk menemui para tamu yang tak biasanya tersebut.

"Wah, selamat datang tuan-tuan," ujar Jiraiya seraya menunduk hormat. "Apa keperluan tuan-tuan hingga mau repot-repot menyinggahi gubuk tua hamba ini?"

"Kami ke sini ingin melaksanakan titah dari pangeran kami," jawab salah satu lelaki penunggang kuda tersebut dengan anggaknya tanpa berucap basa basi terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau boleh hamba tahu, apa gerangan hal tersebut?"

"Kami meminta tuan Uzumaki Naruto untuk ikut bersama kami."

"Ero-jiisan, ada apa?" Siluet pemuda berambut pirang mencolok mengintervensi jalannya perbincangan. Kedua safir samudra itu terperangah melihat rombongan berkuda yang berjejer rapi di depan toko kuenya.

"Mereka mencarimu, Naruto," lirih Jiraiya ketika pemuda tersebut tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Me-mereka siapa?" tanyanya tergagap. Gelombang kekalutan menyapu nalurinya.

"Kami utusan dari Uchiha Kingdom. Atas titah Pangeran Uchiha Sai, kami diperintahkan untuk membawa anda ke istana."

Naruto tersentak, "Untuk apa?"

"Pangeran kami ingin menjadikan anda sebagai 'Permaisurinya'."

"Apa?" Naruto kembali terperangah begitu pula dengan Jiraiya. "A-aku… Aku tidak mau."

"Maaf. Kata penolakan tidak berlaku pada kami," desis lelaki berbalut topeng hitam itu. "—dan kami sudah diberi wewenang untuk melakukan tindak pemaksaan jika diperlukan."

"Sedikit saja kalian berani menyentuh seujung rambutnya, ku pastikan kalian tak kan ku lepaskan."

Seluruh perhatian teralih pada pemuda berambut merah maroon bertanda "ai" di dahi yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Gaara…"

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Pertempuran akan berlangsung di chap lanjutnya. Bagaimana nasib Naru? Nantikan episode selanjutnya… *dikemplang.

Oh yes, sekali lagi gomen, klo apdetnya kelamaan…

Yosh! Mind to review? Or Flame… XD?


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa minna, ini itazurayuuki yang ganti pen-name, walaupun tetep sama gajenya.

*lirik2 terakhir apdet.

Awaw… sudah berapa decade zura nelantarin nih fic? Masih adakah yg nunggu? Ok ok, jangan lempar zura…

Dengar dulu penjelasan zura… #pasang puppy eyes. *lebay mode on.

Salahkan saja Mr. KG yang udah ngeracunin zura jadi pengikutnya. *ditampol ma orang yg brsangkutan.

Hm, zura harus beralih2 gaya bahasa. *lirik2 fic Deviation*. Ini nih yang bikin lama…

Maksudnya, zura lagi focus bikin gaya bahsa yg penuh dgn kiasan n bla bla bla n yang bikin orang eneg plus bingung terus dipaksain beralih lagi ke bahasa yang semuanya bermakna denotasi. Tebak hasilnya jadi apa?

Taraaa…

Zura jadi bunglon. #ditampar bolak balik

Hm, zura masukin Ryuu di chap ni n selanjutnya. Habis kasihan sich, masa cuma 2 chap duank. Itu pun cuma sak klumit. *ditelen Ryuu.

Ok stop nge-gajenya!

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Sasunaru4ever**: wokeh. *pasang pose Lee. Yosh! Ni apdetannya, arigatou…^^

**Kitsune Haru Hachi** : hahaha… Naru bakal nyusul Suke nti di endingnya. *spoiler mode.

**Dallet no Hebi** : woawoa… *semangat '45. ayo ayo… zura pasti g mau ketinggalan. *ketawa2 laknat.

**BlackLady** : Naru bakal tau klo Sai yang bunuh honeynya. N… liat chap lanjutnya yah! ^^v

**Rosanaru** : hehe… arigatou. Ni apdetannya.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

* * *

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Part sebelumnya…

"Maaf. Kalimat penolakan tidak berlaku pada kami," desis lelaki berbalut topeng hitam itu. "—dan kami sudah diberi wewenang untuk melakukan tindak pemaksaan jika diperlukan." Pria itu pun turun dari tunggangannya dan berjalan menghampiri dua sosok yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Namun, belum beberapa langkah ia ambil, sebentuk suara kembali mengintervensi.

"Sedikit saja kalian berani menyentuh seujung rambutnya, ku pastikan kalian tak kan kulepaskan."

Seluruh perhatian teralih pada pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ bertanda "ai" di dahi yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Gaara…"

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 9 : **Conclusion

* * *

"Ho? Ada yang mencoba berlagak jadi pahlawan di sini,**" **pria berbalut topeng—Torune berujar sinis. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sejajar dengan pemuda yang tetap bergeming di posisinya.

Gaara menggerakkan dua bola matanya untuk memandang siluet sang pimpinan rombongan. "Sangat diperlukan untuk menghadapi orang-orang anarkis seperti kalian," tukas Gaara dengan tenang meskipun pemuda Sabaku itu tak sedikitpun menyamarkan rasa tak suka yang terpoles di paras tanpa ekspresinya.

Alis Torune bertaut. Ekspresi remeh yang sedari tadi diutasnya bertransisi menjadi geram. "Kau berani menentang titah pangeran, heh, pemuda jelata!" pekiknya.

Masih dengan nada datar, Gaara membalas, "Pangeran yang hanya menuruti ego semata, menurutku… harus dilengserkan." Nada sarkastik tak lepas dari sana.

Mendengar tutur kalem namun sarat hinaan itu membuat kepala Torune mendidih.

"Kurang ajar! Habisi dia! Habisi orang yang berani menghina Pangeran!"

Mengerti instruksi yang diucapkan dengan nada lantang tersebut, sebagian pasukan kavaleri yang terdiri sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh itu turun dari kuda masing-masing dan segera berduyun-duyun mengepung Gaara. Gaara loyal dalam sikap tenang walaupun bahaya tengah mengancam. Dua _jade_ gioknya memicing menatap satu persatu rombongan dari kerajaan yang bergerak menyusun formasi pengepungan untuknya itu.

"Tak kuduga orang-orang kerajaan sepengecut ini."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Che," Gaara mendecih. "Berapapun jumlah kalian, aku tak akan pernah gentar," desisnya.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak melihat ancaman yang tengah menari-nari di sekeliling Gaara; memberi jeda, menyingkirkan angin ketegangan yang tengah meraung senang. Ekspresi kalut tergambar jelas di paras kecokelatannya sekarang. Lalu segera dialihkan pandangannya pada sang pemimpin rombongan. "Kuminta, lepaskan Gaara! Aku akan ikut kalian, jika itu yang kalian inginkan."

Torune mengukir senyum yang terlihat membentuk seringai, mengerling pemuda yang menjadi obyek kompetisi memohon dan menyerah. "Keputusan yang bijak, Uzumaki Naruto-sama. Kami tak perlu buang-buang waktu dengan membunuh orang-orang terdekatmu..."

"Tidak, Naruto!" tegas Gaara tak terima atas keputusan yang digubah Naruto. "Jangan bertindak bodoh dengan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Kau yang bertindak bodoh, Gaara! Kau bisa terbunuh," balas Naruto dengan suara parau. Biru langitnya tak luput tersaput mendung, "Dan aku… Aku tak kan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Kau dengar itu, Gaara!"

Gaara terpekur memandangi kilau safir sang sahabat terdesak oleh kabut. "Aku tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi padaku nanti," ujarnya lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Yang jelas… Aku tak 'kan membiarkanmu begitu saja dibawa oleh orang-orang yang menyalahgunakan otoritasnya pada kaum kecil seperti kita," timpalnya lagi dengan nada kental akan determinasi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bergeming. Lidahnya kehilangan kemampuan menuturkan aksara. Kedua safirnya menatap nanar pada keteguhan yang dipancarkan sorot tajam Gaara. Gurat khawatir itu tak sanggup ia enyahkan saat melihat Gaara yang _keukeuh_ mempertahankan dirinya. Dan kian terlihat nyata ketika kedua katup bibir Gaara terbuka untuk menguntai frasa, "Kau lihat saja, aku pasti menang." Gaara kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok-sosok manusia berpakaian prajurit dengan lambang _uchiwa_ di punggungnya yang berdiri angkuh mengelilinginya.

"Sigh! Apa kau masih bisa bersikap sombong jika menghadapi ini?" Orang-orang itu secara serentak menghunuskan pedang dari sarung yang terikat di pinggangnya. Berbekal tangan kosong dan bela diri yang dikuasainya, Gaara membentuk posisi kuda-kuda; bersiap untuk menghadapi peperangan yang tak terelakkan akan terjadi.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan di antara celah-celah lengang; memberi efek tekanan atmosfir ketegangan yang terasa semakin mencekam.

"SERANG DIA!" pekik komando telah diletuskan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi para prajurit tersebut segera merangsek maju satu persatu menyerang Gaara yang tanpa memegang senjata apapun. Namun, Gaara dengan gerakannya yang lincah dan lihai mampu menghadapi serangan-serangan yang beruntun terhujam kepadanya itu.

Menggunakan _taijutsu_ saja dirasa belum cukup untuk meluluhlantakkan semua prajurit tersebut. Tangan kanannya meraih pedang sang lawan yang telah ditaklukkannya; menghadapi pertempuran dengan imbang.

Suara-suara tempaan besi panjang yang saling berdentangan mengalun di udara, menjadi _symphoni_ pengiring setia langkah-langkah sengit dan jatuhnya raga-raga penganut loyalitas sang pemberi titah.

Pertarungan semakin memuncak, ketika satu demi satu tubuh-tubuh prajurit itu jatuh tumbang menghempas tanah. Gaara yang kalah jumlah, tak ayal jika tubuhnya terkadang tergores mata pedang saat gerakannya terkonsentrasi pada satu lawan yang sedang menyerangnya dan kesempatan itu digunakan sang partner lawan untuk menyerang bagian tubuh Gaara yang tanpa tudung pertahanan. Beberapa luka sayatan kini terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Naruto yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu tak sanggup menyembunyikan gurat ketakutannya lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Tak tinggal diam melihat pelataran rumahnya yang kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi medan laga, lekas diambilnya langkah cepat untuk menuju area pertarungan.

"Naruto!" cegah Jiraiya saat Naruto telah beranjak dari sisinya. Namun, besi bertangkai panjang dan bermata tajam yang bertengger manis tepat di depan lehernya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergeser dari posisinya walau satu senti saja.

"Kau di sini saja, kakek tua!" desis Torune di telinga Jiraiya. "Kita nikmati pertunjukkan yang sedang ditampilkan." Seringai merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Jakun Jiraiya terlihat naik turun bersamaan dengan sebutir keringat yang meluncur mulus menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang telah termakan usia.

Naruto maju mendekat. Diraihnya pedang lawan yang tergeletak di permukaan tanah yang pemiliknya telah ditumbangkan oleh Gaara dan segera membarikade tubuh belakang Gaara yang hendak terkena sabetan pedang.

Bunyi 'trang' menggema ketika dua tempaan besi itu saling berbenturan.

"Naruto!" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ketika punggungnya ditempeli sesuatu yang hangat; Naruto yang kini mengambil posisi berlawanan di belakangnya. "Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada kaget tak bisa ia hilangkan, melihat orang yang begitu ingin dilindunginya berada di sisinya sembari mengacungkan pedang ke depan.

"Aku tak mungkin diam saja, 'kan? Melihatmu berjuang keras… demi aku," ujarnya tanpa mempertemukan kedua manik birunya dengan _jade_ Gaara. "Apapun yang terjadi… kita hadapi bersama."

Gaara mengulas senyum di wajah lelahnya dan berbisik, "Keras kepala."

"Aku belajar darimu, Gaara."

Gaara dan Naruto bersatu padu. Dan pertarungan yang sempat tertunda itupun berlanjut lagi.

'**S.N 4 ever'**

Entah sudah berapa waktu yang berlalu, entah berapa badan yang telah roboh, entah berapa nyawa yang melayang karena tebasan yang diayunkan pedang Gaara dan Naruto, yang jelas tempat itu sekarang telah dipenuhi dengan lautan tubuh manusia yang berguguran dan berselimutkan cat merah kental. Tak tertinggal dengan aroma anyir yang begitu kuat menyengat hidung hingga mencapai organ pernapasan dalam.

Naruto dan Gaara masih berdiri tegak di antara mayat-mayat prajurit Uchiha tersebut dengan napas terengah dan tubuh kepayahan karena kelelahan. Meskipun dengan pakaian yang dikenakan mereka kini bermotif percikan-percikan merah dan beraksen sobekan-sobekan karena sayatan yang tampak di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

Torune menggeram marah; mendapati prajurit yang dikerahkannya telah kalah.

"Kalian pikir kalian sudah menang, hah?"

Belum selesai Naruto dan Gaara menormalkan kinerja sang napas yang tersengal-sengal, kembali keduanya dihadapkan pada panorama yang mencengangkan mata. Lagi, sang napas harus merelakan dirinya untuk berada dalam kondisi tercekat disusul dengan dua pasang bola mata yang tampak membelalak.

Inilah masa-masa tersulit dalam suatu pertarungan di mana pihak lawan berhasil mengambil seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka untuk dijadikan sebagai umpan bahkan tawanan. Naruto dan Gaara yang terlalu 'keasyikkan' dengan budak-budak Uchiha itu sampai tak menyadari jika salah satu dari mereka telah digubah menjadi titik kelemahan mereka.

"Jii-san!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Torune menyeringai, senyum kemenangan tersimpul. "Huh, bagaimana menurutmu, Uzumaki Naruto? Apa perlu aku membunuh kakek tua ini untuk membawamu?" desisnya seraya mengeratkan mata sang pedang ke leher jenjang Jiraiya. Setetes aliran merah terbentuk akibat luka yang diguriskan.

Dengan ekspresi meringis, Jiraiya berusaha berujar di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, "Ti-tidak, Naruto! Jangan dengarkan dia!"

Torune menggeram. "Diam! Kau tak berhak bersuara, kakek tua," hardiknya. "Lebih baik kupotong saja lehermu itu untuk membuatmu bungkam selamanya."

"Tch," Gaara berdecak. "Tak kukira… Beginikah kedok asli penghuni kerajaan? Selain pengecut juga licik."

Kepala Torune berhadap lagi dengan kedua pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum; seakan tak acuh atas ucapan Gaara, "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, titah pangeran… absolute bagiku." Senyum itu menghilang, terganti dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk. "Bagaimana, Naruto? Aku bukan type orang sabar menunggu."

Naruto terpaku di posisinya. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit; menyerahkan dirinya atau kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Yang manapun opsi yang akan diambilnya, firasat buruk seakan tengah menjajah logika dan nuraninya.

Buku-buku jarinya nampak mengepal erat hingga tangan kecokelatan itu seperti tak memiliki _pigmen_ merah. Kedua pilihan itu seperti meliuk-liukkan entitasnya di depan mata; seakan tengah mempermainkan Naruto yang terjebak dalam labirin yang menyesatkan.

Kkh… Mengapa pangeran itu segitu ngototnya untuk mendapatkan dirinya sampai bertindak sejauh ini? Apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pemuda tak berada dan tak berkasta seperti dirinya? Apa yang membuat pangeran itu menganggap dirinya istimewa hingga mampu berbuat nekad sampai seperti ini? Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pangeran penyandang putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Apakah yang seperti ini dikatakan memperjuangkan cinta? Cih, menurutku lebih pantas jika disebut sebagai obsesi tak terarah…

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto akhirnya di antara deru nafasnya yang tercekal karena menahan luapan emosi yang meletup-letup di dada. "Kau menang. Aku ikut bersamamu…"

Torune kembali menyunggingkan senyum puas. Euphoria terkembang di paras berbalut topengnya, "Hhh… Bagus."

"Naruto!" lirih Gaara; seolah tak yakin atas keputusan yang dilontarkan mulut Naruto.

Naruto tertunduk sejenak dan mengatupkan tirai matanya. "Ini keputusan terbaik yang bisa kuambil, Gaara." Kilau sang safir terbuka lagi. "Aku tak ingin melihat kalian terluka karena aku. Aku tak ingin menyaksikan orang-orang yang kusayangi, pergi meninggalkanku lagi."

"Tapi, Naruto. Mereka itu licik. Kau bisa saja disiksa oleh mereka… Aku─"

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan pandangan meneduhkan; menenangkan sang sahabat yang dilanda rasa khawatir yang lekat. "Aku tak apa, Gaara. Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Torune memberi isyarat pada kedua pengawalnya untuk menjemput sang Uzumaki. Naruto menurut ketika dua orang itu membuang pedang berlumuran darah yang dipegangnya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari kedua orang yang disayanginya, lalu segera menyimpulkan tali untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya menjadi satu.

Lekas dihadapkan pandangannya ke sosok yang tengah mengenyam predikat sebagai pencabut nyawa dari orang terkasihnya. "Aku sudah menyanggupi permintaanmu. Sekarang…, lepaskan Jii-san!"

Torune bergeming, sebelum membalas, "Hm… tapi kita belum equivalent." Seringai licik mengiringi setiap untaian kata.

Naruto terperanjat, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah membunuh pasukanku. Jadi, tidak apa 'kan kalau aku minta satu nyawa saja sebagai pengganti. Kau pernah dengar pepatah, 'kan? 'Hutang nyawa dibalas nyawa'… "

Naruto terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya hendak menyela.

"Ckckck… tadi kau bilang: 'lepaskan', 'kan? Sayang, kau tidak menyebutkan spesifiknya. Interpretasiku berbeda dan aku mengartikannya dengan… 'lepaskan' nyawa kakek tua ini."

Mata Naruto membulat lebar, tubuhnya membeku di kala pedang itu bergerak menekan lebih dalam lagi di kulit leher Jiraiya. Jiraiya terlihat merintih kesakitan ketika pedang itu menggores lehernya, dan tanpa jeda tangan berotot Torune menggerakkannya ke samping dengan cepat.

"Jii-san… Hentikaaaannn…!" suara itu tercetus dari tali pita suara Naruto yang bergetar.

Torune tertawa kejam; menatap detik demi detik tubuh Jiraiya yang melunglai dengan gerakan lamban disertai kucuran merah yang menggelegak keluar dari leher Jiraiya.

Tubuh Naruto memberontak hebat di antara cekalan kedua prajurit Uchiha tersebut menyaksikan raga sang kakek yang kehilangan daya.

"Tidaaak… jii-san!"

Kedua pengawal lain memblokir jalan dan tubuh Gaara yang hendak menjejakkan kakinya untuk menangkap tubuh Jiraiya yang tertarik gravitasi bumi secara perlahan sebelum menghantam permukaan tanah sepenuhnya.

"BIADAB! KALIAN IBLIS! LICIK!" berontak Naruto sekuat tenaga sementara kedua pengawal itu terus membelenggu ruang geraknya. "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KU CABIK-CABIK TUBUH KALIAN!" Kristal-kristal bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya tak sanggup ia bendung lagi melihat raga orang yang dikasihinya kini terbaring kaku di depan matanya. Hanya menyaksikan drama tragedy yang tengah dipertontonkan sementara dirinya tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Tawa masih menggelegar di udara; menunjukkan kedigdayaan seorang Torune terhadap umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Raung kesedihan itu bak melodi yang didendangkan dengan nada syahdu baginya.

Kedua tungkai kaki Naruto melemas disusul dengan bunyi 'brukk' pelan; menandakan otot-otot gerak Naruto mengendur lemah. Kepala berambut pirang keemasan itu tertunduk sendu; meratapi ketidakberdayaan yang tengah merengkuhnya dengan erat.

Ia benci dirinya yang lemah. Ia benci matanya yang hanya mampu menatap. Ia benci ketika takdir memisahkannya lagi dari orang-orang terkasihnya. Ia benci tubuhnya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia benci…

"JII-SAAAAAANNNN…!" lengking keputusasaan itu meluncur lagi dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Membawa serta kesedihan yang tak mampu ia torehkan dengan ungkapan.

Beberapa detik kemudian awan-awan hitam terlihat berarak dalam gerak cepat, berkumpul dan bergumul menutupi sang raja siang yang tengah menyiarkan kekuasaannya pada seluruh alam. Dan tak berapa lama mendung yang telah terbentuk itu memperlihatkan kilat-kilat kecil disertai gemuruh guntur yang bersahut-sahutan di sana sini.

Kristal aquamarine yang tersemat di leher Naruto mengeluarkan pendar-pendar cahaya dan tak lama kemudian kristal terselubung cahaya itu terlepas dari tubuh Naruto menuju ke tengah-tengah area.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan fenomena ganjil itu hanya terdiam terperanjat ketika pendar-pendar cahaya yang mengelilingi kristal tersebut kian membesar dan terus membesar disertai badai berkekuatan dahsyat yang sanggup menyapu tubuh-tubuh yang telah kehilangan sang nyawa; membuat semua yang melihat harus melindungi mata dari sinar yang menyilaukan dan debu-debu yang berterbangan. Peristiwa itu berlangsung beberapa detik saja sebelum pendar-pendar cahaya itu berangsur-angsur menghilang memperlihatkan sang wujud asli yang sempat diselimutinya.

Berpasang-pasang mata terlihat terbelalak memandangi sebentuk sosok berukuran beberapa kaki dengan mata _scarlet_ yang menyala-nyala dan sekujur tubuh tertutup oleh sisik-sisik hijau, tak lupa dengan cakar tajam yang menghiasi setiap jari-jarinya.

Rahang bertaring yang menyembul di kedua sisinya tersebut akhirnya membuka; mengenyahkan keabadian manusia-manusia yang terjebak dalam dimensi keterkejutan semenjak kemunculannya, **"Uzumaki Naruto-sama… Aku Ryuu. Penjaga Kristal Kiyomizu." **Scarlet sang siluet menunjuk tepat safir sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih loyal dengan ekspresi _shock_-nya. **"Inilah saatku untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Tapi, sepertinya…" **Ryuu mengenyahkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke sosok pria tua berambut putih yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa yang berada tepat beberapa meter di bawahnya.** "… aku sedikit terlambat."**

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. Nalarnya masih tenggelam dalam lautan ketidakpercayaan. Mata sebiru samudranya tampak tercengang menangkap refleksi seekor naga di hadapannya. Kristal pemberian Sasuke yang selalu dibawanya ternyata menyimpan sesosok makhluk legenda di dalamnya.

Begitupun dengan Torune. Pria itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tak melakukan tindakan signifikan. Tak dapat dibantah, jika tubuhnya sekarang tengah menggigil hebat dan mengucurkan keringat dingin walaupun udara bersiur semilir.

Satu lagi halangan menghadang jalannya yang harus ia babat tuntas untuk memenuhi titah sang pangeran. Logikanya mengatakan jika ia tak kan mungkin mengalahkan seekor naga raksasa dengan tenaga dan prajurit seadanya itu. Namun, rasionalitasnya yang telah tereksploitasi dengan titah sang pangeran tak membuatnya beringsut mundur.

Dihunuskan pedangnya ke depan dan dengan sekali hentakan ia pun bergerak maju ke arah sang naga.

Sang naga melirik datangnya sosok pria dalam langkah cepat. Angin yang bergerak di sekeliling tubuhnya melecut-lecut dan mengenai tubuh sang pria berbalut topeng sebelum ia sempat menebaskan sang pedang ke tubuh sang naga.

Tubuh pria itu terpental beberapa meter sebelum terhenti karena menabrak pohon berbatang besar yang merintangi tubuhnya untuk terseret lebih jauh lagi.

BRAKK!

Batang pohon itu mengalami destruksi yang cukup parah. Apalagi dengan kondisi sang sosok yang barusan menghantamnya. Cairan merah kental melontar keluar dari bibir sang pria. Rasa sakit di sekujur raganya tiada terkira.

'Ugh…' ringisnya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh persendiannya remuk redam dan juga saat tulang-tulang rusuknya menikam organ dalamnya.

Prajurit-prajurit yang tersisa segera melakukan hal yang sama ketika sang pimpinan sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Beberapa pasang kaki itu bergerak dalam ritme yang sama dan melesat mendekati sang naga. Namun, hal yang sama terjadi pada mereka; terpental sebelum menyentuh sedikitpun kulit sang naga.

Perpaduan suara erangan kesakitan dan geraman sang naga menjadi latar belakang pertunjukkan berdarah yang sedang ditayangkan di depan iris biru Naruto. Kedua safirnya bergerak mendapati prajurit-prajurit Uchiha yang bergelimpangan dengan melirihkan luka yang diderita tubuh masing-masing. Dinding kebisuan yang diciptakannya, tak bisa ia runtuhkan begitu saja. Campuran antara kaget, bingung, senang terlihat mengukir paras berlinang airmatanya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ketika Gaara yang sudah berada di sisinya dan melepaskan simpul ikatan yang membelenggu pergelangan tangannya.

"Naruto… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"A-aku… baik saja," lirihnya. Dialihkan perhatiannya pada sosok naga di hadapannya.

"Ryuu!"

Sosok yang merasa diseru namanya pun menolehkan kepala bersungutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong…" ucap Naruto perlahan namun terinterupsi oleh suara lain.

"Hn… Tak kuduga jika nii-san mempunyai aliansi dengan makhluk sekuat ini."

Ryuu menggeram sebagai balasan; menyadari _cakra_ kuat yang berasal dari sang pemilik suara.

Sementara Naruto dan Gaara menggerakan kepalanya ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek bertunggang kuda putih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana.

"Sai…"

'**S.N 4 ever'**

"Sai…" gumam Naruto sedangkan Gaara memasung wajah dingin melihat pemuda yang menjadi sumber segala tragedi ini.

Sai turun dari tungganganya dengan santai; seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di lingkungan itu. Kaki jenjangnya segera ia langkahkan mendekat ketika tungkainya telah memijak tanah dan berhenti setelah mengayunkan beberapa langkah.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Senyum dingin merekah di bibir pucatnya. "Lama tak bersua."

"Che… Tak usah basa basi." Naruto mengeraskan ekspresinya. "Kenapa kau harus berbuat licik seperti ini? LIHAT! Apa yang sudah kau timbulkan akibat keegoisanmu? Kau memang pangeran yang lalim, Sai."

Sai masih tersenyum misterius, "Aku… egois?" Sai mendengus. "Bukankah kata itu lebih tepat ditujukan untukmu, Naruto?" Sebelah tangannya menelusup ke kantong celana. "Hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kau menyerah dan menurut pada permintaanku," tambahnya enteng.

"Tak usah memutarbalikkan fakta." Rahang Naruto mengencang; membuat giginya bergemeretakan. "Aku tidak sudi menjadi pendamping orang kejam dan licik sepertimu."

"Kau yang mengubahku, Uzumaki-san."

"…dan aku tidak pernah merasa bertanggungjawab atas perihal itu."

Sebentuk kibasan ekor terlayang ke arah Sai berpijak; menimbulkan getaran dahsyat dan kawah yang bentuknya tak seimbang. Sai melompat menghindar dan melakukan _roll_ di udara sebelum kembali memijak ke tanah.

"Wiew… hampir saja. Sepertinya ada yang marah karena kehadirannya dinafikkan," ujar Sai melirik dengan ekor mata sambil memasang gurat meremehkan yang kentara. "Kita lanjutkan lagi perbincangan kita nanti, ya. Sekarang…" Dihadapkan tubuhnya pada sang naga. "Kubereskan dulu kecoak pengganggu ini."

Sai menutup mata oniksnya kemudian ketika terbuka oniks itu berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga magamata mengelilingi pupilnya.

"**Seorang Uchiha, eh?"** Sang naga terlihat menggeram; merasakan tekanan cakra yang berbeda.** "Dengan mata Sharingan yang sama yang pernah kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu."**

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Uchiha Sasuke, maksudmu?" Sai mendengus tak suka. "Hmphh…, jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah seperti dia."

Angin-angin pertarungan berbisik lembut dan mengisi setiap ruang-ruang hampa yang tercipta di sekeliling mereka kini.

Beberapa helai rambut hitam Sai tampak mengayun gemulai; menutupi pandangan sang pangeran dari sang lawan. Namun, mata _Sharingan_nya yang tajam dan telah mencapai kesempurnaan tak mengurangi intensitas keakuratannya menelaah seberapa besar kekuatan _cakra_ sang naga.

'Hm… _kekkai_ yang melindungi tubuhnya semakin sempurna. Kurasa naga ini memang benar-benar pintar memproteksi dirinya setelah pengalamannya menghadapi Sasuke.'

Sai segera meraih _katana_ yang tersemat di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya pada sang naga. "Bersiaplah, Ryuu…" Sai menggerakkan tangkai _katana_nya dan memposisikan kuda-kuda; bersiap menyerang. "Aku bukan kakakku yang memberi welas asih padamu."

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

Gomen, dipotong di sini. Hbis klo dterusin bakal kepanjangan. Nti bakal bosen.

.

Ok, apakah chap ini terlalu muter2 bikin pala puyeng? Trs plotnya uga apa terlalu lamban? Deskripnya apa sudah kerasa feelx? *lirik2 someone.

Yosh, daripada zura terus nge-bacot! Mind to review, minna-san? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Wiew… zura apdet lama agi yah? Gomen ne… zura agi kena flu n pala dangdutan bae nih. *nyari alesan.

Mau ngadep kompie. Tapi pala minta diletakkin mulu. Huft… gomen sekali agi klo chap ni semakin boring.

.

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Sasunaru4ever**: hehehe…Ni apdetannya, arigatou…^^

**Rosanaru** : um, klo setau zura sih, Uchiwa itu artinya kipas. Klo Uchiha sendiri nama klan. Keakx gitu dech… *gaje bget sich. Xp. Zura dah lupa soalx; thread yang ngungkapin sejarahnya klan Uchiha yang kakek moyangnya bernama Sojobo terus bla bla… nah, senjatax dy tuh Uchiwa=kipas. Dr situ katax tercetus nama klan Uchiha. um, arigatou…^^ gomen, lama. Habis zura agi sibuk sih… *ngeles.

**Dallet no Hebi** : Sai belum nunjukkin kegilaannya yang sbnerx… *ketawa2 laknat. #sbenrx yg gila authorx apa Sai? . dua2x boleh ko. xp

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Part sebelumnya…

"**Seorang Uchiha, eh?"** Sang naga terlihat menggeram; merasakan tekanan cakra yang berbeda.** "Dengan mata Sharingan yang sama yang pernah kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu."**

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Uchiha Sasuke, maksudmu?" Sai mendengus, "Hmphh…, jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah seperti dia."

Angin-angin pertarungan kembali mengisi setiap ruang-ruang hampa yang tercipta di sekeliling mereka kini.

Beberapa helai rambut hitam Sai tampak mengayun gemulai; menutupi pandangan sang pangeran dari sang lawan. Namun, mata _Sharingan_nya yang tajam dan telah mencapai kesempurnaan tak mengurangi intensitas keakuratannya menelaah seberapa besar kekuatan _cakra_ sang naga.

'Hm… _kekkai_ yang melindungi tubuhnya semakin sempurna. Kurasa naga ini memang benar-benar pintar memproteksi dirinya setelah pengalamannya menghadapi Sasuke.'

Sai segera meraih _katana_ yang tersemat di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya pada sang naga. "Bersiaplah, Ryuu…" Sai menggerakkan tangkai _katana_nya dan memposisikan kuda-kuda; bersiap menyerang. "Aku bukan kakakku yang memberi welas asih padamu."

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 10 : Be mine, Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Sai mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai katana dan dengan sekali hentakan, langkah-langkah jenjang itu berseru dengan cepat. Tak bergeming, Ryuu mengibaskan ekor bertanduknya saat pemuda bersurai eboni itu tepat dua meter di depannya. Permukaan tanah berguncang dahsyat dan meretak parah ketika ekor itu berdebum menghantamnya. Sementara sang obyek sasaran sendiri, lolos dari ancaman yang akan meremukkan raganya. Kini, ia berada tepat di pertengahan tubuh sang naga dan menebaskan sang _katana_ yang tengah terpegang ketat. Namun, alih alih terkena malah tubuh proporsional sang pemudalah yang akhirnya terhempas karena angin _kekkai_ sang naga telak mengenainya.

Sai memusatkan chakra pada kedua kakinya yang telah memijak tanah; menahan tubuhnya agar tak terlempar lebih jauh lagi. Tubuh Sai berhenti setelah terseret sekitar empat meter. Kedua kakinya terasa kebas menahan gaya dorong sebesar itu. Sepasang manik arangnya menangkap dua bentuk parit yang tercetak di hadapannya akibat gesekan kakinya dengan permukaan tanah.

"Kkhh… _kekkai_ sial. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menembusnya?" lirih pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Dialihkan perhatiannya pada sang siluet raksasa yang tengah menggeram-geram; seakan menanti penyerangan berikutnya.

Tak membuang waktu, Sai memposisikan sang _katana_ horizontal satu jengkal di depan matanya yang terpejam. Sementara menempatkan kedua jari kirinya tepat di pangkal besi bertangkai panjang itu; memfokuskan aliran chakra di tangan kirinya dan menghantarkannya secara perlahan dengan menggerakan kedua jarinya hingga ke ujung katana. _Chakra_ berwarna biru merungkupi sang senjata di setiap senti pergerakan jari.

Sai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Sharingan tahap kedua dengan bentuk menyamai _shuriken_. _Katana_ yang terselimuti _chakra_ biru itu ia gerakkan condong ke depan. Tak perlu jeda lama, tungkai itu kembali melambaikan langkah. Angin bersiur menderu-deru di kanan kiri Sai ketika terbelah oleh tubuh sang pemuda.

Ryuu memperketat _kekkai_nya saat besi terselubung _chakra_ tersebut terayun lagi ke arahnya. Percikan-percikan kilat terlihat di tengah-tengah tumbukan. Dua kubu itu tampak mempertahankan dominasi terhadap teritori satu sama lain. Sai menumpukan semua _chakra_ pada _katana_ yang terpegang kedua lengannya. Ryuu mengambil inisiatif yang sama tatkala angin _kekkai_nya hampir terkoyak oleh _katana_ sang lawan; menambah intensitas _chakra_ memperkuat jaring pelindungnya.

Sai terlempar lagi untuk kedua kalinya saat angin _kekkai_ itu mempertebal _range_ untuk melindungi sang pemilik. Ia harus merasakan kebas di kedua kakinya lagi untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak roboh dan menghantam apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Sai memicingkan mata; debu-debu yang berterbangan atas aksinya tadi cukup mengaburkan pandangannya terhadap sang makhluk legenda.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, kesempatan ini digunakan Ryuu membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar; melepaskan bola-bola api raksasa ke arah Sai berada. Sai masih waspada di antara debu tebal itu. Segera membentuk segel dengan sebelah tangan dan melepas elemen api dari mulutnya; melawan serangan balik dari sang naga. Dentuman-dentuman besar tak terelakkan terjadi sebagai wujud visualisasi benturan _chakra_ antara dua pihak yang memiliki tenaga supranatural tersebut.

Lingkungan sekitar sudah menjadi dominasi teritori sang api. Beberapa warga lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri daripada menyaksikan pertarungan yang semakin sengit. Tertinggal Naruto dan Gaara masih teguh berdiri; memandangi sang juru penyelamat yang tengah berjuang seorang diri.

Kabut dan asap tebal mengungkungi sejauh mata memandang; men-sugesti instingmu untuk tetap dalam kondisi siaga dan waspada.

Ryuu sedikit terhenyak saat scarletnya menangkap beberapa chakra berbentuk sabit yang meliuk-liuk tertuju kepadanya dari balik kabut tebal yang membarikade arah pandangan terhadap sang lawan. Namun, lemparan _chakra_ yang disarangkan itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya; terpental setiap berbenturan dengan _kekkai no kaze_ yang menyelimuti seluruh sosoknya. Mengakibatkan destruksi yang parah di setiap tempat yang menjadi media distorsi.

Serangan-serangan itu berhenti. Angin-angin musim gugur menampakkan entitasnya kembali; berderak menyibakkan tirai substansi-substansi yang meliputi area laga.

Dari balik kepulan asap yang telah hengkang; sesosok siluet pemuda masih berdiri gagah meski kain putih yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya tercoreng dengan luka dan bekas-bekas terbakar. Sang _katana_ terlihat tertancap seperempat meter di depan raga. Kedua tangan menyimpulkan segel sementara sebelah matanya terpejam. Sosok itu hening di posisinya. Mata kirinya yang terbuka menatap lurus pada sang naga.

Sang naga tak memberikan tindakan signifikan; menunggu sang pemuda melancarkan serangannya. Hanya beberapa saat berlalu ketika scarletnya melihat mata kiri sang pemuda mengalirkan cairan merah kental dari pelupuk mata. Ia tak sempat menghindar ketika api berwarna hitam secara tiba-tiba muncul dan secara perlahan hendak melalap angin _kekkai_ yang melindungi dirinya. Ryuu tak mengetahui apa itu sebenarnya namun instingnya mengatakan kalau api itu pun bisa membinasakan dirinya.

Tak memberinya waktu lama untuk berpikir, ia pun segera membebaskan sosoknya dari lingkaran kekkai yang hampir sebagian telah terlahap oleh sang api hitam.

Sai tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu; membuka matanya yang tertutup dan melancarkan serangan _genjutsu_ tingkat tinggi untuk melumpuhkan mangsa yang telah berhasil ia keluarkan dari persembunyian.

Ryuu terpaku, seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Sekitarnya merubah latar dalam gerak cepat; seolah terserap dan terganti oleh dimensi lain. Dunia terang itu bertransisi menjadi merah gelap seutuhnya dalam sekejap.

Gelombang keterpanaan masih menenggelamkannya hingga ia tak menyadari jika ke-delapan penjuru angin di sekelilingnya telah ditumbuhi delapan pilar dengan rantai di tiap ujungnya dari bawah tempatnya berpijak. Tubuh Ryuu bergetar hebat saat kedelapan pilar tersebut muncul dengan ritme yang sama dan mengepungnya.

Ryuu tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali tapi kali ini ia menyadari jika dirinya telah terseret oleh lubang Tsukuyomi. Diedarkan pandangannya pada dunia baru sejauh perspektif yang bisa ia tangkap.

Sesosok pemuda yang menjadi lawan tandingnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana; di hadapannya dengan sikap anggaknya.

"Tak kukira kau bisa semudah itu terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ yang kubuat," ujar sosok itu dengan nada meremehkan yang begitu sarat.

Ryuu menggeram, **"Sejak kapan kau…"**

"Butuh penjelasan, eh?" Sai menyimpul seringai dingin di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Jangan kira aku melepaskan _kizu no mai_ itu bukan tanpa tujuan apa-apa."

Ryuu tampak terhenyak. Otaknya memutar rekaman memorinya ketika beberapa chakra biru berbentuk sabit beruntun menyerangnya.

Dengus angkuh menyela, "Itu penanda untuk mengungkungmu sebagai tahap awal _genjutsu_."

Ryuu tak menyahut satu patah pun. Ia terlalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya terperangkap oleh jebakan musuh.

"Menyesal, eh?" Senyum kemenangan tersungging. "…terlambat." Sai mengurai segel dan merapalkan mantra. Seketika rantai-rantai yang tersemat di ujung pilar-pilar tersebut bergerak serentak membelenggu raga sang naga yang tak berkutik. Ryuu hanya bisa menggeram-geram emosi; mendapati tubuhnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Rantai-rantai itu begitu erat mengikat ruang geraknya. Dan tak berapa lama dari setiap inchi di besi terangkai itu mendadak tersembul besi lain yang menyerupai bentuk duri. Ryuu menjerit kesakitan dikala besi-besi itu menusuk-nusuk di seluruh tubuhnya dan mengekangnya semakin erat; seakan siap menghancurkan tubuhnya berkeping-keping.

Sai memandang tanpa ekspresi; menikmati setiap jeritan dan erangan sang naga yang kini terselimuti darah hitam segar dari berbagai tikaman di tubuhnya.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan begitu cepat di dimensi yang berbeda ini, Sai mengganti ekpresinya dengan paras dingin terbalut kejam. Sebelah tangannya merentas segel di depan dada dan lekas merapal mantra, "_Kai._" dan sosok sang naga terburai menjadi serpihan-serpihan daging tak beraturan.

Gaara dan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berperan sebagai penonton; terhanyut dalam pusaran kebingungan. Sepasang mata kontras tersebut bergeming mengerling tubuh sang naga yang semula terdiam tak bergeser satu sentipun dari tempatnya lalu tanpa aba-aba tubuh itu terkoyak dengan sendirinya. Gurat heran dan keterpakuan singgah di kedua paras pemuda itu.

Bagaimana hal itu terjadi? Sementara Sai tak setitikpun melakukan tindakan penyerangan berarti. Hanya kontak mata yang terjalin. Setidaknya asumsi itulah yang tengah berlabuh di logika mereka saat ini.

Kedua pemuda itu lekas mengalihkan pandang dari adegan mutilasi yang absurd dijelaskan dengan akal sehat kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah bergerak dari posisi heningnya. Lengan pucat itu terayun; meraih tangkai sang katana dan mencabutnya dari tanah. Pemuda itu terlihat memutar perhatiannya kepada kedua pemuda yang tengah mengawasi setiap pergerakannya.

Ekspresi dingin kembali terukir di paras bak porselen itu. Sementara sang oniks hitam tengah menyorot tajam. Tanpa jeda lama, dihadapkan tubuhnya dan dengan gerak perlahan kaki berbalut kain putih yang tertempeli pernak pernik bekas pertarungan itu mulai menapak mendekati lokasi kedua pemuda berada.

Pelan namun pasti jarak itu semakin menipis.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" gagap Naruto terhadap pemuda yang sekarang meraih _title_ sebagai juara pertarungan. Safirnya bergerak gelisah menatapi _katana_ yang diam namun sarat _enigma_ di tangan sang Uchiha.

"Menyelesaikan urusan kita," balasnya datar. Sirat dingin itu tak luntur dari wajah pucatnya.

Tak tinggal diam, Gaara meraih pedang dan merangsek maju ke arah Sai yang semakin mengeliminasi jarak. Sai mengeratkan pegangannya dan mengayunkan dua kali menebas udara; dua chakra seperti sabit mewujudkan lagi eksistensinya dan terarah kepada Gaara. Gaara terhempas dengan dua luka diagonal memanjang yang tertera di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"GAARA…!" lengking Naruto melihat tubuh Gaara berselimutkan cairan merah yang keluar dari dada dan mulutnya. Naruto hendak menghampiri Gaara namun cekalan di kedua tangannya sukses membuatnya terhenti seketika. Kejadian yang tak bisa dinalar dengan logika kembali menghantamnya; Sai yang semula berada empat meter di depannya kini mengambil posisi membelenggu kedua lengannya dan entah sejak kapan menghimpitnya di dinding terdekat.

"Akhh… lepas! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" serapahnya mendapati posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan baginya untuk melawan itu. Ia merintih kesakitan ketika dua lengan kokoh itu memenjarakan kedua pergelangan tangannya dan semakin mengeratkannya; membuat tulangnya terasa remuk redam.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan: aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan kita. Aku tak mau ada interupsi dari orang ketiga." Mata beraksen hitam itu kembali menguarkan ketajamannya.

"…dan aku juga sudah bilang padamu: aku tak mau menjadi pendamping orang licik dan kejam sepertimu. Apa kau tuli, hah?"

.

PLAKK!

.

Naruto merasakan setetes aliran darah terbentuk di sudut bibirnya disusul dengan sebelah wajahnya yang mulai berbekas merah.

"Tak ada yang berani menghinaku dan menentang perintahku." Nada itu masih terurai datar dan menusuk namun gurat emosi terlihat kasat mata.

Naruto meludahkan darahnya pada Sai.

"Kurasa cara baik-baik tak mempan untukmu," ujar Sai sambil menyeka darah yang ada di pipinya.

Sai menutup matanya dan membukanya dalam waktu sekejap. Lensa mata Naruto menatap tepat di mata merah menyala dengan tiga _magatama_ itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Impuls yang diberikan otaknya tak mampu diolah setiap anggota geraknya dengan benar. Perlahan mata itu seakan menyedotnya, menghisap jiwanya dalam ruang tak berdasar. Tubuhnya melunglai. Otot-ototnya mengendur. Semua sel di tubuhnya tak memberi kinerja normal seperti biasa. Nalarnya terbelenggu dalam lekuk ketenangan yang menjanjikan sekaligus menyesatkan.

Safir samudranya masih menyala menatap sudut bibir yang melengkung sempurna.

"Nah… Naruto-hime, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Seperti raga tanpa jiwa, Naruto lantas menjawab, "Jika itu yang Pangeran inginkan… hamba bersedia."

Seringai euphoria terkembang. "Bagus. Sekarang kau ikut denganku ke istana. Kita selenggarakan pernikahan kita saat ini juga."

Kepala bermahkota pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

Gaara tercengang di balik deru napasnya yang tersengal dan rintihan kesakitan di sekujur tubuh; mendapati perubahan sikap Naruto.

Tidak mungkin, begitu sangkalnya. Tak mungkin kata-kata persetujuan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, pasti. Ia yakin kalau pemuda Uchiha itu telah melakukan sesuatu pada sahabat kentalnya. Dan ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi.

"K-kau… apa yang telah lakukan pada Naruto?" sengalnya.

Sai mengerling melalui sudut mata. "Kau tak perlu tahu, tuan Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto sudah menjadi milikku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kumau. Dan kau…"

Sai menghunuskan kembali sang _katana_ dari sarungnya. Langkah itu menghampiri Gaara yang berjuang untuk tetap sadar di sela-sela rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

"…enyah saja ke alam baka." Tanpa bisa dicegah, sang katana terayun vertical dan tepat menghujam di tubuh Gaara. _Liquid_ merah menyembur dari sumber luka yang ditorehkan.

"Ughh… Na… ru… to." Gaara mengalihkan jadenya kepada pemuda yang tengah digubah menjadi budak Uchiha tersebut sebelum gelap mengikis sedikit demi sedikit alam sadarnya.

"Hm… Naruto-hime, saatnya pergi."

.

.

.

"Pengawal, siapkan altar. Kami akan menikah saat ini juga," gelegar sang bungsu Uchiha ketika dirinya dan Naruto tiba di lingkungan istana.

Gumam-gumam tak jelas merungkupi atmosfir yang diciptakan oleh sang penerus Raja. Beberapa di antaranya mengukir ekspresi syok; mendapati kabar tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan ini. Sang pangeran kembali ke istana dengan pakaian penuh noda dan seorang pemuda pirang yang seperti boneka tanpa nyawa yang sejak jejak pertamanya memijak lantai istana sudah mendapatkan sirat bertanya-tanya dari para penghuni istana.

Sai menggiring Naruto yang diseret-seretnya sedari tadi ke hadapan seorang _maid_ yang masih membekap mulutnya; mengumbar ekspresi tak percaya yang tak mampu ia samarkan.

"Dandani dia sebaik mungkin. Aku mau calon pendampingku harus terlihat elegan dan menawan di pesta pernikahan ini." Tak menggubris dengungan seperti lebah yang mengalun di seluruh penjuru, Sai meneruskan titahnya. "Segera, laksanakan!"

"Baik, Pangeran," koor para _maid_ dan pengawal menanggapi ultimatum yang tengah menggema.

.

.

.

Suara ketepak kuda yang diperlambat menjadi satu melodi tersendiri di sebuah tempat yang terlihat porak poranda di sana sini. Sang sosok─si penunggang kuda, mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan dua mata lavendernya. Gurat mirispun tak ayal terkembang.

Kekuatan apa yang sanggup menghancurkan tempat seperti ini. Bangunan-bangunan─yang ia pikir asalnya sebuah rumah─terlihat roboh dan hancur berkeping-keping dengan latar merah yang tengah menguasai areal tersebut. Permukaan tanah retak dan pepohonan tumbang tak beraturan seakan habis terlalap angin topan dan gempa bumi.

Ia pun bergerak turun dari kuda tunggangannya. Hawa-hawa mati menyergap seluruh instingnya. Matanya memicing; mengibarkan panji waspada di nalarnya. Beberapa langkah maju ia tempuh.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan selimut yang identik menyita perhatiannya. Meniti langkah satu per satu untuk menghampiri sang sosok dengan tanda "ai" di dahi.

Tubuh atletis itu berjongkok dan merunduk; memeriksa sang pemuda yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka menganga di dada.

Diraihnya pergelangan tangan sang pemuda; denyutan lemah terasa dari sana. "Masih hidup. Luka di tubuhnyapun masih segar. Kurasa aku terlambat sedikit untuk sampai di sini," lirihnya. "Tapi, setidaknya… aku belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di antara perpotongan lutut sang pemuda yang tengah sekarat sementara tangan yang lain menelusup di belakang lehernya; menggendongnya bak _bridal_ _style_. Tak berselang lama pemuda itupun pergi bersama sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Gaara.

.

.

.

Pintu gereja menjeblak terbuka, diiringi dengan gaung melody pernikahan yang memenuhi seluruh area, sesosok pemuda berjas dan berkemeja putih melangkah perlahan dan pasti. Seluruh hadirin yang mayoritas merupakan penghuni istana berdiri serentak dari tempat duduknya; menyambut kedatangan sang pengantin. Beberapa di antaranya tampak memasang wajah kagum atas keelokkan paras sang pemuda yang terus berjalan dengan anggunnya didampingi Ring Bearer dan Flower Girl tepat di belakangnya.

Sementara itu tepat di depan seorang pendeta, sesosok pemuda lain yang berbalut sama dengan sang pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya, tampak berdiri hening menunggu sang calon pengantin yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet merah tebal dengan hiasan mawar di sepanjang jalan.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ketika jejak sang calon pendamping tiba di depan altar; meraih tangan kecokelatan itu untuk segera menghadap sang pendeta.

"Sekarang kita bisa memulai ritual kita," ucap sang pendeta. "Apa anda sekalian sudah bersiap?" tanyanya pada kedua calon mempelai di depannya.

"Kami sudah siap," jawab Sai. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala, safirnya menatap kosong pada sang penyatu ikatan suci.

"Baiklah."

Setelah mengucapkan doa-doa suci dan segala seluk beluknya, sang pendeta memulai ritual. Seluruh hadirin terlihat khidmat mengikuti acara penyatuan suci yang tengah berlangsung.

"Anda, Uchiha Sai. Bersediakah anda menerima Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pendamping anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Naruto tersentak seperti tersengat aliran listrik ketika kalimat sacral itu tercipta dari bibir pendeta yang menutup membuka. Entah kenapa sekelebat masa lalu mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

"Saya bersedia," jawab suara yang ada di sampingnya dengan mantap. Namun, ada yang janggal di sini. Suara itu berdengung berbeda. Suara itu bukan dia. Bukan orang yang dicintainya. Bukan.

"Anda, Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima Uchiha Sai menjadi pendamping anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Saya bersedia," Naruto merasa kalau bibirnya membuka sendiri untuk menjawab janji suci itu. Aneh… Sungguh aneh. Kenapa ungkapan persetujuan itu tak membuatnya bahagia. Sesak. Rasanya sesak. Entah apa yang menyumbat paru-parunya sekarang ini?

"Sekarang pasangkan cincin kalian."

Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika jarinya telah terulur dengan sendirinya menerima penyematan cincin dari sang pendamping. Dan begitu pula ketika tangannya yang lain meraih cincin identik dan memasangnya di jari manis pemuda di sampingnya.

"_Now… I pronounce you as couple. Sir, you may kiss your bride_." Sang pendeta menginstruksikan lagi tahap akhir ritual.

Naruto sudah tak bisa berdiri tegap sekarang. Pandangannya mulai mengabur; samar-samar ia bisa melihat sang pemuda yang mengarahkan wajahnya. Kegelapan mulai menari-nari di depan mata. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu berpusing cepat di kepalanya. Tepuk riuh para hadirin menjadi kidung semu yang memenuhi pergolakan nalarnya yang tengah memetakan fragmen masa lalu.

"_Anda, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah anda menerima Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pendamping anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?"_ ucap seorang pria berambut perak perlahan.

"_A-ku… se-di-a…" _jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang identik dengan pemuda di sampingnya kini. Ia bisa melihatnya, pemuda itu penuh dengan selubung merah dan berbau anyir.

Setelah itu, sang pria berambut perak menoleh padanya.

"_Anda, Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pendamping anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?" _

"_Aku bersedia," _Ia bisa mendengar suara yang tercetus dari tenggorokannya disertai butiran-butiran kristal yang berjatuhan dari kedua mata.

Pria berambut perak itu kemudian menatapnya dan pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya.

"_Kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan. Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda, Naruto-san."_

Naruto mengerang tertahan merasakan sakit yang menghantam. Ribuan jarum tajam seolah menusuk-nusuk kepalanya sekarang. Sebelah lengannya terlabuh di pelipisnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda. Sai menghentikan prosesi terakhirnya ketika melihat tubuh Naruto tumbang dalam gerakan lamban.

"Naruto…!" teriak pemuda yang semula berada di sampingnya telah merubah posisi dengan menopang berat tubuhnya. Kepanikan terjadi di sesi akhir acara.

Naruto masih bisa mendengar langkah-langkah cepat yang menuju tempatnya berada. Namun, raganya menolak untuk tetap terjaga. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah, saat hitam merungkupi kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Sosok itu terbaring dalam keheningan malam. Entah sudah berapa derai pasir waktu yang tertumpahkan untuk menantinya bangun dalam ruang kesadaran. Tenang dalam balutan tirai kelam. Hanya hembus napas tercipta sebagai pertanda sang jiwa tetap terengkuh dalam selimut raga.

Kedua tabir mata kecokelatan itu terlihat membuka perlahan. Biru samudranya yang berkilau mulai terlihat. Beberapa kali mengerjap, dan sebuah focus perspektif tertangkap. Tubuh yang semula terbaring itu terhenyak. Manik safirnya mengedar pandang.

Sebuah ruangan penuh nuansa mewah menyapanya. Ranjang berpilar dengan jumbai-jumbai tirai sutera. Seperangkat alat rias tertata rapi di depan cermin berukuran setinggi manusia dewasa. Sofa-sofa beludru merah bak kursi raja mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang di seberang ruangan.

.

Dan sirat tanya mulai bergema di kepala.

Ini… di mana?

"Hm… Kau sudah sadar istriku? Kau membuatku cemas saja." Kepala Naruto menunjuk ke sumber suara dan hal itu yang membuat ia sadar di mana ia berada sekarang; sesosok makhluk berwajah pucat yang terakhir kali ia ingat di pelataran rumahnya. Hei… tunggu! Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini?

Lalu kakek… Gaara… Bagaimana keadaan mereka?

Apa pertarungan itu…

Naga itu…

Kakek yang terbunuh…

Semuanya mimpi belaka?

Tidak.

Itu nyata.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini sekarang dan ia tak ingat apapun? Padahal ia yakin, ia menolak mati-matian untuk dibawa ke sini, ke istana.

Lalu…

…

Argggghh!

Denyut nyeri itu merajam benaknya lagi. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Bersikap persisten, ia pun menyingkap selimut tebal yang membelenggunya dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Namun, bintik-bintik hitam merambati pandangannya; kembali membuat tubuhnya oleng dan hampir menghantam lantai jika tangan seputih salju itu tak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, istriku?"

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi," berontak Naruto di dekapan Sai seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah.

"Pergi ke mana? Ini rumahmu, istanamu. Dan kamar ini… peraduan kita berdua."

Naruto terlonjak. Tubuhnya berhenti berontak seketika. Pernyataan Sai tadi begitu mendobrak relung nalarnya.

Apa tadi?

Peraduan kita berdua…

"Peraduan, eh? Kau gila," cerca Naruto. "Kapan aku dan kau menikah?"

"Kita sudah menikah siang tadi," balas Sai datar. "…dan kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku, Naruto-hime."

"Dalam mimpimu," sangkal Naruto. "Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu: Aku tidak sudi menjadi pendampingmu. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu."

Alih alih mengukir emosi, paras perselen itu malah membentuk seringai. Dan intuisi Naruto mengatakan kalau pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini tak menyembunyikan kebohongan setitikpun.

"Lihat jari manismu, sayang." Sai meraih tangan kanan Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan menempelkannya di bibir. "Ini bukti penyatuan cinta kita."

Naruto kembali dibuat terperangah. Dinding resisten atas penyanggahan yang dibangunnya hampir luruh; mendapati sebentuk cincin tersemat di jari manisnya.

Tidak… mungkin.

Bohong.

Pasti bohong.

Bagaimana cincin itu bisa tersemat di sana?

Bagaimana acara sacral itu berlangsung tanpa kesadaran dirinya?

"Dusta… Ini semua pasti akal-akalanmu, Sai." Naruto kembali menyanggah. Logikanya terjajah dengan realita. "Ini… tidak benar." Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan gusar.

"Sekuat apapun dirimu menyangkalnya, kau tak bisa berkelit lagi." Sai melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menunjuk dengan kerlingan mata pada sebuah figura di ujung ruangan; foto dirinya dengan Naruto dari mulai pengucapan sumpah suci, pemasangan cincin, sampai sesi terakhir. Semua prosesi itu terpajang di sana.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Matanya membulat lebar. Ekspresi tak percaya tersuguh di paras tan-nya.

Kami-sama, ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi…

Dan sebentar lagi aku akan terbangun dari belenggunya.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya," serunya. "Kalaupun ini benar terjadi, pernikahan itu tidak syah. Karena aku sendiri tidak menghendaki." Naruto mengeraskan ekspresinya dan menatap Sai dengan tajam. "Dan kau… Aku tahu kau telah menggunakan cara licik untuk menjeratku." Naruto meraih cincin yang tersemat di jarinya dan mengacung-acungkannya di udara. "Jangan kira kau telah mengikatku hanya dengan benda ini. Aku tak sudi." Naruto melemparkan cincin itu tepat di dada Sai lantas bergegas pergi.

Belum beberapa langkah ia ambil, sebentuk tarikan paksa mencegatnya untuk meneruskan jejak.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja, istriku." Sai menghempaskan tubuh Naruto yang diseretnya ke arah ranjang. Naruto mulai beringsut mundur mendapati tubuh Sai yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Naluri Naruto memainkan alarm merah; pertanda bahaya tengah mengancam keselamatan dirinya.

Kedua sudut bibir Sai melengkungkan seringai. "Tentu saja… menuntut hak seorang suami kepada istrinya."

"Ti-tidak… a-aku tidak mau." Naruto bergerak gelisah; apalagi melihat posisinya yang sudah terperangkap di antara senderan ranjang dan Sai yang perlahan menumpukan lututnya di atas ranjang seraya mengenyahkan pakaian atasnya.

"Ini malam pertama kita, sayang. Dan aku… ingin servis yang memuaskan." Seringai di bibirnya semakin melebar.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

Hohoho… rape lemon akan disuguhkan chapter depan? Segera tekan tulisan di bawah ini untuk secepatnya pengantaran pesanan. Atau lebih milih zura hengkang dan nggak ngelanjutin fic nista ini lagi. *ngancem sambil ngacung-ngacungin pom pom(?)

#dikebiri berjama'ah.

Just kidding… :p

O yah, ada yang bersedia nyediain psikiater di sini? Hm, klo nggak ada zura nggak tanggungjawab gimana keadaan Naru di chap depan. *smirk. #gaploked.

Saa… mind to rev?


	12. Chapter 12

Wiew… zura usahain apdet cepet ni pemirsa, eh, minna-san. Huft, harus kelar hari ini juga di antara lembur yg menyiksa. *halah.

Oke, lemon kali ini pake second pov Naruto. lagi gandrung abis sama yang namanya second pov. Hehe…

Maaf sebelumnya klo g hot n terkesan weird. Ini udah semaksimal mungkin yar g eksplisit bget.

.

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Sasunaru4ever**: hehehe…apa lemonx zura plesetin jadi gitu az yah? *dor. Thank's…^^

**Hotaru Kimaru**: special lemon tanpa gula. Jadinya asem dech… ^^ arigatou…

Dako chan : silakeun dinikmati. Moga udah asem bget. Heheh… trims. ^^

**Rosanaru** : haha… tos. Seneng liat orang mnderita. Doumo…

**Liona** : ^^' thank's.

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**: so pasti. Zura g kan ngelepasin Sai gitu az ko. *ktwa psiko. X)

**Darklucifer88**: ett… tadinya mw bikin keak gitu tapi berhubung zuranya g tegaan jadi gini deh. *ngeles. Thank's.

**Dallet no Hebi** : hohoho… ini bakal sad end tapi happy end uga. *gmana sih ko plin plan. Sore wa doumo… x)

**Matsuo Emi**: ahaha… g janji lho. *plak. thank's

.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Part sebelumnya…**

**.**

"Aku tetap tidak percaya," serunya. "Kalaupun ini benar terjadi, pernikahan itu tidak syah. Karena aku sendiri tidak menghendaki." Naruto mengeraskan ekspresinya dan menatap Sai dengan tajam. "Dan kau… aku tahu kau telah menggunakan cara licik untuk menjeratku." Naruto meraih cincin yang tersemat di jarinya dan mengacung-acungkannya di udara. "Juga ini… jangan kira kau telah mengikatku hanya dengan benda ini. Aku tak sudi." Naruto melemparkan cincin itu tepat di dada Sai lantas bergegas pergi.

Belum beberapa langkah ia ambil, sebentuk tarikan paksa mencegatnya untuk meneruskan jejak.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja, istriku." Sai menghempaskan tubuh Naruto yang diseretnya ke arah ranjang. Naruto mulai beringsut mundur mendapati tubuh Sai yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Naluri Naruto memainkan alarm merah; pertanda bahaya tengah mengancam keselamatan dirinya.

Kedua sudut bibir Sai melengkungkan seringai. "Tentu saja… menuntut hak seorang suami kepada istrinya."

.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 11 : Wind of Revenge**

* * *

.

**Second PoV**

.

"Jangan mendekat! Kubilang: 'Jangan mendekat!'" gusarmu. Kau merasa seperti seekor kelinci yang hendak termangsa sang predator sekarang. Tak ada ruang tersedia bagimu untuk meloloskan diri dari rungkupannya.

Seperti menganggap gigilanmu hanya angin lalu, sosok itu semakin mempertipis jarak; merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, menghampirimu yang kian meringkuk tersudut. Tak tertinggal dengan kernyih yang tertarik semakin lebar di paras pucat yang sangat kau benci itu.

Sia-sia…

Semua teriakanmu.

Kau tahu itu.

Terbukti…

Pemuda di depanmu ini tak sedikit pun meng-stagnankan pergerakan anggota tubuhnya untuk menghampirimu. Tak seinchi-pun menghentikan jarak yang kian dekat ke arahmu. Tak acuh pada raut kegelisahan yang terpeta di wajahmu juga matamu.

Kau sadari gesture tubuhnya yang hendak memerangkapmu. Ragamu semakin bergetar hebat, namun kau tahu kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Tidak, selama ekspetasi itu masih terpampang lebar di depan matamu.

Kau ambil inisiatif itu.

Kau layangkan tungkai kananmu ketika tubuh atletis itu hendak menerjangmu.

.

Kau berhasil menumbangkannya meski tak sampai membuat sosoknya terjengkang bebas dari peraduan. Namun, itu cukup memberi celah padamu untuk menarik dirimu dari penjara yang akan ia ciptakan.

Tak memperlambat waktu, kau tapakkan kaki jenjangmu dan bergegas ke arah pintu. Tangan kecokelatanmu segera terayun meraih _handle_ pintu. Kau gerakkan berkali-kali; berharap sang jalan keluar itu akan terbuka.

'Sial', serapahmu.

Pintu itu terkunci rapat.

Dan kau tahu benar siapa pelakunya.

"Kau cari ini, sayang." Kau lemparkan safir samudramu pada sosok yang telah bertransisi dari posisi terjengkangnya menjadi berbaring miring. Sebelah tangan menumpu wajah sementara tangan yang lain menggemerincingakan kunci-kunci yang tersepuh dari tembaga; seakan bersikap santai dan meremehkan usaha pelarianmu.

Kau terhenyak sesaat.

Namun, kau tak acuh.

Kau teruskan usahamu. Kau kepalkan jari-jarimu. Bersikap persisten, kau mulai menggedor-gedor pintu berbahan _ek_ terbaik itu.

"Siapapun, keluarkan aku! Buka pintunya! Buka! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kumohon, buka!" teriakmu sekencang-kencangnya. Sementara tanganmu secara bergantian menarik-narik _handle_ pintu dan menggedor-gedor hamparannya.

Di antara aksi yang sedang kau jalankan, kau bisa mendengar─meski sayup─pemuda itu berdecak. "Ck, keras kepala! Tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu, _Hime-sama_. Apa kau lupa? Ini kuasaku. Teritoriku. Semua hal yang berlaku di sini adalah titahku."

Dengan napas terengah, kepalamu kembali menghadap sang sosok yang tengah beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan perlahan mendekatimu.

"Sebaiknya simpan energi dan suara merdumu untuk malam pertama kita, sayang."

Kau mengeraskan ekspresi. Sirat emosi menguar hebat dari pancaran matamu.

"_Son of bitch_! Berikan kunci itu, otak mesum!"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah beberapa meter dari posisimu berada dan kemudian kau bisa melihatnya; sebentuk sudut─yang sempat memudar─mulai terentas kembali di bawah lengkung _zygomatic_ pipinya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, _Hime-sama_." Ia menyelipkan kunci-kunci itu ke celana panjangnya. "Tapi, dengan satu syarat…"

Peristiwa absurd yang tak bisa ditafsirkan dengan logika terjadi lagi. Pemuda itu menghilang sekejap dari tangkapan perspektifmu dan dalam hitungan per sekian detik saja sudah berada tepat di depan wajahmu dan menghimpit tubuhmu pada hamparan pintu.

Kau bahkan tak sempat menyadari ketika sebelah lengan kokoh itu mengungkung kedua pergelangan tanganmu sementara sebelah kakinya tersemat apik di antara selangkanganmu.

Hawa napas yang menggelitik di daerah lehermu sukses mengenyahkan jiwamu yang terhanyut dalam pusaran skeptic dan keterpakuan.

"…sesudah kau melayani aku."

Kau refleks melakukan pemberontakan terhadap aksi liar sang bibir dingin yang mulai menjelajahi leher jenjangmu. Kau endapkan substansi resistensi di lekuk nalarmu. Kau gerakkan kepalamu dengan gusar; mencoba menghindarkan sapuan dua katup yang tengah berselancar mulus di sepanjang titik-titik sensitifmu. Sementara tangan dingin yang lain telah menelusup masuk dan bergerilya bebas di setiap lekuk tubuhmu di balik piyama yang tengah kau kenakan.

"Be-berengsek…hhh…! Lepashh! Nggh… ja-janganhh sen-ttuhh aku!" sengalmu di antara palang pemberontakan yang kau ciptakan.

Kau meringis. Genggaman di tanganmu semakin mengerat, saat kau berusaha membebaskan dirimu. Tulang-tulang di balik lapisan kulitmu bergemeretakkan; seakan pemuda yang tengah dirungkupi hasrat birahi ini ingin melumpuhkan satu per satu pertahananmu.

"Akhhh…" Sebentuk gigitan membuatmu memekik nyaring. Kau merasakan perih dan sakit yang teramat sangat di daerah itu. Kau pun bisa merasakannya. Seperti vampire yang kehausan, bibir itu menghisap kuat-kuat darah yang terlapis akibat luka yang ia buat. Kau lantas mengigit bibirmu keras merespon tindakannya; meredam erangan yang sanggup meningkatkan libido pemuda yang memegang kendali atas ruang gerakmu kini.

Pemuda itu menggemingkan aksinya dan menegakkan wajahnya tepat di depanmu, dipoles dengan setitik aliran merah di sudut bibir yang kau tahu pasti adalah darahmu.

"Darahmu manis, istriku." Manik birumu masih menangkap jelas kernyih yang tak pernah pudar itu. "Aku tak sabar untuk segera mencicipimu."

"Bereng-sek! Lepas! Lepaskan!" Kau melakukan perlawanan lagi di sela deru napasmu yang tersengal.

Tak menggubris gumaman tak jelasmu, pemuda itu melancarkan aksinya lagi. Kali ini bibirmulah yang menjadi target liarnya. Meraup bibir mungilmu dalam ciuman panas nan sepihak. Kau yang tak pernah siap akan tindakan tiba-tiba itu mengerang tertahan dan konsisten memberontak di setiap perlakuan yang tak pernah kau harapkan terjadi. Hidung dan mulut yang berdempetan membuat organ pernapasanmu tak menjalankan siklusnya dengan benar. Bibir itu semakin memojokkanmu, membenamkanmu dalam pagutan binal; seakan hendak merampas semua sisa oksigen yang beredar di paru-parumu.

Kau mendesah sayup saat perlakuan di lehermu juga dialami bibirmu; pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahmu untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam teritorimu. Kau eratkan gigi-gigimu; memblokir sang daging kenyal yang hendak menerobos paksa. Namun, barikade yang kau dirikan tak bertahan lama. Cubitan di balik piyamamu membuatmu kembali meluncurkan pekik nyaring.

Seolah tak menyiakan kesempatan yang terbuka lebar itu, sang pemuda melesatkan salah satu penghuni mulutnya dan mengajakmu bertarung lidah di area penguyahmu. Kau berusaha keras untuk mengusir partikel padat itu. Namun, sekali lagi kau hanya mampu bertahan terhadap agresi yang dilancarkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan kunciannya. Sebentuk untaian _saliva_ menjadi koneksi antara kau dan dia. Kau memasok oksigen sepuas-puasnya ke dalam paru-paru yang tak mendapat asupan energi selama beberapa menit lamanya. Kau sampai harus tersedak ketika gas yang kau butuhkan itu secara frontal merangsek masuk ke dalam sel-sel di tubuhmu. Peluh mengalir mulus di sisi wajahmu sebagai _embodiment_ _adrenalin_ yang tengah berada di puncak tertinggi.

"Sekarang… kita ke menu utama."

Kau terhenyak, ujaran lirih itu menyalakan indicator merah di intuisimu. Tangan putih itu melepaskan kungkungannya pada pergelangan tanganmu dan beringsut menelusup di antara lekuk lututmu. Sepertinya dia mengira kau telah kehabisan tenaga atas semua ulahnya. Kau tak buang kelengahan itu. Kau hantamkan lututmu telak mengenai dadanya yang merunduk untuk membopongmu.

Ia terjengkang untuk kedua kalinya. Kau normalkan seluruh sensasi seduktif yang hampir menguasai pergolakan sendi tubuhmu. Dengan emosi yang membara, kau bergerak mendekati tubuhnya yang setengah tergeletak. Kau raih kerah kemeja yang tak terkancing dari atas sampai ke bawah. Kepalan tinju terbentuk di tangan kananmu dan tak mengulur waktu kau ayunkan kepalan itu.

.

Buakk!

.

Wajah pucat itu ternoda warna merah di sisi kiri.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu, hah!" teriakmu dengan intonasi tinggi. Sosok itu bergeming; tak melakukan balasan apapun dan tetap mengukir paras tanpa ekspresi saat iris kontras kalian beradu pandang.

.

Buakk!

.

Bekas merah itu semakin kentara.

"Rasakan ini… karena telah berani menyentuhku."

.

Buakk! Buakk! Buakk!

.

Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang kau layangkan. Namun, masih saja sosok itu diam di posisinya dan mengerlingmu dengan wajah datar. Kau terus menghantarkan pukulan, seakan meradiasikan kemarahan yang menggelegak dahsyat. Tak peduli pada kebas dan ngilu di pergelangan tanganmu akibat cengkeramannya tadi atau pada darah yang mengalir di wajah salju itu.

.

Tapp!

.

Tinjumu berakhir stagnan, saat lengan kokoh itu terangkat dan menangkap genggaman kepalanmu.

"Sudah cukup." Ekspresi konstan yang membuatmu muak masih terukir di sana. "Kau ingin main kasar, istriku sayang. _Fine_… akan aku layani."

Genggaman itu mengerat dan selanjutnya dengan sekali sentakan, tangan pucat itu mematahkan pergelangan tanganmu.

.

Krakk!

.

Kau menggertakkan gigimu; meredam teriakan kesakitan yang akan menggema keluar dari tali pita suaramu. Peluh makin merajalela membasahi seluruh permukaan kulitmu. Dan kau tahu pasti, siksaan ini tak kan berlalu sampai di sini. Meski hanya dalam rentang beberapa hari dan rentetan peristiwa yang kau alami, kau cukup mengetahui bagaimana tabiat sang pemuda penuh ambisi ini.

Benar saja. Setelah sesi pematahan pergelangan tanganmu yang secara frontal, ia pun menghempaskan tubuhmu ke lantai _linoleum_ dengan kasar. Seperti kesetanan, tangan-tangan terampil itu meraih atasan piyamamu dan lekas merobeknya hingga tak beraturan. Tubuh proporsional itu kini menindih tubuhmu yang telah bertelanjang dada dan melancarkan agresinya yang kedua. Lengan kirimu yang masih sanggup kau gerakkan membarikade tubuhnya yang mulai mendempet tubuhmu.

"Kau tahu… semakin persisten perlawananmu, kau terlihat semakin menggairahkan di mataku."

Kau mengatupkan bibirmu rapat-rapat saat ia mengirimkan sinyal seduktif di bagian selatan tubuhmu. Menyentuh dan menggesek, membuat seluruh aliran darahmu terasa berkumpul di areal itu.

Sanubarimu menjerit frustasi. Meski logikamu _keukeuh_ menolak, namun ragamu seakan mulai menikmati perlakuan amoral yang tengah berlangsung kini.

Tidak…

Hentikan itu…

Hentikan!

Dengan berbekal dinding resistensi yang hampir meluruh dan segenap sisa kekuatanmu, kau dorong tubuh di atasmu. Kau beranjak berdiri dari posisi telentangmu, tapi lagi-lagi tangan putih itu mencekalmu dan membuat badanmu terjungkal ke depan.

.

Bruaakkk!

Dahimu sukses mencium lantai padat itu. Bibirmu mengalunkan nada pilu. Kepalamu berdenyut-denyut nyeri dan berpusing hebat. Cairan merah kental meluncur di paras _tan_-mu akibat hantaman yang terguriskan dan sebagian menggenangi matamu, membuat pandanganmu semakin buram.

Kau tak sempat membalik tubuhmu ketika ragamu melayang di udara; sosok itu sedang mengangkatmu. Dan kau harus menambah intensitas nyeri yang merongrong badanmu ketika pemuda itu melemparkanmu secara tak beradab ke arah ranjang.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan luka lebih banyak lagi jika kau menuruti kehendak suamimu ini, Naruto-_hime_," bentaknya.

Dengan pandangan yang semakin mengabur, kau melihat kedua katup bibir itu menutup membuka. Meski tak begitu jelas, kau bisa menangkapnya; seringai iblis yang terurai di bibir itu. Kau dapat menafsirkannya. Dengan tubuh yang tenaganya semakin terkikis, apa yang sanggup kau lakukan lagi sebagai bentuk konfrontasi akan hubungan intim yang tak kau kehendaki.

"Sa-Sasuke… tolong! Tolong aku, Sasu-ke! A-ku tidak mau melakukannya!" gumammu. Sebelah tanganmu tak hindar dari dahi yang berlapiskan likuid merah.

Di situasi yang genting ini, entah kenapa kau kian teringat pada kekasihmu yang tak pernah usai bercokol di pikiranmu meski entitasnya kini sudah tak mampu kau lihat bahkan kau rengkuh lagi. Mengharap keeksistensiannya kah?

"Sasuke sudah membusuk. Dewa penyelamatmu tak 'kan datang untuk menolongmu."

Suara beralun dingin itu merasuk ke telingamu, meluluhlantakkan harapanmu.

Ia benar.

Sasuke tak 'kan datang.

Tak 'kan datang untuk menolongmu.

Tak 'kan ada yang menyelamatkanmu.

Tidak juga tubuhmu yang tak kuasa berkonversi dengan sosok yang sanggup melenyapkan seekor naga seorang diri itu.

"Sasu-ke… aku takut. Tolong! Tolong aku, Sasu-ke!" Entah sadar atau tidak, kau terus merapal kalimat itu, menyebut nama kekasihmu berulang kali. Walau kau tahu pasti ekspektasi itu tak kan pernah datang menjemputmu.

"Berhenti memanggil namanya! Kau sekarang milikku. KAU MILIKKU! KAU DENGAR ITU, UCHIHA NARUTO!" gelegar sosok itu terhadapmu.

Masih berjuang sadar di antara siluet samar, kau merasakannya saat pertahanan terakhirmu telah enyah sepenuhnya dari ragamu. Membuatmu tanpa sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh polosmu.

Raga kecokelatanmu yang terbalut keringat itu memberi kesan eksotis di mata beraksen hitam sang sosok yang mengklaim dirimu sebagai istrinya dan secara tak langsung memaksamu memegang predikat sebagai seorang submisif.

"Dan sekarang… akan kubuat kau hanya menyebut namaku. NAMAKU!"

Intuisimu terus menggemakan riak ketakutan walaupun ragamu telah menolak untuk meneruskan perlawananmu yang memang tak berhasil guna.

Tubuhmu yang melemah hanya bisa menurut saat ia mengangkat kedua belah kakimu secara bergantian ke atas pundaknya. Kau merasakannya, sesuatu yang besar tengah menyentuh _portal_ di bawah tubuhmu. Menempatkannya pada posisi yang pas dan dengan sekali hentakan sesuatu itu menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhmu tanpa diawali tahap _foreplay_ yang sering dilakukan kekasihmu.

"Argggghhhh…!" Kau memejamkan matamu dan berteriak sekencang mungkin sebagai realisasi akan kesakitan yang tiada terkira. Kedua pelupuk matamu menggulirkan cairan bening asin. Kau lesakkan tubuhmu sementara kedua tanganmu menjerat kain ranjang di masing-masing sisi. Kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengalir deras di bawah sana di antara benda berkedut yang bersarang di dalam tubuhmu.

"Kkhh… kuberitahu satu rahasia, Naruto. Aku yakin kau pasti tak ingin melewatkannya." Kau masih menampilkan sirat kesakitan di paras karamelmu saat ia membisikkan kata itu; jawaban yang selama ini kau cari. Jawaban atas terenggutnya orang yang kau sayangi dari sisimu hingga kau enggan menapak di peristirahatan terakhir orang terkasihmu sebelum jawaban itu kau dapatkan. "Aku… akulah yang membunuh kekasihmu. Aku yang membunuh Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yang membunuh kakak tiriku sendiri. Aku yang membunuhnya." Tawa keji bergaung ke permukaan. Tawa yang sarat emosi dan digdaya akan gurat kepedihan yang dirasakan seseorang karena kehilangan.

Kau membelalak menanggapi pengakuan mengejutkan itu. Setengah jiwamu yang hampir melayang berkumpul kembali. Tombak tajam berlabel realita tengah memainkan perannya, menghujam jantungmu terlalu dalam.

Hatimu menangis.

Sakit…

Sakit ini melebihi sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhmu.

Sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata atau elegi paling menyedihkan yang tengah beralun nyaring di relung nalarmu.

Sakit yang tak bisa diwakilkan dengan partikel-partikel cair yang membentuk aliran deras di kedua sisi wajahmu.

Tak ada analogi yang cukup pantas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana pergolakan batinmu.

Kau mulai jijik pada dirimu sendiri yang menyerahkan seluruh ragamu untuk diklaim sepenuhnya selain kekasihmu.

Kesucian dan kesetiaan cintamu telah ternoda dan terenggut secara paksa oleh pemuda yang telah merampas kekasih hatimu dari sisimu selamanya.

Dan satu hal pasti yang akan kau tancapkan di sirat tekadmu.

…

…

"Aku berjanji… kau akan mati di tanganku, **suamiku**."

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

**.**

Dengan langkah tertatih, sosok itu meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dinyalakan keran air dan ribuan butiran kristal itu kini membasuh rambutnya turun menelusuri di setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya. Diamatinya sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka, lebam dan tanda kepemilikan di sana sini. Ia gerakkan tangannya untuk berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berperan sebagai _portal_ atas benih-benih hidup yang dilontarkan sang 'suami'.

Ia jijik terhadap tubuhnya yang tak seharusnya dijamah oleh orang lain selain Sasuke─kekasihnya. Ia ingin cairan yang memenuhi tubuhnya terpompa keluar meski ia harus merasakan perih lagi akibat ulah jari-jarinya. Cairan-cairan lengket itu berhasil ia keluarkan bersama dengan darah yang terbawa arus air yang mengalir ke arah saluran pembuangan. Diraihnya sebuah sikat dan digosok-gosokkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Tak peduli jika perbuatannya membuat kulitnya mengelupas dan berdarah. Hanya satu keinginannya; semua bekas merah itu hilang dengan sempurna.

Direnggutnya handuk yang tersampir di gantungan setelah mematikan keran. Ia balut tubuhnya dengan handuk itu. Pandangannya sekarang terarah ke cermin wastafel. Melihat refleksi dirinya dengan sendu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan tersemat di parasnya.

Safir yang dulu berkilau, sekarang begitu meredup. Ditambah lagi dengan aksen merah dan kantung mata yang mulai menghitam; bekas menangis dan tak tidur semalaman.

Bibir itu…

Pipi itu…

Leher itu…

Seluruh tubuh itu…

Semua aset yang kau pasrahkan sepenuhnya pada kekasihmu kini telah terjamah oleh lelaki berengsek itu.

.

'Kau menyedihkan, Naruto.' Naruto berjengit saat siluet di hadapannya seakan berbicara kepadanya. Dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti seringai, ia melihat tangan siluet itu perlahan terlambai dan menunjuk tepat pada dirinya. 'Ya… kau dan ketidakberdayaanmu. Kau lemah dan sangat menyedihkan. Sasuke pasti menangis melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini. Ironis… hahaha.'

Naruto tercengang. Ia menggeram marah. Napasnya menderu cepat. Sebuah botol sampo ia raih dan ia lemparkan ke cermin; ke tempat sosok yang tengah tertawa-tawa.

.

Prangg!

.

Ia merengkuh kedua kepalanya yang terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam. Ia mengerang frustasi.

Ia muak. Ia jijik. Ia benci.

Kelemahannya…

Ketidakberdayaannya…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

Gema yang mengungkungi seluruh benaknya, meluruhkan seluruh daya. Merajamnya dengan belati tajam akan penyesalan yang merungkupi hanya karena ia adalah manusia biasa dengan segala keterbatasannya menjalani takdir yang sudah tersirat untuknya. Ya, karena ia manusia biasa.

Jika ia berpikir pesimis, tentu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah mengguratkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di bawah kakinya ke pergelangan tangannya menghadapi kesusahan hati yang tengah melanda. Tapi, tidak. Ia bukan type apatis seperti itu. Ia masih punya satu misi yang harus ia tuntaskan sebelum ia menemui sang kekasih. Dan ia tak 'kan menyerah segampang itu sebelum orang yang telah merenggut kekasihnya, mati di tangannya sendiri.

Andai saja… andai saja jika ia sedikit memiliki kuasa untuk merubahnya, memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan otoritas sang pemegang tahta. Apapun konsekuensinya. Bagaimanapun jalan terjal yang akan ditempuhnya. Ia pasti akan menjalaninya.

…

Tapi, apa?

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tangan tak berdayanya?

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari tubuh lemahnya?

Apa?

…

Dan sebentuk suara menjawab semua risau yang berjejalan merongrong nalarnya.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto…"**_ suara itu berdengung lirih dan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dan mempertajam indera pendengarannya.

Nihil.

Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada entitasnya di ruangan itu.

"Siapa? Siapa di sana?" Naruto memutar ke seluruh penjuru arah berharap menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_**Kau ingin membalas dendam, bukan? Datanglah ke gunung di sisi utara kerajaan ini, kau akan dapatkan yang kau inginkan… di sana."**_

"Hei… kau siapa? Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu?" gusar Naruto. Iris safirnya masih berkeliling dengan nyalang.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa sahutan.

Sirat galau terukir nyata di paras sendunya.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan delusi.

Suara itu begitu jelas memberitahunya.

Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Dendam…? Gunung di sisi utara…?" Bibir itu mengurai lagi frasa yang didapatnya. "…dapatkan yang kau inginkan di sana."

Naruto bergeming; menelaah satu demi satu kata yang tertangkap telinganya.

Dan akhirnya sebuah pemahaman pun ia peroleh.

"Siapapun kau… aku pasti datang."

.

.

.

* * *

Sisa-sisa sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk dari balkon ruangan yang terbuka lebar. Hembusan hawa alam menelusup, menghadirkan udara sejuk di ruangan yang sejak beberapa hari lalu telah diubah menjadi ruangan kerja pemuda yang akan menjadi calon penerus tahta.

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tampak duduk hening di posisinya saat ini. Sementara kedua oniks hitamnya tak setitik pun lepas perhatian dari sosok pemuda yang menjadi darah dagingnya yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai lembar perkamen yang tertata rapi di meja kerjanya.

"Sai…" Bibir bergincu merah itu membuka percakapan setelah hening sekian lamanya.

"Iya, Bunda," jawab sang sosok tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari perkamen yang dikerjakannya.

"Bunda ingin bicara," sang wanita yang disinyalir sebagai sang Permaisuri menyahut kalem.

"Perihal apa, Bunda?" sebuah pena bergerak lincah di atas sebuah perkamen; menorehkan beberapa aksara penting di sana.

"Sai… kau itu calon penerus raja," ujar Ratu Mikoto penuh kelembutan. "Kau harusnya berpikir matang dan bijaksana terhadap langkah apapun yang hendak kau jalankan…"

"Nanda sudah berusaha melakukannya. Menjalankan tugas kenegaraan dengan baik menggantikan peran ayah dan Sasuke-_niisan_..."

"Bukan masalah itu. Bunda tak pernah meragukanmu untuk perihal satu itu. Tapi…" Sang bunda terlihat mengambil napas sebelum mengungkapkan sesuatu yang semenjak kemarin berdesakkan meresahkan hati ingin tersalurkan ke permukaan. "…mengenai Naruto."

Dan dengan itu, sang pena sukses berhenti. Mata identik yang diwariskan gen sang ibu itu bergerak perlahan ke arah sosok insan yang menghadirkannya ke dunia. Tatapan skeptic yang begitu menguar tersirat dari sang obsidian. Ia tahu benar apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh sang bunda.

"Apa nanda sungguh-sungguh mencintai pemuda itu hingga nanda berani mengambil resiko dengan menikahinya? Pikirkan juga silsilah keluarga kita jika nanda lebih memilih seorang pemuda untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya. Atau… nanda mungkin berencana untuk mengambil selir se─"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucapkan, Sai memotong perkataan sang bunda, "Nanda tidak akan pernah mengangkat selir untuk mempertahankan garis keturunan kita, jika itu yang Bunda maksud. Nanda hanya menginginkan Naruto sebagai pendamping nanda. Hanya Naruto─"

"Tapi, dia itu laki-laki, Sai. Seorang **pemuda**. Dan seorang pemuda tidak bisa mengandung ataupun melahirkan. Bagaimana masa depan kerajaan kita? Bagaimana nasib klan kita jika kau hanya menikahi seorang pemuda yang notabene kau mengerti benar bagaimana kodratnya? Seharusnya kau tahu itu, nak. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan putra sebagai penerusmu kelak," sela Ratu Mikoto.

"Nanda tahu itu, Bunda. Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya?" Sai meletakkan pena dan menatap intens pantulan obsidian sang bunda. "Naruto itu berbeda. Dan Bunda tak perlu khawatir lagi mengenai hal itu."

Kalimat penjelasan singkat bermakna ambigu itu membuat dahi Mikoto berkerut bingung. Mata oniks sang putra menyiratkan berbagai enigma yang tak mampu ia pecahkan begitu saja. Intuisinya mengatakan ada sebuah rahasia besar yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam kotak misteri. Dan ia tahu, suatu saat rahasia itu pasti akan terkuak juga. Meski firasatnya mengatakan bahwa rahasia itu akan membawa perubahan besar di masa depan nantinya.

"Hhh… terserah padamulah. Bunda hanya mewanti-wanti: 'Berhati-hatilah di setiap jalan yang nanda tempuh karena terkadang harapan yang kita panjatkan tak selamanya terwujud persis seperti apa yang kita inginkan.'"

Sai bergeming; tak memberi respon apapun. Meski kedua mata itu masih menatap lurus ke arah sang bunda.

"Bunda pergi dahulu. Ada yang harus Bunda kerjakan."

Ratu Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah anggun menuju pintu.

Sai masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatapi pintu yang tertutup dalam gerakan lamban. Sorot tak terdefinisi konstan menguasai sepasang batu hitamnya. Perkataan sang bunda tadi begitu mendobrak relung nalarnya. Meski tak sepenuhnya menginvansi logikanya tapi cukup menenggelamkannya dalam lautan spekulasi.

Apakah hal itu memang mustahil untuk terjadi?

Ia tahu… demi apapun di dunia ini, seorang lelaki tak akan pernah bisa mengandung.

Tapi…

Ramalan itu berkata demikian.

Ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri salah satu bunyi ramalan itu.

Bahkan ia sudah bersiap untuk menerima resiko─termasuk kehilangan nyawa─atas langkah yang telah ia pijak.

Dan…

"Uhukk…" Sai terbatuk. Tangan pucatnya menutupi mulutnya yang memuntahkan sesuatu; gumpalan merah menghias di telapak tangannya. Sebagian lolos membercaki perkamen yang terbuka.

"_Sharingan_ Shisui… mulai bereaksi," gumamnya sambil menyeka darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "Aku bergantung hidup padamu… Naruto."

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

Hohoho… lemon tergaje yang pernah zura buat. Moga g eksplisit bget. Zura harus berjuang mati2an wat nahan nosebleed… *halah lebay.

Apakah chap kali pendek? Emang. *digetok.

.

Hm, ada yang mau nebak Sai kenapa? Ini ada hubunganx sama prolog lho. xp

.

Yosh! Mind to rev chap paling gaje ini? Arigatou minna-san…^^v


	13. Chapter 13

Wiew… zura apdet cepet ni, minna-san. Mumpung agi rajin n luangnya Cuma pas hari minggu duank. Agi digober ama lembur nih.

.

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Sasunaru4ever**: heronya datang belakangan. *ko lama2 mirip pelem India. Thank's ^^

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**: tunggu kemunculan perdana Sasu di chap akhir. Wkwk…^^ doumo.

**Darklucifer88**: masama. Chap depan bakal zura ushain ad lemon agi. *otak perpet agi kumat. Xp doain az yah. Khekhe…

**Rosanaru**: semua prtanyaan rosa-chan bakal kejawab di chap ni. Yosh! Arigatou…

**Vii no Kitsune**: penyelamatnya dah muncul nih. Gimana lanjutnya? Tetep pandengin terus ya… ^^

.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 12 : _Genjitsu ka?_  
**

* * *

Safir samudra itu terbuka; menatapi hamparan kosong dinding-dinding kokoh yang menguarkan kebisuan di seluruh penjuru. Menjadi saksi kunci atas malam-malam penuh emosi yang ia lewati bersama seseorang yang sangat ia benci─beberapa kali usaha untuk melenyapkan nyawa pemuda itu gagal dan berujung pada tubuhnya yang berakhir di atas bentangan ranjang. Lalu setelah puas ia akan meninggalkannya tanpa tudung busana dengan cairan lengket di sekujur tubuh.

Bukan hal yang biasa lagi baginya ketika udara dari aroma benih-benih hidup dan anyir darah menyerbak menelusup ke aliran pernapasan setiap kali pagi menjelang. Ia juga tak heran jika seluruh raganya terasa mati rasa dan remuk redam─terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya─karena permainan kasar orang yang telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai suaminya. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda obsidian itu menghantarkan cairan miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya, selalu memenuhi perutnya hingga membuatnya terasa mual dan hendak muntah.

Melupakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa lekas menggamit selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana, kaki dengan langkah timpang itu segera melesatkan diri ke kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan semua substansi yang berjejalan di organ pencernaannya ke ceruk wastafel.

"Hoekk! Hosh… hosh… hosh… hoekk!"

Sosok pirang itu menyalakan keran air dan lenyaplah produk muntahan itu ke lubang pembuangan.

Tubuh itu pun melemas setelah menumpahkan semua isi perutnya dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi. Tangan tan-nya bergerak untuk mengusap percik-percik air dari sela bibirnya.

"Ugh… ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini? Kena─hoekk!" Pemuda itu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya di atas wastafel. Lebih banyak cairan yang ia muntahkan, seakan ingin mengorek habis isi lambungnya. Lantas dibasuhnya mulutnya setelah dirasa ia tidak akan muntah lagi. Dan begitupun selanjutnya, alur air kembali membawa cairan-cairan kental itu ke saluran.

Ditengadahkan parasnya pada paparan cermin. Air muka kuyu semakin terbias di sana ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang kian tirus; menyiratkan seberapa besar kapasitas beban pikiran yang ditanggung raga yang kini terlihat kurus itu.

"Sasuke… aku… aku tidak sanggup lagi, Sasuke," desisnya bersamaan dengan tatapan sendu yang diukirnya. "Jika aku mati… jika aku mati… apa… apa kau akan menjemputku? Apa kau akan menemuiku? Menemui raga kotor ini. Menemui cinta yang gagal ku pertahankan ini."

Seperti insan yang mengidap retardasi mental, ia terus menyerukan frasa itu meski tiada siapapun yang akan menyahut, "Aku… seandainya pun kau mau menemuiku, aku yang akan menghindar darimu. Aku tak kuasa menatapmu dengan tubuh penuh noda ini. Aku tak mampu… Sasuke. Aku tak sanggup."

.

TES

.

Butiran yang ditahannya itu pun meluruh satu demi satu; mengimplikasikan kias duka yang menohok relung sanubarinya. Tak mampu ia wakilkan lagi bagaimana rasa itu berkecamuk dan mengamuk, menditraksi setiap pergolakan batinnya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Suara-suara bisikan itu selalu menggema di kepalanya; kian kuat men-sugesti alam sadarnya untuk bergegas memijak ke tempat itu. Namun, sia-sia. Bagaimana pipit kecil bisa terbang leluasa jika sang tuan tidak pernah membuka gerbang kebebasan untuknya?

Ia bahkan telah merangkum konklusi atas perbuatan pemuda Uchiha itu selama ini yang lebih cenderung menganggapnya pelacur simpanan dan hanya berperan sebagai pemuas nafsunya di ranjang hingga tak diperbolehkan menghirup udara luar. Pelacur yang memakai topeng artifisial bernama kehormatan di atas genggaman altar.

Tidak. Sejengkal pun ia tak bisa meloloskan diri dari kungkungan beton-beton tinggi dan kokoh ataupun inspeksi ketat yang dilakukan para pengawal suruhannya. Tidak. Tidak ada jalan keluar yang tersedia baginya.

.

"Naruto…" Jari-jari lentik dan putih tersemat di atas pundaknya, sedikit efektif untuk menghapuskan gelombang prahara yang tengah mendera nuraninya. Apalagi tak tertinggal dengan kidung lembut namun sarat kekhawatiran yang merayap gendang telinga.

"Yang Mulia Ratu," seru Naruto lirih setelah menghapus jejak-jejak aliran sungai di wajahnya. Lekas dihadapkan tubuhnya pada satu-satunya sosok yang memegang tali kepedulian terhadapnya selama ia menjajah tanah istana.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku 'Bunda', menantuku." Mikoto meraih tubuh ramping yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, menebarkan kasih sayang di setiap sentuhan terhadap tubuh rapuh itu. Melihat kondisi badan pemuda itu sungguh membuat hatinya terenyuh. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang diperbuat anak kandungnya tersebut; orientasi seksual sang putra dan segala deviasinya. Namun, toh tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan karena kasih sayangnya yang berlebihan terhadap satu-satunya putra kandungnya, selain menggulirkan panji semangat dan mengguratkan empati simpati terhadap pemuda ringkih di hadapannya ini.

"Maafkan Bunda, Naruto."

Setetes kristal bening menjatuhi pipi tan Naruto.

"Maafkan Bunda karena─"

Naruto melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menatap langsung Mikoto. Wajah cantik dan lembut itu tersiram aliran deras yang mengalur dari kedua mata obsidiannya.

Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, "Bunda tidak salah. Saya bahagia masih ada yang peduli dengan manusia berkasta rendah seperti saya. Bunda sudah saya anggap seperti ibu kandung saya sendiri."

"Tapi, gara-gara Sai kau jadi…"

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya lagi untuk menenangkan kegundahan sang Ratu. Meski hati tak sinkron dengan kedua katup bibirnya, ia melanjutkan berkata, "Tidak, Bunda. Saya tidak apa-apa." Betapa kelunya mengalirkan kalimat kontras yang terjepit di antara rongga _laring_ ke permukaan; mencoba bersikap angkuh untuk menutupi kelemahan. Ia tahu seberapa besar kebenciannya pada Sai, seberapa besar determinasi untuk membunuh pemuda itu, namun satu hal pasti ia tak sanggup untuk melukai hati malaikat di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, ya, ada keperluan apa Bunda datang ke sini?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mengusap air matanya sebelum berkata, "Hari ini penobatan Sai sebagai Raja. Bunda bermaksud memintamu untuk mendampingi Bunda di sana. Tapi…" Ratu Mikoto menatap lekat-lekat paras Naruto. "… apa kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali, Naruto. Lebih baik kalau─"

"Saya akan menemani Bunda," sela Naruto.

"Tapi, kau…"

"Bunda tidak perlu cemas. Saya baik-baik saja," potong Naruto lagi seraya merentas senyum. "Um, saya mau mandi dahulu. Jika Bunda tidak keberatan untuk─" Naruto mengerling ke arah pintu.

Mikoto yang mengerti isyarat mata itu lalu menjawab, "Ah ya, maafkan Bunda. Tadi Bunda tidak mendapatkanmu di kamar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarimu di sini." Wanita cantik itu pun bergegas pergi. "Pakaiannya sudah Bunda siapkan di atas ranjang. Bunda tunggu di bawah, Naruto," tambahnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto bergeming beberapa detik, senyum yang semula mengembang itu pun menyurut perlahan dan kemudian menghembuskan dengus angkuh, "Selamat atas penobatanmu, Uchiha Sai. Bersenang-senanglah dahulu di atas langit maka jika terjatuh pasti akan sangat menyakitkan."

Tangan itu meraih handuk dan menyibak tirai.

.

.

.

Di balkon menara setinggi lima ratus meter, berdirilah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata senada arang didampingi oleh pria berambut hitam, Sang Ratu dan Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh. Sorak sorai dari para hadirin yang menjejali pelataran istana yang terbilang bisa menampung ribuan manusia itu menjadi melody pengiring atas usaha pencapaian seorang Uchiha Sai. Bibir pucatnya secara konstan menebarkan senyum ke seluruh arah. Jubah kebesarannya berkibar anggak menyibak dinding hampa karena terbelai angin; memamerkan betapa tingginya otoritas yang akan ia raih beberapa saat lagi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam lebat yang menjabat sebagai salah satu tetua Uchiha merentangkan tangan ke udara; memberi isyarat, menghentikan gegap euphoria yang tengah menggema.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran saudara-saudara sekalian," mulai pria itu─Danzo membuka prosesi. "Sebagai tetua Uchiha kami telah merundingkan dan mendapatkan konvensi untuk menyerahkan tampuk tahta puncak Uchiha yang telah vakum kepada satu-satunya pewaris yang berhak yaitu Pangeran Uchiha Sai."

Tepuk riuh menyambut _preamble_ yang diproklamasikan sang tetua Uchiha.

"Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi…" ujarnya lagi setelah tepuk riuh itu berhenti. Danzo meraih Mahkota berlambang Uchiha yang tersepuh dari logam emas yang dibawa oleh sang penanggungjawab. Sai menghadap sejajar Danzo dan lekas bertelut di depan pria berumur sekitar enam puluh tahunan itu.

"Atas nama Kami-sama dan roh-roh para leluhur, kami embankan kepadamu kuasa atas pemerintahan Uchiha. Semoga diberkahi selalu atas apa yang dibebankan ke pundakmu."

Mahkota tertinggi yang berada di tangan Danzo itu turun perlahan untuk menempati posisi yang semestinya; di atas kepala Sai. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga tubuh yang tengah berlutut itu dalam gerakan lamban terhuyung ke depan sebelum mahkota itu tersemat di kepalanya dan akhirnya raga itu pun menghantam lantai beton tempatnya berpijak.

Mikoto menjerit histeris melihat putranya yang kini tergeletak dengan hidung yang mengucurkan cairan merah kental. "SAI!"

Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri putranya. "Nak, ada apa? Bangun, Sai! Ada apa sebenarnya? Bangun!" Mikoto akan terus mengguncang badan tak berdaya itu jika para pengawal tidak lekas datang untuk membawa Sai ke dalam istana.

Hadirin yang tidak tahu menahu perihal ini menguarkan tatapan bingung atas kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Dengung seperti kumpulan lebah terdengar di sana sini.

Sementara Naruto masih setia di tempatnya berada; menyaksikan semua itu dengan sirat dinginnya. Lalu sebentuk seringai tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kesempatan bagus. Malam ini purnama sempurna. Aku akan pergi ke tempat itu." Setelah mengurai frasa itu ia pun beranjak dari posisinya.

.

.

.

Dengan berbagai kamuflase yang merungkupi seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto berhasil menyelinap pergi dari tembok istana. Terima kasih pada sang Raja yang kini mendapat perhatian penuh hingga tingkat keamanan pengawalan menjadi melindap.

Ia pun segera menaiki kuda putih yang sudah ia persiapkan matang sebelumnya. Jangan heran jika sekarang ia sanggup meng-handle dan menunggangi seekor kuda. Terima kasih juga ia ucapkan pada sang kekasih yang bersusah payah mengajarinya.

Derap tapak kuda dan ringkikan di keheningan malam menemani setiap pijakan. Sedikitpun tak ada rasa takut yang singgah di nalarnya ketika melalui hutan yang lebat akan pepohonan. Malah ia sangat merasa senang bisa bebas dari penjara emas itu setelah empat minggu lamanya mendekam di sana.

Jalan setapak, jalan penuh rimbunan dedaunan, serta jalan menanjak sudah ditempuhnya hingga tak terasa ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Tempat itu ternyata dicapainya hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Jarak yang tak cukup jauh dari istana Uchiha.

Sebuah sungai beraliran panjang membentang di hadapannya. Gemerisik dari ribuan titik air yang berasal dari tempat tinggi menghantam batu-batu besar, menyenandungkan simponi alam yang menghanyutkan. Tempat itu cukup asri dengan dikelilingi vegetasi hijau berbatang besar di sana sini. Arealnya yang lapang memberi keleluasaan bagi sang Dewi Malam memancarkan pesonanya di daerah tersebut.

Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan memancangkan tali pengekang sang kuda di pohon terdekat.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Inikah tempat itu…" ujar Naruto lirih tanpa mengenyahkan perhatiannya dari lingkungan hijau yang melingkupinya.

"**Akhirnya kau datang, Uzumaki Naruto**," gema suara yang selalu mengusiknya hadir kembali menggelitik gendang telinga. Iris samudera itu semakin liar memutar pandang; mencari sumber suara.

"Kau… Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" serunya setengah berteriak.

.

PYASHH!

.

Naruto menggerakkan safirnya ke arah suara yang menyeruak di kesenyapan. Sesosok siluet tampak berusaha keluar dari balik derasnya guyuran air terjun dan tak lama kemudian sosok itu akhirnya menampakkan wujud keseluruhannya.

Naruto mundur selangkah. Sepasang matanya membulat lebar menatapi wujud asli sang pemilik gema suara.

Sosok itu identik seperti dirinya. Semua yang ada di tubuhnya juga dimiliki sosok itu. Ia seperti berhadapan dengan refleksi cermin saat ini. Hanya dua hal yang membedakan sosoknya dengan sosok itu; mata jingga menyalanya dan taring panjang yang tersembul di masing-masing sisi mulutnya.

"**Aku Kyuubi. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto.**"

Naruto masih mengerling tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. "K-kau… bagaimana bisa? Wujudmu… wujudmu…" Naruto tergagap. Sirat kebingunan dan keterpakuan mampir secara kasatmata di paras _tan_-nya.

Sosok itu menyeringai. "**Inilah wujudku. Aku hanya roh tersesat dari raga. Hingga siapapun yang pertama kali melihatku aku akan meng-kopi wujudnya.**"

Naruto ternganga. Ia tidak menorehkan jawaban apapun. Masih terjebak dalam pusaran ketercengangan.

Tak mempedulikan hening aksara yang tengah melanda karena gelombang keterkejutan yang dibuatnya itu sang sosok yang mengaku bernama Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataannya. "**Purnama…**" Mata jingga itu menoleh ke atas hamparan kelam sejenak sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok yang masih bergeming tak beranjak sesenti pun. "**Sungguh suatu kebetulan kau datang pada saat yang tepat, Naruto. Kekuatan purnama akan membantu kita melakukan transaksi**."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Naruto akhirnya merespon, "Transaksi?" tanyanya bingung.

"**Kau ingin balas dendam pada Uchiha itu 'kan?**"

"Dari mana kau ta─"

"**Bukan hal penting yang harus dibicarakan,**" sela Kyuubi. "**Yang harus kau ketahui pasti… tidak mudah memberikan setengah kekuatanku, apalagi untuk manusia biasa sepertimu**."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lautan spekulasi menginvansi serabut pikirnya. Ia tahu pasti jika untuk mencapai suatu tujuan tertentu, ia haruslah menyerahkan sesuatu sebagai penebusnya. Layaknya tumbal, begitu kebanyakan orang menyebutnya. Apalagi jika sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan hal mistis yang sebentar lagi akan dijejakinya.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto seraya mengumpulkan segenap keberanian.

"**Hm… kau cepat tanggap, Naruto**." Sosok itu kembali menggubah seingai. "**Aku akan mengambil setengah jiwamu sebagai pertukaran. Kau paham 'kan? Berarti setengah dari usiamu akan berkurang… dan satu lagi, kau harus bersedia menyumbangkan darah segar untukku setiap malam bulan purnama. Kau sanggup?**"

Naruto kembali dibuatnya terpaku. Angin-angin malam bersilir sendu. Menderakkan emosi hati yang tengah bertalu-talu.

Sungguh, syarat yang cukup berat dipenuhi oleh insan biasa seperti dirinya. Tapi, tidak. Ia sudah menancapkan tekad kuat di nalarnya saat ia mengumandangkan determinasi itu dari mulutnya. Tidak, konsekuensi yang melibatkan nyawa sudah ia pikir dengan matang dalam pengambilan keputusan. Dan kini saat konvensi seperti itu tiba, seberat apapun itu, ia tidak akan pernah berjalan mundur. Tidak akan pernah. Dendam itu telah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan merasa tenang sebelum menghabisi orang yang telah merenggut kekasih hati dan keluarganya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi membalas kematian Sasuke."

"**Bagus.**" Kernyih di bibir itu semakin melebar. "**Sekarang kita mulai kontrak perjanjian kita. Lepaskan pakaian atasmu sekarang!**" perintah Kyuubi.

Naruto menuruti; menanggalkan satu per satu kancing yang merekat dan lekas mengenyahkan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya. Hawa dingin menyergapnya, membuat tubuh kurusnya menggigil hebat.

Sosok itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan dalam hitungan detik dari pucuk jari-jari berkuku tajam itu tersuluh cahaya biru. Kemudian lekas diambilnya langkah untuk mendekati Naruto.

"**Aku akan menorehkan kontrak ini di tubuhmu. Mungkin akan **_**sedikit**_** sakit. Jadi, bertahanlah… hanya sekejap**."

Kyuubi mengarahkan tangan terselubung chakra biru itu ke bagian _abdomen_ Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibir ketika kuku-kuku tajam itu menghujam di perutnya. Rasanya seperti terpanggang di bara api.

"Ughh…"

Namun, tak berapa lama, tangan itu tertarik kembali. Naruto yang mengira prosesi itu telah berakhir segera membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Se-selesaikah… hah…hah…" sengal Naruto di antara rasa sakitnya.

"**Kau… kau…**" Kyuubi secara bergantian menatap Naruto dan perutnya. Naruto menguarkan sirat bingung melihat gurat skeptic di paras yang tengah menatap intens padanya, terutama di bagian perutnya. "**A-ada kehidupan lain di dalam sana.**"

Naruto makin tak mengerti. "A-apa m-maksudmu?"

"**Kau… kau hamil, Naruto.**"

"APA!"

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Hohoho… akhirnya selesai uga chap ini. Hm, berhubung Naruto dah 'isi', so bebrapa chap agi akan tamat. Pokoknya kalau anaknya Naruto dah lahir, tu chap puncaknya. N merupakan endingnya.

O ya, ada yang mau nebak itu yg dikandung Naruto anak siapa? Xp

Yosh! Mind to rev, tomodachi-san? Mata au hi made…


	14. Chapter 14

Wiew… demi apa coba, zura mau repot-repot nyepetin apdet ni fic nista. *dikebiri berjamaah.

Well. Mungkin setelah ini zura akan kembali pada tabiat lama: ngapdet fic yang udah berjamur. *abaikan. Doakeun az, zura nggak balik keak gitu lagi. Heheh…

Btw, apa bahasa yng zura gunain terlalu berat yah? *lirik2 fic punya author lain. Perasaan g deh. #plak. Abies, udah jadi style zura sih. G bisa diilangin gitu az. Kalau mau liat zura dulu kayak apa, liat 3 fic terbawah yg udah g pernah zura toel2 lagi. #promosi

.

Bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Sasunaru4ever**: wiew, klo naru ma reviewer-san(bingung manggil apa) yg 'isi' bukan narunya tpi dirimu dund. Thank's ^^

**Rosanaru**: like be 4. jawabannya ad di chap ini. ^^ sami sami.

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**: lihat chap ini yah. Doumo… x)

**Chy Karin: **ni apdetannya. Matur nuhun. xp

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**: yupszz… he, klo soal rambut zura lebih suka mirip pantat ayam. #sama az dodol.

.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

* * *

**.**

**Part sebelumnya…**

**.**

"**Aku akan menorehkan kontrak ini di tubuhmu. Mungkin akan **_**sedikit**_** sakit. Jadi, bertahanlah… hanya sekejap**."

Kyuubi mengarahkan tangan terselubung chakra biru itu ke bagian _abdomen_ Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibir ketika kuku-kuku tajam itu menghujam di perutnya. Rasanya seperti terpanggang di bara api.

"Ughh…"

Namun, tak berapa lama, tangan itu tertarik kembali. Naruto yang mengira prosesi itu telah berakhir segera membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Se-selesaikah… hah…hah…" sengal Naruto di antara rasa sakitnya.

"**Kau… kau…**" Kyuubi secara bergantian menatap Naruto dan perutnya. Naruto menguarkan sirat bingung melihat gurat skeptic di paras yang tengah menatap intens padanya, terutama di bagian perutnya. "**A-ada kehidupan lain di dalam sana.**"

Naruto makin tak mengerti. "A-apa m-maksudmu?"

"**Kau… kau hamil, Naruto.**"

"APA!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 13 : Forbidden secret**

* * *

"APA!" seru Naruto. "Jangan bercanda!" Bias syok dan tak percaya singgah di raut karamelnya. Memangnya ini saat yang tepat untuk melontarkan gurauan tak lucu seperti itu di situasi genting seperti sekarang ini.

"**Sigh! Memangnya kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Naruto? Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang suka dengan hal konyol seperti itu?**" sungut Kyuubi tak terima.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal nonsense itu? Aku ini laki-laki. **Laki-laki**. Dan laki-laki tak mungkin bisa hamil," tegas Naruto dengan intonasi naik satu oktaf.

"**Ck, aku tidak buta. Tanpa kauberitahu pun aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri: 'Kau memang laki-laki' dan kenyataan yang menghampirimu sekarang: 'Kau… sedang… hamil.' **_**No doubt about it**_**.**"

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?" Naruto menyanggah. Bagaimana bisa seorang titisan Adam yang memiliki kantung sperma dan tidak pernah mengalami siklus menstruasi bisa menghasilkan janin. Hal yang benar-benar di luar penalaran.

"**Huh? Kalau soal 'bagaimana', jangan tanya padaku. Aku bukan oknum yang bergerak di bidang medis yang bisa menerangkan struktur anatomi tubuh atau system reproduksi pada manusia.**"

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil terjadi." Naruto kuat menyangkal. Frasa itu dirapalnya berulang kali layaknya orang yang terinfeksi dekadensi dalam hal kejiwaan.

Hei, lagipula siapa yang tidak tertohok dengan pernyataan frontal seperti itu. Mengingat bagaimana kodrat yang diguriskan padanya. Ia laki-laki. Tekankan itu. Sekali lagi ia menegaskan: ia laki-laki dan laki-laki tak mungkin bisa mengandung.

"**Hmhh, ya, sudah kalau kau tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya**," ujar Kyuubi enteng.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya pada sosok yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah menghilangkan _chakra_ biru di jari-jarinya; bersikap _anteng_, seolah apa yang diucapkannya barusan termasuk hal yang lazim.

Naruto mencoba berdamai dengan akal sehatnya sekarang. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar menatap realita yang terhampar di hadapannya dan menghadapinya dengan tenang. Menekan seminim mungkin impuls yang memporakporandakan logikanya.

Kejadian janggal seperti; mual dan muntah serta kepala yang berpusing hebat yang dialaminya belakangan ini; _morning sick_ yang mayoritas terjadi pada kandungan usia dini, mendukung pernyataan Kyuubi yang berorientasi pada satu kebenaran pasti: ia memang hamil. Lalu yang menjadi esensi permasalahan sekarang, kalaupun benar peristiwa absurd ini terjadi dan bukan delusi yang bersifat utopis, lalu… anak ini…

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Terngiang kembali malam-malam penuh dengan gulat birahi bersama seseorang yang tak pernah ia cintai bahkan sangat ia benci.

Jangan-jangan…

"Oke," ungkapnya kemudian, setelah memenangkan pertarungan dengan prahara yang merajam nalarnya, "jikalau ini benar terjadi, bisakah kau memprediksi berapa umur… err, janin ini?" Naruto kikuk, menjabarkan keanehan pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Hm… kalau masalah perhitungan itu aku rasa**…" Naruto memandang cemas. Ia berharap asumsi yang singgah di benaknya tidak benar: bahwa anak ini hasil bibit yang ditanamkan oleh pemuda itu. Tidak. Jangan sampai. "…**sekitar satu bulan**." Naruto mencelos. Ingat betul siapa yang menggagahi tubuhnya selama sebulan penuh ini.

Namun, kalimat selanjutnya membuat secercah harapan muncul seketika. "…**ah, satu bulan lebih dua minggu, lebih tepatnya.**"

Frasa itu memerintah _lobus parientalis_nya untuk memetakan memori masa lalu. Ia ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bercinta dan menyerahkan seluruh dirinya hanya untuk dimiliki sang kekasih. Dan itu tepat seperti yang diungkapkan oleh Kyuubi. Hal yang tak disangka itu sekarang menjelma menjadi realita.

"Jadi… jadi, anak ini bukan anak si berengsek itu. Dia anak Sasuke." Sirat kelegaan terpancar dari sana. "_Yokatta na~_," ujarnya lagi. Ekspresi bahagia terlukis hebat di paras kecokelatannya. Sungguh, karunia terindah yang tak bisa ia kiaskan dengan kata-kata. Setetes cairan bening yang diproduksi kalenjar mata terurai sebagai embodiment kebahagiaan yang tiada bandingannya. Sebelah tangannya menyinggahi perutnya yang masih datar dan mengusapnya sayang perlahan. "Anak Sasuke. Dia darah daging Sasuke," ujarnya redudansi.

Namun, euphoria itu tak berlangsung lama. Aktifitas yang ia lancarkan pada perutnya terhenti seketika. Ia kembali dihempaskan pada kenyataan yang membuatnya mengukir jejak sampai di tempat ini.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan transaksi kita? Apa karena ada anak ini transaksi itu dibatalkan?"

"**Tidak berpengaruh apa-apa**," sahut Kyuubi. "**Kontrak perjanjian masih bisa dilanjutkan. Hanya saja… kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sampai hari kelahiran tiba.**"

Naruto membeku.

"Kenapa? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membalaskan dendamku? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin si berengsek itu segera mati," ceracaunya.

"**Ck… jangan tergesa-gesa, anak muda. Kalau kau memang tidak sayang pada nyawa anakmu, kau bisa saja merilis kekuatanku kapanpun kau mau.**"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. "Maksudmu?"

"_**Let's make it clear**_. **Chakra yang akan kuberikan padamu ini terbilang istimewa dan tergolong memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Bagi reseptor, keseimbangan pikiran dan tenaga adalah syarat utama. Untuk kasusmu, sebagian tubuhmu telah dihuni makhluk baru. Mau tidak mau tubuhmu akan membagi seluruh **_**chakra**_** itu ke seluruh anggota badanmu, tak terkecuali anak yang ada dalam kandunganmu. Bayi yang belum berwujud sempurna tidak akan tahan dengan chakra sebesar itu. Dan kau tahu pasti apa konsekuensinya…**" Kyuubi memberi jeda, "**Anakmu… akan… **_**mati**_…"

Naruto tercengang. Opsi sulit merengkuh benaknya saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia ingin segera menuntaskan dendamnya dengan menghabisi nyawa orang itu tapi di sisi lain ia harus rela kehilangan kembali jantung hatinya jika ia _keukeuh_ melaksanakan tujuannya. Harus bagaimana? Kkhhh… Dewi Fortuna memang sedang memihakmu, Uchiha Sai.

"**Bagaimana**?" tanya Kyuubi. "**Keputusan final ada di tanganmu sekarang. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tak ingin melanjutkan perjanjian ini.**" Kyuubi melirik dengan sudut mata. Mata jingga itu berkilat tajam ketika bibirnya menggetarkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto mendesah. "Aku… terima. Walaupun harus menunggu lama, jika pemuda berengsek itu bisa mati di tanganku, aku akan bersabar hingga saat itu tiba," tekad Naruto.

Kyuubi melepaskan lipatan tangannya. Kernyih samar terpoles di sudut bibirnya. "_**Clear**_**. Sekarang, persiapkan lagi dirimu. Sakitnya akan terasa dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya karena janin yang ada di tubuhmu juga akan bereaksi.**" Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya kembali, _chakra_ biru itu muncul di pucuk jari-jarinya lagi.

"Aku siap," jawab Naruto mantap.

Kyuubi kembali menghujamkan kelima jarinya di tubuh Naruto. Naruto melengking kesakitan. Apalagi ditambah dengan kedua taring Kyuubi yang sekarang menancap di bagian lehernya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dikoyak oleh binatang buas. Panas membakar tak ketinggalan mengambil peran mendera seluruh anggota badannya.

Sang penguasa malam dari balik tirai kelam menjadi saksi atas perjanjian terlarang yang dilakukan oleh kedua insan yang berbeda dunia itu. Udara bersilir galau; merambah areal lapang itu dengan aura dinginnya yang semakin merangsek ke dalam tulang dan mendekam. Ranting-ranting pohon berderak bersimpangan, menambah atmosfir yang kian mencekam.

Kontak yang dilakukan karena perjanjian itu berlangsung hanya beberapa detik saja. Namun, bagi Naruto terasa berabad lamanya.

.

Brukk!

.

Naruto jatuh bertelut ketika Kyuubi melepaskan taringnya juga kelima jarinya dari tubuhnya.

"Argggghhh…!" erang Naruto seraya memeluk perutnya yang terasa seperti dicabik-cabik ribuan benda tajam. Lingkaran menyala berbentuk pusaran tercetak di perut datar itu sebelum akhirnya meredup menjadi hitam dan menghilang tak berbekas.

Kyuubi menghapus jejak darah yang bertengger di sudut mulutnya. Kernyih itu semakin jelas terlihat; memandangi kontrak perjanjian yang berlangsung tanpa halangan berarti.

"**Kontrak perjanjian berhasil,**" ujarnya. "**Aku sudah menanamkan sebagian kekuatanku kepadamu**."

"Te-terima kasih…" sahut Naruto di sela ringis kesakitannya.

"**Hm… **_**don't mention it**_**. Toh, aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma**." Kyuubi menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. "**Hari semakin larut. Kau harus segera pulang. Jika tidak, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu itu padamu nanti**."

Naruto berdiri susah payah, bertopang pada otot-otot kakinya yang gemetar hebat. Bias kesakitan itu masih tampak kentara.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kekuatan ini juga… peringatanmu."

Kyuubi hanya mendengus dan bergeming menatapi tubuh rapuh yang berjalan tertatih menuju kuda tunggangannya.

Setelahnya suara derap langkah kuda terdengar di keheningan dan menghilangkan sosok yang sebelumnya bertempat di sana.

Kyuubi setia di posisinya dengan seringai yang bertambah lebar. "**Uzumaki Naruto, melalui tanganmu aku akan mewujudkan dendamku menghabisi seluruh keturunan Uchiha. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi karmamu akan tiba, Uchiha Madara. Hahaha…**" Tawa keji menggema, menyibak kelambu substansi transparan di seluruh penjuru semesta.

.

.

.

Naruto, seperti bayangan menyelinap dengan lincah menerobos dinding-dinding kokoh penopang istana. Mata safirnya bergerak liar, menancapkan sirat waspada terhadap apapun atau siapapun yang memergoki tindakannya. Setelah perjuangannya, raga itu telah sampai di depan penjara emasnya. Ia sudah berpikir matang untuk kembali ke sel ini. Tak berguna ia lari. Dengan segala otoritasnya, sang pemuda yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Raja sekaligus suaminya itu pasti akan menemukannya dengan mudah di manapun ia bersembunyi. Lagipula, dengan kembali ke sini ia bisa leluasa memantau gerak gerik sang suami _tercinta_.

Tangan itu meraih handle dan lekas mendorongnya setengah pintu. Dilihatnya ranjangnya yang kosong dan tak ada siapapun di ruangan mewah itu, segera dilesatkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu.

"Sudah puas jalan-jalannya, istriku sayang?"

.

DEG

.

Jantung Naruto terasa dipukul palu godam. Gendang telinganya bergetar. Bisikan sedingin kutub Utara menerpa cuping telinga, menelusup masuk melalui liang sempit dan panjang sebelum berakhir di jalan buntu. Saraf pendengarannya seperti kabel penghantar listrik ke seluruh serabut otak. Ditolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara.

Pemuda bermuka pucat itu duduk bersedekap dan bertopang kaki di sofa beludru merah di seberang ruangan. Sementara oniks hitamnya tengah berkilat tajam.

"S-Sai!" gagap Naruto. "Ba-bagaimana…"

"Ah, kau tidak senang melihat suamimu ini masih dalam keadaan baik, _Hime-sama_?" ujarnya lagi. Nada selaras es itu tak pernah lepas dari sana.

"…"

"Apa kau menginginkan aku cepat mati, hm?"

Naruto terhenyak. Tubuh proporsional itu menghilang dari pandangan dan sekarang sama seperti malam sebelumnya; menghimpitnya dan memenjarakan seluruh ruang geraknya.

"Nghhh…" Naruto mengerang tertahan saat lidah terampil itu menjilat ceruk lehernya dengan desah napas memburu yang sanggup menegakkan bulu roma. "Lepashh… nghh…" untaian kalimat pemberontakan yang selalu mampir di bibirnya ketika pemuda itu mengirimkan sinyal seduktif ke tubuhnya. Namun, ia tahu pasti bagaimana akhirnya. Sia-sia.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan, sayang," ujar Sai seraya menggigit cuping telinga Naruto. "…dan kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal karena berani pergi tanpa seijinku."

"Akhhk…" Naruto menjerit saat tangan pucat itu telah bertenggar di bagian selatan tubuhnya dan menggenggamnya lumayan keras.

"Malam ini sebaiknya kau harus lebih bisa memuaskanku, kalau tidak ingin aku beraksi lebih liar di tubuh indahmu dari malam sebelumnya."

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak Naruto saat tangan-tangan piawai sang suami telah melucuti seluruh tudung di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Mentari fajar menyingsingkan tirai pembelenggunya. Cicit burung-burung kecil meramaikan suasana pagi yang cerah.

Mikoto dengan langkah anggunnya berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar sang menantu berada.

"Naruto…" panggilnya seraya mengetuk pintu. Namun, tak ada tanggapan.

"Naruto," panggilnya lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih keras. Sama seperti sebelumnya; tak ada respon.

Suara-suara erangan kesakitan menyelinap ke telinganya. Mikoto yang firasatnya mengatakan telah terjadi hal yang buruk bergegas membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu.

Matanya mengedar pandang pada ruangan yang tidak ditemukan sesosok manusia pun di dalamnya. Ruangan itu berantakan seperti terhantam badai topan. Perabot-perabot ruangan tampak pecah dan hancur bertebaran. Ranjang tidur yang tak berbentuk dan bantal guling serta selimut terserak di sana sini. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang biasa lagi bagi dirinya disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu di setiap pagi ia mengunjungi kamar menantunya. Tapi, ini lebih parah lagi dari hari sebelumnya.

Kembali suara erangan tertangkap telinga yang ia ketahui pasti sebagai suara menantunya.

"Arggghh… hah… akkhh…"

"Naruto, di mana kau, Nak?" panggilnya lagi seraya menuju ke sumber rintihan.

"Bunhh-dahh… ssakiii…iiitt… akhhkk…"

"Naruto!" Mikoto segera menjejakkan kakinya ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Ia pun bergerak mendekati Naruto yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di lantai di sebelah ranjang. Kemeja putih yang hanya berperan menutupi tubuh bawahnya itu terkena bercak merah dan basah. Indikasi jelas jika tubuh itu belum berhenti mengalirkan darah segar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nak?" Mikoto menyibak kain itu dan alangkah terkejutnya mendapati pemandangan yang mengenaskan baginya: darah mengucur deras dari lubang rectum sang pemuda. "Astaga, Naruto!"

"Sakiiiit… hiks… arggghh… sakiiit…" bibir yang memucat itu terus meracau.

"Bertahanlah, Nak. Bunda cari bantuan segera."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan menantuku, Haruno-san?" tanya Mikoto. Batu obsidiannya tak lepas perhatian dari sosok pirang berwajah pucat yang terbaring damai di pembaringannya.

Haruno Sakura, sang dokter istana menyeka keringat yang bertengger di pelipisnya setelah membersihkan tangannya dari noda darah di sebuah cawan besar. Lekas diambilnya serbet untuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang Ratu, "Yang Mulia tidak perlu cemas lagi. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya infeksi pada dinding rectum. Untung pendarahannya segera ditangani."

"_Yokatta_…" ucap Mikoto seraya meraih tangan tak berdaya Naruto dan mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi setelah pemberian _anestesi_," ujar sang dokter. Kedua tangannya kini meramu berbagai obat ke dalam cangkir sebelum menyeduhnya dengan air panas. "Jika dia terbangun nanti, tolong berikan ramuan ini. Berguna untuk pemulihan dan penambah darah."

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Ah, Yang Mulia, boleh saya berbicara langsung dengan _Heika_? Ada pembicaraan penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

Mikoto mengerutkan dahi. "Tentang hal apa, Haruno-san?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura beralih sejenak sebelum kembali menangkap sirat intimidasi yang dilancarkan Mikoto. "Mengenai kehamilan Naruto-sama."

Sang Ratu terkejut luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Apa yang hendak kau bicarakan, Sakura-san? Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Pemuda itu mengenyahkan sejenak pandangannya dari perkamen di hadapannya kepada sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Sakura menarik napas sebelum berbicara, "Maafkan hamba sebelumnya, _Heika_. Jika pernyataan hamba nanti mengusik anda."

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bicaralah. Tak usah berbelit."

Sakura hening sebelum melanjutkan, "Hamba meminta agar anda mengurangi intensitas hubungan badan anda dengan Naruto-sama jika _Heika_ masih menyayangi beliau dan calon seseorang yang sedang tumbuh di rahimnya."

Sai tersentak meski samar.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah, _Heika_. Ya, Naruto-sama tengah mengandung anak anda."

Sai terdiam sebelum mendengus. "Hmhh… lelucon macam apa ini," cetus Sai. "Jika kau hanya ingin memberitahu hal nonsense seperti itu, sebaiknya kau angkat kaki sekarang juga."

"Hamba sedang tidak bergurau mengenai masalah serius seperti ini," sahut Sakura kalem. Ia sadar betul predikatnya saat ini. "Mulanya hamba tidak yakin, tapi setelah memeriksa kondisinya lagi hamba bisa memastikan bahwa memang hal mustahil itu kini terjadi."

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa mengambil konklusi mengejutkan seperti itu? Dia itu laki-laki, mana mungkin─"

"Hamba hanya menyatakan kebenaran, Yang Mulia," potong Sakura. "Jika _Heika_ tak keberatan, hamba akan menjelaskannya."

Sai kembali terbungkam.

Sakura yang menganggap itu persetujuan langsung mengungkapkan analisisnya.

"Struktur tubuh Naruto-sama memiliki organ kelamin ganda atau biasa yang kami sebut _hermaprodit_, di mana di dalam satu tubuh memiliki dua sel kelamin: sel jantan dan betina. Kadar hormone _testoteron_ yang lebih dominant menyebabkan kadar _estrogen_ mengalami deklinasi. Meski tak sempurna, di dalam tubuh Naruto-sama juga terbentuk _oviduct_ yang salurannya terhubung dengan bagian _rectum_ dan anehnya _oviduct_ ini juga menghasilkan satu sel _ovum_ meskipun hanya satu buah saja. Sel _ovum_ yang mematang dan tak sempat meluruh mengalami fertilisasi dengan sel _sperma_. Dan akhirnya terjadilah keajaiban itu di dalam tubuh Naruto-sama. Begitulah analisis yang bisa hamba kemukakan." Sakura mengakhiri penjabarannya. "Dan mengenai usia kandungannya, saya perkirakan sekitar satu bulan melihat kondisi dan ciri-ciri pada _fetus_nya."

"…"

Sakura menghembuskan napas lagi. "Hamba mohon _Heika_ melakukan apa yang sudah hamba katakan tadi. Mengingat kehamilan abnormal yang dialami Naruto-sama dan bayi yang belum terbentuk sempurna, belum lagi dengan beban fisik dan psikis yang ditanggungnya, hamba khawatir jika bayi itu meluruh sebelum terlahir ke dunia dan paling ironis kematian bagi Naruto-sama. Hamba mohon pertimbangkan lagi saran hamba. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya."

Sakura membungkuk sebelum pergi. "_Shitsurei shimasu_..."

Sai masih tercenung. Tak berkata sepatah kata pun sampai dokter yang tak diremehkan kecerdasannya itu berlalu dari pandangannya.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak menarik laci; merogoh sebuah gulungan dengan ukiran kanji di setiap sisi yang berarti '_Forbidden Scroll_'.

Lekas diurainya gulungan itu. Berderet-deret aksara kanji terpapar di hadapannya saat ini.

Sepasang oniks malamnya bergerak satu demi satu pada kata yang tercetak di kertas yang tak lagi berwarna putih itu; melafalkan dalam hati.

.

_**Mangekyo Sharingan**_** akan kaudapatkan jika kau membunuh salah satu orang terdekatmu. Dan jika kau menanamkan mata Uchiha (Ekternal **_**Sharingan**_**) dalam dirimu kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dahsyat baru yang setara dengan **_**Kyuubi**_** no Kitsune (Rubah berekor sembilan). Tapi, satu yang perlu kau ketahui Ekternal **_**Sharingan**_** yang tidak mampu beradaptasi dengan tubuh baru, secara bertahap akan merusak ragamu. Layaknya bibit virus yang akan berjangkit dan menggerogoti pergerakan anggota tubuhmu. Jika saat itu tiba, kau akan kehilangan cahayamu dan tak pelak juga nyawamu.**

**.**

Sai berhenti sejenak ketika ada sesuatu yang mendesak di kerongkongannya hendak termuntahkan keluar.

"Uhukk..."

Darah…

Substansi merah kental yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi telapak pucatnya. Bukti nyata; 'Apa yang tertoreh di gulungan itu benar adanya': meski ia memperoleh kekuatan dahsyat yang sanggup melenyapkan seekor naga tapi pada akhirnya Sharingan Shisui menolak raga barunya dan menjadi parasit di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak acuh dengan itu, ia pun meneruskan aktifitasnya lagi ke halaman sampingnya setelah membersihkan darah di telapak tangannya.

.

**Tersebutlah, dahulu kala ada seorang **_**sennin**_** yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa bernama Rikudou. Sang **_**sennin**_** telah berikrar: untuk perdamaian dunia dia akan menurunkan **_**Rinnegan**_** (teknik **_**doujutsu**_** yang melebihi **_**Sharingan**_**) miliknya pada keturunan terakhirnya (dari klan Uzumaki), entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Namun, syarat yang harus dipenuhi pasti: untuk mendapatkan mata **_**Rinnegan**_**, dari pihak parentalnya haruslah dari klan Uchiha yang telah memiliki **_**Mangekyo Sharingan **_**sejati.**

**Maka, cahayamu akan tergantikan kembali dengan men-transplantasikan **_**Rinnegan**_** itu ke dalam **_**Sharingan**_**mu.**

.

Sai terbatuk lebih hebat lagi dari sebelumnya. Noda merah yang lolos dari sela jari-jarinya membercaki gulungan yang masih terbuka. Desah napasnya terhembus tak beraturan.

"Delapan bulan lagi…" gumamnya di sela aliran napasnya yang tersengal. "Aku... harus menunggu delapan bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan _Rinnegan_ itu."

Senyum keji terukir di paras pucatnya. "Hmmh, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik _Hime-sama_ sampai kelahiran anak kita tiba."

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

Yihaaa… yang jawab itu anaknya Sasu dapet hadiah. *tebar2 confetti. Hadiahnya dicipok sama mbah Oro… mau? #ditendang ke Pluto.

.

Oke, jangan percaya sama apa yang Zura katakan di sini. Ini murni fiksi tak ada hubungannya dengan biologi. N teruntuk om Kishi; gomen ne, sejarah Narutonya Zura obrak abrik. *senyum innocent.

.

Ahh, masalah perbedaan perkiraan antara Kyuubi n Sakura, emg Zura sengaja. See? Wanita hamil ditentuin dari kapan terakhir kali menstruasi. Sedangkan Naruto kan nggak ngalamin itu, jadi Sakura mrediksinya dari bentuk n ciri2 fetusnya; ini udah masuk tahap apa. Soal ini jangan ditanya, nilai Biologi Zura nggak lebih dari nilai C. hiks…

Klo Kyuubi sendiri, dy kan makhluk ghaib jadi prediksinya sampai detil gitu deh. *maunya gini.

Yosh, zura udah capek terlalu banyak omong ni. Moga nggak bingung ma chap ni. Mind to rev minna-san? Saa… mata ashita. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

I've no sense of writing recently… coz sbnernya ide fic ini pun merupakan refleksi atas biografi cinta zura sndiri. #galau to the max gitu lah. Nggak nyimpang sama sekali. Sai sebgai someone n Naruto sebgai Zura dgn tema pemaksaan kehendak atas nama cinta. Cuma bedanya doi nggak ekstrim bget kayak Sai.

So, zura kali ini akan mencoba menelaah bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan se2orang yg cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lagipula karena Zura udah bikin karakter Sai jadi antagonis mulu. Hei, tokoh jahat di Naruto juga punya sisi baiknya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?

Saa, Zura pake second poV Sai buat ngorek abis gimana emosi terdalam dia.

.

Yosh! bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

**Sasunaru4ever**: Yahhahha… kasian amat si Pedo, ditolak muluk. Haghag… thank's ^^

**Rosanaru**: um, mau apa yah? *gaje pisan euy… ^^

**Namikaze Toki**: Yosh! So pasti…^^ thank's

**Chy Karin: **ni apdetannya. SasuNaru bakal bahagia di alam baka. Kyaaa… zura jgn dichidorasen. Xp arigatou…

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**: ahaha… yaudah, mending dicipok sama mbah Oro apa ma Manda? *opsi sulit. Ho, ni apdetannya. Doumo…^^

**Setan item: **ehh? Padahal zura bikinx smbil ketawa2 gaje lho. O,o… arigatou…^^

.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 14: Another side**

* * *

.

**Second PoV**

.

Lengan jenjang senada saljumu kau ayunkan meraih handle pintu. Lantas membukanya perlahan, meminimalisir derit yang akan tercipta atas gaya dorong yang kauberikan. Kau jejakkan kakimu dengan langkah sepelan mungkin menapaki ruangan mewah yang didesain khusus olehmu itu untuk seseorang yang kini telah kau klaim sepenuhnya secara paksa sebagai pendamping jiwa ragamu. Seakan kau segan untuk menciptakan keributan sekecil mungkin yang bisa menggubah sesosok insan yang ada di ruangan itu terjaga dalam ruang kesadaran.

Manik arangmu kau pancangkan, mengerling sesosok pemuda pirang yang terbaring diam dalam selimut malam. Kau beringsut dengan tapak lambat mendekati raga lemah yang terbungkus kehangatan itu. Lekas kau ambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjang di sebelahnya ketika tungkaimu berakhir di tempat tujuanmu. Lensa matamu tak pernah luntur merefleksikan bayangan sosok itu. Bayangan yang membuat biduk cintamu terlabuh padanya.

Rambut pirangnya yang mengingatkanmu pada mentari musim semi yang cerah…

Bibir mungilnya yang merah menggoda…

Hidungnya yang mancung mempesona…

Pipi berhias tiga garis uniknya…

Terutama pada safir indah yang kini tertutup tirai kelabu miliknya…

…

…

_Sempurna. _

Layaknya sesosok malaikat.

Namun…

Kesempurnaan itu kini hilang, pudar, sirna.

Terenggut oleh kedua tanganmu dan tiranimu yang memegang kuasa.

…

Kau bergeming dalam jeda lama, menatapi malaikat sempurna yang telah kau patahkan sayap-sayap sucinya. Iris kelammu yang semula menajam, meredup dalam gerakan lamban. Selaras dengan sosok sempurna yang kini kau rampas seluruh anugerahnya.

Kau tahu semua perbuatanmu itu telah mengguratkan sejuta luka dan derita pada sosok itu. Sosok yang sebenarnya sangat kaucinta. Sosok yang sanggup menuntun nalurimu untuk berbuat apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Sosok yang telah menenggelamkanmu dalam lautan ambisi yang tiada terkira.

Kau sadari itu semua.

Jika ingin jujur, rasa sakit itu juga tengah mengungkungmu. Setiap kali tangan-tangan kasarmu menyentuh tak beradap tubuh ringkih itu. Memaksanya untuk memenuhi semua tuntutan egomu. Mencoba menulikan diri terhadap teriakan ataupun isakan yang menembus kedua lubang di telingamu. Bersikap resisten terhadap apapun yang menyayat hatimu.

Tetapi…

Nalarmu yang telah terpenjara jeruji berdinding obsesi mengalahkan semua itu. Membutakan insting dan nalurimu. Persisten atas toreh yang diguratkan sembilu. Memati-rasakan semua sendi kalbumu. Hanya karena phobia kontinu yang tak pernah lekang menderamu: _Kau tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu_.

Obsidian malammu teralih, menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan berakhir di bagian perut yang masih datar itu. Memorimu kembali memutar video kejadian atas rangkuman diagnosa yang dipaparkan jelas oleh sang dokter istana. Ya, di sana, di dalam perut istrimu akan terlahir calon penerusmu. Darah dagingmu. Hasil bibit yang kau tanamkan pada tubuh pendampingmu.

Berbagai spekulasi melingkupi benakmu saat ini.

Sanggupkah kau membunuh anak kandungmu sendiri? Sanggupkah kau melenyapkan nyawa yang telah diciptakan Kami-sama dari darahmu hanya untuk mendapatkan cahaya semu yang telah berbayang kini? Sanggupkah kau membinasakan darah dagingmu hanya demi tuntutan ambisi? Sanggupkah kau melakukan semua ini? Sanggupkah?

…

…

TES

.

Satu butir partikel cair luruh dari matamu. Bukti real bahwa hatimu yang berpusar dalam kegelapan belum mati sepenuhnya dan terkikis habis oleh egomu.

Entah kapan terakhir kali kau meneteskan zat yang menjadi perlambangan perasaanmu itu. Perwakilan atas setiap desau hati yang telah lama membeku.

Kau lambaikan tanganmu. Kau singgahkan telapak tangan berlumur dosa pada paras elok yang sekarang memucat seperti tak teraliri pigmen merah penyokong hidup. Menginvansi setiap mili permukaan kulit _tan_ itu melalui indera perasamu, seakan meradiasikan _phenomenon_ emosi terdalammu yang kau kamuflasekan dengan tingkah bar-barmu. Men-tranmisikan serangkaian arus afeksi di setiap senti sentuhanmu yang tak pernah kau umbar secara _live_ di hadapan raga tak sadar itu.

Kau mulai mendekatkan wajahmu, mengeliminasi jarak antara kau dan tubuh bergeming itu.

Namun, terhenti di ambang saat…

"Sa-suke…" kau dengar igauan itu dari mulut cantiknya.

Satu nama yang terucap repetisi dari tali pita suaranya.

Satu entitas yang sanggup meluluhlantakkan asa. Satu entitas yang membuat emosimu menggelegak membara. Satu entitas yang telah kau lenyapkan eksistensinya sebagai penghalang laju tempuhmu untuk menggapai apa yang kau cita. Satu entitas yang membuatmu terjebak dalam labirin posesif yang kian _overlapping_ dengan sikap empatimu di ceruk nalar. Hingga akal sehatmu tak mampu menafsirkan lagi batas rasio antara hasrat hati dan kepedulian diri; seperti terpartisi oleh tirai transparan setipis ari.

Kalau kau mau mengakui, sedari awal rajutan benang merah ini. Telah kau ketahui pasti: siapa di antara kalian─kau dan kakakmu─yang akan memenangkan satu esensi dari sang obyek kompetisi. Satu esensi berlabel _cinta_ yang embodimennya sangat kau harapkan terjadi di relung sanubari. Namun, nyata yang kau rengkuh kini…

_Kau… telah… kalah… dengan pasti… _

Konklusi tak kasatmata yang kukuh kau nafikkan kehadirannya. Jawaban tak tersirat yang selalu ia biaskan di mata safirnya juga gesture tubuhnya. Namun, kau segan mengakuinya. Kau mencoba sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan segenap kepingan determinasi yang mulai menyerpih menghadapi semua.

Kau enggan. Kaulah parsial yang memegang title seorang pecundang. Sesosok pungguk kecil yang merindukan rengkuhan sang Dewi Malam. Mengais dan mengemis seberkas harapan.

Kau teguh. Menyembunyikan sirat asli di balik cadar angkuh. Devosi atas sukma diri yang bertelut dalam fragmen puzzle tak utuh. Tegar bertahan dengan tingkah tak acuh.

…

Kau tegakkan tubuh atletismu. Menjauhkan dirimu atas desah napas yang terhembus karena sosok lain. Bukan karena kau. Bukan…

Kau lantas henyakkan ragamu. Rahangmu menggertak. Tangan-tangan pucatmu mulai mengepal, menahan amarah.

Kau putuskan segera pergi dari sini. Lebih baik, daripada kau meneruskan lalu meluapkan eksploitasimu terhadap tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Tidak.

Untuk saat ini…

Kau harus bertahan dari serbuan tombak tajam yang menghujam…

Tidak…

…

…

Meski berulang, kau kokohkan bangunan determinasi yang hendak hancur berhamburan…

…

…

"Apapun yang terjadi, seberapa keras kau mengingkari, kau akan tetap jadi milikku… Naruto."

.

.

.

"NARUTO!"

Sosok berambut merah itu terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Napasnya terhembus tak beraturan. Jantungnya berkinerja dalam batas abnormal. Keringat jatuh bercucuran membasahi kulit selaras porselennya.

"_Kigatsuita ka_?" *trans: Kau sudah sadar?

Gaara─sosok berambut merah itu memutar kepala menunjuk ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut eboni legam panjang merangsek ke retina mata.

"Kau… kau siapa?" tanyanya setelah mengatur napasnya.

"Panggil saja aku 'Neji'. Hyuuga Neji," sosok itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kau sedang berada di persinggahanku, kalau kau mau tahu," tandas Neji ketika lavendernya menangkap gelagat sang jade yang mengedar pandang pada ruangan di sekitarnya.

Setelahnya, Gaara menatapi seluruh tubuhnya yang terbalut perban putih. Ingatan transendennya segera memetakan fragmen kejadian yang telah lalu. "Aku… harus pergi. Naruto membutuhkanku." Gaara menyingkap selimut dan bergegas berdiri. Namun, bintik-bintik hitam yang merayapi dan tubuhnya yang terhantam rasa ngilu, membuat raganya terhuyung karena tindakan tiba-tibanya itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Neji. Tubuh proporsionalnya merengkuh tubuh Gaara yang kian ringan.

"Naruto… dia dalam bahaya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya dari Uchiha," ceracau Gaara sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Hei, setidaknya lihat kondisimu. Kau itu baru bangun dari koma satu bulan," wanti Neji seraya menopang tubuh yang masih sangat lemah itu.

"Apa!" Gaara tersentak. Selama itukah?

"Tsk… ya, kau koma satu bulan. Sungguh suatu keajaiban, kau masih bisa terbangun sekarang." Neji membimbing Gaara untuk berada di ranjang lagi. "Luka yang tertoreh di tubuhmu cukup mematikan. Jarum _chakra_ itu telah memotong semua syaraf vital di tubuhmu. Kau harus banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanmu. Atau kalau tidak, kau akan menderita kelumpuhan total."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus pergi. Naruto… Naruto… pasti sangat tersiksa sekarang ini," _keukeuh_ Gaara.

"Tapi, AKU PEDULI," tegas Neji. "Pikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri, sebelum memikirkan orang lain!"

Gaara tertegun atas pernyataan Neji. Bagaimana mungkin, orang asing yang belum ia identifikasi bisa melontarkan frasa lugas seperti itu?

Hening merasuk sampai ke pembuluh nadi. Tak tahu aksara apalagi yang harus terucap saat ini.

"Maaf, aku membentakmu," lirih Neji membuyarkan kesenyapan yang menyiksa atas pernyataan frontal yang baru saja ia lancarkan. "Aku… hanya tidak ingin melihat orang mati dengan sia-sia."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," sahut Gaara kemudian. "Terima kasih juga sudah menolongku dan merawatku selama ini." Gaara membungkukkan badannya.

"Huft... sudahlah," ujar Neji. "Ah, minumlah obat ini. Untuk mempercepat kepulihanmu." Neji menyorongkan secangkir ramuan dengan uap mengepul di atasnya.

Gaara menerimanya dengan segan dan segera meneguk seluruh isinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang kalau kau tidak keberatan menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Aku dengar kau tadi menyebut tentang Uchiha dan seseorang bernama Naruto. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Gaara mengalihkan pandang lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya, mencoba menekan perasaan yang tengah bergolak karena peristiwa tragedy itu.

Jadenya kembali menatap sangsi pada orang yang benar-benar asing baginya. Tapi, setidaknya ia harus menepis perasaan itu mengingat bagaimana telaten dan sabarnya pemuda ini merawat tubuh sekaratnya selama sebulan belakangan ini.

"Naruto itu sahabat yang telah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri sedangkan Uchiha… bukan apa-apa selain momok menakutkan yang muncul dalam kehidupan kami…"

Dan dimulailah kronologis akan sebuah naskah cerita yang telah terukir oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

.

"Sou ka?" tanggap Neji ketika bibir Gaara berhenti mengupas fenomena yang tertoreh dalam biografi mereka. "Kalau seperti itu kejadiannya aku mungkin akan berbuat hal yang sama sepertimu. Tapi, untuk sekarang ini aku dengan tegas akan menolak keteguhan hatimu untuk membawa kembali sahabatmu. Kau hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa jika kau bersikukuh dengan tekadmu. Mereka itu pihak yang berkuasa, sedangkan kau…"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tak mungkin berdiam diri saja," sahut Gaara. Jade-nya masih menyimpan determinasi yang besar.

"Ah, begini saja. Kebetulan aku punya kerabat jauh yang bekerja di istana. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang diutus ke negara lain. Kau bisa mengirim surat kepadanya untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto."

"Benarkah?" Iris Gaara berbinar, menatap asa yang tersembul di depan mata. Sirat kelegaan terpancar nian dari sana.

"A…" Neji menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi, untuk sementara kau pergunakan waktumu untuk memulihkan kembali kondisimu."

Gaara memoles senyum, "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Neji."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan itu."

"Um, Neji-san, aku ada satu permintaan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi desaku. Aku mau menguburkan jenazah _jii-san_ dengan layak."

"_As you wish_."

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan jasad Jiraiya dan menguburkannya secara layak, jade itu kembali mengedar focus. Merekam lagi bayangan-bayangan mati yang tercipta di seluruh areal kini. Dinding-dinding beton yang mengusam dan menghitam karena lalapan api. Permukaan tanah retak dan hancur di sana sini.

"Ayo, Gaara, kita pergi," ujar Neji.

"…" Gaara diam sebagai tanggapan. Kedua irisnya masih bertahan. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian matanya menangkap benda berpendar-pendar di kejauhan. Gaara mengambil langkah untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

"Hei, Gaara, kau mau ke mana?" seru Neji ketika sosok yang berada di sampingnya berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Gaara yang telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju terpaku sejenak melihat benda berpendar itu.

"Ini…" Gaara berjongkok dan memungut benda berbentuk Kristal di antara semak-semak liar yang ia ketahui pasti sebagai milik Naruto.

"Itu…" tunjuk Neji ketika sampai di sebelah Gaara. Lavendernya menatap lekat benda yang dipegang Gaara. "Bukankah itu Kristal Kiyoumizu?"

"Ini milik Naruto," jawab Gaara setelah jeda beberapa waktu. "Tapi, bukankah naga penjaga itu telah dimusnahkan? Jadi, bagaimana mungkin…"

"Itu batu penyegel, Gaara, _fuuin nashi_," Neji menyela spekulasi Gaara.

Gaara mengernyit, tak mengerti.

Neji menghela napas sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Tragedi ini terjadi beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Wilayah Uchiha diserang oleh sesosok monster yang memiliki chakra luar biasa bernama Kyuubi. Entah motif apa yang menaungi hingga hal itu sampai terjadi. Pertarungan besar tak terelakkan terjadi. Banyak prajurit yang mati. Destruksi parah terjadi di sana sini. _The founder of Uchiha_, Uchiha Madara akhirnya turun tangan untuk mengatasi kekacauan itu. Meski harus kehilangan nyawa tapi beliau berhasil mengalahkan monster rubah berekor sembilan dengan memisahkan raga dan jiwa monster itu. Beliau mengurung tubuh sang monster ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri sementara jiwanya beliau segel di gunung di sisi utara kerajaan Uchiha."

Neji mengerling Gaara yang kembali menatapi Kristal yang ada di genggamannya.

"Batu itu diciptakan sebagai antisipasi jika roh sang rubah terbangun kembali dan mencari raga baru untuk ditinggali. Ryuu, hanya bertugas sebagai _kekkai_ untuk menjaga, sedangkan mantra penyegel tetap dimiliki batu itu."

Neji mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya kemudian membungkuk untuk mengajak Gaara berdiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah sore."

Gaara mengeratkan kepalannya dan mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah jenjang Neji.

.

.

.

**Naruto PoV**

**.**

Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak insiden itu dan artinya sekarang kandunganku telah menginjak usia lima bulan. Aku menatap perutku yang membusung di balik selimut dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ah, masih terasa aneh buatku, yang seorang lelaki bisa mengandung janin. Tapi, tak bisa dibantah bahwa aku tengah berbahagia akan karunia terindah ini. Selain mengetahui bahwa anak ini bukan anak si berengsek itu; tentu saja aku merahasiakannya dan membiarkan kesalahpahaman terjadi, sosok itu juga tidak pernah lagi datang padaku dan memperkosaku; aku tidak bisa tidak mengatakan hal ini karena aksi amoral yang dilancarkan si brengsek itu. Orang itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Uchiha. Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

"Aduh…" Aku merintih nyeri ketika merasakan tendangan kecil di perutku. Hei, dasar _chibi_Sasu nakal. Kau mau menyakiti _kaasan_-mu ini, yah?

Aku tersenyum geli merasakan ada sosok lain di tubuhku ini. Andai Sasuke… andai ia tahu bahwa aku tengah mengandung benihnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi wajah stoic itu mendengar kenyataan ini.

Andai kau masih hidup, Sasuke. Kita bisa berkumpul selayaknya keluarga bahagia dan sempurna. Kau, aku dan anak kita. Sungguh, itulah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah kurengkuh selama hidupku.

"Sasuke… aku merindukanmu," lirihku. Tanganku konstan membelai bagian perutku. Sesekali aku merasakan reaksi berupa gerakan kecil, pertanda anak ini juga tengah merentas kegundahan hati yang tengah kurasa lewat hantaran sentuhan. "Iya… kau juga, anak nakal."

.

Tok tok tok

.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci."

Pintu itu membuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok berambut perak yang tidak pernah kulihat batang hidungnya lagi di lingkungan istana.

"Kakashi-san…" seruku seraya menyingkap selimut dan hendak bergegas berdiri. Namun, karena ulah tiba-tibaku aku memutuskan berbaring kembali. Sungguh, badanku terasa bertambah berat dua kali lipat. Kehamilan abnormal ini seolah menyedot semua energi yang kupunya. Hingga aku hanya bisa terbaring lemah di ranjang. Aku hanya akan beranjak pergi tiap malam bulan purnama untuk memenuhi perjanjian sacral yang telah kubuat.

"Anda tidak boleh banyak bergerak, Naruto-sama," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-san."

Sosok itu hening beberapa lama setelah langkahnya mendekat di tempatku berada. Sebelah mata yang tak tertutup masker itu menatap intens pada ragaku terutama perutku yang tengah membuncit.

"Aku aneh, ya?" celetukku mengurai kesunyian.

Pandangan mata itu melayu. Entah bias apa yang tengah diluncurkannya. Prihatinkah? Sedihkah?

"Maafkan hamba, Naruto-sama," sahutnya kemudian.

"Maaf untuk apa?" balasku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena hamba tidak bisa menyelamatkan anda. Hamba merasa bahwa hamba sangat berdosa terhadap anda juga Sasuke-sama. Hamba bukanlah abdi yang baik. Hamba menyesal." Kepala berambut perak itu merunduk.

Aku menyimpul senyum untuk meredakan kegalauan hatinya. Aku paham benar apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Kakashi-san," ujarku menenangkan. "Ini semua sudah terjadi sesuai garis takdir yang berlaku. Tidak ada yang harus disesali."

Sakit. Hatiku sakit saat menorehkan kata itu. Bibir yang kontradiktif ini sungguh membuatku kelu.

"Ah, ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari, Kakashi-san? Bukankah kau baru saja sampai dari misi kerajaan? Kau pastinya lelah," ujarku mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus hamba sampaikan," katanya, "mengenai pemuda berambut merah itu, Naruto-sama."

Aku tersentak mendengar penuturan itu.

"Gaara?" tanyaku memastikan.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Pemuda itu… masih hidup. Dan ini adalah surat yang dikirimkan kepada hamba untuk anda."

Euphoria bukan main tengah menjajah nalarku sekarang. Gaara masih hidup. Satu-satunya kerabat yang kupunyai masih hidup. Aku tak bisa mengiaskan apa-apa sebagai perwujudan kebahagiaanku sekarang. Segera kurebut kertas persegi panjang itu dari tangan Kakashi. Tanganku gemetar hebat membuka surat itu, hendak mengetahui cepat-cepat apa yang tertera di sana.

.

**To: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa si berengsek Sai itu selalu menyiksamu? Katakan padaku maka aku akan buat perhitungan lagi dengannya?**

**Tertanda: Sabaku no Gaara**

.

Aku meminta Kakashi untuk mengambilkanku perkamen dan pena. Segera aku menuliskan jawaban untuk membalas surat singkat itu.

.

**To: Gaara**

**Aku tidak apa, Gaara. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri. Yang terpenting, syukurlah, kau selamat.**

**NB: kau akan jadi paman, Gaara. Aku mengandung anak Sasuke.**

**Tertanda: Naruto**

**.**

Aku segera melipat kertas itu dan langsung kuserahkan pada Kakashi.

Begitulah seterusnya, aku dan Gaara saling bertukar surat melalui Kakashi sebagai perantara tanpa diketahui oleh Sai tentunya. Dan kini, aku makin tidak khawatir lagi ketika ada seseorang yang spesial─Neji, yang belakangan ini kuketahui sebagai kerabat jauh Kakashi─bagi Gaara. Aku senang dia sudah mendapatkan tambatan hati yang bisa melindunginya.

Sambil menyangga perutku, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi sesudah menelan seluruh nutrisi yang selalu disodorkan Bunda padaku setiap pagi. Ugh, makin hari kandungan ini bertambah berat saja. Ah, tentu saja, tanpa kurasa kehamilanku sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Itu berarti aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi untuk fase kelahiran. Kalau mengingat itu rasanya aku jadi menciut. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamar mandi. Entah, mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihakku sekarang. Kakiku tergelincir genangan air ketika aku baru mengambil beberapa langkah.

.

Brukk!

.

"Arhgh…" Aku meringis kesakitan saat bagian tubuhku berdebam menghantam lantai dingin kamar mandi. Rasa ngilu mulai menjalari. Terutama kurasakan pada otot-otot perutku yang mulai berkontraksi.

Aku mengerang tertahan. Sakitnya tiada yang bisa membandingkan. Aku merasakan hangat ketika ada cairan yang merembes keluar dari bagian bawah sana.

"Bunnndahh… to-longghhh…" Iris safirku memandangi genangan air yang terkontaminasi cat merah yang berasal dari tubuhku.

Darah…

Oh, Kami-sama. Sakiitt… apa seperti ini rasanya wanita yang mau melahirkan?

"Bunndahhh… sakiiiittt… bundahhhh…" seruku lagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Peluhku semakin deras mengaliri permukaan kulitku. Aku mencengkeram perutku yang makin berkontraksi hebat, mencoba meredam sakit yang kian menjadi-jadi. Aku menggigit bibir hingga berdarah.

"Bundahhh…"

Pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka, sosok Bunda yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Bunda segera berlari menghampiriku yang mengerang-erang kesakitan.

"Naruto, kenapa ini, Nak?" Raut wajah cantik itu menguarkan kecemasannya. Ia bergantian menatap wajahku yang─kurasa─memucat dan selangkanganku yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Bundahhh… aku tidak tahannhh… sakiiiit…" ceracauku yang kini malah terdengar seperti gumaman. "Sepertinya akuhh mau melahirkan… nghhh…"

"Tapi, bukankah masih sebulan lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan gusar. Rasa sakit ini seperti tak mengijinkanku untuk berpikir lagi secara sehat.

"B-baik… Bunda panggil dokter Sakura, sekarang juga."

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Hahhh, maaf klo chap ini mengecewakan. Alurnya juga Zura bikin keak halilintar. Zura bener2 hilang mood wat nulis. Jadi, dibikin seadanya aja yah. Ah, siapa setuju klo chap depan adlah chap terakhir? Naru mati setelah melahirkan n anaknya dicongkel matanya wat dapetin Rinnegan. *ketawa2 psiko.

Yosh! Mind to rev minna-san?


	16. Chapter 16

Yosh! bales-bales ripiw dulu dech:

Reviewer-san(bingung g da namanya tapi keaknya ni **Superol** deh. #yakin amat.): wiew, prediksi yang bagus. Benar or salah prediksinya silakeun lihat chap ini yah. Doumo..^^

**Sasunaru4ever**: waduh, cuma sak ndulit yah? Ckckck, kasihan amat si perut seksehh… arigatou. ^^

**Rosanaru**: anaknya mirip Zura. He? G da sambunganx kale… #emang kabel pke disambung. Hehe… ^^

**Hiru**: are? Kyaaa… zura bukan anagram. Jgn lempar pisau smbarangan… heheu, Naru nggak ku matiin nih tapi chap depan g jnji lho. Yahaha… no prob. I like psycho person. *smirk.

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**: wah, karena ketutup ma buntelan so g kelihatan deh pantat ayamnya. Si Sasu mau ngapain, tunggu chap akhirnya yah. Sore wa doumo… x)

.

N buat semua yang udh ngebca/ngefave/ (silent reader) *emangnya ada?

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna…^^

Yosh, kita langsung ke penpiknye…!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 15: Kill your heart then kill your beloved person!**

* * *

.

Duduk di depan sebuah ruangan, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat merunduk. Jari-jari tangannya bertaut, melafalkan berbagai panjatan do'a untuk keselamatan menantu dan calon cucunya. Sesekali menggigit bibir dan tak luput bias cemas terpoles jelas di wajah ayunya ketika mendengar teriakan ataupun rintihan yang terhantar oleh udara hampa dari ruangan yang semenjak tadi menjadi target perhatiannya. Diliriknya berkali-kali, berharap sang pintu segera membuka.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, sejak ia dan dokter wanita berambut merah muda bersama dengan beberapa pengawal membawa raga kesakitan Naruto ke ruangan ini untuk penanganan intensif. Namun, kenapa anugerah yang ditunggu-tunggu itu belum juga menampakkan eksistensinya? Memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan jerit tangisnya yang menggema. Adakah sesuatu kendala yang terjadi di dalam sana hingga bisa memakan waktu selama ini?

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Tak tertangkap gelombang suara sekecil apapun. Rintihan dan erangan itu seakan tertelan oleh derai senyap yang begitu menusuk. Seakan mengirimkan hawa-hawa mati yang bersifat delusi. Mengungkung segenap kepingan intuisi ke dalam labirin persepsi yang tak pasti.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Gerbang yang membuat hatinya dilanda kegundahan kronis akhirnya tersibak setelah penantian beberapa waktu lamanya.

Dengan sirat kecemasan yang berkombinasi dengan kelegaan yang terlihat kentara, wanita itu segera menghenyakkan dirinya untuk menghadap sang dokter istana yang tengah mendekap sebuah buntelan.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia. Bayi yang sangat tampan," ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan buntelan yang ternyata berisi bayi ke tangan Mikoto yang tengah menengadah.

Mikoto memperhatikan sang sosok kecil secara seksama yang ada di gendongannya. Rambut-rambut hitam lebat yang tersembul menutupi sebagian dahinya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya yang tergenggam erat. Kulit halus yang masih kemerah-merahan. Serta kedua mata yang masih menyipit, belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Aset yang ada di tubuh insan yang belum mengenyam dosa itu memiliki semua yang menjadi khas seorang Uchiha.

Bibir bergincu merah Mikoto tak lekang mengucap rasa syukur kepada Sang Pemberi Anugerah akan _khazanah_ yang ada di rengkuhannya.

Dihadapkan wajahnya kembali kepada Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Wanita berumur tak lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu tertegun saat menangkap mimic muka sang dokter bertransisi perlahan menjadi sendu. "Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Diguncangnya pundak Sakura yang kian terpekur, seakan enggan jika sirat sedih yang terukir di wajahnya tertangkap perspektif sang batu hitam yang menghujamnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Haruno Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak bersamaan napas berat yang diambilnya, "Beliau mengalami pendarahan," ujarnya kemudian. Mikoto tertikam belati syok mendengar pernyataan yang dipaparkan Sakura. "Vaksin _fibrinogen non esensial_ yang kami injeksikan tak berpengaruh banyak. Hantaman yang mengenai tubuhnya telah merobek selaput saluran _oviduct_ yang memiliki tendensi yang rawan. Hingga bayi yang hendak melaluinya malah semakin memperparah kondisinya. Kami memutuskan melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat bayinya, Yang Mulia."

"Apa! Naruto…" Mikoto membekap mulutnya. Kedua obsidiannya bergerak nanar setelah mengetahui kabar mengejutkan yang terlontar dari bibir delima Sakura.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin…" sahut Sakura dengan nada sarat sesal. Apalagi, hal yang sanggup menyayat hati seorang dokter selain ketika mendapati nyawa pasien yang ia tangani tidak berhasil ia selamatkan. Ia tahu, ia hanya manusia biasa dengan segala keterbatasannya tak mampu melawan kehendak Sang Pemberi Takdir yang berkuasa sepenuhnya. Namun, tak dapat ia bantah rasa penyesalan itu tengah menyesaki dadanya sekarang ini.

Suara-suara derap langkah yang bergaung di koridor mengintervensi atmosfir yang mencekat. Mikoto memutar perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang mengambil langkah-langkah panjang untuk sampai di tempat ia berada.

"Sai…"

"Bunda," ujar Sai di antara desah napas yang beralun tak beraturan ketika tapaknya berakhir di depan posisi sang bunda dan Sakura berada. Obsidiannya bergerak pada sosok kecil yang ada di gendongan Mikoto. "Dia… anakku?" tunjuknya _via_ kerlingan yang ia hantarkan.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk kalem sebelum menyerahkan sang buah hati kepada orangtuanya.

Oniks hitam itu begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Senyum penuh kasih sayang tak pernah ia enyahkan pada sosok mungil yang tengah menggeliat-geliat kecil di dekapannya. Diberinya rangsangan sentuhan terhadap jari-jari mini yang mengepal dan terespon baik oleh genggaman dari sang obyek. Sai kembali merentas senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kontras sekali dengan kernyih yang tak pernah lepas merajai ekspresinya selama ini. Entah ambisi untuk mendapatkan cahaya itu hilang ke mana. Seakan berevaporasi menjadi uap-uap kecil tak kasatmata dan menyatu dengan molekul udara yang tembus pandang. Terkalahkan secara telak atas karunia yang tiada serupa untuk dianalogikan.

Dikecupnya kulit yang masih kemerahan itu dengan sejuta rasa, sejuta emosi jiwa yang ia luapkan. Dikonduksikannya semua afeksi yang sanggup ia siratkan pada manusia yang terlahir atas darahnya sendiri.

Sakura dan Mikoto sejenak melupakan tragedy yang tengah berlangsung menyaksikan euphoria yang tergambar jelas di raut sang pemuda. Senyum cerah tak usang mereka limpahkan pada dua sosok yang terjalin ikatan darah akhirnya bersapa jua.

Mata si kecil mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, seakan beradaptasi dengan dunia baru yang menyapanya.

Sai meng-stagnankan pergerakan anggota tubuhnya untuk melihat kedua bola mata yang hendak terbuka. Seandainya pun benar, _Rinnegan_ itu terwarisi di sepasang manik sang putra, ia sudah berikrar pada dirinya sendiri bahwa: ia tak 'kan pernah merebut cahaya itu dari darah dagingnya sendiri. _Tidak akan pernah_. Konvensi yang tengah beragumen hebat di benaknya sudah ia kokohkan secara pasti. Ia rela kehilangan cahayanya, ia rela kehilangan nyawanya asal putra kandungnya selamat terlahir ke dunia.

Namun, kenyataan kini menohok nalarnya saat obsidian hitamnya merefleksikan dua manik kecil itu. Ia dibuat tercenung. Di sana, bukan _Rinnegan_ ataupun _sharingan_ sempurna; inilah klasifikasi yang mencirikan seorang Uchiha di mana mayoritas ditunjukkan pada bayi yang baru saja lahir sebagai penanda bahwa benar bayi itu terlahir dari darah klan Uchiha, hanya ada dua _magatama_ di mata hitam sang bayi yang berindikasi jelas bahwa bayi itu mewarisi gen yang diturunkan oleh pihak parental yang tak memiliki _sharingan_ sempurna.

Berbagai asumsi berjejalan memenuhi benaknya saat ini.

'Jika _Rinnegan_ itu tidak ada padanya tapi… setidaknya mata itu haruslah memiliki _sharingan_ sempurna meski Naruto bukanlah seorang Uchiha. Mengingat aku telah menyempurnakan _doujutsu_ terkuat klan Uchiha tersebut. Tapi… kenapa? Kenapa mata itu tak sempurna? Kenapa mata itu cacat?… cacat seperti mata… Sa-su-ke.'

.

DEG

.

Aliran darah yang merambat ke pembuluh jantung seakan disentak.

'Jangan-jangan…'

Mikoto dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, menatapi ekspresi Sai yang semula berseri mengeras dengan pasti. Batu hitam itu mendongak dan melemparkan tatapan intimidasi pada kedua sosok yang konstan bergeming menatapi.

"Mana Naruto?" nada itu beralun dingin dan… penuh emosi.

Mikoto segera meraih sang bayi yang masih direngkuh Sai. Firasat keibuannya bermain keji. Ada peristiwa tragedy yang akan terjadi. Entah apa itu, seperti delusi yang merambah naik berekskalasi.

"Beliau sedang istirahat. Kondisinya belum pulih benar. _Heika_─" barikade Sakura ketika lengan pucat Sai bergerak menyingkirkannya dari jalan yang akan dilaluinya.

.

BRAKK!

.

"Menyingkir kalian semua!" gelegar Sai pada beberapa anggota medis yang tengah merawat Naruto dan sebagian membersihkan peralatan medis yang selesai digunakan.

Manusia yang terdiri dari lima orang─kecuali Naruto yang menyaksikan itu semua dengan safir redupnya─itu tak sanggup menyamarkan ekspresi kaget dan takut mereka ketika mendapati mata hitam yang telah berganti menjadi merah menyala dengan tiga _magatama_. Tak mengulur waktu kelima petugas medis asisten Sakura itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka tahu bahwa sang Pemimpin Kerajaan tengah mengumandangkan aura kemarahan.

Dengan langkah tergesa, diarahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk berada di ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring. Dan dengan kasar direnggutnya selimut sebatas dada yang membelenggu tubuh lemah Naruto. Sementara Naruto tetap tak bergeming sedikit pun menghadapi agresi bar-bar tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati. Apalagi ditambah dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Raganya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Bangun, pelacur!" sentak Sai.

"_Heika_!/ Sai!" teriak Sakura dan Mikoto bersamaan saat melihat tangan Sai menarik tubuh ringkih Naruto dari pembaringan dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Arhh…" Naruto merintih nyeri ketika badannya berciuman secara tak beradab dengan dinginnya lantai.

Seakan tak mempedulikan teriakan itu atau pada raut wajah yang memucat seperti mayat, Sai melayangkan kaki kanannya ke arah abdomen Naruto dengan telak.

Naruto menjerit sekeras mungkin tatkala bagian yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Sai itu merupakan areal operasinya yang belum kering benar.

Mikoto yang masih menggendong sang bayi segera beranjak untuk melindungi tubuh kesakitan yang meringkuk dan kini terbalut cairan merah segar dari bekas tendangan.

"Hentikan, Sai! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Naruto itu pendampingmu. Ia sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan putramu. Kenapa kau bisa berubah sedrastis itu, Nak?"

"Tanyakan itu padanya?" tunjuknya dengan kuar amarah yang berdengung di seluruh penjuru. "Anak itu bukan keturunanku! Kau tidur dengan siapa saja selama aku tidak ada, heh, pelacur?"

Mikoto tercengang. Organ pernapasannya terasa tercekal. Bias skeptic menguasai air mukanya menanggapi frasa lugas tak beretika tercetus dari bibir putra kandungnya.

"Atas alasan apa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, Nak? Bunda selalu berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak pernah berbuat hal seperti yang kau tuduhkan itu. Bunda bisa pastikan hal itu. Anak ini memang─"

"Dia… memang… bukan anakmu," sela Naruto di antara rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Kilau safirnya yang meredup, memicing. Sudah waktunya kebenaran ini terungkap. Toh, si berengsek ini juga sudah tahu bahwa bayi itu bukan hasil dari benihnya. Lagipula, ia ingin semua ini segera terselesaikan. Ya, segera. "Dia… anak Sasuke. Kau pikir aku bersedia mengandung benih seorang pembunuh sepertimu, hah!" intonasi yang meninggi menyebabkan rasa sakit kian kuat menginvansi. Tangan tan yang mencengkeram itu sekarang bercat merah sepenuhnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak benar-benar mengatakan itu kan, Nak?" Mikoto menatap nanar iris safir penuh determinasi yang kini telah bertransisi menjadi kelabu.

"KURANG AJAR! Jadi, itu benar?" sahut Sai, naik pitam mendengar kebenaran itu. A_drenalin_nya merayap dan membumbung ke ambang tertinggi. "Serahkan bayi itu, Bunda! Biar kulenyapkan sekarang juga. Anak haram hanya akan mengotori istana."

Mikoto kembali menghadapkan perhatiannya pada Sai dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar ketika kedua tangan Sai hendak merebut bayi yang ada di dekapannya. "Tidak… jangan, Sai! Dia tidak berdosa." Mikoto kuat mempertahankan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ekspresi cerah yang ditunjukkan beberapa saat yang lalu kini menghilang sirna dan terganti ekspresi nafsu untuk membunuh yang tiada terkira? Ke mana raibnya kasih sayang yang dilancarkannya tadi? Ke mana perginya semua perhatian itu?

Bertopang pada sisa kesadarannya, Naruto yang menyadari bahaya tengah mengancam keselamatan putranya segera bergegas berdiri dengan bersusah payah dari posisi meringkuknya. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia menerjang tubuh Sai; mematahkan aksi perebutan yang sedang berlangsung.

Akibat tubrukkan yang dilancarkan Naruto, kedua raga pemuda yang _overlapping_ itu bergulingan di lantai dan berhenti beberapa detik dengan posisi Naruto berada di atas tubuh Sai. Kemeja putih yang dipakai Sai kini berganti warna hasil dari rembesan likuid merah dari tubuh terluka Naruto.

Tangan gemetar Naruto meraih kerah kemeja Sai, sementara tangan lain membentuk kepalan. Deretan gigi putih itu mengatup dan menggertak. Tak lama kemudian, kepalan tangan itu tersarang di pipi Sai. Namun, tinju dengan tenaga seadanya itu tak sanggup menelengkan kepala seorang Sai.

Sai segera mendorong raga Naruto yang menindih ruang geraknya dengan kasar. Tubuh yang kini mengurus itu kembali berdebum menghantam lantai. Naruto kembali dibuat meringis ketika intensitas sakit yang didera meningkat ganda.

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi berdiri. Lagi, kaki jenjang itu menjalankan perintah otak untuk menginjak raga telentang tanpa tudung pertahanan tepat di bagian perut yang berlapiskan darah segar.

"Akhakh…"

Darah menyembur hebat dari mulut pucat Naruto. Luka di tubuhnya semakin bertambah lebar.

Sai melambaikan kakinya ke posisi semula dan menatap sadis pada Naruto yang kembali meringkuk dan bergelimangan darah.

"Itu hukuman bagi istri yang berani berselingkuh," desisnya dingin. "Dan berikutnya..." Dihadapkan pandangannya pada wanita yang telah menghadirkannya ke dunia, pada buntelan yang dibawa sang bunda lebih tepatnya. Emisi bengis tampak menguasai batu yang tengah menyala liar.

Mikoto berjengit dan beringsut mundur menatapi sisi lain dari anak kandungnya.

Dia bukan Sai, begitu pikirnya. Pemuda yang sedang melaju ke arahnya ini bukan buah hatinya. Bukan. Orang ini iblis. Dia bukan Sai.

"Berhenti!"

Suara yang bergaung di belakangnya menghentikan langkah Sai. Bergeming sejenak sebelum ditolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan kemudian dia putar badannya untuk menghadap Naruto yang berdiri tak imbang dengan selimut merah yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sai bisa melihatnya, bias tekad yang menguasai kedua iris biru itu meski berjuang mati-matian di antara tubuh payahnya yang kian sekarat.

"Seujunggh jarihh… shajah kau sentuhh anakku… kau akanhh merasakan akibatnya, Uchiha Sai." Mata itu menusuk tajam. Meski ringis kesakitan tak mampu ia tanggalkan dari ekspresi di wajahnya yang seputih salju yang hampir menyaingi kulit pemuda yang merentas kernyih dalam perspektif pandang.

Sai tersenyum angkuh. "Hmmh, jangan membuatku tertawa. Memang apa yang bisa kaulakukan, heh? Berdiri normal saja kau tak mampu."

Tak mengindahkan ejekan Sai, Naruto menunjuk Mikoto dengan tatapannya.

"Bunndah… kumohonhh… selamatkannh anakku… Bhawa anakku pergi dhaari sini."

"Ceepatthh… Bunndahh!" timpal Naruto saat menangkap gesture Mikoto yang hendak menyuarakan perkataannya.

"Mari kita pergi, Yang MUlia," ajak Sakura seraya menggiring Mikoto yang seakan enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia pun menurut ketika mata hitamnya bertatapan kembali dengan siratan yang dibiaskan safir Naruto dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan penuh dengan cekam mengisi.

Sai tetap bergeming di posisinya. Pudar niatnya untuk menghabisi anak yang dianggap haram olehnya itu. Tantangan tak kasatmata yang dilancarkan Naruto, menyuluh ego dirinya menggelegak membara. Bagai disepuh dalam perapian yang menyala. Toh, ia bisa menghabisi anak itu dengan mudah kapan saja ia mau. Sekarang yang menjadi prioritasnya, ia harus menekan emosinya sendiri yang bergulat seru di relung nalarnya bahwa orang yang ia cintai telah mengkhianati dirinya. Setidaknya persepsi itulah yang merongrong sukmanya saat ini.

Selain itu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui bahwa selama delapan bulan belakangan ini orang yang telah menjadi istrinya mengandung semaian dari orang yang sangat ia benci. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang suami seakan tercabik. Ia dipermainkan seperti keledai bodoh tak berotak. Ya, sekali lagi setidaknya itulah seluruh rangkuman konklusi yang tengah menghinggapi.

Kini satu esensi yang merangkak semakin jelas ke permukaan dan benar-benar enggan ia akui: _ialah sang pecundang sejati_.

Kedua manik kontras itu saling beradu pandang. Mentransmisikan seluruh untaian tanpa terucap lisan yang berjejalan melalui benang transparan. Hawa dingin bersilir suram, mendekam dan merangsek masuk ke dalam sumsum tulang. Atmosfir ketegangan begitu kuat menghimpit di ruangan yang terbilang luas itu, membuat peluh jatuh berderaian.

"Kau tahhu…" ujar Naruto memecah sunyi, "janghan kira aku tak phunya persiapan apapunh untuk menghadapimu... sekarang ini."

Sai mendengus menanggapi ujaran Naruto yang terngiang anggak di telinga, "Lihat dirimu sendiri, Naruto! Kau hanya akan menjemput kematianmu jika kau bersikukuh melawanku."

Naruto menyunggingkan seringai mereaksi jawaban penuh percaya diri. "Tiidakh… sebelummh aku mencabuth nyhawamu lebihh dahulu."

Intuisi Sai menyalakan indicator kuning, tancapkan panji waspada ketika tubuh Naruto berhenti gemetar. Kepala pirang itu menunduk. Ekspresi apa yang terlukis tak mampu ia baca, tertutupi oleh helai pirang yang membarikade arah pandangnya.

Tak berapa lama, Sai mengedar pandang dikala ruangan di sekitar mereka berguncang dengan intensitas pelan lalu merambat kencang seperti terhantam gempa dan badai topan. Lantai-lantai linoleum meretak dan pecah berhamburan. Serpihan-serpihan itu kemudian terangkat dan mengambang di udara. Seperti rinai-rinai hujan yang berkonversi arah dengan gaya gravitasi bumi.

Angin-angin yang berbentuk seperti cemeti tampak melecut-lecut di sekitar Naruto beberapa saat kemudian, membentuk kubah lingkaran yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto. Angin-angin yang semula berwarna biru itu bertransisi menjadi jingga di setiap pusaran melalui porosnya.

Sai melebarkan fokusnya saat mendapati kepala bersurai pirang yang tengah tersibak ke atas itu mendongak dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Safir samudera itu telah bertranformasi menjadi jingga menyala dengan pupil meruncing seperti seekor ular. Dua taring tajam tersembul di masing-masing sisi mulut. Tiga bentuk garis yang tertoreh di paras tan itu semakin menegas ketika Naruto menarik kedua sisi sudut di bibirnya ke arah berlawanan. Dua telinga berdaun _chakra_ tercetak di atas kepala. Sementara di bagian belakang tubuh Naruto telah tumbuh dua ekor panjang seperti ekor rubah melengkapi metamorfosa yang terjadi di depan iris hitam Sai.

Sai masih bergeming menatapi perubahan wujud Naruto. Wujud yang ia ketahui pasti milik siapa. Fase metamorfosa itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna, begitu pikirnya. Benar saja. Tatkala manik obsidiannya kembali memantulkan sang siluet pemuda. Tak berhasil guna jika ia melakukan penyerangan sekarang. Ia hanya akan menyerahkan nyawa jika kukuh menerobos angin-angin _kekkai_ yang begitu kuat menyayat dinding-dinding hampa di sekelilingnya.

Kulit _tan_ Naruto mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit seperti lembar-lembar kain yang tersobek tak beraturan dan kemudian melayang ke udara sebelum berbaur dengan angin yang merentas _kekkai_ dengan Naruto sebagai centralnya. _Kekkai_ merah yang berkomposit itu terus saja berotasi dan menenggelamkan sosok Naruto dalam kungkungannya, membuat areal tempat Naruto berpijak membentuk ceruk lebar seperti kawah berdiameter sekitar dua meter.

Kali ini tidak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri saja tanpa ada reaksi berarti. Tahap perubahan itu meningkatkan instingnya dalam mode bahaya. Sai menggigit ujung jarinya lekas merentas segel dan mengucap mantra. Ia hantamkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan dan muncullah beberapa symbol kanji sebelum menampilkan apa yang dipanggilnya: sebuah _katana_.

Sai mendongak. Wujud Naruto benar-benar berubah sekarang. Bentuk-bentuk manusia semakin raib. Dengan ekor yang berjumlah tujuh, ia seperti jelmaan identik miniature Kyuubi dengan chakra merah melingkupi.

"Hmmhh… tak kukira kau menjual jiwamu hanya untuk makhluk lemah seperti Kyuubi."

"Grrrrwarrr…" Naruto yang telah berubah wujud menggeram emosi. Saat ini sukma Kyuubi lah yang menempati.

Sai mengeraskan ekspresi dan menebalkan endapan partikel determinasi. Mengabaikan serangkaian arus yang menyengat relung sanubari.

"Naruto… jika memang ini yang kauingini," Sai melepaskan _katana_ dari pengekangnya dan mengarahkannya ke depan, ke sosok yang tengah menggeram-geram, "aku tak 'kan segan untuk menghabisimu sekalipun kau adalah orang yang kucintai."

Sai mengeratkan pegangannya. Matanya menguar tajam. Dengan sekali hentakan, sosok berambut hitam itu melesatkan langkah seperti amunisi yang terlepas dari selongsongnya.

.

.

.

Bayi yang berada di dekapan Mikoto terus menangis pilu tiada henti. Mikoto mengerti benar apa isyarat itu; pertalian merah yang menghubungkan antara sang anak dengan orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia akan terasa semakin erat di saat jauhnya jarak sebagai entitas pemisah. Ya, ia yang memegang predikat yang sama tahu pasti akan definisi itu. Anak ini menangis untuk ibunya. Anak ini merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibunya.

Tangisan si kecil yang menyayat membuat hujan kristal berjatuhan lebat dari kedua obsidian kelamnya.

"Tenanglah, cucuku! Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi!" ujarnya menenangkan di antara langkah-langkah larinya menghindari bahaya. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan untuk mendiamkan sang bayi yang teridap kegelisahan. Namun, nihil. Percuma. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya adalah ibunya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki kawasan hijau yang menjadi perbatasan wilayah Uchiha. Beruntunglah malam ini purnama sempurna. Hingga beberapa prajurit yang mengawal mereka tak hanya mengandalkan intuisi untuk mencapai jejak yang benar dan tak terperosok ke dalam jurang. Meski mereka belum mengorientasikan ke mana langkah ini berjenjang.

"Yang Mulia, biarkan hamba saja yang menggendong anak itu! Yang Mulia pasti lelah," Sakura yang semenjak tadi berada di sampingnya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haruno-san," tolak Mikoto lembut seraya mengeratkan rengkuhannya namun tak sampai membuat sesak, "aku ingin bersama cucuku."

Sakura tak bersuara untuk menanggapi. Ia dapat menafsirkan nada galau yang terselip di antara frasa yang diucapkan Mikoto bahwa selelah apapun mendera raganya, ia tetap tegar melindungi dan menunjukkan segenap afeksi untuk seseorang yang benar-benar ia kasihi meskipun kebenaran yang tak terbantah kini: anak itu bukan darah daging Sai, putra kandungnya sendiri. Itulah Ratu Mikoto yang ia kenal selama ini. Sama yakinnya ketika beliau ditanya mengenai karakterisasi seorang Sai saat ini: sejahat apapun, sebengis apapun watak sang putra, Mikoto tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk membenci. Kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan Sang Ratu inilah yang begitu kuat mendominasi hingga menyebabkan sang darah daging sendiri berkubang dalam lautan ambisi.

"Baiklah kalau itu Yang Mulia kehendaki. Kalau begitu kita istirahat sejenak." Sakura mengambil inisiatif melihat raga sang Ratu yang terlihat kepayahan di antara sikap persistennya. Kemudian memberi komando kepada para prajurit yang tengah menghentikan jejak mendengar seruan Sakura.

"Cari ranting kering. Kita buat _camp_ sementara di sini untuk malam ini."

"Baik, Sakura-san."

Namun, belum sempat perintah itu dilaksanakan, gemerisik ranting-ranting yang terinjak menyentakkan insting para manusia yang terjebak dalam dimensi kekalutan. Para prajurit menghunuskan pedang; menebarkan jarum-jarum waspada, mengantisipasi mara bahaya.

Para pengawal semakin memperketat senjata dan pengawalan pada Mikoto dan Sakura ketika sepasang mata mereka menangkap tiga siluet yang kian mendekat.

Namun beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka menurunkan senjata mereka ketika siluet itu semakin jelas terlihat. Siluet yang berjalan paling depan bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut perak yang berkilau tertempa sinar rembulan.

"Kakashi/-san," ujar Mikoto dan Sakura. Dinding ketakutan itu meluruh seketika.

"Yang Mulia!" ujar Kakashi tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang kerajaan di tengah hutan lebat. "Kenapa Yang Mulia bisa ada di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" berondong Kakashi.

"Sai dan Naruto… mereka… mereka berkelahi. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Suara-suara seperti geraman dan… guncangan besar seperti gempa," ujar Mikoto dengan nada terbata. Tak tahu bagaimana memulai menjelaskan kronologis rentetan kejadian ini.

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Hal seperti itu sudah ia prediksikan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Suatu saat nanti emosi yang terpendam itu akan meledak keluar bagai lahar. Tapi, hal yang hanya terangkum dalam labirin persepsi itu kini benar-benar terjadi.

Perhatian Kakashi teralih pada buntelan yang terlihat seperti bungkusan kain tak rapi yang diapit Mikoto. "Lalu itu… Apakah? Apakah Naruto-sama sudah melahirkan?"

Mikoto mengenyahkan pandangannya pada bayi yang kini terdiam sebelum mengangguk dalam gerak pelan. "Tapi… aku tak mengerti. Sai berkata anak ini bukan darah dagingnya dan janggalnya Naruto juga mengakui hal yang sama. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Dan… dan terjadilah pertengkaran itu," Mikoto kembali menegakkan wajahnya untuk bertatap dengan Kakashi, namun yang sekarang berdiri persis dihadapannya adalah sosok berambut merah dengan tanda kanji "ai" di dahi yang luput dari focus matanya.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya, Yang Mulia?" sosok itu membentangkan tangannya.

Mikoto terhenyak. Obsidiannya menatap skeptic pada pemuda asing di depannya itu. "Kau… siapa?"

"Yang Mulia tak perlu khawatir," sahut Kakashi, "dia Sabaku no Gaara, sahabat sekaligus saudara Naruto-sama."

Mikoto kembali mengerling pemuda yang tetap mengukir ekspresi datar di paras putihnya dan menyerahkan timangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu menyiratkan suka cita yang besar menatapi sang bayi yang tertidur pulas di dekapannya walau lagi-lagi raut itu tak setitikpun menampilkannya dengan jelas.

"Ah, Kakashi-san," ujar Sakura menginterupsi keheningan yang sempat mencekam, "Ada sesuatu yang urgen harus saya hamparkan."

Sebelah mata Kakashi menatap penuh perhatian. Sorot hitamnya seolah mengisyaratkan, 'Katakan!'

Mengerti akan hal itu, Sakura kembali berbicara, "Naruto-sama mengalami pendarahan akut pasca melahirkan. Saya khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada beliau. Apalagi setelah melihat _Heika_…" Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan kembali fenomena sadis yang dipertontonkan di depan iris _emerald_nya.

Mikoto mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang dijabarkan Sakura, "Tolong selamatkan Naruto. Sai… Sai, benar-benar menggila. Dia benar-benar berbeda. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," sahut Kakashi. "Hamba akan pergi ke istana."

Gaara buru-buru menyerahkan sang bayi kepada Mikoto dan menatap intens ke arah Kakashi. "Aku ikut bersamamu, Kakashi-san."

"A…" Kakashi mengiyakan.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakanku, Hatake!" gerutu Neji yang sejak kemunculannya seperti dinafikkan.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas keras. "Baik, kalian berdua ikut denganku. Sedangkan para pengawal, jaga baik-baik Mikoto-_sama_ dan Sakura-_san_ sampai kami kembali. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap, Kakashi-_sama_!"

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

.

Wiew, mau dibikin satu chap, eh nggak taunya kepanjngan. Huft, ya sudahlah… tapi bener, besok adalah chap terakhir n kemunculan perdana my honey bunny Suke-kun. #dirasen.

n, da yg brsedia nyumbangin nama wat si chibiSasu? Zura g da ide nih...

Yosh! Mind to rev minna-san, biar semangat publish chap lanjutnya. Err, jujur sbenernya zura mulai hilang nih semangat nulisnya. Habis rev-nya makin dikit sih. Hikshiks… zura jadi mikir apa fic zura terlalu abal n gaje tuk dapet sebuntel(?) rev?

So, katakan pendapat kalian, _**kritikan**_ pedas pun g akan zura tolak kok. Asal jangn flame pair fav zura n OOC yang bener2 mendewa.

Oke, mata au hi made in the last chap… ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Pertama-tama, Zura ucapin Otanjoubi omedetou for my honey bunny sweaty. Gomen ne, telat sehari. Daripada nggak sama sekali.

Kedua, silakan getok Zura akan keterlambatan meng-update fic abal ini.

Yosh! Tanpa banyak cas cis cus lagi. Silakeun dinikmati fic the last part ini. XD. Happy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

*Masashi Kishimoto*

**Fandom**:

*Naruto*

**Main Pair**:

*SasuNaru*

*SaiNaru*

**Genre**:

*Romance/Angst/Fantasy*

.

**Warning**:

Full action, Full description, Yaoi, MxM, M-Preg, death chara, typo(s), OOC maybe,dll

Be carefull, violent words!

n

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

**Umur Main Chara:**

**Naruto 18 thn **

**Gaara 18 thn**

**Sasuke 22 thn**

**Sai 20 thn **

**.**

* * *

**Part sebelumnya…**

"Naruto… jika memang ini yang kauingini," Sai melepaskan _katana_ dari pengekangnya dan mengarahkannya ke depan, ke sosok yang tengah menggeram-geram, "aku tak 'kan segan untuk menghabisimu sekalipun kau adalah orang yang kucintai."

Sai mengeratkan pegangannya. Matanya menguar tajam. Dengan sekali hentakan, sosok berambut hitam itu melesatkan langkah seperti amunisi yang terlepas dari selongsongnya.

.

* * *

**Darkness**

**Part 16: Sayonara, Akira!**

* * *

.

Suara-suara dentuman besar dan guncangan dahsyat membuat derap-derap langkah itu semakin pesat. Tak acuh jika keringat jatuh berluluhan menemani setiap pijakan. Tiada waktu untuk berhenti. Tiada waktu untuk melepas penat yang mendera hebat. Tiada waktu untuk mengatur kenormalan kembali kinerja siklus yang tak beraturan karena porsir berlebihan yang mereka lakukan terhadap setiap serat serabut otot penggerak tubuh.

Tidak.

Tiada waktu untuk itu semua.

Rasa gelisah itu semakin merangsek masuk, menyelinap di setiap pori-pori, dan menyentak pembuluh _arteri_. Bagai parasit yang terus menempeli dan mengacaukan setiap fragmen intuisi. Tidak akan stagnan sebelum tapak mereka berakhir di tempat tujuan dan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana keadaan orang yang mereka khawatirkan.

Getaran selaras gelombang tsunami begitu kuat mereka rasakan, ketika tapak mereka hampir mendekati sumber guncangan.

"Kakashi-san," panggil Gaara tatkala jejak langkahnya menyamai langkah-langkah jenjang Kakashi. Sengalan yang tak beraturan mengakibatkan bait-bait yang akan diuntainya terasa sukar untuk diluapkan.

"Sepertinya guncangan itu berasal dari kastil utara." Kakashi yang paham, segera menyahuti. Tak berbeda dengan Gaara, frasa tanggapan pria berambut perak itu hanya berupa sengauan. "Kita ke sana sekarang."

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk paham atas apa yang diinstruksikan.

Tanpa jeda lama, gema dari langkah-langkah panjang yang frekuensi akselerasinya semakin meningkat itu meraung di sepanjang koridor lengang. Menebarkan dan menyematkan derai kekalutan di seluruh penjuru ruang.

.

.

.

BLARRR!

Dentuman dan guncangan besar tercipta manakala sebentuk _chakra_ berbentuk bola api raksasa menghantam dinding kokoh istana, mengakibatkan lubang yang tak tanggung-tanggung ukurannya di tempat yang sebelumnya terlihat angkuh dan _solid_. Pupil meruncing yang menyerupai ular itu terlihat bergerak mengikuti setiap pergerakan siluet sang target yang menjadi lawannya; bermanuver lincah di setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan.

Sai menghentikan laju elaknya ketika serangan-serangan yang diluncurkan Naruto berhenti. Asap tebal mengungkungi setiap fokus yang hendak obsidian malamnya refleksi. Tak berapa lama, kabut dengan _range_ kapasitas tak biasa itu terdesak oleh hilir angin yang mewujudkan eksistensi.

Kini, batu hitam itu tak lagi terbarikade arah perspektifnya.

Pilar-pilar menjulang yang menunjukkan kearogansiannya menyokong tubuh istana bergelimangan dan tampak tak berdaya. Retak-retak parah menjadi motif alami di setiap areal. Lubang-lubang raksasa tercipta akibat _chakra_ luar biasa yang terdistorsi di segala arah. Hamparan atap berforeground putih luruh dan jatuh berserakan bak badai pasir di permukaan tempat mereka berpijak. Ruangan yang sebelumnya berinterior dan bernuansa mewah itu sekarang bertransisi menjadi arena lapang nan luas dengan bongkahan-bongkahan besar yang terserak di sana sini meski masih tersisa sebagian puing-puing dinding tegak berdiri yang memberi partisi.

Sai mengedarkan fokusnya, mencari sosok yang semenjak beberapa jam lalu menjadi lawan tandingnya. Sosok itu menghilang setelah derak sang bayu menyibakkan partikel abstrak namun terlihat padat yang merungkupi pandangan.

Arus dingin menyiur binal dari ventilasi yang menganga lebar, memporak-porandakan rambut selaras arangnya, menyerukan atmosfir tegang dan mencekam ke dalam insting yang masih bertahan.

Sai tersentak, ketika telinga dalam mode tajamnya menghantarkan suara geraman ke otak dari arah belakang. Tubuh atletisnya memutar kilat secepat layangan kuku bertaring tajam yang hendak mengoyak punggungnya. Sementara lengan cekatannya tak tinggal diam, memblokir serangan dengan _katana_ yang terpegang erat di genggamannya.

Raga Sai terpental mendapat gaya potensial sebesar itu di antara palang resisten yang dibangunnya untuk menanggulangi serangan. _Katana_ itu ia tancapkan di permukaan lantai, mengaplikasikan untuk membantu tubuhnya agar tidak terseret lebih jauh lagi.

.

SRAKKKK!

.

Sai berhenti setelah tergeser beberapa meter. Kedua kaki penopang tubuhnya yang terasa kebas dan ngilu hampir tergelincir ketika diliriknya posisinya berada di ujung lantai yang dindingnya berlubang, memungkinkan tubuhnya terjun bebas beratus meter ke permukaan tanah di belakangnya jika sedikit saja ia lengah dan dengan mudah didorong keluar. Mengingat bahwa arena laga yang mereka gunakan sekarang adalah kastil utara yang berada di puncak tertinggi.

Ia alihkan lagi perhatiannya pada sebentuk guratan panjang yang tersirat di depan iris kelamnya efek gesekan ujung runcing _katana_ dan permukaan lantai sebelum pada sosok serba jingga berselimut merah yang tengah melesat ke arahnya berada.

.

SRETT!

.

Menyadari itu, raga Sai mengelak melebihi kecepatan cahaya hingga hanya terlihat seperti sekelebat bayangan. Sai melakukan _roll_ di udara seraya mengeratkan _katana_ yang sudah ia aliri _chakra_. Mata hitamnya telah berganti menjadi S_haringan_ versi kedua. Memosisikan kuda-kuda sebelum melambaikan sang _katana_ pada Naruto yang berada persis di bawahnya.

.

BLARR!

.

Tebasan itu berakhir di permukaan lantai menyebabkan ceruk besar di atas bentangan _katana_. Sementara Naruto telah menggeret tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan. Bersamaan dengan itu sebentuk tangan _chakra_ tersembul dari tubuh Naruto dan segera merangsek maju untuk mencengkeram telak di leher sang pemuda yang masih membeku di posisinya─entah karena apa. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat hingga Sai yang sepertinya luntur kewaspadaannya tak mampu menghindarinya. Tubuhnya hanya mampu bertahan ketika cengkeraman itu mengerat sekaligus menyeret tubuhnya dan lekas menghantamkannya pada dinding berlapis beton di belakangnya.

.

BRAKK!

.

"Ugh…" Dinding padat itu perlahan-perlahan menyerpih bersamaan dengan aliran sungai merah yang mengalur keluar dari mulut Sai. Resisten di antara rasa sakit yang mendera, ia pun memejamkan sebelah matanya. Sekian waktu kemudian, api-api hitam muncul dan melahap secara perlahan tangan _chakra_ yang membelenggu lehernya.

Usahanya berhasil, tangan _chakra_ itu terlepas. Naruto yang mengetahui jenis api itu memunculkan lagi tangan _chakra_ yang lain dari tubuhnya dan memotong tangan _chakra_ yang telah terkontaminasi oleh _Amaterasu_.

Tangan _chakra_ yang terputus itu berdebam di lantai dengan derak api hitam yang belum akan padam jika sesuatu yang menjadi santapannya belum habis dan binasa.

Sai jatuh berlutut dan batuk darah hebat seraya memegangi lehernya yang tadi terjerat. Tulang-tulang lehernya terasa remuk. Cengkeraman itu benar-benar ingin mematahkannya.

"Grrrrawawrrr…" Naruto menggeram mendapati lawannya tumbang.

'Sigh! _Sharingan_ Shisui membuatku semakin menderita. Tubuhku tak bisa kukontrol dengan mudah. Kalau begini caranya, aku pasti kalah.'

Sai memandangi sosok Naruto yang masih menggeram dengan lensa matanya yang kian memburam. Sharingan Shisui yang ia harapkan melipatgandakan kekuatannya malah membuatnya semakin terperosok dalam.

Naruto dalam bentuk Kyuubi menggerakkan ketujuh ekornya serempak dan membentuk tangkupan di atas kepala lekas mengumpulkan _chakra_ merah yang menggelagak─seperti magma di sekeliling tubuhnya─di ujung ekornya yang berperan sebagai central. _Chakra_ yang akhirnya membentuk bola itu berpusing cepat seraya menarik partikel-partikel _chakra_ lainnya seperti magnet. Bola _chakra_ merah seukuran bola basket itu berhenti berputar kemudian perlahan menyusut menjadi sebesar kelereng dengan aksen hitam pekat melingkupi.

Naruto membuka rahangnya dan lantas memasukkan bola kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya.

Sai dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah, kembali mengibarkan panji waspada ketika dilihatnya tubuh Naruto yang menggembung seperti katak sehabis menelan bola chakra tadi. Instingnya menyerukan bahaya. Benar prediksinya saat bola-bola _chakra_ berwarna merah menyala seperti lahar beruntun keluar dari mulut Naruto dan tertuju tepat ke arahnya berada. Sai menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Bola _chakra_ itu berdentum di tempat berpijaknya tadi.

Naruto kian gencar melakukan penyerangan terhadap Sai; layaknya peluru yang meletus dari magazin karena pelatuk yang ditarik berkali-kali dengan tempo cepat, melihat pemuda itu terus melesat dan mengelak, berpijak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

Di saat-saat kritis dan mengancam nyawa, entah kenapa tangan pucat Sai bergerak ke arah dada. Wajahnya mengernyit, isyarat ia tengah merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Keseimbangannya sedikit terganggu ketika kakinya selesai menapak lantai. Rupanya hal itu imbas dari momentum tabrakan tubuhnya tadi yang mengenai tulang rusuknya.

Tak menyiakan oportunitas yang terpampang lebar di depan mata, bersamaan dengan bola _chakra_ yang dilepasnya, Naruto maju mendekat. Mengerahkan cakarnya lagi dan merenggut tubuh Sai─yang terlihat mengatur kondisi fisiknya di antara laju elaknya─kemudian membantingnya ke arah lantai dengan kecepatan maksimal.

.

BLARRR!

.

Gelombang dahsyat menderu kembali, mengakibatkan destruksi parah di tempat jatuhnya tubuh Sai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga sosok manusia muncul dari sebuah lubang besar─yang sepertinya bekas hamparan pintu. Tiga pasang mata itu membeliak lebar, mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kawah─hasil dari debuman tadi─persis di depan mata dan sesosok makhluk berselimutkan _chakra_ jingga di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kakashi menyeret tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Sai yang terbaring dengan luka parah yang membaluti.

"Heika, Anda tidak apa-apa?" kalut Kakashi seraya membantu Sai yang setengah tak sadar menegakkan diri.

Sai meringis di tengah usahanya untuk menghenyak.

Iris _jade_ Gaara bergantian menatapi tubuh yang tergolek lemah─yang didekati Kakashi─dengan aksen merah yang merungkupi tubuhnya; sosok yang diketahuinya secara pasti dan sangat ia benci, sebelum pada sosok selanjutnya─yang memiliki ekor tersebut. Instingnya kemudian berspekulasi hebat, 'Jangan katakan kalau makhluk mengerikan berbentuk rubah itu…'

"Naruto…," seru Gaara tertahan. "Dia… dia… tak mungkin Naruto, 'kan?" sepasang irisnya bergerak nanar, tak percaya.

"Setelah mendengar pernyataan Yang Mulia Mikoto… bisa diketahui secara pasti. Lagipula semua penghuni kerajaan telah mengevakuasi diri," Neji menyahuti. Mata _lavender_nya tak lepas mengawasi miniatur Kyuubi yang masih bertahan di posisinya dan menggeram emosi menatapi tiga penginterupsi. "Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan mengikat kontrak dengan siluman rubah itu?"

"Aku yakin apapun yang telah menjadikan Naruto seperti itu, ada implikasinya dengan pemuda berengsek ini. Dan aku… tak akan segan untuk menghabisinya jika keadaan Naruto tak kembali seperti semula," desis Gaara dengan nada sinis sembari mengerling melalui sudut mata pada pemuda yang dimaksud.

Menepis lengan Neji yang hendak mencegahnya pergi menjauh, Gaara lekas berjalan dan berhenti setelah menempuh beberapa langkah untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruto yang konstan dengan sikap siaga.

"Grrr…" Naruto melebarkan rahangnya, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam, gestur mengancam dan dalam mode siap menyerang.

"Ugh, menyingkir! Aku bisa sendiri!" suara bentakan yang tercetus dari _laring_ Sai, menampik bantuan yang diulurkan Kakashi.

"Tapi… _Heika_!"

"Kubilang: 'MENYINGKIR'!" tandas Sai meninggi. "Kau juga," tunjuknya pada Gaara yang kini mengambil tempat beberapa kaki di depannya. "Ini pertarunganku. Tak ada yang boleh ikut campur," timpal Sai di antara desah napasnya yang terputus-putus. Tubuh penuh torehan luka itu sedikit oleng ketika porsir yang dilakukannya terhadap otot-otot kakinya untuk mendirikan tubuhnya secara imbang, meski usahanya percuma; seluruh otot geraknya tak mau diajak bernegosiasi dan membantah ungkapan dari oralnya.

"Cih… kaupikir aku ke sini untuk membantumu?" desis Gaara yang tak sanggup menyamarkan nada sardonik yang terselip di untaian kata-katanya tanpa memutar badan untuk melihat pemuda yang barusan berteriak. "Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Aku sama sekali tak peduli terhadap apapun yang terjadi padamu."

"Berengsek! Siapa yang **butuh** bantuan, hah? Enyah saja kalian! Kalian hanya akan mengganggu."

Tak hirau pada umpatan yang diluncurkan Sai, Gaara mengembalikan fokusnya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, kumohon, sadarlah!" tukas Gaara. "Monster itu hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Ia hendak mengambil alih ragamu. Kau harus berjuang melawannya, Naruto."

Geraman sebagai balasan.

Sai menyeringai dan mendengus angkuh. "Monster itu tak akan mendengarkanmu. Percuma saja. Kau hanya akan membuang tenaga dengan sia-sia."

Gaara melirik sinis. "Cih, diam!" Kali ini pemuda Sabaku itu membalik badannya untuk menghadap Sai. "Pasti semua ini gara-gara kau, Berengsek! Naruto tidak akan bertindak bodoh jika tanpa sebab yang jelas."

"Hmhh… mau mencari kambing hitam, heh?" decih Sai. "Pemuda idiot itu menjual jiwanya atas kehendaknya sendiri. Aku tak pernah sekali pun menyuruhnya," timpalnya santai meski kesakitan masih merajai ekspresinya.

"Kau memang Berengsek, Sai!" teriak Gaara. Air muka _stoic_nya berubah drastis mendengar tanggapan sang bungsu Uchiha. Darahnya mendidih seketika saat frasa enteng tak bertanggungjawab tergubah dari mulut Sai.

Di tengah konfrontasi yang menggelegak, Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melancarkan serangan lagi, merilis bola _chakra_ yang lebih besar _range_-nya dari semula.

Neji yang menyadari bahaya menghampiri, menyeret tubuh Gaara yang membelakangi Naruto. "Gaara!"

"_Heika_, awas!"

.

BLARRR!

.

Kakashi, Neji dan Gaara sudah mendarat di tempat berlawanan, saat bola _chakra_ itu menghantam tempat mereka berada beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, sepertinya Sai masih teguh di posisinya, terlihat dari hanya mereka bertiga yang beranjak pergi.

"_Heika_!" seru Kakashi. Sebelah matanya berusaha menyeruak di antara debu dan asap tebal hitam kelabu yang mengungkung, mencari keberadaan sang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Uchiha.

Tak berapa lama kemudian asap tebal itu menghilang, siluet seseorang mulai tergambar jelas dari balik asap yang telah hengkang.

Ketiga manusia itu tercengang, mendapati sosok Sai yang masih tegak dan kini ditemani bayangan prajurit berzirah raksasa memegang tombak trisula dan perisai di masing-masing tangan.

"Itu… S_usano'o_," cetus Kakashi.

"_Susano'o_?" tanya Gaara. Sangsi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Teknik tertinggi ketiga milik klan Uchiha setelah _Tsukuyomi_ dan _Amaterasu_. Ketiga teknik ini bisa didapatkan jika sudah memiliki _Mangekyo Sharingan_ sejati. Tapi…" Pria bersurai perak itu mengerutkan dahinya, "kurasa bentuk itu belum mencapai kesempurnaan; ada selapis _kekkai_ lagi yang akan menyelubunginya. Entah apa sebabnya."

Kepala berambut hitam Sai tertunduk, entah apa yang hendak direncanakan selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, dia menjatuhkan lututnya dan batuk darah hebat. Sebelah tangannya singgah di mata kanannya yang mengalirkan cairan merah dan tak fokus untuk memetakan siluet apapun. Ia terlihat merana dengan tubuh penuh luka tersebut dan kinerja siklus yang berada di titik ketidaknormalan. _Sharingan_ Shisui benar-benar telah menggerogoti dan menghancurkan seluruh organ di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mungkin tak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan lebih jauh lagi.

Sai yang menangkap gestur sang makhluk rubah yang hendak menyerang, memosisikan tombak trisula yang dipegang _Susano'o_ miliknya dan tak menunggu lama dilemparkannya dengan akselerasi tinggi ke arah Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tombak seperti panah yang terlepas dari busurnya itu menancap telak di tempat Naruto. Guncangan besar terjadi disertai dengan partikel-partikel hasil dentuman yang tampak mengungkungi. Mereka seperti merasakan gempa di pusat episentrumnya langsung.

Sai yang mengira tombak itu tepat menghujam sang lawan, menyeringai puas. Residu chakra yang semakin menurun membuat _Susano'o_ yang dibuatnya perlahan-lahan memudar dan hanya menyisakan kerangka seperti pada manusia sebelum kemudian lenyap sepenuhnya.

Namun, mendadak sebuah tangan _chakra_ merah tersembul dari kepulan asap yang belum pudar seutuhnya. Tangan _chakra_ tersebut merenggut tubuh Sai yang tak berdaya dan melayangkannya di udara. Kemudian disusul dengan kemunculan tangan _chakra_ lain yang tengah memegang trisula yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sai.

"Grrrr…" Naruto menggeram memperhatikan sang lawan yang berontak dengan daya yang masih tersisa di cengkeramannya. Trisula yang dipegangnya, ia arahkan ke sasaran─ke jantung sang lawan lebih tepatnya.

"Naruto! Jangan lakukan!" cegah Gaara.

.

ZRASHHH!

.

Terlambat.

Tombak itu telah menempati posisi target bersamaan dengan alur merah yang termuntahkan dari mulut Sai dan daging yang terbelah. Mata beraksen hitam itu terlihat bergerak liar melihat sosok Naruto yang menggeram dan menyeringai menang sebelum pada senjata yang beralih fungsi menjadi _boomerang_ untuk sang pemiliknya sendiri.

"Na… Na-ruto…" lirih Sai dengan tenaganya yang masih tertinggal. Tangan dan seluruh tubuh yang semula berontak itu pun melemas. Mata yang selalu berkilat nyalang itu perlahan meredup dan menyisakan kevakuman. Sai telah mati.

"Sai!"

Seluruh orang mengayunkan perhatian pada sosok yang barusan memekik.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa anda ke─Awas!" Belum selesai kalimat tanya tersebut diluncurkan oleh Kakashi, raga Sai yang tertusuk tombak melesat cepat ke arah sang Ratu berada. Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tersebut meraih tubuh Mikoto, tepat pada waktunya.

.

BRAKKK!

.

Mikoto merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa di ulu hati mendengar bunyi tubrukan antara tubuh manusia dengan lantai _solid_ tempat badan. Mikoto yang sempat memejamkan mata, membukanya perlahan. Bola matanya merenggang maksimal mendapati tubuh putranya tergeletak dengan hiasan merah segar yang terpompa dari luka tusukan dan goresan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sai!" ledak Mikoto. Melepaskan diri dari Gaara dan bergegas diseretnya tubuhnya untuk menghampiri putranya itu. "Nak, kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Dipeluknya dan sesekali diguncangnya tubuh yang kini ditinggalkan oleh sang sukma tersebut. Ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa putra satu-satunya telah menghembuskan napas terakhir. "Bangun, Nak! Bangun!"

Bayi yang ada di dekapan Mikoto menangis keras mendengar raungan sang wanita yang merengkuhnya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tangisan itu melolong laksana serigala pemecah kebisuan sang Dewi Malam yang ikut andil menyaksikan. Seperti pemicu amarahnya, dilajukan tapak-tapak rubahnya untuk menghentikan tangis yang menyiksa kedua telinganya.

Mikoto membeku di tempat. Bahaya tengah mendekat. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti kehilangan bobot, tak bisa beranjak sedikit pun untuk menghindari ancaman itu.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" teriak Gaara. "Dia anakmu. Apa kau mau membunuhnya juga?"

Tak mengindahkan teriakan Gaara, jejak Naruto meningkat akselerasinya.

Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, lensa hijau Gaara terpaku pada sesuatu yang berkilauan beberapa meter di jalan yang akan ditempuh Naruto.

Benang-benang transparan bercahaya mulai muncul helai per helai dari kristal yang terjatuh di permukaan; Kristal Kiyoumizu yang beberapa saat lalu menghuni saku celana sang pemuda Sabaku. Kemudian, dari setiap helainya melayang dan merambat dalam gerak cepat ke arah Naruto dan perlahan membungkus bagian demi bagian tubuhnya. Naruto dalam wujud Kyuubi yang tak sempat menghindar, meronta-ronta liar saat helai-helai transparan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu mulai menjerat dan melingkupinya layaknya _cocon_.

Benang-benang cahaya yang bergumul dengan sosok Naruto di dalamnya itu perlahan membentuk gumpalan besar seperti bola raksasa bercahaya.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu menutupi sepasang indra penglihatannya karena intensitas cahaya yang sungguh menyilaukan mata.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Riak-riak air yang menetes dengan interval teratur memberi satu simfoni tersendiri di ruang hampa tak berbatas ini. Gelap, suram dan mencekam di seluruh penjuru membelenggu syaraf-syaraf intuisi. Mematahkan semua asa yang diharapkan terjadi dan berujung imajinasi. Seakan berkas-berkas cahaya enggan datang untuk menelanjangi.

Namun, jika kaupijakkan kakimu dan kautelusuri lebih dalam lagi, maka, akan kautemukan satu figur yang terpenjara di balik teralis besi. Meringkuk menyendiri, terpojok di sudut sisi, laksana mengisolasi diri dan bertelut pada kesunyian sejati.

Ia seolah berpasrah diri pada apapun yang akan merambah berekskalasi. Ia sudah bersiap menerima segala konsekuensi akan sebuah regulasi yang telah ia sepakati ketika sang rubah berekor sembilan meminta pertukaran diri─beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan penuh determinasi. Ia bahkan tak ada rasa sangsi tatkala dengan tangannya sendiri ia telah menyingkap segel pengunci yang tertempel di depan jeruji ini hingga kedua sukma mereka saling bertransisi.

.

Sringg!

.

Setitik cahaya yang serentak dengan rinai air yang meluruh akibat gravitasi, menyentakkan sepasang matanya untuk terpatri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian… keheningan itu terintervensi.

"**Naruto…**" Pemilik nama tersebut melepas posisi. Mencecar dan menajamkan segenap keping naluri.

"**Naruto…**" Suara bergaung itu terdengar kembali. Liris _baritone_ itu bagai senandung sendu yang menohok sanubari. Intonasi familiar dari orang yang sangat dikasihinya dan dirindukannya hingga tak sefragmen pun sang siluet terderai dari benaknya. Suara penyayat hati yang sekarang tertinggal friksi-friksi tak berbentuk lagi.

Tapi… kenapa? Kenapa gendang telinganya bisa menyerap untaian suara itu lagi dengan sangat jelas di dimensi ini? Kenapa? Sebegitu inginnyakah dirinya bertatap wajah kembali dengan sang terkasih? Sebegitu kuatkah rasa itu membuncah hingga tak sanggup ia bendung lagi? Sebegitu tak normalkah intensitas rindu itu untuk ditampung sampai dadanya terasa sarat karena disesaki?

Mimpikah…

Atau…

Halusinasi akan sebuah kondisi ekstasy?

"**Naruto…**" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya panggilan itu terngiang di telinganya. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Nalurinya yang tengah mengumandangkan alunan sendu tak mungkin keliru.

"**Hentikan,**" gema lembut itu tergerai kembali, menelusup liar ke dalam rasionalitasnya yang keukeuh ia pertahankan sekarang ini. "**Hempaskan dendam itu dari dalam hatimu. Sudah cukup. Semuanya… telah berakhir.**"

"Sa… Sasuke?" Kedua katup yang semula seperti tertarik magnet itu perlahan membuka. Kepala bertahta pirangnya menengadah dan memutar ke segala arah, mencari kepastian sumber suara. "Kaukah itu?"

Diam… Tak ada tanggapan.

"Sa-Sasuke?" serunya lagi, tak sabar. Ia harus mengukuhkan persepsinya.

"**Buka matamu**," balas gema itu. "**Aku menunggumu**."

Setitik cahaya tergerai kembali dan kemudian melebar dengan gerak konstan seperti tetesan air di permukaan datar, menyebabkan akomodasi sempurna pada retina yang sebelumnya tak mendapatkan asupan cahaya.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata senada karamel itu membuka perlahan. Emisi penuh kekhawatiran yang dibiaskan dari warna _jade_ di hadapannya adalah yang pertama kali dipetakan kaca samudranya ketika terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Naruto!"

"Gaa… ra…," tatihnya dengan bisikan pelan.

"Naruto!" Kali ini datang dari suara _sopran_ seorang wanita berambut selaras arang. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, wanita cantik berusia tak lebih dari empat puluh tahunan itu berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang tergeletak tak memiliki daya di pangkuan Gaara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak? Ya, Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa semua bisa berakhir seperti ini?" raungnya tertahan seraya menutupi mulutnya yang mulai mengisak dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mendapati keadaan mengenaskan sang menantu tercinta.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Meski dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang putra kandung telah kehilangan nyawa di tangan sang pendamping sendiri, namun, tak sedikit pun rasa dendam atau pun benci menelusup di hatinya. Ia tak sanggup menyalahkan Naruto yang notabene sudah ia anggap sebagai putra kandungnya sendiri, mengingat raga lemah tersebut di bawah kontrol sang siluman rubah yang memang menyimpan kesumat untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha.

Manik biru itu tampak bergerak untuk mempertemukan pandang dengan sang oniks hitam dan kemudian tersenyum getir, membuat wanita itu makin tenggelam dalam tangisan. "Jangan… menangis. Aku… tak… apa, Bunda…," seraya menggeleng dengan gerakan lemah.

Safir redupnya mengerjap sekali sebelum dialihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang ada di gendongan sang wanita. "Anakku… Bunda. Aku… belum… melihatnya," lirihnya lagi dengan segala daya yang masih tercipta.

Mikoto mengusap butir bening yang tergerai di kedua sisi putihnya sebelum mengerling sosok mungil yang kini terdiam seakan tenang bahwa semua ini sudah usai dan berakhir. "Dia bayi yang tampan, Naruto," ujarnya lembut di sela isakannya yang belum sempurna menghilang. Dia pun perlahan menyerahkan timangannya ketika tangan berlumur darah dan gemetar itu terentang ke arahnya.

Senyum penuh afeksi Naruto simpulkan di paras karamelnya melihat buah hatinya yang berada di dekapan. Ditatapinya sosok mungil yang terlahir dari darahnya tersebut dengan penuh haru. Lekas disibaknya sedikit kain yang membelenggu sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening sang putra. Tak terasa sebutir kristal meluruh begitu saja mengenai wajah polos yang belum mengenyam dosa tersebut.

"Akira…" Bibir Naruto menguntai frasa. "Uchiha… Akira."

"Kau ingin memberi nama itu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang tak mampu menyembunyikan nada miris melihat panorama menyedihkan tersebut.

Naruto kembali memahat senyum dan mengangguk dalam gerak lamban. "Aku… ingin di-a mengingat… bahwa ia terlahir dari rasa kasih sayang bukan… karena tirani atau pun rasa kebencian."

"**Naruto…**"

.

Deg!

.

'Suara itu lagi.' Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber resonansi.

**~*~Second PoV~*~**

Siluet dengan selimut berpendar seperti jutaan kunang-kunang membaluti seluruh tubuhnya, mengakukan setiap pergerakanmu. Engkau dibuat tercenung. Dinding skeptik semakin mengukuh di pergolakan logikamu sebagai manifestasi keterkejutanmu.

Sepasang tirai matamu mengembang pada elastisitas tertinggi. Kedua manik safirmu memancarkan emisi jiwa yang tak sanggup kau juntaikan dengan ribuan aksara terhadap sosok itu. Sosok yang tak pernah lekang mengungkungi setiap derak nalarmu. Sosok yang tak pernah kandas dari singgasana hatimu meski kini tubuhmu tak lagi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Bibirmu kelu akan deviasi yang diciptakan optikmu. Busur lidahmu terlalu kaku untuk melepaskan satu panah kata pun. Bukan karena invansi sakit yang mengungkung di setiap sendi ragamu; sakitnya tak seperih pertama kali, tubuhmu sudah beradaptasi hingga tak membutuhkan analgesik untuk meruntuhkan rasa sakit karena goresan-goresan luka di sekujur tubuhmu itu. Bukan.

Terlebih karena sulur-sulur tak kasatmata yang menjerat dan menyimpul mati tali pita suaramu di dalam sana. Ada gejolak bak pisau bermata dua yang menusukmu dan mengoyakmu tepat di palung jiwa. Ada seonggok racun yang merasuk dan mengikat sel-sel syarafmu. Walaupun jejal emosi itu semakin mendiktraksimu dan hendak melesak ke permukaan.

Kedua iris yang kontradiktif kalian berbaur pandang. Jelas terlihat, jika kalian tengah mempertahankan kontak mata di antara molekul udara yang tembus pandang yang bersiur nyalang. Meski tanpa alunan frasa-frasa yang mulai tertelan, menghilang.

Engkau bisa menangkapnya, kerlingan meneduhkan yang tersorot dari manik hitam yang berkolaborasi dengan spektrum cahaya. Secercah asa yang hendak ia pancarkan dari pendaran hati terdalamnya.

"**Naruto…**" desah itu mencuri napasmu, membuatnya tak fungsi guna lagi untuk berkontraksi ataupun relaksasi. Diam mendekam menunggu datangnya jala hitam untuk merampasnya dari raga diri. Dahaga yang membuat jiwamu kerontang semakin bersemayam kronis. Kini, kau laksana berdiri di ambang batas antara realita dan ilusi. Kau kembali yakinkan dan kokohkan akal sehatmu bahwa figur yang tengah berdiri kukuh di sana adalah sosok yang kaucintai.

Postur tegap dan proporsional tubuhnya. Sirat dingin yang dipancarkannya. Tatapan menusuk yang terbias dari permata hitamnya. Rambut raven berkilauan miliknya. Semua aset yang dimilikinya. Engkau tak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

Ia begitu indah, mempesona seperti yang sejauh ini terekam di memorimu sekaligus menyedihkan di saat bersamaan. Layaknya kombinasi kecantikan _Aurora_ di langit utara dan _nebula_ di antariksa. Begitu konkrit, nyata namun, tak padat dan… transparan.

Titik-titik kecil yang mengalur dari kedua pelupuk matamu menggumpal membentuk kristal-kristal berkilauan tercabik sinar rembulan meluruhi kedua hamparan kecokelatanmu. Bah melanda yang bahkan kau tak sadari kehadirannya mewakilkan bagaimana luapan kalbu terdalammu; luapan kesedihan dan keharuan yang muncul di saat bersamaan itu.

"Sa… suke…," terhambat lirihmu. Beku yang merundung lidahmu meluruh oleh _thermal_ yang berasal dari lava emosimu. Seandainya engkau diberi mukjizat dari mati rasa yang membebat seluruh ragamu, tentu sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, engkau lajukan jejakmu untuk menghambur ke arahnya. Biarkan semua kemelut yang bergejolak terluapkan di rengkuhan sang kekasih yang kini engkau tidak tahu pasti sejatinya entitas dari sosok di hadapanmu itu.

Partikel cair yang diproduksi oleh kalenjar mata itu semakin deras mengalir, melengaskan setiap mili pori-pori, menebalkan imun sendu di lubuk hati. Hanya itu yang bisa engkau lakukan saat ini. Tak berguna lagi semua impuls yang engkau sorongkan pada serabut gerakmu kini. Walau intuisi gencar nian menebar determinasi.

**~*~End second PoV~*~**

Mata sehitam arang itu mengunci perspektif pada pemuda yang kini terlihat rapuh dan… hampa. Ia bisa merasakannya, kegundahan dan kesedihan yang bergumul dahsyat di sukma sang pemuda yang dicintainya, meski jiwa tak sanggup mengecap lagi rasa raga. Dan ia mengetahui secara pasti apa yang menyebabkan itu semua.

"**Aku tahu semuanya, Naruto.**" Naruto dibuat terpaku. Lidahnya kembali kelu. "**Aku merasakannya. Mungkin inilah takdir yang telah diguriskan untuk kisah kita.**" Siluet yang menyerupai Sasuke itu menurunkan kelambu mata sekilas sebelum membukanya lagi. "**Tak ada yang perlu kaurisaukan lagi, Naruto. Bebaskan belenggu pengikatmu. Lepaskanlah semua. Karena ada keabadian yang menanti kita…,**" Kepala berhelai eboni itu mendongak, "…**di sana**."

"**Aku menunggumu, Naruto**," ujarnya lagi dengan senyum terkembang yang tak terdefinisi. Pendar-pendar cahaya yang melingkupi seluruh entitas transparan itu mulai mengabur, memburam, "**di dimensi abadi… kita**," dan menghilang perlahan tersaput derak sang penguasa kegelapan.

"Sa-suke…"

"Naruto…" Gaara memanggil. Ia memandang aneh pada Naruto yang seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, menatapi dinding kosong seolah ada seseorang yang menyita perhatiannya di sana, sementara bibir pucat itu terus mengulang kata yang sama: "Sasuke."

Belum mendapatkan respon, Gaara mengulang panggilannya. "Naruto… kau bicara pada siapa?" Matanya awas pada udara kosong yang menjadi pusat atensi Naruto. Firasatnya menyeru tak enak.

Naruto kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada manusia-manusia yang memandangnya dengan raut muka sarat kesedihan dan lalu tersenyum janggal, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan semakin terhanyut dalam kedukaan mendalam, sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberi emisi kasih sayang pada putra kandungnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Gaa… ra, Bunda… tolong… jaga Akira," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kembali putranya kepada sang bunda yang menyiarkan sirat bingung karena lantunan sang pemuda. "Hm… _Kaa-sama_… dan… _Tou-sama_… menyayangimu. _Sayonara_… Akira." Tubuh itu pun raib tenaga bersamaan dengan bait terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Naruto, apa yang kaubicarakan?" gusar Gaara mendapati bibir Naruto yang kian memucat seperti mayat dan gerakan diafragma yang berhenti seketika. "Hei! Kau harus bertahan, bodoh!" Diguncangnya bahu lemas tersebut. "Dia anakmu! Aku tak mau mengurusinya kalau tidak ada kau."

"…"

"Bangun, Bodoooohhhh!" Gaara mulai frustasi, tak ada reaksi sekecil apapun dari tubuh bergeming itu. Ekspresi stoik yang selalu diutasnya kini sirna tak bersisa. Nalarnya tak ingin menerima bahwa lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya. "NARUTOOOO!"

.

.

.

Sepasang oniks itu menatap dalam diam dua hamparan gundukan bertugu nisan marmer bertuliskan nama yang diukir dengan aksara _katakana _setelah meletakkan rangkaian bunga _daffodil_ di atas dua 'tempat tidur' kekal tersebut. Hening dalam rengkuhan kontemplasi yang merasuki pembuluh nadi. Tak ada embun yang meluruhi dan membasuhi kedua pipinya setiap kali jejaknya tertuju ke tempat ini, pembaringan terakhir kedua orangtuanya.

Ekspresi datar yang diwariskan orangtuanya merungkupi wajah mungilnya. Entah apa yang tengah bercokol di benaknya saat ini.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Aki-_chan_." Lensa hitam itu memutar perhatian dari posisi termenungnya pada seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Pria berambut merah _maroon_ bertanda "ai" di dahinya itu terlihat diam sejenak ketika langkahnya berhenti dan sejajar dengan seseorang yang baru saja dipanggilnya. _Jade_-nya menatap sendu pada dua makam di hadapannya. "Pagi, Naruto… Sasuke…," sapanya dengan nada getir yang belum mampu ia tanggalkan meskipun tragedy itu sudah berlalu sejak lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum kemudian melambaikan atensinya pada bocah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aki-_chan_, ayo kita pulang!"

"Uhh…" Bocah bersurai hitam lebat berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk sebagai balasan dan pasrah ketika sebelah tangannya diraih pria tersebut dan membimbingnya pergi dari areal pemakaman istana.

"Kau ini nakal sekali," ujar Gaara. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau ke sini? Kalau _Baa-sama_ mencarimu bagaimana?"

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk _Kaa-sama_ dan selamat ulang tahun untuk _Tou-sama_, kok, _Kaa-san_," sahut bocah tersebut dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Gaara yang hendak mencubit pipi sang bocah─karena seenaknya memanggilnya _Kaa-san_─pudar niatnya ketika melihat senyum tersimpul di bibir bocah tersebut. Gaara dibuat tertegun. Meski secara kondisional, _overall_ fisik bocah itu adalah turunan dari sang Uchiha, tapi… senyum itu. Ia tak mungkin lupa. Senyum cerah penuh energi itu milik Naruto. Senyum sahabatnya yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Hhh…" Gaara mengatupkan mata dan merentas senyum kecil. "Sudahlah. Lain kali kalau mau ke mana-mana, bilang dulu padaku, Neji-_jisan_, atau _Baa-sama_."

"Ughh… _Tou-san_ 'kan nggak asyik. Beliau selalu mengurungku dan melarangku pergi keluar. Sedangkan _Baa-sama_ pasti menyuruh prajurit untuk mengawalku," Akira, bocah berambut raven tersebut, merajuk. Menggembungkan pipi dan melempar pandang ke arah berlawanan. "Padahal aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang butuh penjagaan ketat seperti itu."

Gaara tertawa. "Siapa bilang kau bukan anak kecil, hm?" Gaara meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Akira dan mengacaknya, membuat sang obyek acakan makin merengut dan menatap tajam atas perlakuan pria yang dianggapnya sebagai _ibunya_.

"Ah, ya… kau mau dibuatkan apa untuk sarapan?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Wajah bersungut itu bertransisi menjadi cerah kembali. "Ramen dan jus tomat _~tte bayo_!" ujarnya semangat.

Gaara mendesah. Benar-benar keturunan Uzumaki dan Uchiha, begitu pikirnya. "Memangnya kau tidak bosan? Menu setiap pagimu 'kan selalu itu."

Akira kembali cemberut.

"Ya… ya… ya… terserahmulah, Aki-_chan_," tukas Gaara mengalah.

"Yiey~, _Kaa-san_ baik deh."

"Panggil aku: _ji-san_, **Uchiha** Akira," ucap Gaara datar. Walau begitu tetap saja bocah berambut sekelam malam yang melawan gravitasi itu bergidik ketakutan. Kata pamungkas 'Uchiha' yang menyempil di depan namanya itu lah bukti konkritnya bahwa sang pria berkulit porselen ini sedang menahan emosi.

"Oke, oke, _Kaa-san─_upps, iya, _ji-san_…" ubah Akira ketika Gaara melempar _death glare_ ke arahnya. "Padahal, 'kan, Gaara-_jisan_ posisinya 'uke', kenapa tidak boleh memanggil '_Kaa-san_'?" gerutu Akira.

Hhh, jangan tanya lima W satu H, hingga seorang bocah berusia lima tahun sudah mengenal frasa orang dewasa tersebut. Tengoklah pada pria berambut perak yang wajahnya tertutup masker jika ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, yang sepertinya kini tengah mengalami bersin hebat.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Uchiha Akira menggeleng cepat. "Tidak… tidak…" seraya tertawa salah tingkah. 'Wiew, telinganya tajam juga.'

"Hhh, ayo… _Baa-sama_ pasti akan menghukummu kalau kau tidak ada di tempatmu."

Akira mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, sosok bocah kecil itu pun menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dan menyiarkan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Mematri fokus pada dua pualam yang beberapa menit lalu dipandanginya. Lalu sebentuk senyum yang terentas menjadi seringaian tampak di kedua sudut bibir mungilnya yang melengkung sempurna.

'Uzumaki Naruto… kuucapkan terima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, kini aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh baru… juga kekuatan baru.' Pupil yang semula hitam legam itu berubah menjadi jingga dan meruncing seperti ular dengan pola melingkar-lingkar di sekelilingnya. "Hmmh…"

.

.

.

***Owari***

**.**

Cliffie ending? Oh yeah, Zura sengaja bikin kayak gitu. Let's see? Itu hanyalah sepenggal cerita yang tertutup untuk masa saat itu juga. Hidup itu ibarat lembar-lembar kertas yang akan terus tertulisi dengan kisah-kisah generasi selanjutnya. So, happy end or sad end n bagaimana kelanjutannya, Zura serahkan pada interpretasi reader masing-masing. #run sebelum digetok berjama'ah.

Special thank's to:

**namikaze toki**

**desy fujoyaoi**

**lee hyun mi**

**chy karin**

**fuuta maaf g login**

**Chiraeru el Zuwet**

**rosanaru**

**michi-boo**

**kyu's neli chan**

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

**ukkychan**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Satsuki Naruhi**

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

**kirio-kun**

**Namichiha Yuu-chan**

**CcloveRuki**

**hiru**

**setan item**

**superol**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**Heartbeat Satelite**

**darklucifer88**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**Matsuo Emi**

**Dallet no Hebi**

**liona**

**Himanohime**

**Dako chan**

**Hotaru Kimaru**

**Natsume Yuka**

**FujoshiLoveYaoi / Kitsune haru hachi**

**Sky pea-chan**

**Kitsune Diaz Ishizuka**

**Anxora Shiruna Namikaze**

**zero bie**

**chary Ai teme Dobe**

**BlackLady**

**Aoirhue Kazune**

**Yuki**

**sabishii no kitsune**

**ClaireTanpopo**

**Ox69**

**neKoYashaluvKY**

**micon**

**N.h**

**Arale Ryuuzaki**

**Namikaze lin Chan**

**sizunT hanabi**

**Chya cloud Currant**

**meko meaow**

**naru3**

**Ao-Mido**

**Ai Zero Ryuu**

**SaNaru Lovelike**

**Mik**

**.**

N buat semua reader n reviewer yang nggak kesebut namanya, arigatou minna~. Jika bukan karena kalian, Zura mungkin nggak bisa nyelesein fic nista ini. m(_ _)m #bungkuk2 plus tebar2 kissu.  
Saa, akhirnya setelah pundung menyiksa sekian lama, Zura bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Eits, bukan artian R.I.P loh ya. Heheu…

Ah ya, masih ingatkah dengan 'Deviation'? Mungkin setelah ini Zura akan focus ke fic itu. Adakah yang masih menunggu? Kalau nggak, Zura tetep bikin discont fic itu aja yah. xp

.

N the last… mind to…


End file.
